Capitán Higurashi
by Marikosamadait
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro...Y no todo lo que no brilla, no lo es...
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 1

Sus piernas, torso y cuerpo se encontraban con las afiladas rocas del suelo del campo de batalla.

Su cabeza gacha y el sudor goteando de su nariz, Sesshomaru Taisho sentía por primera vez en su vida, cansancio y dolor.

Danaka arremetía como una bestia furibunda contra los dragones que escupían juego y youki.

Inuyasha era despedido hacia atrás por la gran explosión de miasma. Kouga Ookami, del Norte asaltaba las hordas con su Goraishii, asistido en sus flancos por su manada de lobos implacables, avanzaban como un torrente desbocado hacia el frente donde peleaban el general Tora y el Leopardo de las nieves, que dejaban sus garras y su sangre para defender la tierra del clan Inu. Fieros aliados de su abuelo y su padre antes que de él. Los felinos, peleaban con una saña jamás vista antes. Si tan sólo el Este se uniera, si ellos lo hicieran, la victoria estaría asegurada.

Necesitaban del Clan Higurashi.

Un poco de Historia…

Siglos atrás, los dragones usurparon el trono del Sur erradicando a los felinos de sus tierras.

Ryukotsussei asesinó al Señor austral y sus herederos, echando fuera a todo el clan felino, que se refugió en tierras de los Inu, protegidos por el Señor del Oeste Taisho Touga, también conocido como Inu No Taisho. El Daiyoukai más fuerte y poderoso conocido hasta ese entonces.

El general perro era muy reconocido por ser un Daiyoukai justo y honorable, acogió a los neko en sus tierras y entrenó a sus soldados, especialmente a un poderoso youkai Tora, Danaka Akira, a quien nombrara su general, y al joven hijo del asesinado Señor del Sur un leopardo de las nieves, Kleinez Hyò.

Transcurrido el tiempo, Ryukotsussei junto con su hijo Kokuryu y su nieto Hanyou Onigumo Náraku, intentaron arrebatarle el Este al clan de los sagrados, debido a las riquezas, el manejo del reiki como arma poderosísima y efectiva contra los enemigos demonios, si controlaba a los sagrados produciría mestizos poderosos y evitaría sus ataques también y el fabuloso puerto que le abriría las puertas al mundo moderno, pero el clan de humanos sagrados, con el muy poderoso monje Higurashi Hiten a la cabeza, se defendió furiosamente diezmando el ejército traidor, además, Hiten solicitó la ayuda de los Inu Occidentales, Touga de inmediato respondió socorriendo y apoyando a Higurashi, para juntos derrotar al dragón maldito muriendo Ryukotsussei en la reyerta.

Inu No Taisho había logrado detener al maligno Dragón matándolo clavando una katana entre sus ojos y otra en su corazón. Hiten les había infundido reiki a ambas katanas. La muerte del Ryu había sido espantosa e inmediata. El pánico se había instalado en los soldados sureños y comenzaron a replegarse y huir. Kokuryu y Náraku les enviaron a los aliados olas de youki para poder escapar con vida.

La guerra se terminó de inmediato, los dragones se retiraron y no regresaron más, hasta ahora…

La ambición y la sed de venganza habían alimentado la furia del nuevo Señor del Sur Kokuryu, asistido por su sobrino y mano derecha su ahora General Onigumo. Juntos planificaron una guerra arrasadora para desterrar de la faz de la tierra al clan Inu y a todos los que se aliaran con ellos.

Náraku estaba celoso de su tío, lo asistía para algún día asesinarlo y quedarse con todo. Su madre la princesa dragón era la primogénita de Ryukotsussei, pero al ser hembra, no podía heredar poder, además se emparejó con un poderoso brujo muy respetado por los Ryu, pero humano, lo cual había sido una decepción para su malvado padre que tomó la decisión de heredarle todos sus poderes y derechos a Kokuryu. De esa unión, había nacido Náraku.

Onigumo como era su apellido criaba con rudeza y exigencia a su hijo esperando que se le reconociera cono príncipe heredero algún día. Pero viendo el poder que su pequeño sobrino demostraba tener y que Ruykotsussei había comenzado a ver con buenos ojos al humano, temiendo perder el poder, secretamente, Kokuryu lo mandó asesinar y con él a su hermana, quedando Náraku solo para ser criado por los dragones. Al ser mestizo, hanyou de nacimiento, Onigumo Náraku tuvo que soportar un sinfín de discriminaciones y maltrato. Pero aquello solo alimentaba su maldad que crecía junto con él. La sangre Ryu mezclada con la negra alma del hechicero le dieron forma a la criatura más maligna que existió jamás. Náraku había decidido tomar todo lo que le pertenecía por ley, cuando el momento llegara, mientras tanto, dejaría que su tío se hiciera con más riquezas, más tierras y más de todo, igual ese todo, pasaría a pertenecerle a él y pronto.

Todo ese odio latía en el Sur arrastrando a su Señor y a Náraku a codiciar las tierras Occidentales y erradicar al clan Inu.

La excusa para declarar la guerra: el asesinato de Ryukotsussei, destinatario: el clan Taisho y todos sus aliados. Y así fue que de nuevo estaban en guerra con el clan Ryu.

Touga Taisho tenía dos hijos. Su primogénito Taisho Sesshomaru Inu youkai pura sangre, hijo de una princesa Inu de la casa celestial, llamada Irasue y su segundo hijo Taisho Inuyasha, hijo de una princesa Humana llamada Izayoi.

Inu No Taisho había entrenado a su primogénito junto a Danaka, de manera intensiva y completa, exigiéndole al máximo hasta verlo desfallecer. Preparado en todas las artes de la guerra el joven Daiyoukai era mortalmente perfecto en su desempeño con cualquier arma o cualquier situación, aunque de pelear con sus propias garras se tratase. En la mayoría de sus batallas lo había llevado con él. Touga sabía que tenía innumerables enemigos y temía que algo le sucediera y algún día su hijo tuviera que hacerse cargo del Oeste siendo demasiado joven, deseaba que nadie pudiera vencerlo y así lo entrenó, Taisho Sesshomaru era puro poder y peligrosidad. Daiyoukai espeluznante. Se había ganado el temor y el respeto de los humanos y toda la Nación Youkai.

Inuyasha era aún demasiado joven para entrenarlo con la dureza que utilizó con Sesshomaru, aunque el jovencito era hanyou, su poder brotaba a su alrededor enorgulleciendo a su padre y hermano, pero, aún poderoso como parecía que sería, todavía no lo era. Así transcurrieron algunos años y de nuevo Kokuryu y Náraku, esta vez aliándose con el general humano Takemaru, ex prometido de la esposa de Touga, tendieron una emboscada al general perro, emisarios ayudados por poderes oscuros de brujería de Náraku, lograron secuestrar a la princesa humana ya su hijo, para lo que el Oeste se vistió de guerra una vez más y solicitando la asistencia del clan sagrado concurrieron a las tierras de Sur a rescatar a su familia, esta vez el Hijo de Hiten, Higurashi Ken peleaba en lugar de su padre. Ken y Touga eran amigos entrañables, rápidamente había concurrido a secundar al Oeste y rescatar a la esposa de Touga y su pequeño hijo. Los astutos dragones valiéndose de youki envenenado por sacerdotes negros, lograron sofocar al ejército aliado consiguiendo asesinar a Inu no Taisho y junto con él, cayeron Ken y la madre de Inuyasha Izayoi. Taisho entretuvo a la avanzada Ryu y contuvo a Takemaru. La princesa corrió en medio del ataque despiadado para entregar su hijo en brazos del general tigre cuando una ola de youki la alcanzó, el monje Higurashi la envolvió con su reiki pero una lanza enemiga imbuida en youki corrupto atravesó a los dos juntos matándolos instantáneamente.

Danaka, Sesshomaru y los sobrevivientes escaparon con el pequeño Inuyasha y un ejército muy malherido.

Pero lograron escapar. La madre de Sesshomaru tomó la decisión de bajar del palacio de los cielos nombrar a su hijo heredero de la casa de la Luna y Señor absoluto de la casa cardinal del Oeste.

Redactó pactos de trabajo en conjunto con el Clan Ookami del Norte, el clan de humanos sagrados del Este, el Clan de felinos y el Oeste.

Con los años esos pactos ayudaron al Oeste a prosperar y crecer.

Y con él a Japón.

Entre los diversos acuerdos se encontraba un rollo muy antiguo, un pacto sagrado de Hiten con Inu No Taisho. Un pacto ancestral que permanecía lacrado y guardado en una especie de vitrina de mármol, junto a las esculturas en piedra luna del general perro, su esposa y del monje Higurashi muertos en batalla.

En el Este, un altar semejante era venerado en el salón real del Palacio de las Almas.

De nuevo en el campo de batalla…

Sesshomaru era una bestia enfurecida.

El dominio de sus katanas. Sus cortes, mandobles y sus ataques eran horrorosos para los enemigos. Garras, látigo de veneno, golpes, mordidas y explosiones de youki. Los dragones aterrados intentaban resistir sus ataques. Hasta sus aliados se admiraban de su fortaleza y peligrosidad.

Destajaba a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y tuviese los colores del Sur en su armadura. Los sureños aliados llevaban los colores del Oeste en sus atuendos.

Los soldados aliados peleaban de manera ordenada, con disciplina y perfección. Siempre en grupo y cada uno de ellos era de una ferocidad extraordinaria.

El ejército del Sur era diezmado y destruido, hasta sus pedazos eran eliminados con Bakussaiga provocando el terror y la retirada de sus soldados. Huyendo como una manada de animales descarriados corrían en diferentes direcciones. Corrían desesperados, corrían por salvar sus vidas.

Reuniéndose en el pie del monte Fuji el clan Ryu se reagrupaba. Estaban muy disminuidos por la defensa de los aliados. Mejor sería retirarse, volver a agruparse y arremeter en unos días más. Después de todo, esa estrategia, había funcionado en los anteriores enfrentamientos.

-"RETIRADAAAAA!"

-"Oi! Regresen hijos de puta! Náraku! Bastardo vuelve y enfréntame!"

-"Ya déjalos aliento de perro, regresarán más tarde"

-"Malditos bastardos!"

Escupiendo sangre en la tierra, Inuyasha y el Señor del Norte Kouga Ookami se ayudaban a caminar y regresar al campamento.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie en la montaña viendo la retirada cobarde de los dragones traidores y otros youkai aliados al Señor usurpador del Sur. Con los restos de sus mangas quitaba la sangre de las comisuras de su boca.

Sus ojos se alimentaban de una visión espantosa y desgarradora. La batalla más sangrienta de los últimos doscientos años desde la muerte de Inu No Taisho.

El saldo era, un terreno destrozado y derruido, sembrado de cadáveres y trozos de youkai y miembros cercenados desparramados por todo el lugar.

Inuyasha se acercaba a él desde atrás, en su mano derecha una cabeza de youkai tipo humano sosteniéndolo de los cabellos.

-"Oi! Sesshomaru! No te es familiar este bastardo?"

Girando a verlo sostuvo fuertemente el impulso de abofetear al mestizo por su desagradable demostración de indiferencia ante la muerte.

-"Es Hakudoshi, primo de Onigumo"

-"Keh! Ya se me hacía familiar!"

Dejando caer el cráneo, lo empujó para que rodase hacia abajo

Susurrando maldiciones

-"Púdrete, maldito traidor!"

Sesshomaru observaba realizando un paneo general. En sus dos flancos los felinos del Sur que permanecían leales a él, Lord Kleinez, hijo del Lord Cardinal asesinado, y su primo de general Danaka, mano derecha del Señor del Oeste y miembro de la casa real. Sus miradas eran de fuego. En ellas ardían las llamas de la Justicia. Lucharían hasta las últimas consecuencias para recuperar sus tierras y el honor del Clan Neko del Sur.

Inuyasha escupía sangre nuevamente recorriendo con la lengua el tajo en su labio y limpiaba la Tessaiga en la pierna de su hakama. Sesshomaru como gran estratega que era analizaba la situación.

-"Tardarán algunos días en reagruparse y regresar"

-"Eso le dará tiempo al Este a responder"

-"Hn…Tal vez"

-"No tienes confianza en el clan sagrado?"

-"Tengo confianza en mí, y eso es suficiente"

-"Hiten Sama, fue siempre aliado de padre, en las buenas y en las malas…Tal vez Higurashi, ha tenido algún contratiempo, pero padre confiaba ciegamente en él.

-"Hn."

Otro poco de Historia…

En el Este el clan de los sagrados como se conocía, estaba liderado por Higurashi Hiten quien había tenido tres hijos, dos hijas y un hijo.

La mayor de las hijas de Hiten, Kyoko, se había casado con un monje budista de apellido Houshi, sagrado muy poderoso con quien tuvo dos hijos, Miroku y Kikyo.

La otra hija, Keiko, se había casado con el jefe del clan de exterminadores Shako, y había tenido dos hijos una hija Sango y un hijo, Kohaku.

El hijo varón de Hiten llamado Higurashi Ken, se había casado con una Miko de pura casta Noriko Watanabe, ellos tuvieron gemelos un varón y una mujer, Souta y Kagome.

Hiten siguiendo la tradición, había cedido su trono a su hijo varón Higurashi Ken. Ken batalló junto a Touga Taisho en la guerra anterior contra el clan Ryu. Ambos eran amigos y aliados incondicionales, pero desafortunadamente los dos perdieron la vida a manos de los dragones. En esa oportunidad, el anciano debió permanecer en el Este protegiendo a sus hijas y nietos, ya que eran todos muy jóvenes, enviando solo a Ken con un numeroso ejército a asistir al Oeste.

Pero el clan Dragón pudo más. El regreso de las tropas diezmadas cargando el cuerpo sin vida del poderoso monje, rompió el corazón de todos. Touga y su mujer, también habían perecido.

Poderosos como eran, los sagrados necesitaban aprender las artes de la guerra, y nadie mejor para enseñarles que el poderoso ejército del Oeste.

El Este enviaba a sus jóvenes a entrenar al Oeste y a cambio les enseñaba acerca del reiki. Cuando cumplieron los doce años sus nietos, cada otoño viajaban a la casa de la luna a entrenar hasta la primavera. Sango Y Kóhaku, Miroku y Kikyo, Kagome y Souta… Entrenaban fuertemente con los generales Youkai de Sesshomaru. Ante la vista atenta de Inuyasha, Danaka y Kleinez, a veces junto al Lord del Norte y algunos lobos. Aprendían el arte de la guerra y los youkai aprendían las energías sagradas. Pero cuando los gemelos cumplieron los quince años debieron permanecer en el Este, mientras sus primos continuaron viajando.

Hiten al verse anciano, se sintió incapaz de gobernar sólo, estaba amargado y derrotado por la pérdida de su hijo, por lo que nombró a su nieto Higurashi Souta heredero regente del Este. Con eso, se dedicó a enseñar a los jóvenes de su clan a utilizar sus poderes sagrados, también para la batalla.

Siglos atrás había firmado un pacto con Taisho, irrompible, con sangre, eterno…

El dolor ante la muerte, esta vez, lo llevó a reafirmar su juramento frente a las tumbas del General perro y de su hijo: permanecer siempre fiel al Oeste y a los herederos de Taisho Touga, Inu Daiyoukai.

Actualmente, Kagome y Souta estaban casi en los diecisiete años, edad más que suficiente para ella de internarse en el monte Hakurei y comenzar su preparación para ser suma sacerdotisa, o casarse y tener hijos; y para él, de gobernar representando al Este como Señor y comenzar una familia produciendo un heredero.

Cada año los jóvenes repetían el esquema, pero los gemelos comenzaron a permanecer en el Este. El joven monje comenzó su preparación para cumplir con los deberes de gobierno y el intenso entrenamiento para utilizar reiki. Su carácter afable y firme daba mucha seguridad a sus súbditos, sus habilidades en la lucha eran muy conocidas, Higurashi Souta era sin dudas, un gran Señor Cardinal.

Kagome debió adquirir el suficiente control sobre el poder que comenzaba a demostrar. La joven Miko mostraba y cada vez más una energía sagrada intensa profunda y bastante desbocada, una potencia increíble, comparable con la de Midoriko. Sus entrenamientos eran intensos y extremos. El poder de Kagome no podía ser tomado a la ligera, para peor, contaba con un carácter de los mil demonios y eso le jugaba en contra, con semejante poder, si ella continuaba viajando y conviviendo con los youkai Occidentales, y tenía una de "SUS" reacciones ante algún problema o alguna broma de mal gusto…Sería catastrófico. Hiten no se arriesgaría a dañar a ninguno de sus aliados youkai, especialmente cuidaría y protegería la alianza con los hijos de Touga.

La alianza entre las Casas Cardinales del Este y el Oeste se afianzaba, todos se conocían y compartían acción, almuerzos, diversiones y demás. Cuando los meses de entrenamiento llegaban, el Oeste se llenaba de visitantes, mayormente humanos sagrados. En cuatro años Sesshomaru apenas había compartido con los sagrados un par de revistas a las tropas y algunas cenas, Inuyasha era mucho más accesible y divertido, y compartía todas las actividades con los Orientales, las jóvenes nietas de Hiten adoraban al mestizo, Kagome y él se habían vuelto inseparables. Entrenando, luchando, tonteando, ambos forjaron una amistad única. Solo que para Kagome amistad era una palabra demasiado pequeña…

Sango se notaba interesada en su primo hermano Miroku Houshi Higurashi, Kóhaku solía interactuar con Rin, la protegida e hija adoptiva de Sesshomaru, mientras que Kikyo se mantenía silenciosa y recatada.

Luego de que Kagome y Souta, comenzaron sus permanencias en el Este, las circunstancias llevaron a Inuyasha y Kikyo a acercarse, compartir mucho tiempo, a enamorarse y comenzar una relación. El romance no se había dado rápidamente, pero luego de varios meses de interacción, la atracción entre ellos se hizo innegable, para pena y tristeza de Kagome que desde pequeña había puesto sus ojos y su corazón en el mestizo de Occidente. Siendo amigos por años, soñando despierta con su amor no correspondido, un cierto día todo cambió su rumbo.

Kikyo, se veía mayor que Kagome, lo era por solo unos meses, pero sus rostros se diferenciaban bastante.

La mayor tenía rasgos de mujer adulta, Kagome aún un rostro aniñado que le daba cierto toque de dulzura. Inuyasha siempre había querido mucho a Kagome, pero sus sentimientos de macho habían encontrado en la otra sacerdotisa el foco de sus atenciones.

Kagome luego de aquello se había enfocado ciento por ciento en sus entrenamientos como Miko y guerrera. Ocupar su mente en ello para alejarse de la tristeza la había convertido en un arma absolutamente letal. Hiten le repetía que no iba a necesitar tanto entrenamiento, si las sacerdotisas no luchaban, pero ella no escuchaba.

Su carácter afable y su ternura no le permitían darse cuenta de ello. Pero en sus entrenamientos y performances de batalla en el dojo general, paralizaba a los soldados que la veían desenvolverse como una ángel, un ángel hermoso… un ángel mortal.

Su familia se enorgullecía de su poder y habilidad, la única sagrada que alguna vez demostró cierta capacidad semejante había sido su ancestro la legendaria sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Solo que… Las sacerdotisas Higurashi tenían prohibido luchar. Justamente después de la espantosa muerte de la poderosa Miko ancestral, se acordó que ellas no volverían a pelear ni acudir a la batalla. Nunca Más.

Ella llevaba el poder del clan y del Este en su sangre. Si bien pudo gobernar junto a su abuelo, las leyes creadas por los antiguos, marcaban que sólo los varones de la familia podían ejercer el poder, y la lucha, por lo que la responsabilidad había caído sobre Souta, a pesar de que Kagome había nacido dos minutos antes y era mayor.

La ley era tajante, las hembras y mujeres Higurashi no debían luchar, debían ser protegidas, porque todas eran madres en potencia, el futuro del mundo estaba en sus vientres. Además las violaciones se sucedían a menudo en el campo de batalla o en la toma de rehenes o posesión de tierras y su poder era muy codiciado por la Nación Youkai. Hasta un mestizo producido con una de ellas sería inmensamente poderoso, e inmune a Youki y a reiki, un arma verdaderamente letal. Y aún más, si fuese producido con Kagome…Las posibilidades eran espeluznantes. Las mujeres sangre pura del clan NO gobernaban y no iban a la guerra. Sobre todo las más poderosas, iban a recluirse al Monte Hakurei, a ordenarse y reforzar un campo de energía protectora que envolvía las aldeas y el palacio.

El joven sagrado por su parte, había demostrado ser un regente capaz, valiente, fuerte y muy honorable. Sus dotes de monje se habían desarrollado antes que los de Kagome, aún así no eran tan fuertes como los de su hermana. Temible si, juntos los gemelos del Este eran una unidad aterradora.

Souta era un estratega y guerrero sin igual. Su capacidad de lucha y manejo de katana y arco eran legendarias entre sus soldados. Con el agregado de sus poderes sagrados era temido en todo Japón por sus adversarios tanto humanos como youkai.

Ellos eran muy unidos, siempre se consultaban todo y si bien Souta era la actual cabeza del clan sagrado, Kagome permanecía a su lado. Consejera y Segundo al mando a pesar de su condición de mujer, asesoraba secretamente a su hermano en lo que a diplomacia, relaciones con el pueblo, y atención solidaria se refería. Aunque se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, era un secreto a voces y el Este estaba feliz con el reinado de los gemelos.

El Este se caracterizaba por su amabilidad con los necesitados y desvalidos, pero detrás de sus atuendos de Mikos y Monjes, yacían ocultos los más peligrosos y aterradores guerreros humanos de todos los tiempos.

Inu No Taisho siempre lo supo, sus antecesores ya conocían las cualidades del clan Higurashi y luego, con el correr de los siglos, las innumerables batallas por el poder casi siempre generadas por el disconforme clan Ryu, generaron la alianza más fuerte e indestructible de Japón y el mundo conocido, la lucha de Hiten y Touga juntos, Este y Oeste, lado a lado, codo a codo, para luego luchar su heredero Higurashi Ken, siempre contra Ryukotsussei y luego contra su hijo, y los seguidores de los dragones dieron paso a batallas legendarias que indefectiblemente arrastraron a aliarse también al muy poderoso clan Ookami del Norte, atrayendo a su vez a los asombrosos felinos del Sur, los que quedaban luego de la masacre que los dragones materializaron para apoderarse del gobierno de la casa del Hielo.

La causa de las incesantes guerras, simple, la codicia del clan Ryu.

Durante el período de paz en que los cuatro Señores Cardinales gobernaron en alianza, Japón creció como potencia mundial a niveles astronómicos. El clan dragón se vio tentado a apoderarse de todo aquello y estando sus dominios más cercanos a territorio austral, elaboraron el nefasto plan y asesinaron al Lord Cardinal del Sur.

Fue en esos tiempos también que se produjo la unión del clan exterminador a la corriente sagrada de los Higurashi. El Este agregó a sus fuerzas otra potencia luchadora a su ya legendaria fortaleza.

En lo que a la nación youkai le competía, el Este y sus sagrados eran la pesadilla de todos ellos, se aseguraban de mantenerse como aliados al clan Higurashi.

-Flash Back-

El tumulto en el gran salón del palacio de las Almas, la rebelión de los dragones forzaba la mano del clan sagrado. Ellos no habían sido convocados con anterioridad, ya que el clan Taisho con Sesshomaru a la cabeza mantenía a los descarriados en su lugar. Pero la aparición del mestizo sobrino de Ryukotsussei, como segundo de Kokuryu al mando del Sur, había contribuido enormemente en mellar el impecable dominio que el clan Inu mantenía sobre los Ryu.

El rollo en manos de Souta era la clave. Una misiva dirigida al patriarca del clan Higurashi, Hiten. De inmediato Hiten llamó a reunión con sus hijas, hijos políticos, sobrinos y nietos. La situación era grave.

Si él fuese aún gobernante hubiese salido de inmediato en auxilio del Oeste pero a pesar del pacto realizado por el patriarca la última palabra la tenía el Señor Cardinal del Este, Souta. El gran salón se debatía entre los colores blanco, rojo, negro y violeta. Los trajes tradicionales de los sagrados teñían el lugar armónicamente. Toques de dorado y plata gracias a las armas sagradas apoyadas en la inmensa mesa.

Dos soldados de Occidente habían traído la misiva para el Señor del Este. El nervosismo de los humanos se hacía sentir con oleadas de reiki potente que hacía crepitar las armaduras de los enviados del Oeste. Los youkai mensajeros no sufrían daño alguno, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de sus atuendos. El temblor de sus cuerpos y el traqueteo de sus dentaduras causadas por el miedo, provocaban la leve sonrisa de los sagrados que intentaban tranquilizarlos.

Ante la preocupación de los humanos el Señor del Este se ponía de pie, levantando el pergamino en su mano derecha. Kagome observaba a su hermano esperando…

El mundo cambiaría a partir de lo que su gemelo respondiera al rollo escrito con sangre, obviamente en plena batalla. La letra trazada exquisitamente en el papel arrugado y semi quemado:

"EL CLAN RYU AVANZA DE MANERA IMPLACABLE. EL FUEGO Y EL VENENO ARRASAN CON TODO A SU PASO. EL OESTE Y LOS ALIADOS LUCHAN INCANSABLEMENTE POR CONTENER SU AVANCE EN LA MEDIDA DE LO POSIBLE Y AÚN MÁS ALLÁ, PERO LA GUERRA SE HA VUELTO ENCARNIZADA Y SANGRIENTA. MUCHOS YOUKAI Y HUMANOS ESTÁN MURIENDO EN EL PROCESO. EL RYU DEBE SER DETENIDO A COMO DE LUGAR! LA CASA DE LA LUNA Y EL CLAN TAISHO HACEN UN LLAMADO A HONRAR EL PACTO LEGENDARIO CON LA CASA CARDINAL DEL ESTE Y EL CLAN HIGURASHI. HONOR SEA POR SIEMPRE A INU NO TAISHO, A HIGURASHI KEN Y A HIGURASHI HITEN SAMA"

TAISHO S.

El Oeste clamaba por su asistencia.

La mirada preocupada de los mensajeros del Oeste. Los brillantes ojos de la joven Sacerdotisa atentos a la respuesta de su hermano.

Con su voz fuerte y firme, Souta comunicó a su clan y a su pueblo

-"El clan Neko del Sur ha sido desterrado hace siglos ya y con ello el poderío del clan Ryu se ha incrementado enormemente. Ahora marchan hacia el Oeste y a su paso arrasan con todo a su paso humanos y youkai, aldeas enteras desaparecen en cuestión de minutos! Kokuryu, hijo de Ryukotsussei gobierna. El Oeste y los aliados luchan por restaurar la paz y el orden. El Clan Dragón avanza destruyéndolo todo. Lo hijos de Inu No Taisho llaman por asistencia…"

El murmullo bajo del salón indicaba la incertidumbre de los presentes. Guerra otra vez? Los Dragones Otra vez? La rabia se encargaba de desatar la energía sagrada de los habitantes del Este.

El joven gemelo gobernante, serio y muy decidido continuaba

-"El clan Higurashi honrará el pacto legendario! El Este y la casa de las Almas responderán el llamado del Oeste para defender la casa de la Luna, recuperar el trono del Sur y devolverlo a sus verdaderos herederos el clan de los Felinos! Y así, poner fin a esta barbarie!"

La violenta y sonora respuesta de los sagrados. Los alaridos elevados al viento, el reiki directo a los cielos.

La suerte estaba echada. La guerra se había instalado en Japón una vez más.

El grito de guerra de los temibles humanos se hizo escuchar. El Este se pondría en marcha. Los youkai enviados del Oeste temblaron aún más. Pero esta vez de emoción. Jamás habían imaginado la lealtad que la Casa de las Almas demostraría hacia la memoria de su general Taisho, caído años atrás.

Los monjes y Mikos se acercaban a sus gobernantes.

-"El Oeste necesita ayuda! ¡EL ESTE RESPONDERÁ!"

-"Souta Sama, estamos con usted!"

-"Vamos!"

La enorme legión de soldados del Este partiría hacia el sector del Fujiyama.

En horas la inmensa avanzada Oriental se dirigía a tierras Occidentales en respuesta al llamado de la Casa de la Luna.

Kagome e Hiten despedían sus tropas y los veían desde la explanada alejarse hasta desaparecer. El segundo ejército más poderoso marchaba rumbo al poniente con los mejores y más peligrosamente efectivos soldados humanos y sagrados.

Incansablemente y sin detenerse ganaban terreno acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. Souta encabezaba la gran "manada" de sagrados, como los veían los mensajeros youkai de Sesshomaru. Caminaron sin descanso por montes, valles, bordeando ríos y arroyos. Unos a caballo, otros a pie o en carretas, caminaban hacia el Oeste acarreando sus armas y la furia de los que han sido traicionados, porque así se sentían las tres casas Cardinales, traicionadas.

El amanecer del segundo día los encontró atravesado un cañón con un pequeño río, caminaban a paso firme sin notar la amenaza que los observaba desde las alturas. De a poco los agresores se dejaron ver provocando el avance apresurado de las tropas hacia la salida del cañón en dirección al Oeste.

Encerrados como estaban entre enormes paredes rocosas y siendo rodeados por arriba y por detrás sólo les quedó avanzar hasta caer en la trampa ideada por el maligno Onigumo.

Los reptiles los rodearon en una cruenta emboscada y el Este se vio en la obligación de luchar, hasta casi desfallecer. La saña con la que el Sur peleaba era notable y su odio y rencor se hacía sentir.

-"Miroku! Debes avisarle a Sesshomaru sama! El Sur lo rodeará y lo emboscará igual que a nosotros! AAGGGHHHH!"

Mientras Miroku, se giraba a ver a su líder a la cara, el horror se hizo cargo de la situación.

La enorme punta de una lanza comenzaba a aparecer por el costado derecho del príncipe Higurashi.

-"Nooooo!"

Los soldados Incluyendo los youkai Occidentales de inmediato rodearon al agresor y luego de una lucha encarnizada lograron reducirlo, pero antes de que confesara el oscuro plan de Náraku…El dragón impío con sus filosas garras cercenó su propio cuello y desangrándose murió.

-"Maldición! Mil veces maldito clan RYU!"

Debilitado y al borde de la muerte, Souta tendría que ser llevado de regreso al Este. Su estado general era poco alentador. Con lo último de sus fuerzas se dirigió a los mensajeros youkai del Oeste

-"Acompañen al príncipe Miroku, avisen a Sesshomaru Sama! Corren peligro!"

Y luego de eso Souta se desmayó.

Los tres partieron de inmediato. El resto del ejército bastante lastimado comenzó su regreso protegiendo a su General en jefe.

Los youkai y el monje se desesperaban para llegar rápido al Oeste. Por su parte Kóhaku regresaba con su Señor al palacio de las Almas, allí, Kagome se encargaría de sanarlo con ayuda de Kami Sama y eso, si es que no era demasiado tarde.

-fin flash back-

En el Sur, Kokuryu se relamía ante la seguridad de ganar la guerra y hacerse de la poderosísima Casa de la Luna…


	2. Chapter 2

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 2

Kikyo junto a la cama de su primo con su cara desencajada, Inuyasha estaba en el campo de batalla y el Este no había llegado en su auxilio.

Souta estaba de regreso y muy malherido, al borde de la muerte…

El temor por su hermano Miroku y por Inuyasha le oprimía el alma. Y para peor, Kagome no estaba por ninguna parte.

En la enorme sala de recuperación, Hiten no apartaba los ojos de su heredero inconsciente.

Sus curaciones sagradas y el reiki infundido por Kikyo y otros sagrados de su clan lograban que Souta mejorara lentamente, pero eso no era suficiente.

Y Kagome…

Bueno Kagome se encontraba patrullando en compañía de Sango.

La tajilla solía cumplir tareas de vigilancia y protección de las tierras, pero al haber partido los soldados, lo hacía sin compañía, sola y eso asustaba a Kagome que para poder acompañarla, se vistió de soldado con las ropas de Souta y escapó a hurtadillas para encontrarse con ella en los bosques cercanos.

-"Souta?"

-"Nop! Kagome!"

-"Por Kami, son iguales!"

Las primas reían ante las locuras de la joven Miko. Nunca sucedía nada, el Este era dentro de todo seguro, los días de revisión de las fronteras cuando aseguraban que nada sucedía, solían entrenar y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que eso no le estaba permitido Kagome, ella disfrutaba de poder hacerlo con su prima. Acamparon varios días, los que les tomaba completar la ronda de vigilancia y luego regresar. Cambiando su atuendo al de Miko para ingresar al palacio.

El día que regresó, Hiten se preguntaba, cuando salió que no la vio?, pero su confianza en ella era ciega y absoluta. Seguramente había ido a Hakurei a llevar víveres…Con Sango, por supuesto…La vigilancia no se haría sin soldados o sí?...

El Señor del Este hacía ya cuatro días que estaba así. Respiraba tranquilo y ya no tenía fiebre, pero había estado realmente mal.

Kagome corrió para arrojarse sobre Souta.

-"¿Qué sucedió?!"

Tomaba su mano, y acariciaba su frente.

Hiten respondía

-"Fueron emboscados, no sabemos nada de tu primo Miroku, se supone que se dirigía al Oeste a prevenir a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha"

-"Eres fuerte Souta, debes luchar y recuperarte. El Este te necesita…Yo…Yo te necesito"

Y rompiendo en llanto la joven mujer liberó un poco de tensión abrazando a su hermano.

Los ojos apenas abiertos del joven y la mano suavemente viajando a apoyarse en la cabeza de Kagome.

-"No llores, Kagome, debes ser fuerte ya que deberás hacerte cargo de todo hasta que me recupere por completo"

La mirada emocionada y la sonrisa grande y franca de la sacerdotisa al ver a su gemelo viéndola directamente a los ojos. La única diferencia entre ellos además del género, eran sus ojos.

Souta era dueño de unos ojos color avellana brillantes y vivaces, una mirada cálida, pero fuerte y decidida. Kagome por su parte tenía los ojos oscuros, tanto que a veces, parecían negros…

Su mirada era de una potencia y una profundidad que provocaba a la gente apartar la vista de ellos. Cambiando de tonalidades de acuerdo al estado de ánimo los ojos de Kagome podían verse azul oscuro, o casi negros si la ira dominaba sobre su temperamento.

Mientras, Kagome infundía reiki sanador en su gemelo. El veneno en el cuerpo del Señor del Este era de una clase jamás vista, Youki, reiki oscuro y alguna pócima de hechicería antigua, que todos suponían provendría del maligno Onigumo.

Apenas lograba sentarse en su asiento real, asistía a algunas charlas y regresaba a duras penas a su habitación.

Souta hacía esfuerzos inimaginables por sanar para finalmente cumplir el pacto con el Oeste.

Kikyo se lamentaba en el salón llorando amargamente en brazos de su abuelo Hiten, su desesperación por su amado Inuyasha luchando sin el apoyo del Este.

Sango sostenía su preocupación por su primo Miroku, lo amaba pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar, él no había regresado, él debía estar ya en el Oeste…Si Kami la ayudaba…

La preocupación en los rostros de Hiten, Souta, Kikyo y los demás era desgarradora para Kagome. Todo era amargura y tensión en el Este. La Casa de las Almas estaba sumida en un verdadero caos.

Y para peor…

Su amado secreto estaba en peligro, a pesar de haber elegido a su prima, Inuyasha siempre estaría en su corazón. También ella temía por su seguridad y bienestar. No podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas. No lo dejaría morir…

En el Oeste

Miroku y los mensajeros arribaban a los portales del palacio de la Luna.

Los youkai vigía, un águila y un Halcón gritaban avisando su llegada.

En Palacio se preparaban ante cualquier amenaza. Inuyasha se asomaba para recibir a los extraños.

¡NO ERAN EXTRAÑOS!

Al abrirse los portales permanecía detrás de la barrera protectora de energía. Inuyasha lo reconocía de inmediato…Después de todo era su futuro cuñado.

-"Oniisan! Bajen el domo! Ayúdenlos de inmediato!"

Algunas heridas los marcaban superficialmente, nada como lo de Souta. Sin embargo el agotamiento les doblegaba al final.

Cayendo desmayados en los portales frente a los soldados del Oeste.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al escuchar Oniisan, Si el príncipe Miroku llegó a duras penas, con los mensajeros del Oeste, sin soldados del Este, y sin su Señor…

Algo muy malo debió haberles sucedido

-"Llévenlos al ala de sanadores de inmediato!"

Enseguida los tropeles de youkai acarreando al humano del Este y a los mensajeros dentro de palacio.

Sesshomaru rechinaba los dientes.

Evidentemente Onigumo Náraku les llevaba la delantera.

Inuyasha apretaba los puños, Kikyo estaba aún en el Este ¿Qué demonios pudo haber sucedido para que Miroku llegara solo, sin Souta, sin soldados, herido y agotado?

Enseguida Sesshomaru convocó una reunión en su despacho

En él estaban el Señor del Norte Kouga Ookami, Inuyasha, El general tigre, Danaka Akira, mano derecha del Lord del Oeste, el heredero derrocado Príncipe Kleinez Hyò, de la Casa Cardinal del Sur, algunos funcionarios y aliados a la causa.

-"No es necesario que les diga que algo demasiado malo debió haber sucedido para que el príncipe Houshi haya llegado en ese estado y solo"

-"Keh! Yo digo que vayamos al Este a ver qué sucedió y a patearles el culo a esos mugrosos dragones, si Oniisan llegó en ese estado es porque ellos están allá!"

-"No podemos actuar con la cabeza caliente Inuyasha!"

-"Pero Kikyo está allá, y los demás también necesitan ayuda"

-"Deja de pensar con lo que tienes entre las piernas! Aliento de perro… Esos humanos son más peligrosos de lo que imaginas, pueden cuidarse solos!"

Kouga estaba exultante

-"Danaka! Envíen emisarios al Este avisando que el príncipe Houshi llegó y está vivo."

-"Hai Mi Lord!"

Sesshomaru recostado en su sillón restregaba su frente y declaraba en voz baja

-"Lo mejor es esperar a que el Este resuelva sus inconvenientes y no descuidar la frontera hasta que llegue Lord Souta con los refuerzos"

-"Eso dices porque no tienes alguien que realmente te importe, alguien a quién proteger…"

-"Esta noche descansaremos seguros en el palacio, los soldados necesitan sanación, alimento y descanso, mañana al amanecer, partiremos de nuevo a la frontera"

-"Eso dijiste hace cuatro días! Keh! Tu corazón de hielo no te llevará a nada bueno, algún día latirá por alguien y te dará un dolor muy grande en el trasero…Y espero con ansias poder ver la llegada de ese día"

Y sin más, Inuyasha se giró y se fue insultando por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Sesshomaru escuchara sus afectuosos apelativos

-"Idiota, pedante…"

Sesshomaru bufaba negando con su cabeza, para de nuevo mirar hacia los recién llegados.

Sus emisarios sanaban rápido, mientras que el príncipe Miroku, tomaría su tiempo.

Los aliados y soldados se retiraban apara alistarse para partir en la madrugada.

Kouga caminó por el largo pasillo hasta desaparecer rumbo a sus aposentos designados.

El macho Inu pasó por el ala médica a ver al monje y su recuperación. Luego reverenció a los sanadores para retirarse.

-"Avísenme de inmediato si hay algún cambio en la condición del monje"

-"Hai Sesshomaru Sama"

Cerrando las puertas detrás de él emprendía su retiro para asearse y planificar estrategias para el día siguiente. No podría descansar.

De pronto, las palabras de Inu No Taisho resonaron en mente del Daiyoukai…"Alguien a quién proteger"

Su mente viajaba hasta su pequeña Rin, una luz en su oscura vida de demonio. Desde su llegada, su instinto de protección se había multiplicado astronómicamente.

Mientras se alejaba del ala médica caminaba lentamente hacia su dormitorio, en la madrugada partirían de nuevo hacia la frontera, los dragones se habían replegado seguramente hacia el monte Fuji, y no les dejaría dar un paso más cerca de sus dominios. Si eso sucedía, apoderarse del Norte y del Este sería cuestión de días para ellos y a eso, no lo iba a permitir así su vida se perdiera en el intento.

Su armadura caía pesadamente en el suelo del onsen, sus ropas a un lado.

Arrojándose de cabeza en la zona profunda de la poza nadó apenas para llegar a una parte más baja para sentarse y apoyar su espalda en una roca saliente a modo de respaldo, donde suspiró y se relajó unos momentos.

Su mente por otra parte, no pensaba descansar

¿De qué mierda hablaba ese mestizo? Claro que tenía a quién proteger…Rin y el Oeste entero acaso no era suficiente? A no ser que se refiriera a una hembra como la Miko que él cortejaba…Pues en ese caso no. No la necesitaba. Siempre que deseaba, tenía la hembra que prefiriera para su deleite y relax. Ese pensamiento le provocaba levantar una comisura de la boca, solo que… No las soportaba más que eso, y no permitía que ingresaran a sus aposentos, para aquellos menesteres buscaba otra habitación o un simplemente un lugar apartado. Eran hembras…Sólo eso, hembras, nada más…

Desde su escritorio en su habitación, observaba la luna por la ventana.

Suspiraba. Sus músculos lejos de relajarse se hinchaban cada vez que recordaba la batalla de días anteriores y la manera en la que sus emisarios y el nieto de Hiten habían llegado, casi al borde de la muerte… Esos dragones se volvían más y más peligrosos. Había que detenerlos…

Su rabia se marcaba en las palmas de sus manos, donde se enterraban sus afiladas garras mientras pensaba, en la traición, en la muerte de Touga, en su pequeña Rin…

La madrugada se acercaba y pronto podría descargar un poco de esa rabia si se encontraba con algunos traidores cerca de sus tierras, seguramente así sería, la sed de dominio del clan Ryu y de Onigumo eran desmedidas…Pronto los atraparía… Pronto…

En el Este…

Hiten Higurashi se encontraba sentado encorvado con su cabeza sostenida con ambas manos, los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus dedos enterrados en su larga cabellera canosa.

-"Giisan… "

La melódica voz de Kagome lo despertó de su martirio

Sentada en perfecto seiza frente a él, la más hermosa vista, su nieta Kagome y sus profundos ojos.

-"Kagome…"

Ahora tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

-"Souta estará bien en unos días…Abuelo"

-"Si, pero… No tenemos unos días, el Oeste está cayendo, y es sin dudas el poder más grande entre las Casas cardinales. Si Taisho cae, caemos todos."

-"Yo iré abuelo, tu permanece aquí, y protege las tierras"

Kóhaku muy decidido se erguía frente a su abuelo

Hiten continuaba

-"Kagome…Tu deberás dirigirte a proteger a las Miko del monte Hakurei. Debes reforzar y sostener la protección energética sobre las aldeas y el palacio de las Almas. Seguramente los Ryu y algún malviviente intentará tomar ventaja sobre el templo de mujeres solas"

Kikyo se adelantaba

-"Yo la acompañaré abuelo, yo también iré a reforzar el campo de energía"

Y regresando a su posición inicial, el anciano continuaba hablando en voz cada vez más baja

-"Ya se han perdido demasiadas vidas culpa de esos malditos Dragones"

Kagome acariciaba la espalda de su abuelo, Kikyo cubría su rostro para llorar desconsoladamente

-"Inuyasha"

Los demás observaban desde atrás, Sango y Kóhaku se angustiaban por la pena de su abuelo, Sango sufría pensando en Miroku…

-"Pobre abuelo…"

-"Miroku…Está solo en el Oeste…Habrá llegado bien?, Estará vivo acaso?"

-"No pienses estupideces Sango, claro que llegó bien. Las malas noticias viajan de prisa, ya sabríamos si algo malo hubiese sucedido"

-"No estoy tan segura…"

En la frontera, Náraku sostenía las cabezas de los emisarios del Oeste…

-"Y así, se terminó el pacto Taisho – Higurashi"

Y todos reían mientras el hanyou arrojaba las cabezas para ser devoradas por sus soldados

-"Al amanecer…El Oeste caerá! JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!"

Mientras el malvado mitad dragón cumplía con sus objetivos y su primo se enorgullecía, en el Este, el ejército se alistaba para partir.

-Flash Back-

La cena había transcurrido muy amargamente, nadie había podido probar bocado y la preocupación los llenaba de conflicto. Kagome dulcemente se había ofrecido para realizar una muy refinada ceremonia del té, para su abuelo y hermano. De alguna manera esperaba aliviar un poco su corazón.

Exquisita y perfecta, sus movimiento hipnóticos…Y el delicioso té corría por sus gargantas reconfortándolos interiormente…En la habitación más tarde, Hiten envuelto en silencio lograba conciliar el sueño, al fin…

Los primos salían del ala médica del palacio de las Almas. Souta descansaba ahora, estaba decidido a partir al amanecer. A pesar de sus costillas rotas casi ya sanas, y su recuperación asombrosa, estaba débil, la lanza que lo atravesara, contenía reiki oscuro y veneno de youkai, un conjuro espeluznante para terminar con su vida y su alma. Eso era lo que lo mantenía limitado, debilitado, recuperarse de aquello, si le tomaría tiempo, y eso era de lo que no disponían.

Souta lo sabía, pero también sabía que no podían faltar al pacto. Muchas vidas dependían de ello, muchas vidas se perderían a manos del clan Ryu y no podía permitírselo, planeaba asistir al Oeste y recuperarse en camino. No importaba si él moría defendiendo el honor del clan Higurashi.

Dando la orden a sus soldados de prepararse para partir al alba, de más estaba decir que la negativa de Hiten y Kagome fue rotunda, sin embargo el joven general, Kikyo y Sango estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon para acompañar a las tropas y a su primo al Oeste, ambas deseaban ver a sus amores, asegurándole a su abuelo que lo protegerían…Sin embargo Kagome era contundente con su negativa, era la segunda al mando, no podían contradecirla, lo cual, aliviaba al abuelo Higurashi en su temor de perder a Souta.

-"Pospondré mi viaje al monte Hakurei abuelo, y permaneceré aquí junto a Souta y a ti"

-"De ninguna manera, Kagome, tú debes continuar tu entrenamiento, y fortalecer el campo de reiki y nosotros lidiaremos con los dragones, esa es tarea de los hombres"

-"Pero abuelo…"

-"Nada de peros…Si Souta no puede, yo iré al Oeste, alguien DEBE honrar el pacto, tú debes honrar tu legado, mañana partirás hacia Hakurei y yo me ocuparé de lo demás, junto a tu hermano. Y tú Kikyo te encargarás de llevarla y permanecer con ella, al menos hasta que la guerra termine. Ya he enviado a los soldados y esperan por Souta o por mí en Hakurei"

Eso no detuvo ni por un minuto a Kagome, ella también temía perder a su gemelo. Como si se tratara de una tromba, salió del recinto enfurecida por la mente retrógrada de su abuelo. Era evidente que ella era más que capaz de ayudar, ¿por qué su abuelo no podía verlo?

Detrás de ella en el salón aún, Hiten miraba hacia la puerta que se cerraba con violencia y se decía para sí

"Kagome…Perder a Souta sería terrible y la pena horrorosa…Pero perderte a ti…Eso no podría soportarlo…"

En la madrugada, el frío de la noche otoñal mantenía despiertos a los guardias. La cercanía del Océano provocaba que la brisa marina soplara incesantemente. Kagome se dirigía a los establos para tomar su caballo y partir al Oeste. Vestía el uniforme de un capitán que alcanzó a robar del lavadero. Souta tenía el suyo en su dormitorio, se vio en la necesidad de agarrar el primero que encontró. Sigilosa y silenciosa recorrió la explanada cubierta con una capa rustica de de piel de oso con capucha, iba a velocidad asombrosa.

Los guardias que la vieron la detuvieron

-"Alto ahí!"

Kagome se enderezó y bajó su capucha, y respondió intentando emular la voz de su gemelo

-"Buenas Noches"

-"General Souta, es bueno verlo repuesto"

-"Debo alistar mi caballo"

-"Disculpe General, continúe"

Asintiendo ella se subió la capucha y siguió hacia las caballerizas

Pero la joven no contaba con que alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

Le cubrieron la boca con una mano.

Ella pataleó y comenzó a golpear a sus atacantes y estos le decían que no grite que espere

Los tres encapuchados la arrastraron hacia un apeadero cerrado.

Al dejarla libre, uno se alejaba con sus manos hacia adelante para calmarla y otro, descubría tres bolas de piedra luna que estaban sobre las mesadas para alumbrar en las noches.

El tercer encapuchado se quitaba la capucha y revelaba el rostro enojado de Kikyo.

-"Piensas ir al Oeste solo, verdad? Nosotros también iremos, no importa qué"

-"Kikyo? Sango? Kóhaku? ¿Pero qué demonios hacen?"

-"Cómo que qué hacemos? Iremos contigo al Oeste!"

Los profundos ojos brillaban en la noche

-"Souta?"

Susurrando intentaba ocultar su voz

-"Prometan ahora y por sus almas, que si van al Oeste me obedecerán y harán lo que yo les ordene. De otra manera partiré solo, al amanecer"

Los tres se miraban y asentían con sus cabezas

-"Claro! Por eso te acompañaremos"

-"Si, queremos ayudar!"

Kagome se ponía de pie, sus pechos se marcaban debajo de la armadura y sus ojos azules eran imposibles de ignorar.

Sango que estaba más cerca de las piedras brillantes de pronto cubría su boca con sus manos

-"Por Kami…Eres Kagome"

Ella se veía exactamente igual a Souta, no había diferencia aparte de las evidentes. Los primos confundidos le decían

-"Cómo que Kagome?!"

-"Qué haces?"

-"Estás loca?!"

-"No puedes!"

-"Acaso tienen una idea mejor? Debemos honrar el pacto! Debemos detener al clan Ryu y Souta no puede! No importa lo que diga, no tiene las fuerzas suficientes! Morirá antes de llegar al Oeste. No voy a permitirlo! Taisho y Nuestro padre dieron su vida por ganar esta lucha contra el clan de dragones traidores…No podemos mirar para un costado…De otro modo Inuyasha y los demás van a morir"

A medida que terminaba de hablar, los ojos de Kagome se iban llenando de lágrimas. Sango se le acercaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Kikyo se mantenía de brazos cruzados y su cara de pocos amigos era reemplazada por una muy triste. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas a cada palabra que Kagome pronunciaba

-"Estás loca, lo sabes"

-"No tengo tiempo para esto…Debo partir de inmediato"

-"Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijimos antes? Iremos contigo"

-"Eso se lo dijeron a Souta, no a mi"

Kóhaku por su parte, caminaba alrededor de su prima y mientras lo hacía rascaba su barbilla.

Las tres mujeres lo veían intrigadas

-"Pues si yo no te conociera tanto, prima, yo verdaderamente creería que eras Souta. Además, peleando eres mejor que él. Me he preguntado muchas veces si algún día te casarás. Hasta a mi me asustas"

Las dos mujeres restantes la miraban

-"Es verdad, podrías pasar por Souta"

Kikyo era sacerdotisa no se confiaba en lo que los ojos veían

-"Qué harás con tus… pechos, tu aroma y feromonas, con tus períodos? Cómo ocultarás todo eso a los agudísimos sentidos youkai?"

Sango y Kóhaku se sentían derrotados

Kagome por su parte sacaba de entre sus ropas un vial con un líquido negro

A sabiendas de lo que era, la Miko mayor abría sus enormes ojos café

-"Es imposible…"

-"Nop, no lo es y si no tienen nada más que decir, tengo un ejército que guiar rumbo al poniente. Con respecto a mis pechos…Los vendaré. Soy muy buena con los vendajes"

Cierto era, la mejor en cuanto a inmovilizar miembros lastimados.

-"Espera! Iré contigo!"

-"Kikyo?"

-"Pensándolo bien…No quiero que muera y la culpa me persiga el resto de mi vida. Es una idea tan loca que…Puede funcionar y por encima de todo, quiero estar junto a Inuyasha"

Kagome la veía de reojo, sentía el filo de sus palabras. Aunque Inuyasha jamás sería suyo, ella lucharía a su lado. Sango le tomaba el brazo, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la locura

-"Qué es ese líquido extraño? Y tú deberías detenerla no alentarla!"

-"Acaso tú no deseas ver a Miroku? Además Souta se nos unirá en algunos días y nos intercambiaremos, nadie se dará cuenta"

-"Esto es distinto…Están hablando de Alta Traición!"

Kikyo se acercaba a su prima exterminadora y muy cerca de su cara le decía

-"Para mí, Inuyasha vale eso y mucho más, cuánto vale mi hermano para ti?"

Sango le respondía

-"Si, claro, porque no es tu pescuezo el que van a cortar si alguien se entera del alocado plan al que estás empujando a Kagome. Y Miroku lo es todo!"

-"Basta!"

Kagome cansada del incómodo contratiempo, comenzaba a retirarse

Kóhaku saludaba mientras salía detrás de Kagome

-"Adiós"

Las mujeres los veían alejarse

-"Espérenme!"

Kikyo se apresuró

Y Sango también corrió detrás de ellos. Kagome sacaba una bolsa y de ella su traje de Miko. Se adentraba en una caballeriza desocupada

-"Iré con mi ropa de sacerdotisa y en Hakurei, me cambiaré y beberé "La Negra Oscuridad", luego emprenderemos el verdadero viaje"

-"La Negra Oscuridad? Es una broma verdad?"

-"Y eso qué es?"

Los pasos de algún sirviente los alertó a callar y entrar rápidamente al cubículo donde Kagome se cambiaba de ropa.

Allí continuaron susurrando y alistándose para la partida. Cada uno traía consigo un morral con elementos para el viaje y algunas armas de mano.

Kikyo susurraba

-"Es un brebaje que se preparaba en la antigüedad para ocultar el aroma de las mujeres sagradas del olfato youkai, así, jamás encontraban los templos, ni eran capaces de rastrearlas. Grandes masacres pudieron ser evitadas gracias a ese brebaje, sólo que su fórmula es muy complicada de realizar…Los ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir. Es ese líquido negro de la botellita"

Sango agregaba

-"La Oscuridad, es una poción muy fuerte y efectiva que crearon las Miko en épocas de Midoriko para ocultar su esencia a los youkai, desde siempre los demonios han buscado exterminar a los sagrados pero luego descubrieron el potencial de procrear con sacerdotisas poderosas y en vez de asesinarlas las violaban y secuestraban para crear hijos mestizos inmunes a reiki y youki, lo que los hacía muy difíciles de destruir. Beber la pócima, era la mejor manera de ocultar el aroma de mujer a los afilados sentidos youkai…Enmascara todas las características aromáticas femeninas por el tiempo que sea utilizado"

-"Si, lo que sea. No me gusta, pero iré de todos modos"

-"A mí me parece brillante!"

Kóhaku estaba exultante! Iría a la batalla por fin.

Nada debía fallar. Nadie podía saber. Para los guardias de la Casa de las Almas, Souta partía al Oeste.

Los soldados estaban acampados en Hakurei esperando por las Miko y su general. Ni bien arribaran y las Miko ingresaran al templo de la montaña ellos seguirían hacia Occidente.

Aún no amanecía y un sonido alertó a los soldados que se prepararon apara repeler un ataque, pero en cambio las cuatro figuras salieron de las sombras Las dos Miko, y los dos exterminadores.

-"Hubo un cambio de planes, esperaremos a Souta, yo me quedaré en el templo reforzando el domo y luego Kikyo viajará con ustedes y mis primos"

La palabra de la princesa no se discutía

En los que los soldados pensaban que llegaría Souta, Kagome se cambiaba de atuendos en el templo.

Las sacerdotisas no estaban de acuerdo con su proceder, pero le vieron sentido y decidieron ayudar, todas habían deseado luchar pero les había sido prohibido.

Más viales de Negra Oscuridad le fueron entregados a Kagome y su prima se ofreció a vestirla con el uniforme.

-"Pudiste tomar un uniforme de soldado raso, tenías que llamar la atención"

-"Si? Pues Souta pelea con uno de general, yo tomé una bolsa de la lavandería que tenía una marca roja, pensé que era uno sencillo"

-"Capitán servirá"

Kikyo ayudaba a vendar el pecho de Kagome y colocarle la ropa y armadura de capitán una vez más. Sango ataba sus cabellos al estilo Guerrero en una cola alta, Kagome acomodaba las katanas en la cadera, las crestas reales, discretas pero hermosas… Era la viva imagen de Souta, idénticos o casi.

-" Listo…Cómo me veo?"

Las bocas abiertas de sus primos le dijeron todo

-"Hablaré lo menos posible y ustedes se mantendrán lejos de problemas, entendido?"

Todos asentían.

Tomados de la mano en un círculo se veían y en silencio oraban por el éxito de lograr la paz y que su plan no fuese el causante de una catástrofe mayor.

Las mujeres serias y con lágrimas en los ojos agradecían a Kagome por su valentía.

-"Ruego a Kami por que tengas éxito, Oneesan"

Kagome respondía

-"Yo ruego porque TODOS tengamos éxito y los traidores paguen y sean desterrados para siempre"…

Las sacerdotisas Higurashi oraban por ellos y los bendecían y les daban protecciones y ofudas para llevar con ellos. Por si acaso…

Guiaron a Kagome-Souta por un pasaje que llevaba a más o menos un kilómetro del templo. Allí le ofrecieron un caballo blanco como el de Souta y un cayado de monje imbuido con energía sagrada.

En ese momento Kagome bebió la pócima y arrojó el vial a un costado

Agradecida por toda la ayuda se despidió y se encaminó hacia el campamento de jóvenes soldados.

El ejército esperaba listo y los caballos nerviosos y con bríos rascaban el piso inquietos.

Kikyo bajaba las escaleras del templo junto a sus primos, una Miko parecida a Kagome saludaba desde arriba.

Todos creyeron que se trataba de ella.

Los soldados esperaban ver a su superior al mando sano y recuperado guiarlos a la batalla. Confiaban ciegamente en él, lo seguirían al fin del mundo, tal vez allí se dirigían, pues iban tras los pasos de Onigumo, y ese bien podría ser su propio fin, Souta era poseedor de toda su fe, aunque esta vez, solo esta vez, desearían que se les uniera la segunda al mando, Kagome, ella era feroz, y su manejo de reiki era impecable. Sin menospreciar a su comandante, y aunque ella fuese mujer, tenía grandes dotes de guerrera y cuando los dos estaban juntos eran imbatibles. Ella debía permanecer en el templo a cumplir con sus deberes, pero soñar no costaba nada.

En seguida la silueta del caballo blanco y su general aparecieron por el sendero ensombrecido

-"General Souta!"

-"Bienvenido general!"

El uniforme no era de general

-"Seré Capitán, mi armadura está estropeada"

Los soldados asintieron y se alistaron para partir.

La sacerdotisa con su traje de Miko y los exterminadores con sus uniformes negros.

Montando el caballo blanco como su gemelo, Kagome encabezaba la columna de soldados y el ejército de sagrados emprendía su largo camino, entre algunas luces que vislumbraban el próximo amanecer.

Para los allegados de palacio, los gemelos y los exterminadores partían honorablemente con el ejército a cumplir con el Oeste y el pacto ancestral y las Miko a Hakurei.

En su dormitorio Hiten soñaba con un mundo feliz y Souta en su cuarto se giraba para continuar descansando.

-Fin Flash Back-

Con una rodilla en tierra, el poderoso Señor del Oeste jadeaba agitado observando su bota y su pierna ensangrentada. Tokijin clavada en la tierra sosteniendo el peso de su enorme cuerpo, Bakussaiga en su otra mano y Tensseiga que palpitaba desde su funda en su cadera.

El Lord Inu luchaba, destajaba, mutilaba y decapitaba, Bakussaiga desintegraba todos los despojos a su paso, Colmillo Sagrado se utilizaba reviviendo a sus propios soldados que caían como moscas por doquier, las katanas demoníacas, sembraban el terror y la desesperanza en sus enemigos, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. El ejército del Oeste se desempeñaba con maestría en la batalla, sin embargo la avanzada Ryu, no se detenía.

A lo lejos Inuyasha y Tessaiga dejaban profundos surcos en la tierra. Las Garras de Acero y el viento cortante, explosiones violentas salpicaban de sangre y despojos el paisaje del Oeste.

Soldados enemigos volaban por los lados y hacia arriba. El poder de la sangre Taisho se dejaba en evidencia en ese mestizo enloquecido que en cada mandoble derrochaba poderío causando profundo orgullo en el pecho de su medio hermano que se hinchaba a cada golpe de katana de su alguna vez, despreciado hermano.

Humedad similar a lágrimas enturbiaban sus ojos, el general Taisho había muerto en batalla años atrás…Si él pudiera ver lo majestuoso y poderoso que se había convertido Inuyasha…Si él lo pudiera ver…

El sudor mezclado con sangre rodaba por su frente cayendo a sus ojos causando profundo ardor. La sangre mezclada con arena dejaba un sabor metálico y amargo en su boca, los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban por efecto del cansancio y la rabia. Su rodilla se sentía como apoyada sobre brasas…

Los dragones junto a Náraku iban por los herederos del Inu No Taisho. Uno tras otro youkai tras youkai arremetían contra ellos de a uno y a veces juntos. El Lobo del Norte agotado como estaba intentaba resistir y respaldarlos, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban lentamente. Goraishii destajaba a diestra y siniestra, pero los enemigos parecían superarlos de uno a mil.

Inuyasha era cortado en su espalda y caía con las rodillas en la tierra.

Mientras Onigumo lo tomaba por los cabellos, su intención era decapitar al mestizo de Occidente.

Sesshomaru no lograba quitarse la avanzada de los ryu. De a diez se turnaban para atacarlo e incapacitarlo evitándole poder acudir a asistir a Inuyasha. Sus ojos veían con horror como los dragones los vencían uno a uno.

El Ookami, Kouga boca abajo cubierto de sangre y Goraishii inerte en su mano.

Su poderoso ejército cayendo lentamente, Danaka y Kleinez peleando mano a mano por sus vidas con sus espadas y garras, escupiendo sangre y él mismo, el poderoso Taisho Sesshomaru intentando quitarse de encima los viciosos dragones que enceguecidos buscaban su muerte.

El aire le ardía en la garganta…La piernas le temblaban…Acaso moriría allí…

De pronto como si de una saeta encendida se tratara, el intenso calor del reiki sagrado y la furia descontrolada de un soldado humano lo pasaban de largo arremetiendo contra una avanzada youkai de los dragones, despertándolo de sus cavilaciones

Revoleando su katana imbuida en su aura sagrada destajaba los demonios atacantes mandoble tras mandoble con una maestría y una ferocidad que despertaba la bestia del macho Inu que lo observaba en una especie de frenesí sangriento invitándolo a unirse a él.

La enorme bola de reiki que lanzó el soldado fue a dar de lleno en el cuerpo de Onigumo que soltó a Inuyasha de inmediato y lo ahuyentó para evitar morir a su contacto.

-"AARRRGGGHHHHHH! MALDITO HUMANO!"

Los exterminadores detrás y la sacerdotisa que corría a levantar y socorrer a Inuyasha.

La mirada brillante detrás de la máscara de samurái, Higurashi Souta, el Este había honrado el pacto.

El menudo pero muy poderoso Lord Oriental, Higurashi Souta era en verdad temible a la hora de batallar. Su hambre de sangre siempre maravillaba a los demonios aliados que luchaban a su lado. La energía sagrada a veces los curaba, otras veces derretía a sus enemigos dejando simplemente un charco de una sustancia gelatinosa y verde que chisporroteaba hasta desaparecer escurriéndose entre las rocas.

Admirado, temido y muy respetado el Capitán Higurashi encabezaba las columnas de soldados aliados que enfrentaban a los dragones y sus seguidores disidentes. Ver el despliegue de poder y sangre que Higurashi dejaba a su paso los incitaba a unirse al frenesí.

Sesshomaru limpiaba su boca de sangre y tierra, el espectáculo sangriento del Señor del Este lo atraía a luchar una vez más. La emoción corría por sus venas, la bestia se relamía y su corazón helado latía como un tambor de guerra anunciando el ataque del mismísimo Señor del Oeste.

Posando la mirada ahora en su propio antebrazo ensangrentado desclavó a Tokijin y se puso de pie tomando una gran bocanada de aire para arremeter una vez más contra el enemigo.

Nada lo detendría, nada lo apartaría de obtener la libertad del Oeste, la posibilidad de recuperar la paz y la armonía de todo el mundo conocido yacía en la esperanza de ganar esta guerra impía y maldita…


	3. Chapter 3

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 3

El Oeste, El Este, El Norte y Los felinos del Sur, convergían en una avanzada infranqueable. Como si de una pared de roca maciza se tratara, los enemigos chocaban y arremetían contra ella sin poder ni atravesarla, ni derrumbarla. El poder demoníaco recubierto de reiki era imposible de vencer.

Era Náraku ahora el que escupía sangre y Kokuryu el que tenía una rodilla en tierra.

-"Malditos humanos! Quién mierdas es ese chiquito que llegó a cagarnos la vida!"

Kokuryu se levantaba y afinaba los ojos para ver al monje que ahora sostenía su cayado amenazante.

-"Es el Señor del Este, Higurashi."

-"Higu…No es que ya lo habíamos asesinado?"

-"Ese seguramente era su padre o su tío… Esos Higurashi se multiplican como hormigas. Sea como sea, no es nada bueno que haya logrado llegar, lo mejor será replegarnos una vez más y ver los pasos a seguir, para conquistar estas tierras"

-"Replegarse? Otra vez? Eso nos hará quedar como cobardes!"

El dragón harto de los reproches de su sobrino, se giró y lo tomó de las ropas debajo de su cuello

-"Me importa una mierda, Náraku! Necesito que me quede algo de ejército para pelear, sino cómo lo haremos! Tú y yo con los puños? Eh?"

Semi sofocado el mestizo se agarraba de las muñecas de su primo intentando liberarse

-"GGJJJESTÁ BIEN! GGGJJJJYA ENTENDÏ! AJJJGGGGHORA SUELTAME!"

Cayendo a unos metros y tosiendo a morir, Onigumo respiraba para que su alma no abandonara su cuerpo.

La mirada verdosa y amenazante del dragón le recordaba lo mucho que lo odiaba. Ya pronto podría asesinarlo, era cuestión de tiempo.

Levantándose del suelo y acomodando su armadura, Náraku reverenció a su primo y fue a darle la orden a su ejército, o lo que quedaba de él.

-"RETIRADAAAAA!"

Los soldados aliviados no titubearon en obedecer, el ejército de monjes y exterminadores los estaban demoliendo. ¿Cómo era posible que los humanos pudieran causar tanto daño?…

Higurashi no titubeaba a la hora de transformar en cenizas a los dragones. Su frialdad asombraba a Sesshomaru que lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. El monje avanzaba con la mirada firme controlando sus soldados y los exterminadores a su lado.

El Este luchaba ordenado y muy concentrado, el miedo no se olía por ninguna parte y eso llamó la atención de los youkai. Los humanos no estaban asustados. Estaban emocionados por la batalla.

Al Lord Inu se le levantó la comisura de la boca pensando. Después de todo, los humanos no parecen tan diferentes a los demonios a la hora de la guerra…

Inuyasha se detenía junto a Higurashi y sus primos, muy junto a Kikyo.

-"Keh! Corran ratas miserables!…"

Y escupiendo hacia ellos sacudía la sangre de Tessaiga

-"Ahora absorbió sangre de dragón, sangre de traidores… Espero que nunca me traiciones, Tessaiga"

-"Tonterías Inuyasha, Tessaiga fue forjada con un colmillo de tu padre, jamás te traicionaría"

-"Vaya perrito, ahora te persigues la cola?"

-"Kouga Ookami, un honor"

Kagome respondía el saludo al lobo, lo conocía bastante bien, lo que era preocupante. Podría reconocerla, después de todo la perseguía cuando era más chica y venía al Oeste a entrenar. Ella no flaquearía, en unos días llegaría el verdadero Souta y ella podría retirarse. Aunque detestara la idea, debía ir a Hakurei.

-"Es un honor, Lord Ookami"

Danaka se acercaba a ellos

-"Danaka Akira hajimemashite"

-"Kleinez Hyò hajimemashite"

Los tora youkai se presentaban, signo de respeto y admiración. En general, los felinos esperaban a ver las reacciones de las personas o youkai para acercarse, pero ellos se presentaron a sí mismos y con una serenidad muy llamativa. Danaka extendiendo su brazo derecho esperando. Los exterminadores y Kikyo, contenían el aire manteniéndose firmes y serenos.

Kagome por su parte reverenció de vuelta y respondió muy tranquila y seria, tomando el antebrazo del macho tigre y apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Higurashi Souta, es un honor"

Y así lo mismo hizo con el príncipe leopardo, con Inuyasha y finalmente con Sesshomaru que se le quedó viendo a los ojos.

-"Taisho Sesshomaru, gratitud por su asistencia al Oeste, Lord Higurashi"

-"Taisho Sama…La casa de las Almas siempre honrará el pacto"

-"Hn."

-"Quisiera saber acerca de mi primo…"

-"El comandante Houshi llegó en muy malas condiciones, pero mis sanadores lo han atendido y se recupera, lentamente pero se recupera"

Kagome le tomó el antebrazo con las dos manos ahora

-"Eterna gratitud, del Este para con la Casa de la Luna"

Asintiendo Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir el cosquilleo de la energía sagrada de Higurashi recorrerle el brazo y llegar a su pecho.

-"Permaneceremos en el asentamiento unos días para asegurarnos de que no regresarán, y luego partiremos al Oeste"

Kagome asentía.

Elevando sus youki y reiki chequearon la zona en busca de los traidores.

Se alejaban a varios kilómetros ya. Por el momento no había peligro. Igualmente vendrían vigías a las fronteras.

-"Bien, no hay mas nada que hacer por ahora"

Inuyasha llevaba a Kikyo en su espalda

-"Es tiempo de regresar"

-"Le agradezco su cuidado a mi prima, Lord Inuyasha"

Kikyo revoleaba los ojos y sonreía después.

Sango y Kohaku la veían negando con la cabeza.

-"Taisho Sama, purificaré el campo de batalla…No queremos atraer cuervos carnívoros…"

-"Keh, sería bueno…Esas criaturas me dan escalofríos…"

Kóhaku emprendió el regreso con Sango y parte de los hombres, el ejército youkai e Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Sesshomaru observó al menudo monje. Su sentido del deber iba más allá del cansancio.

-"Hn."

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra pero desenvainó a Bakussaiga.

Kagome asintió y mientras los demás partían, los dos Señores cardinales se quedaron eliminando los restos orgánicos fruto de la batalla terminada.

Lado a lado, Bakussaiga, reiki y el veneno de Sesshomaru. Nada quedaba a su paso, solo la tierra desnuda exhibiendo sus cicatrices, armas y armaduras desperdigadas y nada más.

-"Creo que con eso bastará"

-"Hn."

Sin esperar al humano, Sesshomaru envainó su katana y emprendió el regreso hacia el campamento que tenían armado a dos kilómetros del lugar. Pero Kagome y algunos soldados, no lo siguieron. Lo cual llamó la atención del Lord Inu.

Higurashi y sus seguidores, se ocupaban de reunir el armamento y las armaduras de los orientales caídos en batalla. Kouga que se había quedado a ver, estaba más que interesado en las acciones del monje.

-"Higurashi"

-"Las enviaré a sus familias"

-"Las otras que quedan las llevaré al campamento, servirán para reutilizar en batalla."

El Daiyoukai levantaba una ceja. Higurashi parecía ser un hombre sensato y previsor…Pensante y cuidadoso, casi como lo sería una mujer, pero ese no era el caso.

El Lobo pensó que era muy inteligente de su parte y un buen Señor al pensar en las familias de los caídos. Y se dispuso a ayudar.

Katanas, lanzas, cayados, cascos y armaduras. Lo que estaba roto se quedaba en el campo, lo demás partiría al Este y al campamento. Cada soldado cargaba un gran bulto envuelto en su haori o lo que quedara de él. Pero las telas resentidas se rasgaban y los elementos caían por tierra a cada rato. A ese paso, no llegarían nunca.

Sesshomaru suspirando esperó que terminaran de juntar las cosas caídas y les ayudó a transportar el enorme cargamento portándolo en una nube de youki.

Caminando lentamente para que los humanos pudieran seguirle el paso, pero esos humanos eran implacables y casi lo obligaban a acelerar un poco.

Al llegar, lejos de ser un caos, el campamento estaba tan ordenado como los orientales. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos por la Miko de Inuyasha y los sanadores del ejército. Los exterminadores ayudaban con las curaciones y los vendajes.

La ropa sucia se iba acumulando en pilas fuera de las tiendas de campaña, y cada soldado se acercaba al arroyo a lavarlas y quitarse las sangre y la suciedad de los rasguños si los tuviera. Estaban bien entrenados acerca de la convivencia con la nación Youkai y cuidaban no ofender los sentidos de sus camaradas demonios. Lejos de ser quisquillosos los youkai, el mal olor de los humanos directamente les quitaba la concentración y los ponía nerviosos. Sin embargo no decían nada ya que ellos también olían mal para los sagrados y se metían al agua junto a los orientales para asearse y cuidar de sus cuerpos.

En un lado del asentamiento el joven exterminador y sus semejantes afilaban sus armas para la próxima batalla.

Mirando hacia otro sector, en la gran fogata se asaban tres jabalíes para los humanos y había otros tres despostados crudos para los youkai. Tres ollas de arroz y abundante té para beber.

De nuevo, Sesshomaru alzaba una ceja.

El exterminador más joven se acercó a Higurashi y le mostró su tienda. Lo cual agradeció y se metió en ella seguido por la exterminadora y su prima la Miko

Eso era un poco extraño, pero los humanos tenían otro tipo de costumbres

Dentro de la tienda, Kagome les hablaba con el código de señas del Este. Para no ser escuchados por los agudos oídos demoníacos.

-"Qué carajos hacen! Se supone que soy Souta! No se meterían en la tienda de Souta! Soy un hombre para todos ellos!"

Los ojos de las mujeres se abrieron al comprender las palabras de su prima

Era muy cierto.

-"Pero cómo hablaremos contigo cuando haga falta!"

-"Ya encontraremos el lugar por el momento deben actuar como si yo fuese Souta"

Kikyo se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó muy dulcemente

-"Ki-Kikyo?"

-"Abrazo mucho a Souta, es mi preferido…"

-"Traidora…"

Sango golpeaba el hombro de la Miko.

Kagome estaba más preocupada

-"Necesito asearme, pero imaginen cuál es mi problema"

Las dos cubrieron sus bocas.

-"Oh No!"

-"Sip. Así que vayan y piensen, solo regresen con la respuesta y avisen antes de entrar, soy un hombre después de todo"

Y sin más se retiraron pensando en lo que hacer para que Kagome pudiese asearse en el arroyo, sin los hombres viéndola.

Tenían un enorme problema en sus manos.

Y otro se gestaba…

Al salir de la tienda, los youkai e inclusive los soldados del Este las observaban. Era verdaderamente impropio para dos mujeres ingresar a la tienda de un hombre. Salvo que se dedicaran a complacerlos, cosa que se tornaba interesante de pensar en un campamento de hombres y machos youkai estresados por la batalla.

A las dos no les quedó otra que ignorarlos y caminar rápidamente hacia sus tiendas.

Los machos observaron cada paso que las mujeres dieron hasta que Inuyasha se paró en medio del campamento.

La Miko era la prometida del segundo del Occidente y eso era muy peligroso para los ojos indiscretos.

-"Qué mierda están mirando?! Cada uno a lo suyo, AHORA!"

Los monjes y los youkai se apresuraban y se ocupaban de sus quehaceres.

Sesshomaru afinaba los ojos

-"Hn."

No estaba conforme, no era bueno que recién llegados los Orientales ya fuesen tan observadas las mujeres. Eran hermosas sin dudas, y poderosas, eso las hacía muy deseables, pero… No era aconsejable tener ese tipo de distracción en un campamento de soldados y demonios.

Tendría que hablar con Higurashi.

De pie frente a la tienda de Kagome, elevó apenas su youki para dar a conocer su presencia. Sabía que el monje era poderoso en batalla y que manejaba muy bien su energía pero de todos modos lo hizo para poner a prueba los sentidos sagrados del monje.

De inmediato Kagome salió

-"Usted dirá Mi Lord"

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por la rápida respuesta del monje, la próxima vez, si es que había una, sería mucho más sutil, a ver si respondía igual.

-"Debemos hablar Capitán"

Kagome asintió y tímidamente abrió la puerta de lona de su tienda

Dentro, el orden de los orientales se repetía. Grandes banderas y estandartes apoyados en las paredes de lona, un pequeño tatami, una jarra y dos tazas, un futón enrollado, los uniformes doblados … Sesshomaru se sentó en un tocón de madera

-"Té?"

-"No"

La respuesta salió con demasiada rudeza, él solo venía a hablar con el monje

-"Gracias"

La sacerdotisa entonces se sentó y se apoyó emulando a un hombre con la pierna cruzada, apoyando el codo en su rodilla y colocando la otra mano en puño apoyada en su cadera

No dijo palabra esperando que Sesshomaru hablara

Ambos se estudiaban. Ahora que lo veía sin máscara ni armadura, Higurashi era…Hermoso.

Si, y para los estándares youkai muy hermoso. Y el aroma de su poder…más adictivo…

Kami había sido injusto dándole semejante belleza al macho de los gemelos, ya que la chica, mmmmm, cómo se llamaba…Kagome, si, Kagome se llamaba, si bien nunca le había prestado atención, dudaba que fuese tan bella como su hermano sentado allí. Por algo no tendría pareja y se recluiría en el monte del templo Hakurei. Tan bello… El poder sagrado crepitando alrededor de su piel dándole un brillo mágico y atractivo…

Cómo que atractivo?

De qué mierda estaba hablando o más bien pensando

Kagome sentía los ojos del Daiyoukai recorrerla de punta a punta. Eso tenía alterado su reiki que le recubría el cuerpo como una manta intentando confortarla. Ahora que lo observaba de cerca, tenía los ojos ardientes como soles, y la piel tan pálida, y esas marcas en los lugares correctos, las filosas garras y sus musculosos brazos, el pecho amplio…El cabello estaba atado en una cola alta como la de ella, pero se veía sedoso y magnífico…Si…Era hermoso…En eso, su codo resbaló de su rodilla provocando que su cabeza cayera un poco y ella se reacomodó de rápidamente avergonzada. Era hermoso, si, pero no como Inuyasha…

Las actitudes del monje internamente le causaron gracia al Lord y se encontró que le parecieron muy tiernas y se sonrojaba…Le ardían las puntas de orejas

Cómo que sonrojado? Higurashi era un hombre por Kami!

Sin esperar más se puso de pie repentinamente, Kagome hizo lo mismo

-"Las hembras, contrólelas, no deseo tener problemas en el campamento"

Y sin más salió de la tienda rápidamente hacia la suya propia, dejando a un Higurashi confundido y con la boca abierta…


	4. Chapter 4

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 4

Algunos días después…

En Hakurei una de las sumas sacerdotisas, Hidoriko, se encontraba meditando. Trataba de pensar un plan para ayudar a Kagome, pero nada se le ocurría. Las demás Miko entrenaban ferozmente y ella, Hidoriko, parecía adormecerse con el tintinear de las armas de combate.

Viendo desde afuera, la vida en el templo se semejaba a la vida de la milicia. Eran eximias guerreras y sacerdotisas, imbatibles a lo hora de luchar con armas o con reiki. Era un verdadero desperdicio no utilizarlas…Pero era comprensible el temor a ser secuestradas por youkai sobre todo dragones para crear guerreros híbridos…Lo único es que tanto entrenaban que perfectamente eran capaces de defenderse, ya no eran las frágiles sacerdotisas de antaño. Aquellas que había que proteger y recluir para evitar sus ruinas, ultrajes con su consecuente prole indeseada o muerte.

Souta cumplía ahora con su deber de concurrir al Oeste en apoyo a los Taisho pero deseaba saludar a Kagome y a Kikyo antes de encaminarse a la Casa de la Luna.

Quiso darle una sorpresa a su gemela y decidió utilizar el viejo pasadizo que llevaba al templo…Kagome se sorprendería y seguramente también ganaría un enorme abrazo de su prima Kikyo.

El tintinear y los violentos gritos y choques de armas le llamaron poderosamente la atención. Qué podría estar sucediendo? No se supone que un templo tenga ese tipo de sonidos bélicos…Era un templo de mujeres después de todo! Algo les estaba sucediendo, eso era seguro. Souta corrió hasta llegar al final del túnel. Este desembocaba en la explanada central un hermoso patio donde se suponía que habría un jardín de arena y rocas divinamente acomodadas, pero…Los que vio lo hizo quedarse en una pieza con la boca abierta.

Como si de amazonas se tratase, las Miko arremetían unas contra otras en una lucha maravillosamente perfecta y poderosa. Su sincronía era imposible y su perfección únicas… Souta como general y estratega que era, estaba boquiabierto y maravillado.

Pero su energía se elevó a los cielos cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que presenciaba. Las Miko no eran solo eso, eran guerreras, luchadoras expertas y muy poderosas… Y eso para las mujeres Higurashi estaba prohibido después de la horrorosa muerte de Midoriko.

Ese reiki desbocado del Señor del Este, golpeó el aura de Hidoriko y la despertó de su meditación.

-"Souta Sama…Mi Lord…"

-"Hidoriko Sama… Qué significa esto?!"

En el campamento en el Oeste…

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su tienda. Detestaba no dormir bajo las estrellas pero de nuevo se repetía que estaban en servicio y era necesario mantenerse en orden para lograr sus cometidos y llegar a buen término en cuanto a la batalla. De los dragones no se sabía nada desde su retirada. Hoy enviaría sus guardias a la frontera para dirigir el resto de su ejército de vuelta a palacio. Sus soldados youkai se desempeñaban exquisitamente en batalla y en el campamento. Lo único eran los ojos viajeros que perseguían a las humanas cuando iban y venían.

Estaba cansado y alterado interiormente con esa situación. Y para peor Higurashi se estaba convirtiendo en un enigma demasiado complicado. Y cuál es el problema de eso?

La curiosidad natural del Inu no lo dejaba en paz.

Había estado observando durante la tarde como las mujeres le llevaban alimentos y agua a la tienda. Golpeaban y esperaban a ser admitidas para ingresar, pero eso se repetía una veintena de veces en un día. Qué demonios obligaba a Higurashi a esconderse dentro de la tienda?.

Además, las mujeres y el joven exterminador, le alcanzaban un par de ollas de agua caliente para que se higienizara. Por qué no se metía simplemente en el río como los demás?

Apartando la hoja de la entrada de su tienda asomaba su imponente presencia a lo que los del campamento de inmediato reconocían y reverenciaban.

Sesshomaru asentía y continuaba su camino hacia el río. Iba a asearse también, solo que ahora que había mujeres, lo haría más alejado.

Sus ropas caían sobre la hierba de la orilla y ya sin nada, se iba adentrando en las frescas aguas.

Apoyado en unas rocas permanecía sentado mientras el agua caía sobre sus hombros masajeando sus músculos tensos. Mientras su mente divagaba, tocaba varios puntos de reflexión y por supuesto inevitablemente volaba hasta al comportamiento del monje Higurashi.

Durante el día en los entrenamientos era feroz. Hasta los youkai del ejército del Oeste se sumaban a entrenar con los humanos.

Higurashi les sacaba una sonrisa llena de sangre y tierra. A pesar de ser duro con ellos les ofrecía la mano para levantarlos del suelo, o les sanaba los huesos rotos. El youkai respetaba justo esas dos cosas el poder y el honor y el monje del Este los tenía en cantidad.

Algunas veces se quedaba a comer con los soldados, parecían disfrutar de su compañía a pesar de que… El monje era bastante menudo y tal vez algo afeminado, levemente, ninguno de ellos lo molestaba con aquello. Al contrario de a poco se volvían protectores con el Capitán humano.

Higurashi era muy reservado y bastante pulcro. Demasiado.

Siempre estaba impecablemente ataviado y arreglado, era increíblemente hermoso…

De nuevo ese pensamiento.

Cómo era su gemela? No la recordaba.

Por qué nunca la miró? Tal vez era tan bella como su hermano y si así fuera sería una situación interesante para él conocerla y tratarla…

Relajado como estaba sus sentidos no lo alertaron del sonido cercano.

Sólo la energía que le cosquilleaba la piel le llamó la atención, youki y muy intenso…

Rápidamente saltó hasta la orilla manoteó un lienzo para secarse y se lo envolvió a la cintura y siguió el rastro de youki hasta que lo encontró.

Su segundo capitán, un kuma youkai, Capitán Kumazawa se aseaba apartado del resto. Sesshomaru iba a darse la vuelta y regresar. Cualquiera tenía derecho a bañarse donde le apeteciera. Tal vez a Kumazawa le molestaba la presencia de las mujeres por el campamento, quién lo sabría? Pero su respuesta llegó cuando el enorme oso se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda… La horrenda cicatriz que lo cruzaba de punta a punta le erizó la piel al Daiyoukai.

Kumazawa había sido herido de muerte por las garras de Kokuryu y había sobrevivido. Pero las marcas le recordarían aquél suceso eternamente. De pronto sintió algo similar a la congoja y decidió no hacer notar su presencia y retirarse.

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer el Youkai kuma lo vio y de inmediato intentó cubrirse de su Señor.

-"Sesshomaru Sama!"

-"Kumazawa"

Sesshomaru notó la molestia del soldado al notar que lo estaba viendo desnudo y con todas las marcas de su cuerpo.

-"Discúlpeme mi Lord!"

-"Este Sesshomaru no tenía la intención de molestarlo en su aseo Capitán"

-"No me molesta Señor, es que mis marcas son horrendas y ofensivas…Me aseo alejado de los demás para no incomodar o provocar repugnancia"

De pronto todo tuvo sentido. En vez de pensar en su soldado, Higurashi le vino a la cabeza. Tal vez estaba terriblemente marcado y no deseaba exhibirse en el campamento y ofender a nadie…Honorable, honorabilísimo Higurashi Souta. El frágil cuerpo humano…Seguramente las marcas serían extremadamente visibles en el monje.

-"Sus marcas son heridas de guerra, muéstrelas con confianza y seguridad, usted es un guerrero y un guerrero siempre es un orgullo para el Oeste y su Señor"

-"Mi Lord"

El youkai llevaba su puño derecho sobre su corazón

-"Así lo haré Mi Señor!"

El oso sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho. Ya nunca más se escondería, de ahora en más luciría sus cicatrices con orgullo.

Mientras Sesshomaru regresaba ya aseado al campamento, pensaba en el monje. Cómo serían de horrendas sus cicatrices para que se escondiera de esa manera…

Inuyasha intentaba interactuar con Souta pero éste le era esquivo. Si bien se llevaba mejor con Kagome, Souta siempre había sido un gran compañero de entrenamiento y muy agradable a la hora de beber un trago o dos. Su fama entre las féminas del Oeste era muy conocida, el monje parecía ser un excelente amante, siempre disfrutó de una buena charla de mujeres con él, pero ahora le huía y eso tenía alterado al segundo del Oeste.

Kikyo, le repetía que era porque estaba compenetrado en el asunto de la guerra, pero Inuyasha no se tragaba la historia.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha se daría cuenta si ella no tenía cuidado. Habían sido muy cercanos, temía flaquear ante su mirada inquisitoria. Mejor era alejarse.

Kikyo y los hermanos exterminadores intentaban atender a Kagome lo mejor que podían para que ella no se viera en la obligación de exponerse demasiado.

Pero era muy difícil. Kagome, o más bien Souta se había ido ganando el agrado del ejército del Oeste. Cada tarde lo iban a buscar a su tienda para ir a cazar o entrenar, lo invitaban al río a asearse luego del entrenamiento, o a beber algo y probar sus fuerzas con alguna tontería. Esperar a que los dragones hicieran algún movimiento era lo peor, la espera llevaba a todos a un estado de nerviosismo que podría tornarse peligroso si no lo descargaban de alguna manera. Pulseadas, mahjong, lanzamiento de dagas, o lucha con boken.

Sin darse cuenta, Sesshomaru no le perdía pisada al monje.

Nunca aceptaba ira al río con los soldados, pero las demás actividades parecía disfrutarlas demasiado, eran buenas noticias para la alianza anti Ryu, Kouga siempre intentaba acercarse a Higurashi, se mostraba un tanto protector, eso llamaba un poco la atención del Daiyoukai.

Pero simplemente se mantenía al margen observando.

Esa tarde noche en la cena

Sentados en rededor los exterminadores y algunos humanos se encargaban de servir las porciones de alimentos a todo el campamento.

Las carnes sangrantes y tibias de la caza reciente se presentaban en el animal completo, para que el youkai arrancara el trozo deseado para comer.

Las carnes asadas, calientes y jugosas junto a la olla de arroz para alimentar al ejército de humanos y algunos hanyou que gustaban del sabor de los alimentos cocidos.

Sake, y vino de arroz, risas, anécdotas y flamas. La cena tan agradable después de tanta muerte y destrucción.

Sesshomaru escuchaba desde su tienda los relatos y sentía las comisuras de sus labios elevarse ante algunas ocurrencias. Solo la bocaza del lobo se escuchaba describiendo algunas aventuras y desventuras compartidas con Higurashi y otros soldados.

Sucesos por demás graciosos y desopilantes, relatos de las vivencias del joven Señor del Norte junto al verdadero Souta, que provocaban la sonrisa tímida de Kagome y de los otros parientes de los Higurashi.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche se fue abriendo y el sake haciendo mella en los comensales. El calor molestaba a todos que bebían quizás más de lo recomendable para un ejército respetable y atento. Hasta el Daiyoukai había escapado del calor sofocante de la tienda y se había sentado apoyado en un árbol cercano para trazar unas hojas de ruta, Y escuchar más por supuesto de las aventuras de Higurashi, pero eso, nunca lo iba a aceptar y mucho menos confesar.

Mientras los "HOMBRES" terminaban de cenar, Kikyo y Sango comenzaron a levantar los cuencos de la comida, los cazos y ollas para lavar en el río. Eran demasiados trastos para acarrear y lavar. Como mujer que era, conocía de la lucha de su género por ganarse el respeto y un lugar digno en la sociedad. Algunas cosas se les caían por el camino. Ni uno solo de los hombres ni de los machos se levantaba para ayudarlas.

Verlas luchando con todo revolvió las entrañas de Kagome que sin poder detenerse y antes de darse cuenta, llevaba algunas cosas a lavar detrás de las dos mujeres.

Por supuesto eso llamó la atención de los machos que dejaron de reír y miraron hacia el poderoso monje que caminaba junto a las hembras humanas llevando trastos hacia el río. Enseguida Kohaku imitó la reacción de su prima, riendo y continuando las risotadas iba caminando llevando sus platos y detrás de él de a uno los soldados que rodeaban la fogata hicieron lo mismo.

Si el grandioso Higurashi ayudaba a las mujeres, por qué ellos no?

Sin cortar con la conversación, uno a uno se fueron levantando y acercando los platos a la orilla donde se los dejaban a las mujeres que los lavaban asombradas, Kagome con una rodilla en tierra colaboraba apilando las cosas en dos enormes lienzos que se utilizaban para acarrearlas al campamento, un lienzo era para cada mujer, solo que ella y Kohaku llevarían los utensilios esta vez. Al finalizar el lavado Kikyo y Sango se propusieron acarrear los bultos, pero uno fue cargado por Kagome y el otro era arrebatado de Kohaku por un Inuyasha muy sonriente.

-"Déjame esto a mi debilucho"

Kohaku soltó una risotada

-"Si, seguro mestizo"

Nada de esto escapaba a la mirada penetrante del Lord que observaba desde su lugar elegido.

Shimaru se desperezaba atento a los movimientos de los machos alfa de las manadas aliadas. Se mantenía tranquilo a pesar del tremendo poder reinante en el campamento. Él permanecía como Alfa absoluto del ejército Aliado, mientras que cada alfa subrogaba su estatus temporalmente, adoptando posición de Betas del Oeste. La única manera de que más de un alfa convivieran era esta, una alianza, en la que se mantuvieran como alfas de sus ejércitos pero a la vez siguiendo las órdenes del Alfa de mayor poder en la manada completa. Y todos sabían de quién se trataba, Sesshomaru.

Kagome por su parte echaba el bulto al hombro pero luego de hacer unos cuantos pasos sintió el abandono del pesado montón de vajilla de su espalda.

El príncipe Ookami le quitaba el enorme bulto de la espalda y le guiñaba un ojo.

-"Permítame mostrarle al hanyou lo que es un macho youkai verdaderamente fuerte, onegai Mi Lord"

Kagome sonreía y asentía

-"No hay problema Lord Ookami."

Y el mestizo del Oeste y el Lobo del Norte, se apresuraban para demostrar quién era el más fuerte y veloz.

Los soldados reían y vitoreaban, las mujeres reían por lo bajo y Kagome caminaba junto a ellas negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

El Daiyoukai no se perdía detalle. Pensaba al comienzo que Higurashi seguramente seguía costumbres humanas, y se admiraba de su fortaleza, cargar semejante peso para un hombre, era un tanto demasiado, pero él lo había cargado sin problemas…

Los gritos y apuestas se oían por el aire, y los soldados reían del asunto relajados y sin problemas.

Problemas…

El problema se basaba en que los soldados Occidentales comenzaron a seguir al Lord Oriental. Hasta se rebajaron a las tareas femeninas en torno a las costumbres. Llevaron los platos sucios al río, y ahora acarreaban los bultos de regreso… Y además los disfrutaban.

Sesshomaru afinaba los ojos…

Si bien el monje no les pidió que ayudasen, lo hicieron. Los soldados aliados y sobre todo, los del Oeste, estaban siguiendo a Higurashi…

Y eso solo podría significar una cosa, problemas.

Sesshomaru era un macho muy territorial, y Shimaru era un asesino despiadado cuando se trataba de defender su estatus de Alfa de Occidente y de cualquier situación en la que se requiriera del liderazgo de una macho tan potente como él. No admitía dudas, jamás y no soportaba que ningún otro macho pusiese en dudas su real mandato. Él era el Alfa absoluto y nada más.

Higurashi era marcadamente un Alfa nato. Pequeño y un tanto delicado, el poder que albergaba ese pequeño cuerpo humano, llamaba a todos los machos del campamento a seguir al menudo monje.

Y sus soldados, estaban acostumbrados a seguir al más poderoso, eso solo querría decir que… Higurashi era tan poderoso como él?

Sesshomaru suspiraba un poco apenado por la posibilidad de la ruptura del tratado entre las Casas, si Shimaru llegaba a desafiar a Higurashi por el poder. Nada bueno saldría de aquello. No deseaba romper el pacto firmado por su padre, pero la voluntad de la bestia era inquebrantable.

Si bien no quería pelear con el monje, pensaba que era una cuestión de tiempo para que su bestia reaccionara ante la amenaza a su estatus, en que el monje parecía convertirse.

Shimaru observaba la interacción de los machos y soldados alrededor del menudo sagrado, y su gruñido bajo se hizo escuchar a los oídos del Lord.

Kagome caminaba cansinamente y sonreía ante las estupideces de Inuyasha y Kouga. Sesshomaru afinaba los ojos

-"Hn…"


	5. Chapter 5

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 5

En su mente Sesshomaru sentía a su bestia retorcerse inquieta.

Suponía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre el monje.

No podía apartar la pena pensando en el tratado firmado por su padre y el anciano monje.

Sin querer simplemente preguntó

"Desafiarás a Higurashi?"

Shimaru lo vio a los ojos. El infierno ardía en ellos, pero no respondió. Se giró y se encaminó al fondo de su mente a intentar descansar.

"No me respondes"

"No quieres oír mi respuesta"

La enorme bestia desvió su camino, regresó a la mirada del Lord y permaneció observando la interacción del lobo, el mestizo y el humano

Gruñía nuevamente y resoplaba.

Kagome sentía el enorme youki acercarse a ella pero sin tocarla.

Kouga e Inuyasha corrían con los bultos en la espalda, intentaban sobrepasarse uno al otro y ganar

-"Este es el verdadero poder youkai perrito!"

-"Contempla lo mejor de dos especies combinadas sarnoso"

Kagome veía la mirada maligna del Inu

Tal vez a Sesshomaru le molestaban tantas estupideces graciosas.

Claro, cuando eran niños y venía a entrenar al Oeste escuchaba que Inuyasha le llamaba Culo Sama. Cubriendo su boca mientras sonreía de sus pensamientos, pasó frente al inmenso Lord y lo reverenció para luego continuar su camino. La bestia se relajó un tanto feliz del reconocimiento del monje.

"Pensé que lo desafiarías"

"Hay un tiempo para todo"

"No deberías"

"Tal vez no lo haga…Después de todo, no me interesa hacerme de una manada de lobos"

"Lobos?"

La bestia ignoró la pregunta y caminó hacia lo profundo de la mente del macho Inu.

Y así se durmió dejando a Sesshomaru sin comprender lo sucedido.

En cualquier otro momento, él hubiese peleado por su liderazgo, pero ahora…Por qué solo se recostaba a descansar? Y hablaba de los lobos… Acaso pensaba desafiar al Señor del Norte?

Pero por qué?!

Si los soldados seguían al humano! Por qué hablaba de desafiar al príncipe Ookami…

Salvo que…

Seguramente se molestó porque le iba ganando a Inuyasha, y nadie era más fuerte que los hijos de Inu No Taisho…

"Hn."

Eso era… Por supuesto…

Durante la noche Sesshomaru decidió que regresarían al palacio de la Luna.

Según los espías enviados, los dragones estaban muy lejos, demasiado lejos del Oeste, como para regresar a atacarlos…

Y si lo hicieran, no llegarían hasta dentro de diez días por aire, y unos veinte caminando, tiempo más que suficiente para Occidente de reagruparse y contraatacar.

Mejor era regresar y recuperarse completamente antes del regreso de los Ryu.

Así que en la mañana siguiente…

-"Inuyasha"

-"Hai"

-"Ve primero, y llévate las mujeres y algunos soldados, prepara todo para la llegada del resto, deben ser bien acomodados"

-"Keh! Déjamelo a mí"

-"Hn."

Mientras se retiraba su medio hermano, su mirada viajó al lobo.

Shimaru estaba inquieto por él y ni imaginaba el porqué.

El monje reía de alguna idiotez del Ookami, Sesshomaru notó de nuevo la mirada de Higurashi hacia Kouga muy afable y distendida.

Evidentemente se conocían y bastante bien.

Así también comenzó a ver cómo los soldados que cumplían sus labores y pasaban cerca de ellos saludaban a Higurashi muy alegremente.

-"Cuando iremos a la taberna a beber sake y visitar alguna señorita de aquéllas, eh Higurashi?"

Kagome se giraba para encontrarse con Ginta, Hakaku y Bankotsu que aguardaban por su respuesta. Los "amigotes del verdadero Souta" en su interior ella se repetía

"Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaa."

Simple y disimuladamente, asintió a ellos y bajó la cabeza sonriendo sonrojada pero masculinamente

-"Aaaahhh te acuerdas verdad?"

-"Sí Ginta, míralo avergonzado y todo"

Las risotadas de los machos y Kouga, la curiosidad de Sesshomaru, la incomodidad de la bestia…

Bankotsu vio detrás del monje a unos metros la mirada inquisidora del Señor del Oeste.

Con un codazo disimulado les indicó a los lobos que continuasen con sus labores.

Ambos conociendo la seriedad de Bankotsu se despidieron afablemente y después le preguntarían qué sucedió

-"Nos vemos Souta chan"

Hakaku solo asintió al joven

Kouga negaba con la cabeza y le colocaba una mano en el hombro a "Souta"

-"De veras hermano, te ves cambiado, antes no te hubieses negado a una salidita de aquellas"

Sesshomaru y más que todo Shimaru afinaban sus sentidos auditivos

Kagome ignorante de los apetitos carnales de su gemelo simplemente se juntaba de hombros

-"Todos tienen que madurar Kouga Sama"

Kouga apretando su hombro ahora

-"Si es por Sesshomaru, Inuyasha también se escapaba con nosotros, él no podrá decir nada"

Sesshomaru afinaba los ojos y fingía escribir en su bitácora

Así que este era el grupete de irresponsables que asolaban las hembras de la corte y las féminas de la aldea…

Éste era el motivo de la felicidad del plantel femenino, ante la llegada de los aprendices al palacio…

"Hn…Interesante…"

Harto de escuchar estupideces, el macho Inu guardó cuidadosamente sus pertenencias e ingresó a su tienda, las dejó allí, bebió un sorbo de agua y momentos después, se dispuso a salir a recorrer el campamento y los alrededores.

Apartó una hoja de su tienda y al asomarse, Higurashi y el Ookami, ya no estaban. Observó hacia los lados y cerca del arroyo.

Tampoco los vio.

Enhorabuena si están cumpliendo con sus tareas asignadas y dejan de hablar idioteces

Cruzando el campamento avistó al lobo conversando con sus soldados y a Inuyasha preparando sus cosas junto a las mujeres del Este, algunos sagrados y a nadie más. Higurashi brillaba por su ausencia.

Asintiendo a aquellos que veía y siendo reverenciado por todos, el macho Inu se abría camino hacia el bosque.

-Flash Back-

Inuyasha y Kikyo ingresaban a la tienda de "Souta".

Kagome servía "La negra oscuridad" en su vaso y se volteaba a ver quién ingresaba

-"Kikyo, te he dicho un millar de veces que preguntes antes de entrar"

-"Keh! Por mi no hay problema que te vea sin ropas Souta Chan, nada de lo que ella vea será tan impresionante como lo mío"

El mestizo atraía a la Miko hacia él, ganándose un golpe en la frente por parte de ella.

-"Primo, Inuyasha partirá hacia el Oeste para preparar los acomodamientos para el ejército aliado y sus Señores Cardinales…"

-"Ve con él, Kikyo San, de paso saludas a Miroku de mi parte"

Kikyo abrazó a su primo como siempre lo hacía frente a Inuyasha. Kagome se sintió incómoda, pero igual correspondió el saludo

-"Lleva contigo a Sango y a Kohaku… Y algunos soldados"

-"Así lo haré"

Inuyasha rascaba su nuca

-"Wow…"

Kagome y Kikyo lo miraban extrañadas

-"Es que parece que mi hermano y tú, estuvieran conectados, Souta. Las mismas palabras me dijo por la noche, horas atrás"

La mirada del Señor del Este le transmitía sensaciones muy extrañas, ese azul casi negro que se aclaraba de a momentos, Inuyasha afinó los ojos, prefirió alejarse y cumplir con lo pactado con su hermano y el joven Lord

-"Bien, vámonos Kikyo"

-"Nos vemos en el Palacio del Oeste, Souta"

-"Mmm."

Kagome asentía y sus ojos de nuevo se encontraban con los de Inuyasha.

-"Cuide de mi prima, Lord Taisho"

-"Así lo haré, Lord Higurashi, con mi vida"

La oscura profundidad de los azules ojos de la joven Miko, los ardientes orbes característicos de los Inu y luego la veloz partida

Suspirando Kagome sentía la tristeza de verlo partir junto a otra y esta vez lo había vivido como una despedida definitiva. Acaso Inuyasha la conocía tan poco como para no darse cuenta…

Las lágrimas amenazaban con explotar fuera de sus ojos, tenía que huir, bebiendo de un trago la pócima y tomando un lienzo se deslizó fuera del campamento y fuera de la vista de todos. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba enfocarse una vez más…

Alejada del campamento encontró unas aguas termales y comprobó la cercanía del algún ser.

Nada…

Decidida probó la temperatura del agua y se acercó a una poza más retirada.

Chequeando las presencias una vez más, comenzó a quitarse la armadura.

-Fin Flash Back-

El Inu caminó unos minutos y llegó hasta lo que su nariz le indicaba era una poza de aguas cálidas…

El aroma sulfuroso de los alrededores le indicaba que esas aguas provenían de las profundidades de un volcán.

La espesa bruma vaporosa apenas dejaba divisar la superficie del agua.

Chequeó por presencias…

Sus sentidos se alertaron, alguien estaba muy cercano.

Ocultando su aura prefirió averiguar primero de qué o de quién se trataba, si era amigo o enemigo, y luego vería los pasos a seguir.

La bruma molestaba, pero nada escapaba a sus sentidos, afinando y enfocando sus ojos Sesshomaru se asomó entre las ramas de los tupidos arbustos.

Sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vio…

Un musculoso, cremoso, delicado y bastante refinado cuerpo humano desnudo adentrándose a la poza.

Sobre las rocas cercanas el uniforme del Este y la armadura acomodadas prolijamente.

Podía ser?...

Su torso estaba vendado y debajo del vendaje la cintura pequeña, los glúteos y muslos redondeados, firmes y atractivos.

Los dorados soles se abrieron al comprender… El nombre escapando de los labios como un susurro en el viento, inaudible, incomprensible… La palabra sin sentido, la palabra que provocó en ese instante que le sudaran las manos, le temblaran las piernas, la cordura se escapara…

-"Higurashi…"


	6. Chapter 6

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

***EN ESTE CAPÍTULO REPITO MUCHAS VECES "SESSHOMARU", PERO LA DINÁMICA DEL RELATO LO AMERITA***

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 6

Kagome se adentraba en el agua mientras comenzaba a quitar sus vendajes.

Estaba cansada y aturdida.

Cuando arrojó los vendajes al costado de la poza Sesshomaru quedó sin palabras.

La sensualísima espalda del monje se veía extremadamente atractiva.

El joven monje a sus ojos era la imagen de la belleza misma, no podía creer que un macho pudiese verse de esa manera. Tenía músculos donde los tenía que tener, peo a su vez, una sensualidad muy evidente.

Como macho alfa e Inu que era no pudo controlar el impulso de inhalar profundamente, en busca de feromonas femeninas. Cerrando los ojos el olor del azufre del agua mezclado con las flores de los nenúfares de la poza, las hierbas circundantes, le llenaban las fosas nasales…

Estaba compenetrado con el momento natural, su corazón latía fuerte, pero controlado, y su voz enfurecida hacía frente a la mirada de Shimaru que no se apartaba de la espalda desnuda del Señor del Este

Y el aroma de la piel y la esencia de Higurashi penetraron por su nariz.

Los ojos sangraron y las garras se aferraron a la dura roca, la mirada del Inu se hizo más aguda inhalaba otra vez

Y esa esencia sagrada se adentró en su sistema y allí se impregnó.

Pero el aroma de mujer nunca llegó.

La realidad de verse espiando a otro macho aseándose y sentirse de la manera que se sentía disparó la ira del Inu.

Ahora sabía muchas cosas del misterioso monje.

Que era poderoso, musculoso, que era pulcro y muy limpio. Que gustaba de asearse y cuidar su presencia y aspecto, era compañero, afable, ordenado, eximio guerrero y peligroso en extremo por su poder sagrado y su…Belleza sin igual.

Peligroso, si, muy peligroso. Y allí estaba el macho Daiyoukai más poderoso del mundo y su poderosa bestia, espiando a un humano desnudo… Y a pesar de ser consciente de eso, no lograba apartar la vista de él.

"Qué estoy haciendo… Olfateando el aire de esa manera…buscando un indicio de qué?...La evidencia está frente a nosotros, Higurashi, Souta, Señor absoluto de la Casa de las Almas, guerrero despiadado y poderoso, asesino impío si se necesita serlo…Es un hombre…Hombre, macho, humano de características feminoides…Pero sigue siendo un hombre… Y a este Sesshomaru…"

El macho Inu se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta alejándose del lugar apresuradamente

"A este Sesshomaru…"

Ocultaba su aura a duras penas, se esforzaba, ya sentía que se le escapaba el poder por momentos

"A este…Sesshomaru"

Su extrema velocidad lo llevó de regreso al campamento y a su tienda. En su camino se encontró con el príncipe lobo y el Señor del Sur que lo miraron extrañados. Se volteó y se metió en su refugio improvisado.

"A este Sesshomaru…No le atraen los machos"

Caminando de un lado a otro como de una bestia enjaulada se tratara, intentaba sacudirse las imágenes y las sensaciones que lo inundaron en la poza.

Dos soldados Orientales debían cazar para la tropa. El Daiyoukai sabía eso. Salió y buscó a los monjes, tenía que quitarse esa rabia y la caza sería una buena oportunidad

-"Soldados, hoy cazará el Señor del Oeste"

-"Si, mi Lord"

Danaka que había estado recuperándose en su tienda, ya deambulaba y caminaba mejor.

Alcanzó a ver a su ex aprendiz y ahora Señor y amigo alejarse de los sacerdotes y si de algo podía jactarse era de conocer a los hijos de Inu no Taisho, y ese hijo mayor de su mentor y amigo, estaba fuera de sí.

Qué pudo haberlo desquiciado de esa manera…

-"Lord Ookami"

-"Akira Sama"

-"Sesshomaru Sama, tenía prisa…"

-"Así parece… Sólo lo vimos salir de la espesura apresuradamente e ingresar a su tienda"

El joven leopardo agregaba

-"Ahora fue a cazar para la tropa"

-"Cazar? Mmm…"

Los dos Lores se quedaron pensando pero luego retomaron la charla mientras el tigre caminaba hacia la orilla del río sumido en sus pensamientos. Sesshomaru actuaba extrañamente. Eso era evidente, pero qué pudo sacarlo de balance de esa manera…

A sus espaldas el cotilleo se comenzaba a escuchar

-"Higurashi! Dónde te habías metido?"

-"Si Souta, quedamos en que visitaríamos la aldea antes de regresar al palacio"

Kagome caminaba hacia su tienda. Su cabello estaba mojado y despeinado, solo una banda sobre su frente a modo de vincha lo sostenía lejos de sus ojos. Con su armadura y el cabello goteando aún, se veía muy masculina, pero muy, muy atractiva, incluso para algunos machos del campamento.

Danaka se giró a ver al monje curioso de saber dónde había estado y si sabía algo del comportamiento del Señor del Oeste. Lo que vio lo dejó en una pieza.

La sensualidad de ese monje era impresionante.

Sus huellas se perdían en el bosque. Evidentemente se había aseado y conversaba alegremente con los otros Señores Cardinales. Era inquietante verlo.

Cómo un macho podía ser tan…Hermoso.

Danaka intentaba recordar a la princesa Kagome. No lo conseguía, qué extraño. Si fuera tan hermosa como su gemelo, sería una opción interesante para numerosos machos youkai y humanos…Inclusive para el mayor de los Taisho…

Sesshomaru…

Pero de nuevo…Qué le habrá sucedido a Sesshomaru…

El Lord Daiyoukai acechaba en la espesura a un grupo de jabalíes machos que peleaban por un harem de hembras… La rabia de sentirse afectado por los atributos de un hombre ni más ni menos lo volvía loco de ira.

Sacando sus garras y sus colmillos creciendo, y abandonando su parapeto se abalanzó sobre las bestias ensangrentadas acabando con la lucha, y con la vida de los jabalíes. Eran enormes. Y todos estaban muertos. La saña con la que destajaba denotaba la furia que sentía en su interior.

Cómo ÉL, Sesshomaru Taisho, iba a caer atraído por otro macho, un macho humano, un hermoso macho humano…

Su mente tenía grabada a fuego la imagen de la espalda perfecta del monje, pero para cubrirla de esa manera…

Cómo serían las cicatrices y marcas que lleva en su pecho? Maldita la bestia que pudo causar semejantes heridas… Es un simple humano! UN HUMANO! Por Kami…

La bestia se relamía con la matanza imaginando todo lo que podría hacerle al hombre o youkai que se atrevió a lastimar a Higurashi.

Abriendo las fauces y dejando caer la cabeza de jabalí que aún llevaba en la boca y escupiendo la sangre que de ella goteaba. La bestia detestaba imaginar al monje herido y Sesshomaru, detestaba sentir lo mismo. Luchaba por acallar a Shimaru. No deseaba estar en esa situación, quería borrar absolutamente de su mente la imagen del Señor del Este que lo atormentaba desde hacía horas. No le agradaban los humanos y mucho menos los machos humanos.

Y de pronto…

La voz de la bestia se hizo escuchar

"Maldito infeliz, asquerosa alimaña…Lastimar al monje…"

Y Sesshomaru reaccionó.

"Es un humano, frágil y endeble y por eso lo hirieron así"

"Endeble…"

"Endeble y patético como la mayoría de los humanos"

"Higurashi es cualquier cosa menos endeble y tú lo sabes, lo sabemos, y nosotros, buscamos el poder, nos atrae ese poder que crepita en el aire y nos rasguña la piel…No importa de quién venga, si es exactamente lo que buscamos"

"Te equivocas…Este Sesshomaru no busca nada ni a nadie, mucho menos a un humano patético, y menos que menos un macho"

La bestia se enfrentó a su amo, cara a cara, ojo a ojo… Sus colmillos exhibiendo y las voces graves y vibrantes.

"El poder es el poder…Y el poder nos atrae y tú no puedes negarlo ni luchar contra nuestra naturaleza"

"Higurashi es un hombre! Qué no lo ves?!"

"Pues yo soy tú y sé lo que sentiste cuando lo viste esta tarde en la poza"

"Este Sesshomaru no sintió nada! Me oyes? NADA!"

Y el golpe tremendo con el puño cerrado fue a dar en la mandíbula de Shimaru que voló y fue a caer al fondo de su conciencia.

"Escúchame bien BESTIA, Yo soy tu amo…YO! Y tú no me harás desear ni acostarme con otro macho JAMÁS! Comprendes? JAMÁS!"

La bestia se levantó y su risa profunda erizaba la piel de Sesshomaru que no deseaba escuchar más de parte de su cohabitante interior.

"Este Shimaru jamás te sugirió semejante cosa…Acaso tú lo estás considerando?"

Las garras en puño, si pudiera golpearse a sí mismo hasta sacarse la ira…Si pudiera

Volteándose rápidamente y comenzando a cargar los jabalíes para llevar al campamento, emprendió el regreso en silencio.

Shimaru se sentó a observar a través de sus ojos, esperando atento a lo que sucedería cuando su amo viese de nuevo al poderoso monje.

Kagome por su parte, comenzó a preparar algunas cosas para la cena, ayudada por Kouga, Kleinez y algunos soldados.

Ella les pedía a los Lores por favor que no lo hicieran, pero la respuesta tanto del Lobo como del Leopardo de las Nieves fue la misma:

"Si usted, Lord Higurashi lo hace, porqué nosotros no?"

La hermosa sonrisa del sagrado humano despejaba los maravillosos colmillos de los diversos youkai que acarreaban leña, y agua para preparar los alimentos.

El reiki de los soldados del Este resonaba con el poderoso aura de Kagome y la sensación de familia y seguridad se apoderaba del campamento.

Sesshomaru ingresaba con su youki embravecido y era recibido por la calidez del aura del monje que reía junto a los demás contagiando su alegría a todos.

Trabajaban arduamente, duramente pero contentos de hacerlo.

Qué extraña magia exhibía ante la manada de monstruosos youkai que todo era sonrisas y bienestar en un campamento de guerra que se estaba reacomodando, con innumerables heridos y soldados realmente malheridos?.

La ira en ebullición era suavemente aplastada por el reiki cálido

Sesshomaru sabía de dónde provenía ese reiki y se dejaba acariciar por curiosidad.

Dejaba caer los jabalíes ensangrentados entre los presentes y recibiendo la reverencia de todos procedió a ingresar a su tienda, salió nuevamente y se dirigió al río a asearse.

Kagome lo miró fijamente serio su rostro y asintió agradecido. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los sagrados y allí Sesshomaru sintió un golpe en su alma.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, Higurashi lo había visto a los ojos y había agradecido su caza… De qué color eran los ojos del monje? Eran azules como las aguas del mar del Este… O negros como la misma noche… Lo cierto es que no había visto su color, sino su brillo…

Los soldados llevaron los jabalíes a limpiar en la parte más baja del río, los sagrados de amplio poder, sanaban a los heridos, con reiki y medicinas naturales. Kagome entre ellos.

Una vez limpio de sangre Sesshomaru se cubrió con un lienzo de secado y caminó hacia el campamento, lentamente y sin tapujos.

"Qué estás haciendo"

"Regreso al campamento"

"Desnudo?"

"No estoy desnudo"

La risa baja espeluznante de Shimaru le hizo saber al Daiyoukai que él sabía que lo hacía a propósito para mostrarse ante "todos".

A medida que avanzaba, la sorpresa de los soldados era ocultada por su saludo y reconocimiento al enorme e imponente Daiyoukai del Oeste.

Sesshomaru aún goteando agua, caminaba tranquilo hacia su tienda. Pero a la vez aunque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, escaneaba el ambiente en busca de algo…O de alguien…

Y lo encontró.

-"Higurashi"

-"Mi Lord!"

Kagome tragaba duro pero disimulaba como podía, el sonrojo y la vergüenza de ver al mayor de los Taisho casi sin nada.

Su rostro frío pero afable se mantenía en la cara del Lord. Esfuerzos inimaginables por no apartar la vista y demostrar que se sentía incómoda. Era un hombre, otro Hombre…y nada más.

-"Excelente caza, Lord Taisho. El campamento tendrá cena y desayuno. Domo arigatò Sesshomaru Sama"

Y levemente reverenció.

Error.

Gravísimo error.

Sus ojos quedaron a la altura de la entrepierna del macho Inu, que si bien cubría sus partes, no lograba que la mojada tela se despegara de ellas mostrando sus formas aproximadas.

Los ojos femeninos se ampliaron con asombro

Aquello provocó que el monje se enderezara rápidamente y esta vez su sonrojo no pudo ocultarse.

Sesshomaru sintió un golpe de emoción y orgullo ante el evidente nerviosismo del Señor del Este.

Él era el macho más hermoso, fuerte, y poderoso, y Higurashi ahora lo sabía.

-"Seguiré con mis deberes, Lord Taisho"

Sonriendo y recomponiéndose en segundos Kagome reverenció y se alejó hacia los heridos y enseguida retomó las labores de sanación.

Sesshomaru por su parte apenas sonrió y se adentró en su tienda triunfante.

Danaka observaba todo desde su sitio de recuperación. Era una interacción muy extraña la que había presenciado minutos atrás. Sesshomaru no era un macho de exhibirse, y menos frente a los soldados…

Y este sacerdote que reaccionaba como una mujer avergonzada…Más extraño aún.

Las manos del monje Higurashi estaban sobre su vientre infundiendo reiki. Desde su cercanía podía ver la belleza del sacerdote que lo estaba sanando. Y su sonrojo también. Era extremadamente cauteloso en no tocarlo, solo le pasaba las manos cerca de las heridas y su energía era la que lo tocaba y lo sanaba.

La sensación de su calidez era muy placentera. El dolor se alejaba para no regresar. Las costras y cáscaras se desintegraban y la nueva piel se vislumbraba debajo de la intensa luz sagrada.

-"Listo, Danaka Sama, usted está como nuevo"

La sonrisa dulce y los brillantes ojos, los rosados pómulos, contrastaban con la masculina armadura, antebrazos musculosos y manos fuertes, pero suaves al toque… Macho, pero delicado… Poderoso sin dudas, pero…Suave. Extraño…

Durante la cena Sesshomaru les comunicó que partirían al amanecer hacia el Palacio de La Luna.

Deberían reagruparse y entrenar preparándose para una segura acción frente a los Ryu.

Éstos eran cíclicos y no lo podían evitar, siempre arremetían después de un tiempo en el que se aseguraban de estar realmente a la altura de la batalla y ahora estaban malheridos, los dos comandantes, Kokuryu y Náraku, inevitablemente tardarían más en regresar esta vez.

El Lord continuaba

-"Lord Inuyasha se adelantó para preparar sus acomodaciones, por el momento, ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí"

Pero esta vez, no se retiró alejándose, se sentó cerca de los demás para cenar.

De nuevo Danaka afinaba los ojos.

El joven exterminador, Kouga y Kleinez se sentaban flanqueando a Higurashi, se mantenían cerca de él como si de guardias se tratara. Al Lord Inu le llamaba la atención. Se veían…Protectores tal vez?.

Y los demás le alcanzaban presas de cerdo salvaje asado para que comiera y otros algún cuenco de arroz.

Sesshomaru en el fondo comprendía que era porque el monje era agradable al trato. Pero más en el fondo, nada de eso le gustaba, y el hecho de su desagrado lo enojaba cada vez más.

Necesitaba solucionar esa situación extraña por la que estaba pasando, necesitaba algo…

-"Lord Hyò"

Todos se callaron y lo miraron extrañados

-"Si, Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Tiene usted un poco de sake sureño oculto en su tienda? Dicen que es el mejor"

La sonrisa de colmillos al aire

-"Por supuesto mi Lord siempre llevo un poco conmigo, todos los sureños llevamos nuestro sake con nosotros verdad?"

Con sus copas levantadas los soldados felinos respondían al unísono

\- "Haiiii!"

Y las risotadas le siguieron

Y Sesshomaru sonrió

Su hermoso rostro se adornó con una sonrisa que pondría de rodillas a los mismos Ángeles

Kagome se quedó admirada de la belleza del Lord, jamás se había fijado en él, siempre había mirado a Inuyasha…

Sin poder evitarlo, la sacerdotisa susurró

-"Por Kami…Tan hermoso"

Nadie la oyó, nadie supo de su sorpresa, sólo su corazón saltó y eso, Sesshomaru si lo sintió. Rápidamente fijó su mirada en el monje y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Pero Kouga distraído y un tanto torpe le dio un codazo a Higurashi para comentarle algo y Kagome enseguida cambó la vista hacia el lobo, le respondió el golpe haciéndole escupir la bebida y riendo se fue despidiendo de los soldados hasta retirarse a su tienda.

-"Este monje necesita reponer su reiki, me retiraré a descansar buenas noches a todos…"

-"Buenas noches Souta Sama"

Pasando frente al Daiyoukai, Kagome asintió en reverencia

-"Lord Taisho, que descanse"

-"Hn."

Asintiendo fríamente pero con respeto, Sesshomaru despidió al monje por la noche.

Pero seguía necesitando algo…

-"Lord Ookami, usted habló de visitar la aldea cercana...Hay acaso algún motivo que lo atraiga a ella?"

Los ojos vidriosos por el mal consejo del sake sureño, Danaka ponía su mano en el hombro del Lord.

-"Sesshomaru Sama…crees que eso será lo correcto?"

-"Akira Sama…Por supuesto"

Y así luego de apilar los trastos sin lavarlos, un grupo de generales y los Lores partieron a la aldea a seguir bebiendo en la taberna local.

Kòhaku solo, sentado junto al fogón rompía una brasa grande con un hierro de atizar. Kouga, Bankotsu, Hinta y Hakaku conocían bastante a Souta. Estaba extrañado de que no se hubiesen dado cuenta ya. Para peor, Souta era muy buscado por las damas por ser bien parecido y sus dotes amatorias…Su experiencia era amplia… El Ookami y los demás sabían eso, y además habían compartido algunas, no demasiadas, aventuras con él… El joven exterminador miraba hacia la tienda de suprima, ojalá no se dieran cuenta. Si acaso se les ocurría hablar, no quería pensarlo siquiera. Esa salida al pueblo de Himura era algo malo…Muy malo…

Suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, no se atrevía a hablar, no pronunciaría ni una sola palabra que pudiese ser escuchada por los extremadamente afinados oídos youkai, él sabía de eso, era un exterminador de demonios después de todo y uno de los mejores. Pero lo que dijera en su mente eso si que nadie podría escucharlo, Mirando de nuevo al fuego, arrojó otro tronco grande para avivarlo un poco.

-"Tan fuerte y tan íntegra…En qué te has metido Kagome…"


	7. Chapter 7

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 7

Naraku permanecía en reposo. Estaba recuperándose del contraataque del ejército del Este. Su tío, Kokuryu aún rengueaba y su vientre no sanaba completamente por el ataque del Capitán Higurashi.

-"Ese maldito monje me las va a pagar!"

-"Jah! No va a sobrevivir cuando volvamos a encontrarlo"

-"Esos Higurashi son la peor peste que puede existir…Ni siquiera son buenos para reproducir, al final terminan por traicionarte de la peor manera."

-"Entonces hay una sola solución a ese problema"

Tío y sobrino se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron cínicamente brindando con una copa de sake sureño

-"Hay que exterminarlos"

En la taberna ya se bebían la séptima jarra de sake. Por más youkai que fueren los bebedores, ya no estaban en sus cabales.

Sesshomaru y Danaka, llevaban bajo control su bebida, pero los demás estaban bastante ebrios, y debido al efecto del alcohol, comenzaron a hablar.

Hablar por hablar no sería nada, el tema era que hablaban de mujeres y de historias de aventuras compartidas y experiencias vividas…Con Souta, el mismísimo Señor del Este.

Y allí todo cambió…

Al pasar de unas hermosas mujeres, Kouga abrió fuego

-"Ahhh mira esas geishas, son muy atractivas"

Kleinez que se apoyaba ya sobre los codos en la mesa

-"No sabía que te iban las mujeres"

Bankotsu agregaba

-"No sabes nada de mi amigo lobo aquí"

Ginta y Hakaku escupían la bebida riendo

-"Mujeres, hembras youkai, y algún macho arrepentido también"

-"JJJJJJjjj, no lo imaginaba"

El Ookami golpeaba a Ginta en la cabeza

-"Eso déjaselo a Souta, él sí que no se fija en esas nimiedades"

-"Es cierto, nada ni nadie escapa de las garras del Señor del Este jajajajaja"

Sesshomaru apretaba el vaso de sake, no daba crédito a lo que entraba por sus oídos. Higurashi era una máquina sexual?

¿Bisexual?

¿QUÉ?!

Danaka lo observaba acomodarse inquieto en su sitio, era evidente el interés que le generaba la conversación.

-"Eso no lo sabes, Souta es muy, demasiado reservado con sus asuntos"

-"Es verdad, son suposiciones tuyas Bankotsu"

El Daiyoukai ya colocaba una mano en su barbilla a modo de apoyo mientras se servía más sake y a Danaka también

-"Es suficiente Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Bebe"

Woooaaaa esa orden era extraña, y Danaka bebió pero de a sorbos pequeños, mientras que Sesshomaru, vaciaba su copa en dos tragos.

El General Tora le incitaba a retirarse y regresar al campamento pero el Inu, permanecía firme en su asiento.

Al pasar de una mesera youkai, Sesshomaru le solicitó otra jarra de sake, pero del bueno y les sirvió a todos los de la mesa.

-"Pensé que los monjes permanecían puros"

A dicho comentario las risotadas de los machos resonaron en el bar

A lo que Hakaku respondió

-"Pues alguien debería habérselo dicho a Souta Chan jajajajaja"

Bankotsu rascaba su cabeza

-"El de célibe no tiene nada y sin embargo el poder no disminuye, al contrario…Parece mucho más fuerte ahora, que cuando entrenábamos en el palacio de la Luna"

En el Oeste

Inuyasha casi no había abierto la boca en todo el viaje al palacio.

Kikyo hablaba de esto y aquello, pero Inuyasha no respondía más que con un "Mm."

Los soldados ni cuenta se daban de los kilómetros caminados, estaban extrañados del silencio del mestizo y más aún que no había pronunciado ni una maldición ni insulto en todo el camino.

Al llegar frente al domo de energía, éste comenzó a chisporrotear ante la presencia de los sagrados del Este y de la sacerdotisa poderosa.

-"Abran los portones! Es Lord Inuyasha!"

Y Así el domo descendió y se desvaneció, y los portales fueron abriéndose lentamente facilitándoles el paso a los soldados aliados, a las mujeres y su Señor.

Jaken y Rin esperaban en la explanada

-"Sesshomaru Sama, no viene…"

-"No, es Lord Inuyasha"

-"Keh! Podrían al menos fingir alegría de verme…"

Rin adoraba a su tío, solo que a su padre lo amaba mucho más. Bajando las escalinatas corriendo se arrojó a los brazos del hanyou que la apretó fuerte y la hizo girar.

-"Tío Inu!"

-"Hey mocosa"

-"Y Sesshomaru Sama, está bien?"

-"Por supuesto, acaso no sabes que es el Youkai más fuerte y poderoso de Japón?"

La pequeña jovencita sonreía y saludaba también a Kikyo y a Sango

-"Okaerinasai, obasan"

-"Arigato Rin chan, arigato"

-"Bienvenida Sango San"

La joven sacerdotisa y la exterminadora, tomaban a Rin de las manos y juntas caminaban hacia el interior del palacio.

Allí, rápidamente se dirigieron al ala médica a ver a Miroku pero no lo hallaron allí.

En cambio fueron guiados por Jaken a la arena de entrenamiento, allí se escuchaban los sonidos de choques de espadas y el tintineo de su cayado. Miroku Houshi era un excelente compañero de entrenamiento y apreciado por los youkai de palacio, en especial por las hembras…

Y en los costados había varias de ellas viendo el entrenamiento del sacerdote sin haori.

Sango al verlo se sonrojó y se alegró mucho internamente, lamentablemente su amor era un secreto a voces que ella guardaba en su interior, y que aunque el monje conocía ese sentimiento, aún no lo correspondía directamente.

-"Niisan!"

Kikyo corrió a abrazar a su hermano

-"Kikyo chan"

-"Estás bien? Gracias a Kami Sama!"

-"Y a Sesshomaru Sama y la Casa de la Luna, ellos cuidaron muy bien de mi"

Sus ojos violeta viajaron ahora a Sango, que sonrojada hundía la punta de su pie izquierdo en la arena y daba suaves golpecitos.

-"Hola Sango chan"

-"Es bueno verte recuperado, Miroku San"

-"Príncipe Houshi, necesitaría reunirme con usted y las damas en el despacho, luego de asearse si así lo prefiere. Nosotros también necesitamos un baño después del largo viaje"

-"Enseguida Inuyasha Sama"

-"Jaken, envía a Kibò para que asista a las huéspedes en sus aposentos"

-"Hai Lord Inuyasha"

Y así Inuyasha se retiró raudamente dejando a los humanos mirándolo alejarse y sin comprender.

Luego de asearse y tomar algún refrigerio las mujeres se dirigieron al despacho acompañadas del monje y la joven empleada, la ardilla Kibò.

Dos golpes

-"Adelante"

Y la asistente abrió los portales y luego de cerrarlos se retiró.

Los huéspedes Orientales, ingresaron y caminaron lentamente hacia el centro del despacho, Kikyo se acercó más al mestizo de Occidente que estaba de pie mirando por la ventana con sus manos tomadas en la espalda. Su mirada era fría, su gesto ilegible, no era el Inuyasha de siempre, y eso sacó de balance a Kikyo.

Cuando ella le puso la mano en el brazo, velozmente y como una saeta, el hanyou la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared dejando a Miroku y Sango en una pieza

-"Lord Inuyasha!"

Miroku al ver que atacaban a su hermana se abalanzó hacia el mestizo pero antes de tocarlo éste le hizo una seña de detenerse en su lugar, a la vez que comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de su prometida

-"Y dime ahora delante de tu hermano y tu prima, Kikyo!...QUÉ MIERDA HACE KAGOME PERSONIFICANDO A SOUTA?!"


	8. Chapter 8

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 8

Sango se abalanzó sobre el mestizo

-"Nooo Por favor! Usted no comprende!"

Miroku alcanzaba a detenerla. Sabía que Inuyasha no lastimaría a su novia, él solo deseaba averiguar el por qué de semejante locura. Su boca no se cerraba, cómo que Kagome tomó el lugar de Souta? Si eso fuera cierto, Kagome había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Kikyo tomaba las manos de Inuyasha para quitárselas de encima. El hanyou no estaba presionando, solo inmovilizando. Después de todo amaba a esa mujer. Pero la preocupación por su amiga en este momento podía más.

-"Suéltame! Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esta manera! Soy tu prometida!"

-"Con más razón! Me ocultaste semejante cosa y ahora Kagome está en serio riesgo! Y todos los que sabemos de su absurdo plan, sea cual fuere"

Y así la bajaba al suelo y Kikyo masajeaba su cuello. Inuyasha resoplaba e iba a sentarse en el sillón principal.

-"Ahora habla"

Kikyo lloraba.

Sabía que su novio tenía razón. En su desesperación por saberlo en batalla y sin ayuda ella aceptó ayudar a Kagome, inclusive a sabiendas que su joven prima lo hacía también por Inuyasha.

Ahora se sentía perdida, desesperada. Había ayudado a conducirla a la muerte.

A medida que su llanto aumentaba y al finalmente, ver las dimensiones de la traición cometida, porque ese sería el título de la acusación que Kagome debería afrontar si todo esto salía a la luz, Kikyo se arrodillaba y hundía su rostro en sus manos

-"Por Kami, qué he hecho Sango! Qué he hecho!"

Miroku la levantaba del suelo por los brazos y la sacudía

-"Exacto, has contribuido a su sentencia! Eso es…Muy grave! Cómo pudiste Kikyo! Y tú Sango!"

Inuyasha ya se ponía de pie, su bestia no aceptaba el maltrato por parte de otro macho a su mujer.

Miroku sabía de aquello

-"Sujete a su bestia Lord Inuyasha, soy su hermano mayor, y la estoy interrogando, al igual que usted. Aún no es su pareja, aún está bajo mi tutela"

La bestia si bien más irracional que la de un youkai puro, comprendió y retrocedió. Pero el mestizo se mantuvo cerca para evitar más locura o violencia.

Sango ofendida también sintió sus lágrimas caer, pero el llamado de atención de su amado no le dolió tanto como la evidencia de la gravedad de la situación de su adorada prima.

-"Ellos tienen razón…Hemos sentenciado a Kagome…"

Las primas abrazadas en el piso del despacho simplemente sollozaban

-"Entonces…No tienen nada más que decir?"

Sango abrazaba a Kikyo, arrodilladas las dos.

-"Inuyasha Sama… Adoro a mi prima como si de mi propia hermana se tratara. Yo jamás la lastimaría, jamás la dañaría a sabiendas, pero…"

Sango le relató todo lo sucedido palabra por palabra.

-"No podía dejarla venir sola. Souta no iba a recuperarse a tiempo para honrar el pacto. El necesitaba ayuda"

Sango se puso de pie y lo vio firmemente a los ojos

-"Usted también sabe por qué Kagome hizo lo que hizo, o no lo sabe, Mi lord"

Inuyasha se echaba para atrás en el asiento, derrotado.

Miroku estaba sentado en un sofá al costado junto a la ventana. Tenía su cabeza entre las piernas tomada con sus manos. Sus dedos se enterraban en sus cabellos ébano. Sus ojos violeta, fijos en el suelo.

El mestizo mantenía una mano sobre su boca acodado en los posa brazos del sillón. Sus ojos estaban en los llorosos ojos de Kikyo.

-"Ya no hay nada qué hacer…"

En el Campamento

En un par de horas amanecería. Los compañeros de copas regresaban a los tumbos y resbalones.

Sesshomaru masticaba lo escuchado esa noche y no cabía en sí del asombro. Danaka cargaba a Ginta y Bankotsu, Hakaku caía vergonzosamente pero se negaba a ser ayudado.

-"SHO phuedo sholo! No Sssse prrreoucupen"

Kouga caminaba bastante bien y Kleinez era cargado en el hombro del Daiyoukai como si de un costal se tratase. Sus brazos se hamacaban a medida que el Inu caminaba.

Kouga se acercaba al Lord del Oeste.

-"No le dirá a Higurashi que yo dije todas esas cosas de él verdad?"

-"Le temes al monje lobo?"

-"Podemos dejar los honoríficos a un lado?"

-"Hn."

-"Como a la madre que lo parió: No tienes idea, Sesshomaru"

El Inu lo miraba a los ojos azules. El Ookami no estaba tan borracho. Había hablado conscientemente esa noche, todo lo dicho debía ser verdad.

-"Por qué lo hiciste entonces"

-"No lo sé, estábamos festejando y entre amigos. El maldito monje me robó una mujer una vez, peleamos salvajemente…Aunque luego de aquello nos hicimos buenos amigos. El hermano de Bankotsu dice haber pasado la noche con él…Al parecer fue una bestia, el muchacho no paraba de alabar al sacerdote…pero son solo habladurías… Lo de la mujer no. Esa era mía y se deslumbró con él. Ya viste lo diabólicamente bonito que es…"

-"Hn."

-"Kumazawa dice que le gusta, tal vez el grandote encontró su pareja al fin"

-"A Kumazawa le gustan los machos?"

-"Sep, y Higurashi es muy amable con él, al menos eso dice Kuma"

La información era almacenada rigurosamente.

Una vez en el campamento, saludando a los guardias Sesshomaru entregó a Kleinez en brazos de Kouga y una vez que todos estuvieron en sus tiendas se retiró a descansar.

Desnudo, se arrojó cansado a su futón.

Las palabras escuchadas en la taberna se acomodaban en su cabeza. Su brazo descansaba sobre su frente.

Sesshomaru no comprendía del todo la dinámica del apareamiento entre machos. Sabía que alguno de ellos debía ocupar el sitio de hembra, pero… Se intercambiarían? No, eso seguramente no.

Girando para colocarse de costado en su camastro, la mente del Lord, no le daba respiro.

Higurashi era una bestia…Así había dicho el lobo del Norte… Entonces él era el que ocupaba el sitio de macho. Y todas esas mujeres y hembras enloquecidas…

La bestia observaba y resoplaba. ¿QUÉ? No!

Si Higurashi se veía femenino y actuaba igual. Cómo que macho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza intentaba no pensar más y darle paso al descanso pero las imágenes de Higurashi y su sensual espalda no lo dejaban en paz. Y ese poder que le picaba la piel despertándolo, su desempeño en batalla y la frialdad con la que destajaba dragones a su paso, enfurecido, valiente, poderoso…

Si darse cuenta su corazón latía fuertemente…Su sed de lucha se despertó con el simple recuerdo del Señor del Oriente batallando, ensangrentado y sudoroso. Sus cabellos adheridos a su frente por la sangre y su poder crepitando en sus manos.

Rápidamente se sentó en su futón y se levantó, bebió dos vasos de agua y trató de calmarse. Pero el calor era insoportable. Se cubrió solo con un hakama negro y salió de su tienda y se dirigió al río, lejos, donde encontró a Kumazawa la última vez y allí, se quitó la poca ropa y se deslizó silenciosamente dentro del agua fresca.

-Flash Back-

Aprovechando que Sesshomaru, los Lores y otros habían ido a la aldea, los soldados descansaban, y los guardias no podían abandonar sus puestos, Kagome tomó sus implementos de aseo y partió hacia el río.

La noche estaba particularmente calurosa y ella deseaba bañarse y relajarse. La poza de la tarde anterior había sido fantástica pero sus aguas eran demasiado calientes, necesitaba refrescarse. El día que venía sería de viaje largo hacia el palacio y no sabía cuánto iban tardar en llegar.

Estaba particularmente inquieta, esta noche había luna y ella era muy visible de cualquier ángulo. No podía arriesgarse. Se bañaría con las vendas puestas y un fundoshi.

Ya dentro del río recostada en una pequeña caída de agua, se permitía disfrutar del masaje rítmico de la cascada. Su mente divagaba hacia Souta, seguramente ya estará repuesto, pronto intentará viajar al Oeste… Apenas llegue a palacio, enviaría a Kóhaku para que lo intercepte y le explique lo sucedido y poder acordar un sitio de intercambio.

Nada podía salir mal. Al menos si ella tenía sumo cuidado.

Había cometido una locura y una locura penada con la muerte.

Su locura había logrado salvar a los hijos de Inu No Taisho y el pacto se había honrado, eso era lo importante, la sangre Higurashi era de fiar, y ella había demostrado su valía, su color, se densidad y pureza.

Kagome no era tonta, conocía perfectamente la ley y sabía que si algo salía mal, moriría a manos de los mismos Taisho, o se vería en la obligación de cometer Seppuku para mantener el honor de la familia y de la Casa de las Almas, pero no pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados y permitir que el Este fuese considerado traidor, ese fue el motivo…Y ayudar a Inuyasha por supuesto, y al Señor del Oeste…Inuyasha se casará con Kikyo…Eso es lo mejor… Y está Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru…

A vivo tenía en su mente el cuerpo marcado y perfecto del Lord cardinal más poderoso, su corazón comenzaba a agitarse. Y para peor se había parado frente a ella desnudo, cubierto con un lienzo mojado que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación!

Nunca lo había visto de tan cerca. Tenía los ojos más dorados que Inuyasha, casi como soles, y su rostro, hermoso marcado con las líneas de su status, daban ganas de tocarlas. Serán suaves?

Sin percatarse del tiempo la Miko se mantenía ensoñada con los ojos cerrados recordando al mayor de los Taisho. Musitando sus pensamientos en voz muy baja…

-Fin Flash Back-

El Daiyoukai se sumergía y nadaba hacia la cascada de aquella vez donde encontró al soldado Kumazawa.

Reteniendo la respiración lo más que pudo hasta salir al pie de la cascada, lo que encontró le provocó una sorpresa inmensa…

Higurashi bajo las aguas permanecía con los ojos cerrados, hermosamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Sus hombros al descubierto brillaban por efecto del agua.

El rostro hermosamente enmarcado por los cabellos sueltos cayendo sobre sus ojos por la humedad, sus rasgos andróginos, atractivos. Largas pestañas, pómulos prominentes pero no demasiado, casi femenino, y esos labios carnosos parecían pronunciar su nombre?

Que si sus marcas eran suaves? Las de quién? Suyas?

Decidió hacerse notar

-"No lo sé"

Kagome se enderezó bruscamente

-"Sesshomaru sama!"

Enseguida intentó calmarse y recobrar el balance. Su rostro tranquilo y frío intentaba acallar el latido de su corazón.

-"Lo asusté, discúlpeme"

Sonriente se acomodó en la roca cerca de Higurashi en otra parte de la caída de agua

-"No, solo me sorprendió, usted discúlpeme a mi"

Vio de reojo los vendajes del monje y recordó al Youkai oso

-"No debería cubrirse"

Kagome abrió los ojos

-"Disculpe?"

-"Kumazawa suele asearse lejos del campamento porque está cubierto de cicatrices y marcas de lucha, bastante…visibles"

La Miko no entendía nada, pero decidió dejarlo continuar. El Inu no era de mucho hablar, era extraño que lo hiciera con ella ahora, lo dejaría explicarse para comprender a lo que se refería y no cometer un error

-"Y si ese fuera su caso, las cicatrices de batalla, son el orgullo de un guerrero…No debería cubrirlas"

La joven miró al Daiyoukai que por un segundo vio sus vendajes y luego a sus ojos de nuevo. Allí Kagome comprendió. Sesshomaru pensaba que ella tenía horrendas cicatrices de batalla en su pecho.

Gracias a Kami Sama…

-"Ya es costumbre Mi Lord. No se preocupe"

-"Hn."

Y así el tiempo transcurrió con los dos sentados bajo la cascada fresca, bañados por la luna y en silencio.

Los corazones palpitando al unísono sin ellos darse cuenta, el reiki y el youki danzando a su alrededor. La bestia observando al monje de ojos cerrados, para grabarse en su mente sus facciones y la belleza de su imagen…


	9. Chapter 9

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 9

La pacífica noche transcurría con sólo los sonidos de los grillos y el agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos.

Kagome rasguñando la desesperación por dos motivos, Sesshomaru podría descubrirla en cualquier momento, y su corazón no paraba de latir por tenerlo tan cerca…Le comenzaba a gustar, y de eso se estaba dando cuenta en ese momento.

Fingía acomodarse bajo las aguas y lo miraba de reojo. Por todos los dioses, era precioso. Más que Inuyasha, si eso fuese posible.

Inuyasha…

El día de su boda con Kikyo se verá hermoso, muy guapo de eso estaba segura.

Cada vez que pensaba en su amor secreto aparecía en su mente la imagen de su prima Kikyo y enseguida cambiaba de pensamiento.

Sesshomaru se verá espectacular.

Asombrada de pensar en el mayor de los Taisho, se preguntaba cómo podía ser que de a poco le fuese gustando este otro youkai…Por qué no un hombre? Por qué no un simple soldado. Por qué los Taisho? Pensar que si todo salía mal…Sería juzgada por traición…

Sesshomaru la despabiló

-"Aprovecharé para meditar…Usted debería hacer lo mismo, necesitaremos de todos nuestros sentidos alerta, cuando regresen los ryu"

Kagome asentía mientras los dos se veían a los ojos

Los rostros ilegibles de ambos.

El Inu regresaba a su posición inicial bajo las aguas, ahora sentado en loto. La luna, malvada luna, lo bañaba junto con la cascada otorgándole un brillo sensual y místico.

La Miko se llenaba los ojos de la bella imagen. En su mente se repetía, "Suplanté a Souta…Yo no te traicioné…Yo lo hice para honrar el pacto, también para salvar a Inuyasha…Y también te salvé a ti"

Souta avanzaba firmemente hacia el Oeste.

Solo.

A pesar de las sugerencias de Hidoriko de que llevase un par de sacerdotisas con él.

Cabalgaba su caballo blanco sin detenerse. El pacto sería honrado a como diera lugar.

Sabía que sus soldados ya estaban en el frente, pero sin su Señor, Kohaku y Miroku se habrían encargado de guiarlos hasta su llegada. De todos modos si el heredero de Hiten no se presentaba, el acuerdo no estaría completo.

-Flash Back-

Luego de varias horas de discusión en Hakurei, finalmente el Señor del Este comprendió. Comprendió al recordar el espíritu indomable de su gemela. La demás Miko de Hakurei, llevaban ese mismo espíritu, en mayor o menor medida. Pero la herencia Higurashi era marcada en cada una de ellas. Si bien no todas las sacerdotisas eran Higurashi, las que llevaban aunque fuese una traza de línea de sangre, eran muy notorias. La mezcla con otras sangres no había logrado diluir esa esencia poderosa y luchadora.

Ese fuego en la mirada y el crepitar de su poder. De pronto el joven Lord, comprendió, sintió que se erizaba su piel de orgullo, de emoción. Su sangre destilaba poder por donde fuera que iba. Ya no eran las delicadas mujeres que había que defender del ataque youkai, eran auténticas guerreras y podrían formar una formidable joya para la legendaria estirpe del Este aunque prefirió guardarlo en secreto por el momento.

Estos tiempos de guerra así lo ameritaban. Acordó con las Miko del templo que se entrenarían como siempre y aún más. Que cuando la guerra terminara, él cambiaría las cosas para ellas. Saldrían a la luz como las más poderosas a la vista de todos, estarían en palacio y en todo el Este. Tendrían derecho a sus vidas, cada una buscaría su camino a su gusto. Serían libres. Y cuando fuese necesario, defender el Este como un ejército.

También eso lo permitiría.

Las Miko estaban felices, exultantes, besaban las manos de su Señor. No es como si sufrieran en el templo. Pero tenían derechos como seres humanos, y durante siglos, solo se las recluyó en el monte, y mientras más poderosas eran, a más temprana edad.

El poder de la sangre de Midoriko, se convertía en un problema y no un orgullo para las familias de sacerdotisas potentes. Se las veía como cebos para atraer youkai a las aldeas, por ello y más, se las llevaba entre gallos y medianoche hacia el monte, ocultas en los carruajes o a caballo muy cubiertas o disfrazadas… Las mujeres Higurashi habían sido tratadas como una maldición. Ya era tiempo de cambiar eso. Ahora Souta lo comprendía muy bien.

Tenía una mina de oro en Hakurei, eran el legado de su ancestro, nunca más se las trataría como una molestia. Serían honradas como se lo merecían.

Él vería que así fuera…

-Fin Flash Back-

Kohaku se mantenía alerta a los sucesos de la cascada. Estaba a una distancia considerable, para no ser detectado por el Daiyoukai. Su experiencia como exterminador lo capacitaba para realizar diversas tareas, entre ellas el espionaje y no ser descubierto. Observaba la extraña escena ayudado por un catalejo chino que su padre le regalara cuando cumplió los 10 años. Su corazón se salía por su boca el ver a su prima semi desnuda tomando un baño a la luz de la luna con el mismísimo Señor del Oeste.

Repetía en sus pensamientos

"Qué mierda estás haciendo Kagome?"

"Acaso perdiste la cabeza"?

"No, esa la perderemos cuando Sesshomaru se dé cuenta"

"Kami ten piedad"

-Flash Back-

Inuyasha se había puesto de inmediato en viaje de regreso al campamento. Había dejado a Kikyo en palacio pero Sango insistió en acompañarlo.

-"Si Sesshomaru no lo hace…Mataré yo mismo a Kagome"

Sango en la espalda del mestizo estaba muy enojada con él. Como si no supiera que Kagome lo había hecho por él, para ayudarle a pesar de que amaba a Kikyo y no a la joven Miko.

-"Como si no supieras por qué lo hizo"

Inuyasha sintió esas palabras como una puñalada. Sabía que era cierto. Pero no pudo hacer nada con ese mestizo corazón, que había elegido a la mayor de las primas casi sin darse cuenta él.

-"Kagome merece alguien mejor, mucho mejor que yo"

-"En eso estamos de acuerdo"

Y de pronto, se toparon con la aldea.

Inuyasha se detuvo en un momento, para que la exterminadora descansara. Buscó un lugar para acomodarse por la noche y luego continuar en la madrugada. Sango no se quejaba pero él sabía que estaba agotada.

Una vez aseados se fueron al comedor a procurarse alimentos y algo para beber.

Servidos en su mesa, y ya cenando las voces animadas les llamaron la atención.

Un grupo de personas que salían del lugar se congregaron y comenzaron a saludar muy respetuosamente

-"Lord Higurashi, tanto tiempo! Bienvenido otra vez"

Sango e Inuyasha se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

-"Qué mierda hace Kagome aquí ahora?"

-"No tengo idea"

Apartándose miraron hacia la puerta.

La sorpresa provocaba que el ramen cayera al plato desde la boca del hanyou. Y Sango tosiera ahogada con el arroz frito.

Inuyasha se puso de pie de inmediato. Su rabia lo movía a tomar del brazo a la Miko y arrastrarla a la mesa.

-"Qué haces aquí?"

-"A qué te refieres? Vine a cumplir con el pacto y a reunirme con mis hombres"

Souta abrazaba a Inuyasha y le propinaba un par de golpes en la espalda

-"Sango Chan, come más lento, siempre vas a ahogarte si continúas atragantándote"

Los dos estaban desubicados completamente, qué le sucedía a Kagome?

Una vez sentado el Señor del Este hizo señas para que le trajeran alimentos. Inuyasha aprovechó para interrogarlo otra vez pero no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos…

-"Oh por Kami…"

El sacerdote lo miró

-"Kami qué tiene que ver con mi almuerzo?"

Los brillantes ojos avellana del gemelo de su amiga entrañable, el verdadero Souta estaba allí.

Kami si tenía que ver, al parecer se empeñaba en proteger a la sacerdotisa, Inuyasha y Sango ahora tenían la tarea de acomodar las cosas para evitar que la Miko fuese descubierta.

El mestizo de Occidente le colocaba una mano en el hombro al monje a modo de bienvenida.

Sango tenía su boca cubierta con la mano.

-"Claro que tiene que ver, Kami te ha traído a nosotros, Souta San"

La exterminadora e Inuyasha se miraban un tanto nerviosos, ahora tendrían que pensar bien, los pasos a seguir.

Por el momento les quedaba retener al verdadero Souta, prepararlo y así asegurar la protección del secreto de Kagome.

Cómo? Tendrían la noche para pensarlo.

En cuanto a Kagome, dependía de ella, no ser descubierta de ahora en más.


	10. Chapter 10

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 10

En la cascada todo era paz.

Al menos por fuera de los "compañeros de baño" sus corazones estaban inquietos.

No había nada más que deseara Kagome en este momento que huir de allí.

Sesshomaru por su parte sentía una gran intriga acerca de todo lo referido al monje poderoso.

Viéndolo de cerca mientras éste mantenía los ojos cerrados, Sesshomaru descubría características únicas en el misterioso sacerdote. Pestañas largas y tupidas, rostro angelical, nada de vello facial… Cuello largo y sensual, hombros fuertes pero redondeados, casi femeninos, sus vendajes ocultaban su vergüenza…

De nuevo aquello de la vergüenza…

El monje había dicho que usar los vendajes era costumbre ya.

Parecía no tener problemas al respecto.

Cuándo se habrá hecho las cicatrices?… Quién lo habrá herido de esa manera…

Tal vez cuando lo emboscaron los Ryu…

Malditos Ryu… Se encontró que quería saber, quería averiguar.

-"Higurashi Sama…"

-"Mmm?"

En eso, una fuente de youki se detectaba junto a las aguas en la orilla detrás de las rocas.

Sesshomaru miró hacia el lugar y Kagome se puso de pie automáticamente.

Su reiki brotaba de sus manos. El Lord Inu se levantó de las aguas.

La Miko lo vio

Enorme y majestuoso. Sus cabellos adheridos al cuerpo, su torso pálido y marcado, abdominales increíbles, los músculos costales pronunciados, las líneas magenta en sus costados perdiéndose en el hakama negro, mojado, ¿dónde quedaba la imaginación a todo esto?. En ninguna parte… Increíblemente perfecto

Kagome tragó duro, pero se enfocó en el visitante.

Adelantándose un poco al Lord, la sacerdotisa se abrió paso en las aguas.

El Daiyoukai la vio.

Su cuerpo casi sin ropa, su cabello mojado pegado a su rostro enmarcando la belleza de su cara. El fundoshi adherido a sus caderas redondeadas, de ellas emergían las piernas más sensuales que había visto jamás, musculosas, pero torneadas, fuertes, la piel relumbraba en rosa por la energía sagrada. El monje comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla atento y con sus manos llenas de poder.

El Lord Inu lo seguía de cerca incrédulo.

-"Hay algo poderoso detrás de esas rocas"

-"Hn."

El Señor del Oeste intentó ponerse delante de Higurashi para protegerlo.

Al acercarse a él sus ojos traicioneros bajaron hacia el redondeado y marcado trasero del hombre que se preparaba para atacar lo que fuera que los espiaba. Su falta de temor llamaba la atención del Daiyoukai.

Si, Kami era injusto, muy injusto…

Dotando de semejantes cualidades a un macho…

La princesa del Este, cómo era… Qué más daba.

Ni se acordaba como era, ni su aspecto, ni su voz, nada. Supuestamente se parecía a Souta, pero no recordaba haberle prestado atención cuando entrenaban en su ejército. Aunque no debió haber sido muy poderosa tampoco o su bestia la recordaría. Después de todo, a Shimaru le atraía el poder, y eso estaba muy claro.

La próxima vez que visitara el Este estaría atento.

Atento estaba, pero al sacerdote sin miedo.

La fiereza del monje, y su falta de temor ante la inminencia de un ataque lo incitaban y atraían al mismo tiempo.

-"Quien quiera que seas, sal de ahí en este momento!"

Al no recibir respuesta, el instinto de protección del Inu hizo su aparición. Sesshomaru colocó una mano en el pecho del monje y lo corrió hacia atrás, cubriéndolo por completo con su ancha y poderosa espalda.

-"Permíteme, Souta san"

Kagome moría de sentir la enorme mano sobre uno de sus senos oculto por las vendas.

Su rostro hervía e intentaba no reaccionar cubriéndose.

Por lo que permitió que el macho Inu se hiciera cargo de la situación para intentar calmarse unos momentos.

Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, sentía un poco de emoción por la protección que el enorme Inu le propinaba, pero a la vez le preocupaba su seguridad también.

-"Tenga cuidado Sesshomaru Sama"

El Inu sintió un golpe en su pecho ante las palabras del monje. Rápidamente se recompuso y amenazó al intruso.

-"Salga ahora si aprecia en algo su vida"

Un atemorizado y muy avergonzado Kumazawa asomaba detrás de las rocas.

-"Kumazawa!"

Kagome se asombraba.

-"Acaba de darnos un susto de muerte"

Sesshomaru afirmaba la mirada. El youkai oso clavaba la suya en la del Lord. Orbes Rojos con machas marrones, extraños ojos…

-"Lo lo siento, yo sólo quería meterme al río unos momentos, hace mucho calor…No fue mi intención interrumpirlos o asustarlos"

-"Oh no se preocupe, yo he terminado, puede refrescarse tranquilo en lo que a mí se refiere"

La mirada de reproche del oso hacia su Señor. El Señor del Oeste que no apartaba los ojos del soldado.

-"Este Sesshomaru también ha terminado"

Higurashi intentaba contenerse. Estaba desnuda o casi, frente a dos machos youkai poderosos y enormes. Ambos eran extremadamente atractivos, y uno de ellos le comenzaba a quitar el sueño, ella mantenía su foco en la misión, pero era muy difícil.

Al poner un pie en la orilla, pisó mal una roca y resbaló.

Sesshomaru rápidamente la enderezó con una mano en su espalda baja.

Casi sin quererlo le advirtió con voz muy baja y sensual

-"Cuidado Mi Lord"

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la grave voz, verlo tan cerca y atento.

No pasó desapercibido para el Daiyoukai que sintió una comisura de su boca elevarse apenas.

Maldito cuerpo traicionero…

Pero tampoco pasó desapercibido para el oso que reverenciando se disculpó y fue a meterse en el agua. Los celos lo carcomían. Y el Lord Occidental lo sabía.

Sesshomaru sintió una gran satisfacción. Se convencía que lo había hecho para salvar al monje de caer, pero interiormente quería darle celos al kuma youkai…

Pero por qué…

Escapaba a su razonamiento.

Y para peor, la inocente reacción del monje lo había hecho sentir halagado.

Halagado…Un monje…¿Qué?!

Kagome tomó las prendas de secado y secó toda la humedad de su cuerpo, sin embargo ni muerta se quitaría en fundoshi, por lo que procedió a vestirse colocándose la ropa que había dejado al borde del río para regresar. Un hakama negro y un haori violeta, emulaba las vestiduras sacerdotales del Este. Sesshomaru solo se secó un poco el cabello y echó la toalla en su hombro. Una vez listos comenzaron el regreso.

La Miko respiraba agitada. Sus reflejos se habían desbocado. Sentía un extraño vacío en su estómago. Ocultaba su nerviosismo con silencio y un caminar seguro, firme, masculino…

No dijeron ni una palabra de regreso.

El Lord mantenía el control de los alrededores. Nadie. Solo la energía fluctuante del Oso en la cascada.

Caminaron minutos que parecieron horas. Lado a lado. Sus energías flotando apenas por sobre sus pieles. Brillando.

Llegando al campamento, Kagome reverenció al Inu

-"Arigato Sesshomaru sama, me iré a descansar, soy humano después de todo y mañana será un día largo"

-"Hn"

Devolviendo la reverencia Sesshomaru contempló la retirada del monje a su tienda.

Sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas

-"Qué desea Kumazawa"

Se giró a ver a los ojos rojos del oso

-"Le gusta"

-"No sé a qué se refiere"

-"Permiso para hablar, Mi Lord"

La batalla de miradas era feroz

-"Concedido"

El oso caminó apartándose un poco de las tiendas.

-"Le gusta!"

-"Reitero, no sé a qué se refiere"

-"A Higurashi, a usted le gusta Higurashi"

-"Se equivoca"

-"NO!"

Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante la reacción del soldado

-"He visto cómo lo mira, a usted le gusta, no puede negarlo!"

El Daiyoukai recordó lo conversado con los Lores en la taberna, a Kumazawa le gustaba Higurashi, y por eso lo estaba increpando de esa manera.

Mientras en la tienda, Kagome sentía su corazón salirse del pecho. Hablando de pecho, Sesshomaru le había puesto la mano en uno de ellos, sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Había visto lo hermoso que era el Lord del Oeste, sus músculos, su piel… El hakama mojado en el río…Oh Kami, qué iba hacer?. Le gustaba, ahora sabía que Sesshomaru Taisho le gustaba, oh Dios, oh Dios…Qué iba a hacer?

Sesshomaru pensaba que ella era Souta. Jamás se fijaría en un hombre, aunque, extrañamente, los últimos días había sido bastante atento con ella. Aunque pensara que era hombre, la había protegido, ayudado, sonreído…Tocado…Oh Kami…Se emocionaba sin querer.

Fuera de la tienda dos youki muy fuertes se comenzaban a sentir. Y voces.

Las voces llamaron su atención.

-"Pero qué es eso…"

Salió de la tienda y se quedó de pie. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaba

-"Se equivoca"

-"Se muestra protector y atento. Lo mira, lo sigue, incluso ahora cena con nosotros alrededor de la fogata. Usted jamás había hecho eso, hasta que llegó Lord Higurashi"

-"Tonterías… Regrese a sus labores o será castigado"

-"Todo lo que quiera, pero no puede negarlo"

-"Kumazawa, a este Sesshomaru NO LE GUSTAN LOS MACHOS"

Kagome se quedó en una pieza…De qué hablaban?

-"Pues a mí me gusta, y si a usted de verdad no le interesa… Le pido que se aparte"

-"Haga lo que quiera… No me gusta Higurashi. No me gustan los machos, jamás copularía con uno. Y mucho menos con un humano, usted sabe lo que pienso de ellos"

Eso si dolió.

Acaso era necesario decir semejante cosa?

Y acaso no había solicitado él mismo la asistencia del Este? De los HUMANOS del Este?

Sesshomaru no había querido decir eso. Claro que apreciaba algunos humanos. Los de valía. Los Orientales, los Higurashi, los honorables…Al Capitán; Pero estaba alterado por el atrevimiento y desconfianza del oso, las palabreas salieron sin darse cuenta.

El hedor de la tristeza del monje penetró las fosas nasales de los machos que voltearon a ver.

El Señor del Este estaba mirando la discusión.

Evidentemente las palabras del Inu habían golpeado y se habían clavado en el sacerdote que reverenciaba y se volteaba para regresar a su tienda y perderse dentro de ella.

No había regreso de aquello, y para peor, muchos soldados, tanto hanyou como humanos y youkai observaban la escena. Danaka entre ellos.

En su mente el tora se comenzaba a preocupar verdaderamente. Estaban en guerra. No era el momento para este tipo de cosas. Lo mejor regresar al Oeste cuanto antes. Tal vez en casa y relajado, Sesshomaru logre enfocarse de nuevo…Tal vez…

Sesshomaru no pudo manejar el extraño sentimiento que lo inundó al ver y olfatear la pena del sacerdote. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en su tienda.

Danaka suspiraba… Acaso sería que de verdad Higurashi le gustaba?

En la aldea…

Inuyasha invitó a Souta a quedarse con ellos en el hostal.

-"Es urgente llegar al campamento…¿Por qué pasan la noche aquí?"

-"Sango está muy cansada, aunque no diga nada"

-"Ah. Pues déjame decirte…las mujeres de mi familia son mucho más resistentes de lo que aparentan Inu Chan."

-"Hablando de eso… Nos vemos más tarde…"

Y sin más, Souta salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido. Rápidamente Inuyasha miró hacia el camastro del Sacerdote, allí estaban sus katanas y su armadura.

Regresaría.

Seguramente había ido en busca de algún "entretenimiento"

Negando con la cabeza el mestizo se servía agua y pensaba

Inu Chan…Cuánto hacía que no escuchaba ese apodo…

Tenía que idear una manera de intercambiar a los gemelos sin que nadie se diera cuenta incluyendo al mismo Souta.

Seguramente, Kouga, Bankotsu o algún otro soldado iban a saludarlo y en algún momento hacer referencia a alguna vivencia compartida en esos días con su hermana en el campo de batalla y en el campamento. Cómo hacer para que él aceptara esos hechos como propios…

Cómo?

Los leves golpes una la puerta alertaron al hanyou.

-"Pasa Souta"

Sango se asomó y susurró

-"No soy Souta… "

Una vez adentro y aún susurrando

-"Ahora qué haremos?!"

-"Convencer a Souta que todo lo que hizo Kagome lo hizo él"

-"Y por Kami cómo le harás para lograrlo?"

-"Estoy en eso…Estoy en eso…"

Pensó toda la noche y cuando el monje regresó se encontró con Sango dormida en su futón e Inuyasha sentado en loto, apoyado en la pared con la Tessaiga en su hombro, las manos enfundadas en las mangas de la rata de fuego y los ojos cerrados.

-"Vaya par…Dónde dormiré ahora"

-"Hueles a jabón barato"

Sonrojado el sacerdote se sentaba frente al mestizo

-"Eh? Ah sí, me bañé antes de regresar…"

-"Mujeres otra vez?"

Rascaba su cabeza tímidamente

-"Las hembras youkai cuentan?"

Inuyasha lo veía incrédulo. Vaya monje… Recordaba a Miroku en las estadías en el Oeste. Esos Higurashi eran bastante pervertidos.

-"Oye, Souta Chan…"

-"Mn?"

-"Tengo que contarte algo…"


	11. Chapter 11

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 11

Kokuryu caía estrepitosamente. No podía volar aún. Las alas quemadas por el reiki de Higurashi no sanaban como él esperaba. Náraku al ser mestizo, estaba en mejores condiciones que él.

Pero no confiaba en su sobrino. Tenía que lograr reponerse antes de la próxima luna negra… La luna en la que los hanyou cambiaban…

De otra manera, sería alimento para los carroñeros. El Mestizo el Sur, sería youkai completo por una noche, él tenía que resguardarse si deseaba sobrevivir…

Náraku tenía su sangre y la del brujo.

Su sangre…La de su padre Ryukotsussei. Eso era evidencia del poder que ese hanyou tenía. Sólo él, Kokuryu era capaz de contenerlo, los demás eran demasiado débiles. Si él moría, nada detendría a Náraku. Tenía que matarlo. Y pronto.

Era un serio riesgo para él y sus planes de gobernar el mundo.

En el hostal.

Souta veía a Inuyasha a los ojos.

-"Qué es?"

-"El pacto ya fue honrado"

-"Lo sé, Miroku…"

-"No. Miroku llegó al Oeste muy mal herido. Luego de que tú fueras emboscado, fue atendido y aún se encuentra en el palacio…"

-"Pero Cómo?."

-"Kohaku usó tu armadura en el frente. Y estuvimos intercambiando algunos soldados parecidos a ti en la tienda"

-"Qué?"

-"Eso, si no llegabas, el pacto no sería respetado, el Este caería en desgracia ante los ojos de todos"

-"Pero Kohaku no se parece mucho a mi, cómo hicieron para aparentar mi presencia?"

La mirada seria del semi inu. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

"Piensa Inuyasha, piensa!"

-"Las Miko de Hakurei, prepararon una pócima…"

Souta recordó en vial que vio en el suelo del pasadizo de la montaña.

-"Ah…Ahora veo"

El silencio los cubrió unos momentos. Sango despertó y se quedó escuchando inmóvil en el camastro.

-"Y entonces?"

-"Todos piensan que han convivido contigo todo este tiempo. Si te hablan y te cuentan cosas, por más extrañas que te parezcan, deberás seguirles la corriente. Y todo saldrá bien"

-"Mmm."

El joven pensó por unos instantes

-"Quiénes saben de esto?"

-"Kikyo, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango y yo"

-"Kagome?"

-"No"

-"…"

-"Está bien… Así se hará…Gracias por no permitir que el Este fuese deshonrado, Inuyasha"

-"No es a mí a quien debes agradecerle"

Pensaba en Kagome y todos los riesgos asumidos por ella. Deseaba vehementemente

intercambiarla y lograr que todo se acomodara…Rogaba que así fuera…

-"Si, cuando vea a Kohaku y los demás, les agradeceré"

Suspirando el mestizo se puso de pie.

Despertemos a Sango. Hay que partir hacia el campamento.

Pagaron su cuenta, y las miradas enamoradas de algunas señoritas los veían partir.

El guapísimo Señor del Este montaba su blanco corcel y partía junto al menor de los Taisho.

Y así retomaron el regreso.

Kohaku cerca del campamento había presenciado TODOS los sucesos de esa noche. Estaba fuera de sí. Negra oscuridad o no, muchos machos estaban interesados en su "Souta" Kagome… Era lo peor que podía suceder!

¿Cuándo estarán en el Oeste, para poder apoyarse en Miroku?, seguramente él sabría qué hacer…

En eso, en la pradera, unas codornices comenzaron a volar alarmadas, el joven taijiya estiró su lente y gracias a la luz de la luna logró ver de qué se trataba y se preparó para avisar al campamento.

Su catalejo le mostró a Inuyasha con Sango en la espalda y a Souta.

-"Son Inu Chan, Neesan Y Souta…"

-"SOUTA!"

Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la tienda de Kagome y entró.

Sacudió a su prima para despertarla

-"Kagome…Kagome…Despierta"

-"Mmm. Qué sucede? Qué haces aquí?"

-"Inuyasha viene por el camino, con Sango y Souta"

-"Qué? Niisan?"

-"Sii, vístete ya y vete, toma el caballo y no te detengas hasta Hakurei"

Kagome rápidamente se vistió, enrolló el futón, con ayuda de su primo, tomó todas sus pertenencias, reunió todo lo sospechoso que podía haber en la tienda y salió velozmente.

Casi ya sobre su montura, la grave voz le hizo erizar los cabellos.

-"Aún falta para el amanecer, Higurashi…Pensé que necesitaba descansar"

Ambos en shock, ante la presencia del mayor de los Taisho.

Kohaku intentó aparentar calma. Era muy bueno para eso. Luego podría desmayarse cuando estuviera solo.

Kagome giró tranquilamente

-"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien que partamos…No confío en esos dragones. Daré una vuelta como para calmar la humana desconfianza que me apremia ahora"

Humana desconfianza, extraña expresión…

-"Haga como prefiera, pero el viaje reamente será largo, no nos detendremos hasta llegar al palacio"

-"Le preocupa que lo retrase Lord Taisho?"

-"…"

-"Los humanos, somos más resistentes de lo que parecemos"

Kohaku la veía con los ojos enojados

¿Qué? Realmente iba a hacer eso? Acaso las palabras pronunciadas por el Lord esa noche la habían ofendido? ¿Pelear con Sesshomaru? No había tiempo para eso!

Por su parte el Daiyoukai supo de la molestia del humano. Evidentemente lo había ofuscado con sus declaraciones.

Pero qué podía hacer, el oso lo estaba presionando, debía dejar asegurado su honor masculino, no pensaba unirse físicamente a otro macho, definitivamente no.

-"Eso podrá demostrarlo fácilmente, Higurashi Sama"

Kohaku incómodo prefirió retirarse para que Kagome también lo hiciera lo más pronto posible

-"Cuanto antes salga, antes regresará, Mi Lord. Nos veremos al amanecer Souta san…"

Asintiendo al Lord Inu continuó su camino a su sitio de vigilancia.

-"Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hn."

Desde allí esperó a que todo se acomodara, rogándole a Kami.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se miraban a los ojos.

-"Como dijo mi primo, nos vemos al amanecer, Lord Taisho"

La luna continuaba jugando en contra de los dos. Dotando de un brillo etérico a Kagome y un porte de majestuosidad y poderío a Sesshomaru.

Ella sentía la mirada del Inu penetrar en su alma. El no lograba contener la mirada de Shimaru y su s ganas de acercarse al monje, olfatearlo y hacerlo someter…Cómo se atrevía a verlo con esa mirada desafiante… Cómo se atrevía a deambular sin liberar su esencia… Los youkai, se manejaban con los sentidos para todo, si, él como monje sabría de esas cosas, debería presentar su aroma por simple respeto y cortesía…

La verdad es que no le interesaba en absoluto el protocolo, Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la calma y sentía que también la cordura por culpa de los "encantos MASCULINOS" de un monje un tanto andrógino pero hermoso por donde lo viera.

Verlo desnudo o casi, en la cascada fue lejos de ofensivo, bastante excitante, vergonzosamente sensual.

El Daiyoukai se enojaba cada vez más consigo mismo. Y Higurashi no cesaba de alistar su caballo para irse…Irse…Con el permiso de quién?

Ella continuaba sus preparativos bufando y dando jalones al apero de su corcel. Enojada, con ella…Enojada con él…

Simple humana eh?

Luego procuró saludarlo con etiqueta.

Viéndose directamente. La mirada roja del Macho Inu frente al negro de los ojos femeninos.

-"Taisho Sama"

Reverenció apenas y se giró para tomar la montura del caballo para subir…

Nada preparó a Kagome para lo que ocurrió después.

Con velocidad increíble, el Señor del Oeste se movió.

En un segundo Sesshomaru la tenía presa entre el caballo y su firme pecho. Respiraba alterado y sus gruñidos guturales brotaban de su garganta inconscientemente.

La bestia con su nariz en la base del cuello del monje aspiraba en busca de algún vestigio aromático pero en vano.

El pobre corcel espantado corrió hacia el bosque. Sesshomaru ahora tomó al sacerdote de sus brazos. Lentamente comenzaron a bajar hacia sus caderas redondeadas.

Las manos del Inu recorrían el torso y la cintura del monje mientras susurraba detrás de su sído.

-"Tan delicado y atractivo…Tan humano…"

-"Lord Taisho…Qué hace?!"

-"…"

El reiki buscaba defenderse y le picaba la piel de las manos.

En ese momento los sonidos de entre los arbustos provocaron que la bestia levante la cabeza y mire hacia el follaje. Un enorme y bastante ofuscado Kumazawa emergía con las riendas del caballo de Kagome en una mano y su katana en la otra.

-"Aquí está su caballo, mi Lord, lo encontré en el camino del bosque, es mejor que se apresure, el sol saldrá en algunas horas"

Sus ojos rojos chocaban con otros ojos rojos.

Su youki buscaba enfrentar a otro youki

-"Sesshomaru Sama"

La bestia sintiéndose en evidencia respondió mientras se alejaba lentamente de Higurashi

-"Kumazawa"

Sin perder tiempo, Kagome montó y dando dos vueltas en su caballo miró a los machos y luego partió.

Sesshomaru de inmediato formó una nube de youki y desapareció en el aire con rumbo opuesto.

El oso suspiraba, y caminaba hacia el campamento

-"No importa cuánto luche o niegue sus sentimientos, Taisho sama…Usted está tan condenado como yo"


	12. Chapter 12

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 12

Sesshomaru arrancaba los árboles de cuajo. Sus aullidos y gruñidos espantaban las aves del bosque silencioso. Estaba a kilómetros del campamento. Estaba en la que hoy se conoce como Isla Oshinoshima. En ese entonces desierta.

Caía derrotado de rodillas con su frente en el suelo y sus cabellos desparramados sobre la arena. Con los puños golpeaba el suelo, insultando y maldiciéndose a viva voz

-"Estoy maldito! Maldito!"

Sollozaba por su debilidad

-"Cómo es posible que haya caído tan bajo por un macho! Una asqueroso macho humano llamado Souta Higurashi!"

Su llanto solo era oído por su bestia que sacudía su cabeza negando la terrible realidad.

"No hemos caído"

"Cállate! Tú tienes la culpa!"

"Este Shimaru no tiene culpa de nada"

"He tocado el cuerpo de otro macho"

"Has tocado miles, muchas veces para asesinarlos"

"Pero esto fue distinto. No sentí repugnancia por sus formas…Estoy Maldito…"

"Este Shimaru jamás ha deseado otro macho, ni tocado uno…Que no fuera para matarlo… O estrechar su mano…Higurashi ha de ser algo fuera de este mundo para que así reaccionemos…O su poder es más grande aún que el de Midoriko"

"Midoriko…"

"Midoriko Sama, era la poseedora del poder absoluto y siempre nos atrajo el poder. Eso es lo que nos atrae hasta la desesperación"

"Hn.…Demo…Midoriko era una mujer"

La imposible realidad se abría frente al Daiyoukai del Oeste…Era el poder de Higurashi el que lo seducía, no su condición de macho, ni guerrero, sino su increíble poder.

Acostumbrado a ser el único más poderoso en el mundo conocido, los demás aunque fuera por poco siempre estaban debajo de él. Ahora había alguien que estaba a su misma altura o por encima tal vez, y esa idea lo tenía descolocado…

La curiosidad por saber cuán poderoso era el monje lo alentaba a olvidar el vergonzoso incidente y regresar al campamento.

Averiguaría el real potencial del sacerdote del Este, a como diera lugar. Eran excelentes noticias, el Señor Oriental era aliado incondicional de la casa de la Luna, y esta novedad cambiaba todo el panorama acerca de la guerra contra los dragones…

Bien utilizados los poderes de los aliados, el problemita se terminaría en un dos por tres.

Excelentes noticias…Si…

En el Sur Náraku comenzaba a sentir el incremento de su fuerza aunque no hubiera amanecido el día de luna negra.

En esa noche del mes, lentamente y de a poco su parte humana se retiraba a descansar por una noche para permitirle a su lado youkai emerger y mantenerse hasta la salida de los primeros rayos del sol del día siguiente.

Inuyasha sufría cambios también pero al contrario que el mestizo del sur, la que se retiraba a descansar era su parte youkai. Dejando a su par humano a la vista por esa misma noche y hasta el amanecer. Detalle que afortunadamente, los reptiles desconocían.

Kokuryu estaba aterrado. Sentía la mirada de su sobrino seguir cada movimiento realizado por él, intuía que algo sucedería si no tenía cuidado. Para evitarlo se hacía acompañar con cuatro guardias de la elite. Poderosos pero un tanto ignorantes, su fuerza era lo que les aseguraba su permanencia en el ejército.

Su excusa por sus guardias personales…

Enseñarles el protocolo de guerra y así formar un ejército más adecuado para enfrentar desafíos como por ejemplo los Taisho.

Onigumo afinaba los ojos mientras destajaba un trozo de oso negro y lo devoraba con avaricia.

Masticaba y tragaba para beber casi de fondo blanco la copa de sake sureño y pensar…

"Ya te descuidarás, basura, ya te descuidarás…"

Kohaku saltaba del árbol refugio donde se encontraba hacía un tiempo.

El caballo de Souta se encabritaba y se paraba en dos patas.

El monje a duras penas pudo sostenerse de caer

-"Pero qué mierda!"

-"Kohaku!"

-"Neesan! Inu Chan, Souta Kun!"

-"Casi nos matas del susto pendejo!"

-"Lo siento"

Inuyasha fijaba la mirada en el joven exterminador.

-"Está desocupada la tienda de Souta Sama?"

Kohaku se ponía pálido.

-"Si, todo está listo como siempre"

-"Debes avisar al resto que el verdadero Souta está con ustedes ahora, Kohaku"

La mirada del muchacho se clavaba en la de Sango.

Sango asentía. Y luego susurraba

-"Ya le explicamos a Souta que tú y algunos soldados lo reemplazaron para honrar el pacto, él aceptó ayudar y continuar como si nada hubiese cambiado"

Pero el jovencito miraba a Inuyasha que estaba que hervía ante tanta cosa. Sabía que Kagome estaba en problemas con el mestizo, y sentía culpa por ayudarla en semejante locura.

-"Luego hablaremos y veremos cómo nos acomodamos"

-"Qué hay de los otros soldados, no hablarán cierto?"

Souta se giraba a ver al mestizo, no había tales soldados, pero ni modo había que seguir el cuento, por Kagome.

-"Jamás. Fuera lo que fuera, ellos nunca contradecirán una orden de su Señor"

Inuyasha asentía

-"El campamento está tranquilo?"

-"Ahora sí, solo que…"

-"Solo que qué?!"

-"Sesshomaru Sama salió volando en su nube y aún no regresa"

Eso era extraño…Al Hanyou no le gustó para nada. Acaso detectó alguna anomalía en la frontera? De otra manera Sesshomaru no utilizaría su velocidad youkai para alejarse.

-"Luego me contarás todo Kohaku Kun"

Los dorados soles no se apartaban de los brillantes ojos marrones del muchacho. Sabía ahora que Inuyasha estaba al tanto de todo. Y que estaba muy, muy enojado…

Preocupado por su amiga de la infancia, sobretodo. No podía culparlo. Él también tenía miedo.

-"Por supuesto, Lord Inuyasha"

-"Vámonos entonces"

Y así el cuarteto de amigos de Kagome partía muy preocupado al campamento. Después de todo no tenían idea con lo que se iban a encontrar. Las luces del alba aún no se hacían ver en el horizonte, tenían tiempo de meter a Souta a la tienda y que descansara unas horas.

Si Kami los ayudaba todo saldría bien, y nadie más se daría cuenta.

Por su parte Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la playa… Qué pacífico era el romper de las olas y los sonidos del mar… No deseaba regresar.

Higurashi estaría allí y él se moría de vergüenza y el monje vaya a saber cómo reaccionaría al verlo.

Las estrellas lo llenaban de melancolía. Se sentía bien solo, pero su mente lo llevaba a quizás hablar con el monje y aclarar las cosas con una botella de sake de por medio…

Tal vez ir a una taberna o compartir una cena con cortesanas y geishas…Viéndolo deslizarse entre las señoritas o señoritos…Tal vez así se le quitarían las molestias acerca del humano sagrado y volvería a recuperar su balance…

Imaginar a Higurashi seduciendo otros muchachos o youkai le venía Kumazawa a la memoria, tan grande tan masculino, quién lo diría…

De pronto ya no deseaba regresar.

Sus ojos viajaban hasta el cielo nocturno…Tan oscuro…Tan negro… Sin luna… Hoy no habría luna…

LUNA!

Hoy era la Luna negra! Inuyasha sería humano por una noche tenían que regresar al Oeste y pronto.

Si bien, Inuyasha es poderoso y mucho, el detalle del cambio de su medio-hermano, no debía conocerse entre los traidores del Sur. Apreciando como lo hacía a Inuyasha, su condición de humano por una noche, significaría una debilidad a los ojos del clan Ryu.

Debía regresar y ahora.

Si pensarlo dos veces llamó formó su nube de youki y emprendió el regreso más velozmente que en su huída y en un santiamén, estaba de regreso en el campamento…


	13. Chapter 13

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 13

Inuyasha y el resto de los recién llegados bebían té alrededor de la fogata. La mayoría de los soldados dormía, pero él no podía. Necesitaba saber acerca de su hermano y por supuesto de Kagome.

Sostenía la taza entre las dos manos y miraba fijamente el fuego. Sango y Kohaku hacían lo propio pensando dónde estaría su prima ahora.

Danaka se acercaba sigilosamente como todo felino.

-"Inuyasha Sama, Okaerinasai"

Por supuesto ninguno de los humanos lo escuchó llegar, al punto que ante sus palabras, sacudieron sus tazas derramando un poco del contenido en sus ropas. El mestizo era otro tema, perdido en sus pensamientos y todo, había escuchado claramente, sus pasos casi imperceptibles.

-"Akira Sama"

-"Taijiya…"

Sango y Kohaku asintieron

-"Me permite unas palabras, Taisho Sama…"

Los ojos dorados se encontraban con los verde azulados del tigre blanco.

Allí estaban…

Problemas.

La mirada seria e ilegible del general tora hablaba por sí misma.

-"Y ahora qué hizo ese hijo de putas"

Danaka rió, disimulando la preocupación ante los demás, que riendo también, perdieron el interés en aquello, a excepción del joven exterminador. Él había presenciado una extraña interacción entre el Lord y su prima. Sin embargo, Kohaku tocó con el codo a Sango y le hizo señas de retirarse.

-"Qué?"

-"Vámonos"

Al ver la cara de congoja de su hermano, Sango aceptó de inmediato.

-"Con su permiso, nos retiraremos por esta noche"

El mestizo y el tigre asintieron y Danaka procedió a sentarse junto al hanyou.

Ahora los dos estaban sumidos en el crepitar de las llamas.

Varios minutos transcurrieron hasta que se atrevió a comenzar a hablar con Inuyasha

-"Sesshomaru Sama está…"

-"DETRÁS DE USTEDES"

La profunda voz masculina los alertó de inmediato. No habían sentido su youki, y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Incrédulo se preocupó. Inuyasha no había escuchado nada, solamente aquello que Danaka dijo.

-"Inuyasha…General"

Reconociéndolo asintieron y continuaron, era obvio que ahora tenían que disimular.

-"Keh! Ya sabíamos… Pareces una manada de rumiantes en fuga "

-"Decía, Sesshomaru Sama está decidido a partir esta madrugada al salir el sol"

-"Hn."

Inuyasha observaba el rostro serio del tigre…Algo extremadamente malo estaba sucediendo.

-"Como prefieras"

A todo esto Kohaku había llevado a Sango a la carpa para que descanse y luego se había colado en la tienda de Souta

-"Al amanecer saldremos para el palacio"

-"Está bien. Ahora dime qué solías hacer cuando me sustituías"

El muchacho le relataba las cosas que Kagome realizaba diariamente. Souta se asombraba.

-"WOOOAAA, Han estado bastante ocupados, y por lo que veo yo también!"

Kohaku se juntaba de hombros

-"Bueno pues…Qué me tocaría hacer ahora"

-"Duerme, pronto amanecerá"

-"Nah, me asearé, huelo a pura mierda del viaje, los youkai no aprecian el olor a mugre de los humanos"

-"Pero ya te bañaste hoy!"

-"Ese no fui yo"

-"Pero…"

-"Ya Kohaku! Sabes que sería una falta de respeto hacia ellos!"

-"Lo sé…"

Y así, mientras Souta quitaba su haori y salía solo con su hakama y algún lienzo, Inuyasha lo miraba asomarse de la tienda y acercarse. Sus ojos dorados se fijaban en él y asentía. Sesshomaru se giraba para ver quién era, y se quedaba en una pieza.

El mismísimo señor del Este mostrando su torso desnudo, fornido y musculoso caminaba hacia él.

Los curiosos ojos Inu viajaban por el escultural cuerpo del monje. Su piel bastante más bronceada de lo que recordaba…Cintura un tanto más ancha de lo que pensaba haber visto antes en la cascada. … Pectorales perfectos muy marcados y una horripilante cicatriz en su costado derecho.

Espeluznante recordatorio del algún ataque...

Cuándo se hizo semejante herida…

Y parecía reciente.

Cómo un ser humano pudo sobrevivir a semejante ataque?

Con razón se cubría con vendajes…

De pronto recordó.

Claro, la emboscada ryu.

Esos reptiles eran una verdadera peste y había que erradicarlos cuanto antes.

El Lord tragaba duro mientras Souta asentía saludándolo y seguía hacia el río, como si se hubiesen visto hacía horas. Y así había sido.

Pero a su paso Higurashi no dejaba ningún rastro aromático, de nuevo le faltaba el respeto

Ya era demasiado, lo alcanzaría en el río y le exigiría presentar sus respetos a la cultura youkai.

De paso se aprovecharía para aclarar el malentendido humillando y alejando al humano, demostrándole que a él no le interesaba en absoluto un macho débil y patético como él..

Pero Souta se giró para verlo.

-"Mi lord, luego de asearme, liberaré mi esencia para presentar mis respetos…Por favor no tome a mal que oculte el hedor de mi viaje cansado"

Los dos youkai y el mestizo asentían admirados

-"Ve y quítate la mierda del camino Souta, aquí te espera una taza de té caliente...Aunque también sabe a mierda"

El monje e Inuyasha se reían.

Sesshomaru y Danaka fijaban sus ojos en la caminata del sacerdote hacia el río cercano. Su avance era un tanto torpe, absolutamente masculino, despreocupado quizás, ¿Qué sucedió con ese caminar hipnótico y armonioso…?

Tal vez el cansancio…

Kumazawa se unía al grupo y se servía un jarro de té.

-"Oyasuminsai"

-"Buenas noches, Kumazawa San"

-"Kuma…"

-"Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hn."

El oso se sentaba en uno de los troncos alrededor de fogón.

Enorme y educado ataba sus cabellos castaños en una cola alta. Tenía los ojos rojizos con tonos café, su piel era bronceada y su torso muy ancho. Algunas marcas marrón oscuro ovaladas adornaban su piel. De rasgos finos y armónicos, en pocas palabras Kumazawa era una bella escultura griega, pero enorme.

Su tamaño se compensaba con la delicadeza con que se desempeñaba en sus movimientos, aunque en batalla era feroz.

Ya no era desconocido para nadie la elección de vida del youkai Kuma para sus relaciones románticas.

Sesshomaru ahora sabía del interés del oso hacia el monje.

Y él, para peor, había dado el mensaje incorrecto causando los celos del soldado fiel.

Iba a aclarárselo.

A él no le gustaban los machos. No.

Jamás le gustarían…

Y menos Higurashi.

Tenía que dejar aquello muy en claro.

Pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, Danaka dijo

-"Busca usted al Capitán Higurashi?"

El tigre había notado una cierta incomodidad en su Señor, por lo que decidió presionar un poco a ver cómo reaccionaba el mayor de los hijos de su mentor.

Sesshomaru y Kumazawa se observaron unos minutos. El soldado finalmente apartó la vista y cabizbajo negó con su cabeza

-"Mm. No"

El Daiyoukai aprovechó para quitarse lodo de encima

-"Debería buscar en el río"

Y sin decir nada más bebió de su jarro y no lo miró más.

El soldado se puso de pie de inmediato y reverenció para retirarse rumbo al cuerpo de agua.

-"Con su permiso"

Danaka se mantuvo observando al Lord que se hundía en su bebida caliente.

Por su parte Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza y bebía también.

Ignorante de las tribulaciones de su medio- hermano, no pudo evitar formular un comentario al respecto

-"Kuma está perdido"

Sesshomaru lo miraba.

Danaka preguntaba

-"Por qué dices eso?"

-"A Souta Chan le gustan las mujeres"

El Daiyoukai no pudo aguantarse

-"Pero en la taberna, Bankotsu dio a entender que Higurashi estaba cómodo con los dos géneros"

-"Ah…Por el hermano de Banko…Si…Bueno, pero él es una vaina, una funda. Souta es una espada, y a Kumazawa por lo que sé, también le gusta "enfundar", dos espadas solo sirven para pelear y chocar, si Kuma le propone ser funda, Souta Kun lo va a sacar cagando"

La mirada de desconcierto del macho Inu.

La respuesta tajante del mestizo.

-"Insisto, está perdido"

-Flash Back-

Montando el caballo como alma que la llevaba el diablo, Kagome galopando recorría los kilómetros restantes hasta Hakurei.

En su huida desesperada, ramas de árboles, arbustos y espinos le tajeaban y lastimaban las partes del cuerpo que no cubría su armadura de Capitán.

Ella no sentía nada.

Su mente estaba descontrolada recordando las manos del Lord recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón se desbocaba latiendo desenfrenado.

"Oh Kami. Oh Kami"

Los pasos firmes del corcel se aseguraban mejor al abandonar la espesura del bosque hacia la planicie desde donde se vislumbraba el sagrado monte ancestral.

Pero ella no veía nada.

Su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena vivida un par de horas atrás.

Sesshomaru le había acariciado los costados de su torso y la cintura, se había asentado en sus caderas después…

Kagome sentía que sus mejillas ardían y le comenzaba a faltar el aire. Sabía que ahora estaba en problemas porque el Daiyoukai le gustaba, y ella era una sacerdotisa, una humana y además a los ojos del Lord era un hombre.

Él había sido muy explícito al explicarle a Kumazawa su desagrado por dichas condiciones, y ella las reunía todas.

La velocidad no tenía la culpa… Ni el viento en los ojos…

Pero ese insipiente amor que comenzaba a nacer por ese Inu Daiyoukai sí la tenía, tenía toda la culpa y la joven sagrada no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento que brotaba como un retoño en su corazón.

Derramando mares de lágrimas de sus ojos, tomando la entrada a la cueva de Hakurei, Kagome desmontó y caminó hacia el centro del templo.

Allí su pariente Hidoriko y otras Miko la esperaban.

-"Sentimos tu aura desde kilómetros"

Kagome ni se sorprendió. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue caer de rodillas cubriendo su rostro y llorar hasta que del cansancio y la pena se desvaneció desparramada en el suelo.

Las demás mujeres la levantaron y la llevaron a una habitación destinada para ella.

-"Hidoriko Sama, estará bien la segunda regente del Este?"

-"Si, Krisstal, ella estará muy bien una vez que descanse. Por favor cuídala esta noche"

-"Hai"

Era cierto, Kagome tenía que descansar, del viaje, de lo vivido esas semanas en el campamento suplantando a su gemelo y también de la cercanía del macho Inu que la había comenzado a atormentar interiormente.

Durante la noche mientras Krisstal, la joven sanadora el templo la cuidaba y la arropaba, la joven Miko se volteó y suspirando, se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, musitando sin querer las palabras que sellarían su destino y el de todos…

-"Sesshomaru Sama…"

-Fin Flash Back-


	14. Chapter 14

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 14

Kumazawa se acercaba a Souta.

-"Souta Sama"

El joven se giraba, pero no conocía al soldado oso. Sin embargo no podía arruinar lo logrado por su grupo

-"Ah, me sorprendiste…Kuma…"

Al ver sus características de plantígrado atinó a llamarlo simplemente oso

El soldado sonrió, pero al ver al monje desde más cerca, sintió una diferencia en las reacciones de su cuerpo. Los vellos de su brazo se erizaron.

Sus ojos se llenaron de Souta mojado en el agua fría. Su atractivo cambió a un atractivo masculino y poderoso, pero… Distinto.

Este no era el macho delicado que estaba acostumbrado a adorar.

Tal vez el cansancio del viaje lo habría alterado un poco.

-"Usted se encuentra bien?"

-"Mmm? Perfectamente por qué?"

Souta ahora se sentía incómodo, se habrá dado cuenta el soldado oso?

Pero el oso estaba dispuesto a continuar y aclarar sus dudas

-" Me refiero a lo de esta tarde con Lord Taisho, no te lastimó verdad?"

El joven abría los ojos grandes ¿Qué responder a eso? ¿Qué había sucedido?

En lo que Higurashi se acercaba al Kuma para preguntar acerca de aquello, Bankotsu hizo su aparición repentina

-"Souta Kun por fin te encuentro alejado de Sesshomaru para conversar un rato"

¿Alejado de Taisho? ¿Qué?

-"Banko, cómo estás?"

Se abrazaron y golpearon sus espaldas.

-"Tenemos que volver a beber a la taberna!"

-"Esta madrugada partiremos al palacio, en otra ocasión será"

-"Vaya, te ves bien! Estos días parecías una niña delicada, llegamos a preocuparnos con Kouga y los lobos…Además Sesshomaru parecía tu sombra a veces"

Sombra… De nuevo ¿Qué?

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecían en el horizonte iluminando al macho humano frente a los youkai, incluido Sesshomaru que se iba acercando

-"Apresúrese Lord Higurashi, es hora de partir"

El astro rey alumbraba al humano y lo teñía de dorado, brillaba cual joya y sus ojos que buscaban los de Taisho mostraban el profundo y refulgente color avellana, que hipnotizaba a los que lo estaban mirando.

Pero Sesshomaru buscaba el profundo azul al que estaba acostumbrado en vano

La bestia se relamía interesada, pero luego…

"Que no eran azules como la noche?"

"Hn."

El joven se apresuraba a secarse y al pararse frente al Inu liberó su aroma.

Mientras mantenía su mirada firme en la dorada del Inu.

-"Mis respetos Taisho Sama y a ustedes compañeros aliados."

-"Higurashi Souta, Señor Cardinal del Este y Gobernante de la Casa de las Almas"

Extendiendo su mano al macho Daiyoukai.

Inuyasha observaba muy interesado junto a Danaka.

-"Inuya…"

-"Shhh"

Y ambos contenían la respiración.

Sesshomaru miró en detalle la fisionomía del monje. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y tan al descubierto como ahora…Pero…

Extendiendo su brazo tomó el antebrazo del humano y lo estrechó

-"Taisho Sesshomaru, Señor Cardinal del Oeste y Gobernante de la Casa de la Luna"

El reiki de Souta le picaba agresivamente la piel Pero Sesshomaru no soltaba al monje.

Buscaba ese no sé qué que le había quitado el sueño por tres semanas y …

Nada.

No lo entendía

No sentía nada, solo el inmenso poder crepitando en el aire lo llamaba a desafiar a otro macho poderoso, parecido a la otra vez, pero no sabía por qué, era diferente.

Fijando los dorados ojos en los del monje, perdiéndose en su brillo y su color marrón cristalino.

Hoy no estaban oscuros, no lo arrastraban al abismo insondable…

Lo dejó ir.

-"Alístense todos, ya partimos"

A velocidad youkai el campamento fue desmantelado y el claro quedó impecable. En un tris comenzaron su regreso al palacio de la Luna.

Higurashi cambió su atuendo al de comandante de su ejército, caminaba sereno, seguro y muy varonil.

Encabezaba su ejército de sagrados, montando sobre su caballo, con su cabello en alto y su armadura de General…

Sesshomaru observaba y afinaba los ojos, General? Dónde estaba su armadura de Capitán?

Altivo y atractivo en extremo el sacerdote sí que era un espécimen para admirar.

Extraño, tan extraño, que a veces le hacía considerar llevar una bitácora acerca del monje exclusivamente.

Pero por qué le parecía tan insulso ahora?

Y esa esencia, roble, menta y océano, olía a puro macho, no le gustan los machos.

Para peor su imaginación volaba con los comentarios de Inuyasha de esa madrugada.

Espadas con espadas y espadas con vainas…

Sesshomaru sacudía la cabeza para no pensar.

"A este Sesshomaru no le gustan los machos"

Mientras se ponían en marcha, el Lord se abstraía en su mente

"Este Sesshomaru ES espada"

Pero la bestia no lo dejaba pensar en paz

"Pero, si Higurashi fuese vaina?"

"CÁLLATE SHIMARU!"

"Hn."

Y se fue a recostar en un rincón.

El Daiyoukai no quería pensar en nada, mucho menos en otro macho, monje, horrible pensamiento…

Esa tarde cuando lo había tenido entre sus garras…

No se había sentido incómodo molestándolo, intentando importunarlo…Tocándolo…

No quería pensar… No quería imaginarlo como vaina.

Inuyasha dijo que Higurashi es espada. Frunciendo el seño mientras la distancia con el Oeste se acortaba. Su rostro no demostraba absolutamente nada, pero sus ojos mostraban el mismo infierno

"Este Sesshomaru jamás será vaina"

Y asintiendo para sí mismo continuó su viaje en su nube hacia palacio.

Cerca de él, Kohaku iba en la espalda de Kleinez y Sango en la de Inuyasha. Estaba sonrojado e incómodo por ir en la espalda de otro hombre y le reprochaba a su hermana

-"Por qué dejaste a Kirara en casa?"

-"Íbamos a la guerra! No quise que le suceda nada"

-"Ella sabe cuidarse sola!"

-"No me importa!"

Kleinez y el hanyou revoleaban los ojos hartos de la discusión

-"Ya cállense! O regresarán caminando, los esperaré dentro de siete días con agua en los portales de palacio"

Sacándose la lengua y mirando hacia vistas opuestas los hermanos continuaban el viaje.

-"Siete días? Tan lejos estamos?"

-"Sep"

A sus velocidades el recorrido estuvo completo en seis horas.

El palacio de la Luna se vislumbraba al fin.

Imponente y majestuoso, con sus guardias y estandartes, las flores de sakura, sus jardines increíbles…

Souta se regocijaba al recordar tan lindos momentos vividos en el palacio cuando venían a entrenar con Kagome.

Ya frente al domo del palacio Sesshomaru elevó su youki para que los guardias lo bajen y permitan el ingreso de la tropa, pero él, la traspasó e ingresó sin problemas a pesar del chisporroteo furioso, detrás de él por supuesto, el domo descendió permitiendo el avance de los aliados.

En la explanada esperaban Jaken, Kikyo, Miroku y demás allegados al Oeste. Por supuesto, la bellísima Irasue y a su lado Rin, encabezaban la recepción

La princesa de los lobos del Norte, Ayame, prometida del príncipe de la Casa del Sol, Kouga Ookami, estaba de visita protocolar acompañando a su abuelo.

El acuerdo entre los aliados no tenía descanso. Pronto se realizaría una reunión extraordinaria en la que el mismo Hiten Higurashi era el invitado especial, debido a la cercanía con Inu No Taisho que siempre tuvo, y de la que todo el mundo sabía. Nadie conocía la mente del General perro como él, y Danaka.

Todas opiniones y todos sus consejos eran tomados muy en cuenta ya que se lo conocía por su sabiduría y sensatez.

Ya frente a la explanaba los Orientales sagrados desmontaban y se formaban para presentar sus respetos a la Dama del palacio del Cielo.

Una vez que Sesshomaru reverenció levemente a su madre y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Rin, Souta, Kouga , Kelinez y demás reverenciaron a Irasue y a la jovencita.

Luego de ser bienvenidos por ellas, Souta se dirigió hacia su primo y le estrechó el antebrazo.

Miroku aterrado buscaba los azules ojos, pero se encontró con los avellana de su primo.

El cambio había sido efectuado al parecer sin problemas, pero…

Una sola cosa preocupaba sobremanera a Miroku, en todo esto…

Kagome y mil veces Kagome.

Intentaba mantener la calma mientras veía a Souta y los demás. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Sesshomaru no supiera nada y no corriera riesgo la alianza, el sagrado pacto.

Por intentar honrarlo, se lo había puesto en riesgo aún más.

El poderoso monje estaba aún muy enojado con toda la situación, pero mucho más con su hermana, Kikyo.

Él sabía que ella se había aprovechado del amor de Kagome hacia Inuyasha, para lograr llegar al Oeste y estar junto a él, en el campo de batalla.

Kikyo sabía que su prima era la más poderosa y con ella en el frente, nada malo le sucedería a su amor. Utilizó el verdadero poder de la joven en beneficio propio y de su prometido.

El joven Houshi se sentía dolido por el egoísmo sin fin de su hermana.

Inuyasha y él estaban realmente decepcionados de su proceder. Comprendían sus motivos, pero no sus métodos.

Kikyo debería trabajar desesperadamente para corregir todos sus hechos y evitar a como diera lugar de que Kagome sufriera de manera alguna. Esa era la condición que Inuyasha le impuso para continuar su relación, y la condición de su hermano para no exponerla ante el patriarca del Este.

Para Sango no era mucho mejor la situación.

-Flash Back-

Muy serios Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados en el despacho de Sesshomaru

Los ojos brillantes de oro del mestizo incendiaban el rostro avergonzado de la Miko.

-"Juro, que en toda mi vida y han sido centurias…Jamás imaginé que tu, Kikyo, fueses tan egoísta e inconsciente como para sacrificar a tu prima y poner en semejante riesgo el tratado ancestral que firmaran tu abuelo y mi padre…"

La joven avergonzada y llorosa temblaba en su sitio

-"Inuyasha, yo…"

-"Guárdatelo, comprendo tus motivos…Sin embargo no tus métodos…"

-"…"

-"Tardaré un tiempo en recobrar mi confianza en ti. Ojalá y pudiera arrancarme estos sentimientos que tengo"

-"No seas tan duro con ella…Yo también pude detenerla…Pero Kagome es muy obstinada! Tú lo sabes!"

-"Cállate, Sango! Qué obstinada ni que nada! Debiste detenerla! Ahora está condenada!"

Los gritos de su amado y la furia en esos ojos violeta, desgarraron su alma.

Sango lloró desesperada, amaba a su prima más que a una hermana, si la tuviera, y sabía de la gravedad de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Tenía que orar a Kami Sama, para que nadie se diera cuenta, especialmente el Señor del Oeste, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Inuyasha resoplaba como derrotado

-"En cuanto a ustedes, niñas…Trabajarán sin descanso y tan duro como sea necesario para resguardar la seguridad y la integridad de Kagome. Kikyo, velarás y harás lo necesario para corregir todo este sin sentido que has causado"

-"Pero estabas solo, a merced de los ryu! Yo recuerdo como te encontré cuando llegamos! La espada de Kokuryu estaba en tu cuello! Si no hubiésemos llegado habrían muerto! TODOS USTEDES!"

-"Eso es verdad, pero hubiese sido el destino, un honorable destino. Alguna cosa hubiéramos intentado con Sesshomaru, no nos creas tan débiles mujer. Pero lo que has hecho ahora, no quedará sin consecuencias, y todas caerán sobre Kagome! Y eso es lo terrible, porque ella actuó por amor, tú actuaste… No, ustedes actuaron por egoísmo"

Las mujeres se avergonzaban cada vez más y se abrazaban lloriqueando

-"Lo haré, haré lo que sea por salvarla"

-"Tú, Sango te convertirás en la sombra de Kagome una vez que esté en el Oeste"

-"E-en el Oeste?"

-"Si, lamentablemente tendrá que comparecer ante la reunión como co-regente de la Casa Cardinal del Este, ojalá solo fuese una suprema sacerdotisa…Todo esto jamás hubiese sucedido"

Sango suspiró y le dijo

-"Ella entrenó su poder hasta superar el de Souta y el de la misma Midoriko para olvidar el dolor que hería su alma"

Inuyasha la veía a los ojos

-"Lo sé, y por eso, llegado el momento, yo también deberé expiar mis culpas"

-Fin Flash Back-

Ya despierta y sentada a la mesa para el desayuno en el templo, Kagome bostezaba y trataba de ajustar sus ojos a la brillante luz.

Era inútil.

Su intenso brillo, provocaba el lagrimeo constante de sus ojos cansados por el viento y el viaje. Mejor era cerrarlos y mantenerse serena. Esperando a que alguien le hable para recién abrirlos.

-"Okaerinasai moichirò, Kagome sama"

La joven fue abriendo paulatinamente sus ojos y parpadeaba para encontrarse con el sonriente y apacible rostro de la Suprema Sacerdotisa Hidoriko y los vivaces ojos curiosos de todas las Miko que desayunaban con ella.

Sus rostros muy agradables, transmitían mucha paz.

-"Muchas gracias, Hidoriko Sama"

-"Mm. Come y después hablaremos"

Las jóvenes intentaban preguntarle acerca del frente de batalla, cómo eran los Ryu, cuánto poder tenían y el ejército aliado, si entrenaban mucho y demás.

Pero la gran Miko del templo, necesitaba hablar con Kagome primero que nadie.

-"Ya basta! Terminen de desayunar y cada una a sus quehaceres. Dejemos que Lady Higurashi termine de comer algo y luego podremos preguntarle"

-"Hai"

-"Si, si"

-"Oh qué emoción!"

Y así, las sacerdotisas iban terminando y saliendo hacia la explanada a entrenar y luego a sus habitaciones y el templo en general para asearlo y prepararse para el entrenamiento de energías.

Y esta vez con el agregado de la Miko más poderosa después de Midoriko, Higurashi Kagome.

Estaban emocionadas, al fin sentirían su verdadero poder!

Pero Hidoriko estaba más preocupada por otros detalles, como el comentario de la sanadora acerca de los balbuceos en sueños de la Segunda Regente del Este.

-Flash Back-

Muy entrada la madrugada, Hidoriko se asomó al cuarto de Kagome. Encontró a la sanadora colocándole paños fríos en la frente

-"Krisstal San, acaso Lady Kagome tiene fiebre?"

-"Hidoriko Sama…Mm. Algo así, está caliente, pero no alcanza para ser febril"

Caminando hasta sentarse en el futón a su lado y poniendo una mano en su frente, preocupada la sacerdotisa continuaba.

-"Debe estar agotada… Por qué habrá llegado en este estado? Ni que estuviera huyendo"

La joven sanadora youkai suspiraba.

-"Pareciera que así fue."

-"Por qué lo dices? Ella dijo alguna cosa?"

Levantándose para dejar la palangana con agua en una repisa y acomodar la ropa de cama de la joven, la bella doctora suspiró mientras respondía

-"Solamente dijo una cosa"

La Miko miraba preocupada a la sanadora

-"Una cosa?"

-"Si… Sesshomaru Sama"

Los ojos de la Miko se abrieron e instintivamente se echó para atrás.

-"Cómo que Sesshomaru Sama?! Acaso huía de él? Se habrán dado cuenta!"

-"No lo sé, solo suspiró pacíficamente…Más se asemejó a un suspiro romántico, aunque yo de eso no entiendo nada"

La sacerdotisa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, afuera el frío y la lluvia comenzaban a mostrar sus caras.

-"Krisstal San…Onegai…"

-"Si, Miko Sama…"

-"No le cuentes esto a nadie"

Los ojos irisados de la sanadora se fijaban en los ojos café de la sacerdotisa

-"Tú sabes que así será"

-"Lo sé, por eso me atrevo a pedírtelo"

La Miko confiaba plenamente en su amiga del alma.

Krisstal era la única youkai habitante del templo. Ella había sido salvada de las garras de los Ryu, cuando la traición se llevó a cabo.

Oriunda del Sur, fue encontrada malherida junto a su familia, en su aldea cercana al palacio que fuera de los felinos antes del ataque de los reptiles.

Maltratados por ser leales al Señor original del Sur, habían sido atacados y sobrevivieron de milagro.

Una carreta que pasó por el lugar, llena de humanos sagrados se detuvo a ayudar.

Los abuelos de Hidoriko eran médicos, al menos el abuelo, la abuela debía fingir ignorancia o por ser mujer, la tildarían de bruja. La pareja se detuvo y trabajaron curando las heridas de todos para después invitarlos a ir con ellos hacia el Este. No podían dejarlos allí.

En Oriente serían bien tratados a pesar de ser youkai, en las tierras de los Higurashi estarían a salvo, una vez que el poblado los conociera y tratara con ellos.

Tiempo después, Krisstal, sintió el llamado de la sanación. Deseaba poder salvar vidas, como habían salvado la suya y la de su familia, por lo que aprendió de los abuelos de Hidoriko, todo lo que ellos sabían, y aún más. Concurrió a cuanto templo y sanatorio encontró y allí permaneció hasta que terminó sus estudios, recibió un pergamino firmado por Higurashi Hiten, proclamándola como ciudadana libre y súbdito de la Casa de las Almas, protegida del Este y como médico muy capaz, acreditada para sanar tanto a humanos como a youkai.

Luego de nacer Hidoriko y Krisstal volverse tan apegada a su familia, cuando el momento de enviar a la joven sagrada a Hakurei llegó, ella decidió irse con su amiga y enseñar el arte de la sanación a las mujeres que desearan convertirse en médico, y permanecer allí hasta que ya no fuese necesaria.

El templo era una célula vital del funcionamiento del cuerpo del Este. Ahora que Souta sabía de sus actividades marciales y de guerra, podían fluir con naturalidad, pero antes debían saber qué sucedió en el Oeste con la avanzada de los dragones. Ahora Kagome estaba en casa, ahora podrían comenzar a acomodarse para los eventos venideros

-Fin Flash back-

Kagome estaba acomodando su zapato para comenzar a tirar con el arco.

Krisstal se le acercó y se presentó

-"Lady Kagome… Cómo se encuentra hoy?"

La joven miró a la hermosa youkai y que la veía sin parpadear.

-"Mucho mejor gracias por preguntar…"

-"…?..."

-"Oh, Krisstal, soy Krisstal, la sanadora principal, soy doctora y enseño también aquí en Hakurei"

-"Ah! Krisstal San, arigatò por ayudarme"

Kagome reverenció profundamente a la joven. Ésta incómoda la tomó de las manos para enderezarla.

El poder inmenso le picó fuertemente las manos, fue sólo una molestia pero enseguida las retiró para no quemarse.

-"OH! Lo siento, Krisstal San!"

-"No, no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada! Jaja además, sanar a los sagrados es mi trabajo. Me han quemado de todas las formas imaginables"

La sonrisa dulce de la doctora llevaba a Kagome a sonreír también.

Hidoriko aprovechando el momento afable, se acercó a la Segunda Señora de la Casa de las Almas

-"Kagome Sama…Me permitirías una palabras?"

La joven Miko observó la sonrisa tímida de su pariente lejana y supo que estaba más que preocupada

-"Si, por supuesto."

Y así, caminaron hacia el jardín de rocas y arena

-"Tú me dirás Hidoriko Sama…"

La poderosa Miko acomodó sus ropas y elevó su rostro para encontrarse frente a frente con el hermoso rostro de Kagome.

Sus brillantes ojos azules la arrastraban hacia el infinito…

Pero debía preguntar

-"Kagome Sama…De qué o por qué estabas huyendo?"

Kagome se quedó en una pieza.

Acaso se le notaba tanto?

-"Y-yo no estoy huyendo, Souta llegó al campamento, ya era mi turno de regresar"

La Miko mayor sonrió y bajó su cabeza

-"Te has enamorado de Lord Taisho…"

-"Inuyasha siempre fue especial para mí, pero…"

-"No, no Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, ni más ni menos…"

-"Qué?! N-no!"

La mirada fija y exaltada de la joven y esos maravillosos ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas sin querer.

-"Yo…No…"

Lentamente bajaba su mirada acuosa y comenzaba a susurrar.

Mientras la mayor de ellas se sentaba para escuchar sus relatos, Kagome abría su corazón.

La joven le contaba a Hidoriko lo sucedido.

Una a una las instancias en las que Sesshomaru traspasó el límite entre ellos. Y Detallaba como de a poco fue olvidando su amor por Inuyasha para encontrarse un día que el Daiyoukai ocupaba todo su pensamiento y su corazón.

Ya casi ahogada en llanto sollozaba entre relato y relato. Hidoriko ya la sostenía en su regazo como una madre

-"Querida, Kagome…"

Enjugando sus lágrimas la joven muchacha intentaba sostenerle la mirada.

-"Ese camino que has comenzado a recorrer, no te traerá calma, ni paz, ni felicidad absoluta…"

-"Lo sé"

Sollozando y secando un poco sus lágrimas kagome miraba a su pariente para decir

-"He cavado mi propia tumba, seré juzgada por alta traición, pero logré salvarlos logré salvar a Sesshomaru de una muerte horrible…No me importa morir por eso. Pero no puedo vivir con estos sentimientos que me incendian por dentro"

-"Idaina Daiyoukai y Suprema Sacerdotisa….Jamás se ha visto"

-"También lo sé…Yo no quise…"

-"Claro que no! Es extraño que tu destino se enrolle al del Lord Occidental y muy inesperado también"

-"A qué te refieres?"

-"Pues… Taisho Sesshomaru es el youkai más poderoso de este mundo, querida, su bestia lo es por consiguiente también…Y a pesar de la negra oscuridad y todos tus intentos por actuar como un hombre, un soldado, tu hermano, Souta… Sesshomaru y su bestia interior han sido enceguecidos por la pócima, pero su poderoso youki ha reconocido tu poderoso reiki como femenino y lo busca desesperadamente…Lo cual es muy peligroso"

-"Peligroso? Eso no importa ya, jamás volveré a verlo"

-"Eso no será posible mi querida…"

-"Cómo dices?"

-"En dos lunas a contar desde hoy, una reunión extraordinaria se realizará en el palacio de la Luna y los regentes del Este deberán concurrir"

-"Ji san y Souta estarán allí de seguro"

-"Pero tu…Eres conocida como co-regente de la Casa de las Almas, mi Señora y estás obligada a asistir"

Kagome se ponía de pie bruscamente

-"NO! No puede ser! No puedo ir a ese lugar!"

-"Tendrás que hacerlo…De otro modo, se podría considerar una ofensa imperdonable y eso es lo único que no debe suceder, el Este siempre debe honrar al Oeste, esa es la costumbre y la más honorable de las leyes"

-"Pero si voy…No sabré cómo actuar, cómo no flaquear frente a él. Podría notar que algo no está bien"

-"Podría, pero tendremos que orar a Kami Sama, para que nada suceda. Lo único es que…Asistir, DEBES asistir…Lo siento, Kagome Sama"

-"Si, lo sé…Gracias por escucharme y no juzgarme, Hidoriko Sama"

-"No puedo juzgarte cuando mi propio corazón me arrastra hacia un imposible muy parecido al tuyo"

Hidoriko miraba el cielo ahora

-"Cuáles son los planes de Kami para nosotras…Eso no logro adivinar"

En el Oeste

Ya acomodados en sus dormitorios respectivos, los soldados en los lujosos cuarteles y los generales en palacio se alistaban para compartir una cena de camaradería.

Sesshomaru se hundía en su onsen privado y se aseaba nervioso de pensar en la hora de la mesa. Por qué los nervios?

Obviamente por Higurashi.

Aunque en las últimas horas no le generaba nada, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema.

Una idea le rondaba la cabeza

Esta noche él invitaría a los generales y soldados elite, para beber unas copas y conversar de frivolidades entre hembras de la corte. Tal vez así todo termine por ser un amargo recuerdo y la paz regrese para quedarse para siempre.

Asintiendo para sí mismo salía del onsen para envolverse en un lienzo de secado atándolo a su cintura e ingresando a su dormitorio se encontraba con los ojos rojos de la bruja del viento

-"Qué haces aquí?"

-"Qué fea actitud"

-"Me importa una mierda si te parece fea mi actitud, vete"

-"Pero no nos vemos desde hace demasiados días"

-"…"

-"Es que acaso ya encontraste a otra?"

Otra…Otra… Otro, se le venía a la mente la palabra otro.

Y la rabia lo consumió

Tomó a la mujer de los cabellos y la arrojó en el suelo. Luego arrancó sus vestiduras y la sometió a sus bajos instintos de manera cruel y salvaje

-"Basta Sesshomaru! Detente!"

-"Cállate! No era esto lo que deseabas?"

Y la tomaba una y otra y otra vez embistiéndola con odio y salvajismo desmesurado.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados hasta que la imagen del capitán del ejército del Este se grabó en ellos y los abrió para escapar.

El bello rostro de Kagura no le llenaba las pupilas y los cerró nuevamente permitiéndose secretamente continuar viendo la imagen del monje mientras finalizaba su asalto violento a su ex amante.

-"Sesshomaru! Ya detente!"

El cuerpo del humano en la cascada y la tersura de su piel cuando deslizó sus garras por su torso… Odiaba a ese monje…

Cómo lo odiaba…

Maldito pacto, y maldito él, Taisho Sesshomaru.

Sus ojos azules y la potencia del océano…

Y de pronto sintió cómo la violencia de ese océano lo golpeaba en su alma.

En ese instante se apartó de la hembra y dándole la espalda, derramó su semilla en sus manos y en el piso rugiendo con furia.

-"Eres un maldito!"

-"He terminado contigo, no regreses a este palacio nunca más"

Y sin más se vistió y llamó a sus guardias ordenándoles que llevaran a Kagura fuera de palacio.

-"Vean que no regrese"

-"Si, mi Lord!"

Mientras arrastraban a la hembra fuera del dormitorio, Kagura gritaba y lo maldecía.

-"Eres un maldito! Y te mereces sufrir como el perro que eres! Maldito!"

Sesshomaru cerraba de un golpe de youki la puerta y se giraba para ver el desastre que había causado en el suelo de su "santuario" como él mismo reconocía a su dormitorio.

Bufando tomó el lienzo y limpió el suelo hasta que no quedó ni una gota de evidencia que lo incriminara.

Lugo fue a arrojase de espaldas a su enorme cama.

Jadeaba todavía. Y se sentía avergonzado.

Había actuado como un miserable, y había derramado su simiente ensuciando su dormitorio.

Eso era lo peor. Siempre se había jactado de su altísima resistencia amatoria. Solía dejar a sus acompañantes sexuales casi inconscientes de agotamiento, y muy satisfechas, pero esta vez… Sólo tuvo que ver la imagen del maldito monje en sus párpados cerrados y el clímax lo arrastró hasta humillarlo de esa forma, actuando como un adolescente sin control sobre su cuerpo.

Un monje…Un macho…Un humano…

"Soy un maldito miserable"

"La bruja al fin entendió nuestro rechazo"

"No me refiero a eso!"

"Por lo demás…Este Shimaru va a descansar"

"Tú también eres un maldito"

La risa baja espeluznante de la bestia que se replegaba

El pensamiento de Sesshomaru en el monje. Sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse las ideas extrañas, se vistió completamente de negro y fue caminando lentamente hacia el comedor.

Cada paso lo acercaba más al motivo de su pesar. Pero esta noche…Hembras, sake y sudor…Y seguramente Higurashi sería un mal recuerdo después.

Inuyasha y los demás se encontraban en el salón comedor, estaban rodeados de hermosas cortesanas Kikyo y Sango estaban en sus sitios cerca de sus amores, aunque Miroku no le correspondiera a la taijiya, ella le agradaba y bastante, solamente que él no deseaba sentar cabeza aún, si aceptaba el amor de su prima, debería tomarla en serio y casarse, y él por el momento no deseaba eso. Quería disfrutar de la vida y las mujeres, o hembras youkai…Tal vez alguna bellísima hanyou también obviamente.

Luego de llenarse la cabeza de tanta cosa apenas había sitio para la joven exterminadora.

Kohaku, y Souta ingresaban al salón provocando el silencio repentino. El poder del monje crepitaba en las paredes del recinto y el atuendo del muchacho incomodaba un poco a los presentes.

Inuyasha a sabiendas de las sensaciones que reinaban en la sala los invitó a sentarse.

-"Ah! Lord Higurashi, Kohaku kun…Bienvenidos. Por favor tomen asiento"

Higurashi?

Este era el famoso monje…

Las hembras y mujeres de la corte se arremolinaban. Su fama como eximio amante y hermoso ejemplar masculino, lo precedía.

Realmente era hermoso.

Las damas se acercaban y le servían sake y bocadillos.

En minutos el salón estaba colmado de risas y suspiros.

No para la alegría de Kumazawa y Jakotsu, hermano de Bankotsu, que había pasado una noche con Souta en circunstancias un tanto extrañas, y había esparcido la fama de amante extraordinario y potente Seme. Aunque hablando de eso…

-Flash Back-

Sake, mujeres y mahjong.

Las apuestas eran de toda índole y para peor, el joven Señor del Este estaba ganando con alevosía.

Bankotsu, Kleinez, Kouga, Ginta y Hakaku estaban casi desnudos, solo sus fundoshis quedaban en sus lugares, mientras que una montaña de ropa y elementos, se acumulaba junto al joven monje. Danaka no participaba pero supervisaba desde otro rincón de la taberna.

En eso ingresaban un grupo de geishas muy hermosamente ataviadas, entre ellas el hermano de Bankotsu, Jakotsu.

Demás está decir la sorpresa que se llevaron todos al ver al temerario "Jako" vestido con kimono viéndose tan atractivo como mujer. Siendo que en el campo de batalla era sanguinario y muy violento.

Pero de nuevo, ya qué?.

Tanta la desazón de los que perdían y perdían, que la última prenda que le impusieron a Souta sería:

"Si pierdes, pasarás la noche con Jako"

Todos reían, y Souta seguro de su suerte aceptó.

Jakotsu deseaba tener un encuentro físico con el Señor del Este, vamos, era demasiado atractivo! Sin embargo se negaba a ser premio de consuelo.

A lo que Kouga seguro del resultado de la apuesta, le respondía

-"Souta viene con una increíble racha de ganador! No sucederá"

Ante las risas de todos, Jakotsu finalmente aceptó.

Los designios de Kami Sama siempre tan enigmáticos…

Souta se enfrentó a Kleinez. Inexperto y carente de emoción ante el juego, el joven leopardo de las nieves hizo lo que pudo…

El monje desplegó todo su ingenio.

Pero finalmente, Souta perdió.

Las miradas atónitas de todos.

Nadie dijo una palabra.

Jakotsu que se cubría la boca horrorizado.

-"Mi Lord, no me malinterpretes…Me gustas y todo, pero no deseaba que sucediera de esta manera"

Souta intentando no humillar al honorable soldado, se levantó de su sitio, tomó al hermano de Bankotsu de la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró detrás de él.

Arrastró como apurado, no violentamente. Encerrándose en su cuarto alquilado lo soltó y se quedó de pie con la espalda contra la puerta.

-"Tampoco me malinterpretes Jako, eres hermoso como mujer, pero a mí me gustan las verdaderas mujeres o hembras…No te ofendas por favor"

Sentado en la cama, Jakotsu explotó en una carcajada sin fin.

-"Entonces estamos de acuerdo Higurashi Kun"

Souta agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-"Si, supongo que sí"

-"Pero soy una dama después de todo…Dormiré en la cama"

-"De acuerdo, yo dormiré en el futón"

Señalando a la esquina del cuarto donde yacía un futón enrollado.

La madrugada los encontró a Souta dormido y Jakotsu sentado en seiza frente al joven, acariciaba su frente y corría un mechón de sus ojos.

Lo admiraba tan de cerca…Qué hermoso era…

Susurrando muy bajo el youkai hipnotizado por la belleza del monje le prometía.

-"Yo te agradezco tu respeto, y que no me humillaras…Hablaré maravillas de ti mi Lord, aunque estoy seguro de que eres especial, lo diré a cuanto ser vivo me lo pregunte. Eres seguramente un amante maravilloso, así lo dicen todas las chicas que conozco y yo también lo diré. Arigatò, Higurashi Kun…Que seas muy feliz"

Y dándole un leve beso en la frente, el soldado salió del cuarto hacia la oscuridad de los corredores. Pagando la cuenta de todo lo consumido por Souta, su hermano y amigos, el delicado soldado ingresó en la habitación de las geishas para recostarse un par de horas antes de partir.

En la mañana montados sobre sus cabalgaduras, partieron hacia el Oeste, los jóvenes aún estaban entrenando a excepción de Souta que simplemente había pasado a saludar luego de hacerle una visita a su tía abuela Kaede.

Cabalgaban en silencio. Todos pensando en lo mismo, pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

Souta y Jako se observaban de a ratos y sonreían ante las miradas de asombro y mejillas sonrojadas de los otros.

No importaba, ellos y solo ellos sabrían la verdad.

Ambos los suficientemente hombres para callar y guardar un secreto.

Al llegar a la bifurcación del camino el monje saludo a todos desde su caballo asintiendo. Pero a Jakotsu se acercó y le besó la mano.

-"Hasta pronto amigos"

-"Adiós Souta chan"

-"Hasta luego!"

Y parándose en dos patas su caballo blanco al bajar partió velozmente hacia el Este.

Provocando el suspiro de Jakotsu y la admiración de los otros

-"Wow, cabalga como un endemoniado"

-"Si, siempre fue así"

-"Tiene demasiada energía, es incansable, es de esperarse que lleve a su caballo al esos extremos"

Decía el soldado de kimono femenino, provocando la caída de las mandíbulas de sus compañeros de viaje.

Bankotsu acercaba su caballo al de Jako y le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza desarmando su peinado.

-"Guárdate tus cosas para ti, Jako. Aquí nadie quiere saber cómo fue tu noche con Higurashi. Nadie quiere preguntar, Souta es nuestro amigo tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera"

-"Pero yo no estoy diciendo nada fuera de lugar! Sólo dije que es muy enérgico acaso eso tiene algo de malo? Para mí los que tienen algo extraño son ustedes en sus cabezas podridas"

Danaka los veía discutir, no comprendía el porqué. Antes de que Souta perdiera, se había levantado para ir al baño. Cuando regresó encontró a todos bebiendo como locos. Y al joven Lord que se había ido a descansar… Nadie dijo una palabra más así que bebió unas copas con los soldados y luego los mandó a descansar para regresar temprano al Oeste.

-"Higurashi parece más responsable que ustedes, ya se fue a descansar. Deberían imitar su ejemplo"

-"A mi solo déjame beber unos tragos más y me iré a dormir, pero no me pidas ser como Souta, él es especial"

Todos asentían y chocaban las copas bebiendo fondos blancos para luego irse a sus cuartos de alquiler. Danaka juntaba las copas y las llevaba al mostrador.

Siempre era muy considerado con la gente que servía al Oeste.

Cuando le tocó irse a descansar, en el pasillo se chocó con Jakotsu que caminaba apurado rumbo al comedor

Parecía alterado.

-"Jakotsu Kun"

-"Danaka Sama…Iré a pagar las cuentas de todos…Ese fue mi castigo por perder anoche"

-"Ah! Hazlo, está bien, luego vete a descansar, mañana partiremos temprano"

-"Hai!"

Y así perdió de vista al joven youkai.

Ahora mientras caminaba en su caballo hacia el Oeste, sentía que se había perdido de algo.

Sólo calló y esperó, sabía que en algún momento uno de sus jóvenes aprendices diría algo acerca de lo sucedido.

Él debía protegerlos, eran demasiado valiosos para la alianza, debía transmitirle todo a Sesshomaru, como General del ejército debía responder ante el Señor Cardinal acerca del comportamiento de los aprendices.

Pero de nuevo, nada parecía fuera de lugar a excepción del nerviosismo generalizado.

Los jóvenes mantuvieron sus molestias para sí mismos, Danaka no pudo averiguar nada.

Pero Jakotsu durante la madrugada conversando con las geishas, terminaría por colocarle un letrero a Higurashi, un cartel que decía todo acerca de sus inclinaciones sexuales, su potencia, su rendimiento y sus cualidades amatorias.

Las mujeres se encargarían de esparcir sus dichos dándole al monje la fama que él se merecía.

Sólo que como sucede siempre con los relatos de boca en boca, terminan por tergiversarse a veces demasiado.

-Fin Flash Back-

En el salón del palacio las puertas se abrían dejando entrar al hermoso Señor del Oeste ataviado con su traje negro con las siluetas de flores de sakura en rojo. Todos quedaron en silencio.

Asintiendo a los presentes

-"Buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches"

Sonó en coro. Sesshomaru observó las hermosas damas que se encontraban en la mesa, sonriéndoles, las saludó apenas, pero sus ojos fueron en busca de los oscuros océanos del sacerdote del Este.

Allí estaban… Brillantes…No eran oscuros. No era la mirada penetrante de siempre…Hermoso humano...No sintió nada.

Satisfecho se sentó y bebió de su copa. Todos comenzaron a comer luego de aquello.

Hoy se quitaría la vergüenza y al sacerdote de su sistema

-"Higurashi Sama…"

Todos lo observaron atentos

-"Y demás miembros del ejército aliado, están invitados a tomar una copa en mi despacho luego de cenar"

Agradecidos comieron y bebieron muy adecuadamente a sus estátuses.

Inuyasha observaba desconfiado a su hermano. Danaka vigilaba todos sus movimientos, Kohaku acabado de cenar esperaba a que los demás terminaran para luego ir con ellos al despacho. Estaba aterrado, pero su frío rostro no demostraba ni un ápice de lo que su interior albergaba. Y si se había dado cuenta ya?

Rápidamente miraba a su primo.

Souta conversaba con varias damas que se turnaban para servirle sake o agregarle algún bocadillo en su plato. Kumazawa le golpeaba el hombro con el puño, riendo por una broma.

Esa interacción llamó la atención del Daiyoukai que lo observó atentamente. El oso estaba un poco más lejos pero también lo observaba, con una mirada triste pero igual sonreía ante las ocurrencias del monje, para luego fijarlos en los indiferentes ojos del Daiyoukai.

Lo estaba amenazando?

"Amenázame todo lo que quieras, Higurashi es un macho y todo tuyo…"

En su mente repetía y mientras bebía su sake sonreía a media boca. Recordaba algo similar a los celos en el campamento al ver a Higurashi cerca del oso, pero ahora…Nada

"A este Sesshomaru no le gustan los machos"

No sentía absolutamente nada.

No tenía explicación para aquello, y así era mucho mejor.

Ya estaba curado!

¡EXCELENTE!

Bajaba el contenido de su copa hasta vaciarla por completo.

Habiendo terminado todos y las respectivas prometidas en sus recámaras, pasaron al despacho del Lord donde algunas cortesanas esperaban tocando sus instrumentos musicales amenizando sus conversaciones y atendiéndolos como a reyes.

Algunas sonrisas del Daiyoukai asustaban al mismo Inuyasha.

Codeándose con Higurashi, y sirviéndose sake uno al otro, se lo notaba francamente aliviado por algo y muy relajado.

Danaka preocupado se acercaba al mestizo

-"Mi Lord está…Un tanto alegre"

-"Demasiado…Ese hijo de putas me eriza la carne cuando sonríe. Algo se trae entre garras"

El tigre pensaba lo mismo y el lobo, y también el leopardo de las nieves que de a poco se acercaban al dúo analítico.

-"Qué estamos presenciando?"

-"Ni idea…Si viene de mi hermano nada bueno ha de ser"

-"Akira sama?"

El general tora negaba apenas con la cabeza. Era extraña la repentina emoción y algarabía del Inu, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía feliz…

-"Tal vez solo está cansado de esta guerra y quiere divertirse un poco entre amigos"

La idea les cayó de maravillas a todos que sigilosamente y de a uno regresaron a sus asientos y se sumaron a la interacción entre el monje y el Inu Daiyoukai.

Miroku estaba confundido y preocupado, pero Kohaku aún más

-"Inuyasha…Ya quítales el sake…Esto no va a terminar bien"

-"A qué te refieres?"

-"Ven"

Y saliendo al balcón del segundo piso el joven exterminador le contó a Inuyasha acerca de lo que vio la tarde anterior y los demás días.

-"Al hijo de putas le gusta Souta?"

-"Shhhhhhh! Cállate! No lo sé, pero pareciera, una vez casi se agarran con Kumazawa por Souta"

-"Qué? Por qué no me contaste todo esto antes?!"

El taijiya se juntaba de hombros

-"Yo traté, pero nunca pude encontrarte a solas, siempre había alguno cerca!"

-"Pero Souta…Digo Kagome, estás seguro?"

-"Eso es lo que vi, tenía que proteger a Kagome, así que estaba cerca vigilándola siempre. No pude escuchar bien, pero si tengo muy buena vista y este catalejo"

Inuyasha ahora miraba a su hermano como observaba al monje coquetear con algunas cortesanas y mantenerse tranquilo.

-"A pesar de verlo coqueteando, Souta lo tranquiliza"

-"Este Souta, si"

-"Pero Kagome lo altera?"

-"Él no sabe que es mi prima, pero algo siente"

-"Pese a la negra oscuridad?"

-"Pese a todo, inclusive Kagome se comporta muy masculina, pero igual"

El mestizo mordía su labio inferior

-"Tengo que hablar con ella, mañana partiré a Hakurei"


	15. Chapter 15

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ES UNA TRAMA INTRINCADA Y DIFÍCIL DE ABORDAR, PACIENCIA.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 15

-Flash Back-

Kagura se escabullía entre las sombras de los corredores. Se iba a encontrar a escondidas con el emisario del Sur. Pronto estallaría una rebelión y ella pretendía ser la Señora de la casa Austral, y reinar junto a Onigumo era su intención. Para ello debía cumplir tareas de espionaje y nadie mejor para ello que la prometida del Señor del Oeste.

Náraku estaba embelesado con ella, y de a poco y lentamente Kagura fue seduciéndolo y trabajándolo a gusto y placer…Lo había logrado, ya era su novia y pronto comenzaría a revelar todos sus secretos y ella a acomodarse como la señora absoluta… También era la prometida de Sesshomaru, la madre Inu la había escogido de entre cientos, por su poder y belleza, pero no había visto bien por dentro…

Ahora que estaba a un paso del éxito, surgía este …Cómo llamarlo?... Contratiempo. Sólo una cosa, un mínimo detalle le impedía realizar sus sueños…

Su embarazo.

Pero nada la alejaría de su objetivo por lo que no se detuvo ni un segundo. Continuaba encontrándose a escondidas con Náraku, continuaba su vida normal sin ningún cuidado. Pensaba que tal vez al estar esperando un hijo del Señor del Oeste, la Dama Inu le de ciertas libertades y beneficios. Y si no, se desharía del "estorbo" y correría a brazos de Onigumo.

Ese cachorro la alejaba de su cometido. Para ella era una molestia, un obstáculo, y no supo qué hacer con él.

Al comienzo estaba exaltada de ser la novia del Señor del Oeste, pero luego de conocer su frío carácter y darse cuenta de que ella no ostentaría ningún poder, sabía que él se unía a ella porque era la mejor opción, no por gusto ni mucho menos sentimientos. Eso estaría bien, si ella pudiese gobernar a su gusto y hacer lo que le viniera en ganas, pero tanto Sesshomaru como Irasue estarían encima de ella y siempre sería una marioneta del Oeste. Y si no, sería Izayoi quien velaría por su buen comportamiento, maldita humana. Ya le diría a Náraku que la desapareciera llegado el momento.

Si se quedaba sería eso, un títere.

De los Inu y de la humana.

No estaba bien con esa idea, además Náraku le había prometido todo lo que ella deseara y mucho más.

A medida que el emparejamiento con Sesshomaru se acercaba, Kagura se acomodaba a los ojos de Irasue. Todo iba sobre rieles, tenía un as bajo la manga…

Pero su intensa vida no se detenía por estar esperando.

Luego de un tiempo sucedió.

Demasiadas escapadas, demasiado sexo, demasiada falta de descanso, demasiado alcohol, demasiado de todo… El embarazo se perdió, su situación en el Oeste podría verse empeorando a pasos agigantados, ese cachorro hubiese sido la clave para convertirse en la Dama de la Luna, pero a su vez un instrumento de sus suegras y de su pareja.

Quizás la situación no se empeoraba, sino se le abrían las puertas de salida hacia su cometido.

No es como que estaba triste, estaba aliviada, sentía a ese vástago como grilletes. Ahora era libre y contenta se lo diría a Náraku en la noche.

La ardilla designada a servir a Kagura, Kibò, aseaba y ordenaba su cuarto. Siempre atenta a las necesidades de la bella youkai, soportaba su maltrato verbal a sabiendas de que ese no era su trabajo, pero lo hacía de todos modos para servir a sus amos a quienes verdaderamente respetaba y honrar a su familia que había servido a los Taisho por generaciones.

Un día, una vez finalizados sus quehaceres en el dormitorio de la bruja del viento, mientras acomodaba los kimonos en un ropero, se encontró con una bolsa de tela gruesa a modo de desecho. La tomó para llevarla a tirar con los demás descartes de la cocina y basura. Fuera de la habitación de Kagura y caminando por los pasillos, se cruzó con Izayoi.

-"Izayoi Sama, buenos días"

-"Hola Kibò, buenos días para ti también"

La joven ardilla era muy simpática y atenta. Sonriéndose ambas continuaron sus caminos, hasta que unos comentarios le llamaron la atención la joven Dama del Oeste, que siguiendo las voces se encontró en la cocina detrás de Kibò.

La ushi youkai cocinera le preguntaba a la joven youkai

-"Kibò, te has herido limpiando?"

-"No, por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Hay sangre en la bolsa!"

-"Qué?"

Izayoi arrebató la bolsa de la mano de la ardilla.

-"Y entonces qué es esto?"

-"No lo sé, lo tomé del cuarto de Kagura Sama, pensé que era basura para tirar"

-"Se habrá lastimado?"

-"Tal vez son los descartes de su mensualidad"

La ushi sugería

Pero Kibò negaba con la cabeza

-"Esta es demasiada sangre…"

La hermosa princesa afinaba los ojos

-"Dónde está Kagura? Hay que encontrarla! Tal vez esté malherida"

Dada la voz de alarma, Sesshomaru, Touga, Danaka y otros guardias salieron a buscarla.

Encontraron un rastro en la caballeriza

-"Viaja en Ah Un, estará segura"

-"Vamos!"

La bruja del viento había tomado al dragón de dos cabezas del establo y luego se dirigió hacia el bosque a encontrarse con el hanyou mitad Ryu.

Voló raudamente hacia su nuevo novio a darle la feliz noticia.

Mientras del palacio salían a buscarla frenéticamente.

Touga y Danaka siguieron el rastro de Ah Un por el aire.

Sesshomaru estaba preocupado.

Los indicios los guiaron hacia un claro en la fronda, se iban acercando cuando escucharon las voces de ella y alguien inesperado… Se escondieron para ver mejor. Si intentaba hacerle algún daño a Kagura le caerían encima.

Kagura había volado y descendido en un claro del bosque, vio un tronco caído y caminó hasta él para sentarse a esperar a Náraku.

Cuando Onigumo apareció de entre las sombras cubierto con una capa enorme de piel de mandril, Sesshomaru puso su mano en Bakussaiga, pero su padre lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre la de suya.

Los Occidentales observaban desde atrás de una roca.

La voz de Náraku se dejó oír

-"Kagura…"

-"Mi amor!"

Corrió a abrazarlo y él le correspondió besándola y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos.

Sesshomaru perdía ante su bestia. Aunque no la amara, ella era de su propiedad, su prometida.

Sus ojos rojos y sus gruñidos espeluznantes demostraban su gran descontento. Pero a pesar de ello, esperó

-"Dime, cuándo será el ataque?"

La voz sensual del mestizo del sur

Ella respondía mientras Náraku besaba su cuello

-"En dos lunas, Inu No Taisho y Higurashi encabezarán la avanzada de Occidente"

Detrás de la roca, el gruñido de Sesshomaru no dejaba escuchar las palabras de los traidores

-"Cállate, no escucho nada!"

Touga intentaba acallar a la bestia de su hijo

Sesshomaru se intentó calmar, para escuchar

Los amantes continuaban

-"Quiero que te deshagas de una asquerosa humana por mí, lo harías?"

-"Vendrás al Sur conmigo?"

-"Si, pronto"

Detrás de la roca

-"Ya basta Sesshomaru!"

Una vez silenciada la bestia intentaron escuchar otra vez. Náraku entre besos le respondía a Kagura

-"Entonces lo haré, y dime… Y el problema?"

-"Ya no será problema, parece que Kami está de nuestro lado, perdí el embarazo ayer"

Aquello si se pudo escuchar…

Las garras del Inu se enterraban en la roca viva.

-"Cálmate! No puedes generar un incidente cardinal! No sabes si es cierto lo que dijo ella! Pudo ser de Onigumo"

Danaka e Inu No Taisho no lograban sujetarlo, y Sesshomaru deseaba derramar sangre, pero aquella sangre era sucia, no la derramaría en sus tierras.

Mataría al asqueroso gusano, pero a ella la haría sufrir más. La dejaría vivir pero en un infierno.

Maldita mujer…pagaría cada día de vida que le quedara.

En un segundo formó su nube de youki y desapareció.

El Lord Daiyoukai y el tora esperaron hasta que los traidores se despidieron y ella emprendió el regreso a palacio.

Una vez solo en el claro, Náraku dijo

-"Has disfrutado del espectáculo, Mi Lord?"

Touga salió de su escondite y lo enfrentó. Danaka quedó en guardia.

-"Por decirlo de alguna manera fue… Repugnante"

Las carcajadas hirientes de Náraku

-"Me alegra…Repugnante es sentir el olor a perro sucio en la hermosa piel de una hembra como Kagura. Él no aprecia lo que tiene"

-"Y tú lo aprecias por él, es así?"

Onigumo se juntaba de hombros.

-"Ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este horrendo lugar, así que me voy."

-"Te equivocas…No te irás. Tokijin!

Danaka asumía una posición de alerta con sus katanas en mano.

Rebanar era lo suyo, y lo hacía de maravillas.

El tremendo ataque del general perro dio en el blanco.

Pero cuando la piel de mandril cayó al suelo y una marioneta de papel se dejó ver en su interior, los dos supieron a qué tipo de peligro se enfrentaban. Un dragón mezclado con brujo y uno muy negro al parecer…

Una verdadera pesadilla.

Luego de aquello, fueron a avisarle a Sesshomaru, y a preparase para la batalla.

Por un lado no habían escuchado la traición de Kagura al contarle los planes del general a Náraku, solamente escucharon lo que a la relación romántica se refería, por lo que se le restó importancia a aquello, pero Sesshomaru y los Taisho deseaban averiguar la verdad acerca de ese supuesto embarazo que según Kagura había perdido.

No se habían percatado de nada en todo ese tiempo? Cómo fue que un embarazo de semejante importancia se había podido mantener oculto? Aunque fuese muy reciente, la sangre Taisho siempre se hizo notar.

Pero de nuevo, Kagura era una bruja…

Ya frente al sanador con la bolsa de lienzos con sangre, los Inu esperaban el veredicto.

-"Y? Era hijo de Sesshomaru o no?"

Las miradas doradas de los tres machos, e Irasue. La mirada llorosa de Izayoi.

La firme y seria respuesta del médico.

-"No se puede saber…Era muy reciente…Pero se detectan tres aromas, Inu, youkai humano y un leve dejo de ryu"

No podrían saber… A ciencia cierta no, pero Sesshomaru lo sentía en sus entrañas.

Touga e Irasue también lo sentían en sus entrañas, Izayoi lo sentía en sus entrañas…

-"Mataré a Kagura"

Todos se giraron a ver a Irasue

A excepción de Sesshomaru, él no dijo nada.

A partir de ahí la vida de Kagura se transformó en un infierno constante. Confinada dentro de palacio, sin gozar de ninguna diversión ni beneficio, era obligada a realizar el aseo, estudiar y aprender las artes de las buenas costumbres, todos los días iguales, De su cuarto al estudio, y del estudio a su cuarto. Y luego a realizar los quehaceres de palacio. Limpiar, sacudir, asear los baños…Siempre acompañada de guardias y con un cepo de reiki que suprimía su poder. Eso era un infierno para ella.

Luego de los del sanador. Todo había cambiado a peor para ella.

Dos lunas después, Izayoi, era secuestrada junto a su pequeño hijo y luego de recuperarlos, Touga, Izayoi y Ken Higurashi caían en la reyerta.

Ver a su padre caído lo dejaba en una pieza

El profundo dolor que Sesshomaru experimentaba, se sentía como lava volcánica quemándole las entrañas…

Habían recuperado a Inuyasha, pero Higurashi e Izayoi cayeron también.

El pequeño hanyou lloraba en brazos de su hermano

Las palabras del Señor del sur le resonaban en la cabeza

-"Agradécele a tu puta que el Sur tenga nuevo Señor y que el mundo se haya librado de la peste de perro que era tu padre, la princesa de las putas y el asqueroso monje de mierda"

Y sin más el enorme dragón cobró vuelo y Náraku desde su nube de samyosho escupía el suelo

-"Y quédate la cualquiera de tu hembra, no me satisface, yo no como las sobras del plato de nadie"

Y sus carcajadas resonaban en el aire.

Los soldados del Oeste apretaban los dientes de odio.

Tiempos muy duros se avecinaban.

Por ahora Danaka apoyaba su mano en el hombro de un muy joven Daiyoukai que sostenía su hermano huérfano, un mestizo que debía formar para que nadie pudiera lastimarlo.

Acarreando sus muertos emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

En palacio Jaken esperaba acongojado al ver a Sesshomaru traer a su padre en los brazos. Su rostro no demostraba nada, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa. No le importaba que lo consideren débil. Había perdido a su padre, a su madrastra que había sido muy maternal con él. A un aliado incondicional del Oeste, y ahora con sus pocos siglos de vida debía asumir como Señor absoluto del Oeste. Y todo gracias a "su prometida" Kagura…

La haría vivir en el infierno del infierno…No la había mirado, hablado, ni tocado más y si algún día sucedía, la humillaría, la revolcaría como a una alimaña y luego la desterraría. Pero no se iba a privar del placer de torturarla hasta hartarse.

Ante los sucesos, la Dama Irasue que habitaba el palacio del Cielo se instaló en el Oeste y tomó personalmente la crianza del cachorro mestizo y la formación de Sesshomaru como gobernante.

No eran tiempos de rencores, eran tiempos de trabajo, eso era lo que se debía hacer y eso se iba a hacer.

-Fin Flash Back-

En Hakurei la comitiva del Este estaba esperando por Kagome.

Hiten se encontraba un poco reacio a llevarla a Occidente. Su poder era demasiado y aún; según él, no lo controlaba.

Odiaba dejar el palacio de las almas sin resguardo. Por lo que la protección del campo de energía que el monte sagrado emanaba cubría el palacio y las tierras circundantes. Pero no era suficiente. Él quería que Kagome permaneciera cerca por si acaso.

El patriarca Higurashi odiaba a los dragones y sabía de su maldad y de la astucia del hanyou Náraku. No se confiaba ni por un instante.

-"Kagome, hija…Me gustaría dejarte a proteger el palacio y las tierras de la amenaza Ryu, pero…"

-"Yo puedo partir al palacio de las Almas ahora mismo, abuelo…"

-"No, aunque una mujer no tiene derechos ni presencia protocolar en los tiempos que corren, en el Este siempre se ha tratado de reivindicar en lo posible a nuestras compañeras, hijas y mujeres en general. La ley siempre ha sido tajante al respecto. Hemos cometido el error de permitirte participar en la toma de decisiones junto a Souta en muchas oportunidades…El Oeste conoce tu co-participación en el gobierno del Este, tú también debes asistir a la reunión, de otra manera se podría interpretar como un insulto"

-"Qué dices?"

-"Los Taisho siempre supieron que tú, en cierta forma, estabas a la cabeza de Oriente junto a tu hermano. La Casa de la Luna es de nuestra entera confianza…"

Kagome quería morir.

Estaba obligada a asistir, a enfrentarse a Sesshomaru cara a cara. Y cómo haría eso?

No tenía idea. Cómo volver a ser Kagome delante el hombre, o del macho mejor decir, que le hacía temblar como a una hoja.

Su palidez demostraba el temor que albergaba su corazón. Hidoriko y Krisstal notaron de inmediato el cambio en su aura, estaba aterrada. La mayor de las Miko intentó calmar la situación para la joven sacerdotisa.

-"Hiten Sama…Kagome debe asumir su sitio como suprema sacerdotisa en mi lugar… Ella ostenta el poder de Midoriko y hasta lo ha superado…Le parece correcto para ella exponerse a youki constantemente y de las características del youki de los Taisho?"

-"Tonterías, ella ya ha sido expuesta y su reiki no ha afectado a ninguno de ellos."

-"Pero ella es demasiado importante como para arriesgarla"

-"No temo por ella, Hidoriko, temo por ellos, el poder de Kagome es sin duda una verdadera amenaza para el Oeste y el resto de los aliados que se encuentren ahí. Pero confío que ella podrá sujetar su temperamento. Más de una vez pensé que Souta debió ser como Kagome y viceversa…"

Ante las palabras del anciano los corazones de las dos mujeres y la sanadora youkai saltaron un latido.

Si supiera….

Oh Kami…Si realmente supiera…

Nada se podía hacer. Kagome debía ir.

Derrotada y sin esperanzas se preparó para partir. Llevaba varios trajes de Miko y un par de kimonos sencillos, así era ella. Pero su abuelo había mandado a preparar los atuendos adecuados para la reunión a realizarse. Imaginaba la negativa de Kagome a usarlos pero era lo correcto para su estatus.

Y la mañana llegó.

Y la comitiva de Oriente partió rumbo a la tierra de la Luna.

En el Sur, los espías enviados por Kagura presentaban las novedades.

Si bien sabía de la traición de Náraku, ella era capaz de pasarla por alto para hacerse del poder suficiente para vengarse de Sesshomaru. Pero al pasar de los siglos su ambición también había crecido. Pasaría por sobre el hanyou, directamente apuntaría al dragón.

Astutamente enviaba su "ofrenda de paz" al clan ryu.

-"Y esa…reunión cuándo tendrá lugar?"

Kokuryu sentado en su sillón a modo de trono apoyaba el mentón sobre sus nudillos. Sus ojos verdosos brillaban avarientos en espera de la respuesta.

-"A-antes del solsticio invernal Mi Lord, una luna antes"

-"Eso es en una semana"

Byakuya intentaba mantener la calma ante la evidente amenaza que representaba el reptil, Sus escamas brillosas, sus garras y esa asquerosa lengua bífida que salía a relucir de vez en cuando…El vapor sulfuroso que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, verde, todo en él era gris con verde y algunas marcas características en negro y las partes "Blandas " como debajo de los brazos y su vientre, amarillentos…

Un reptil con todas las letras. No deseaban nunca verlo en su verdadera forma…

Kami los resguarde.

Náraku se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento en el Norte. Las tierras de los lobos eran ricas en minerales necesarios para fabricar armas. Ese era el nuevo objetivo, impregnar las nuevas armas con youki y reiki corrupto, y enjugarlas en veneno, mismo sistema que había herido a Souta y diezmado su ejército obligando a los sobrevivientes a regresar con el rabo entre las piernas.

Los sureños, no tenían armas, luego del último enfrentamiento contra el Oeste en el que salió tan malherido, y murieron tantos soldados, sus armas quedaron en el campo de batalla, no pudieron llevárselas, ni mucho menos recuperarlas después. El Sur era rico en agua y madera, pero al estar casi todo el año cubierto de nieve, los minerales y demás recursos se hacían escasos o difíciles de obtener. Para los felinos no había sido un problema, sus tierras eran especiales para la vida de su especie, pero los reptiles son seres de sangre fría, apenas si podían moverse sin exponerse al sol o calentarse cerca de una hoguera. La madera que era uno de sus bienes más importantes comenzaba a escasear debido a su necesidad de calor, numerosas hogueras se veían por doquier. Sobre todo en épocas invernales. Ahora se encontraban en Otoño…El odiado invierno se acercaba, necesitaban expandir su reino a otras tierras más cálidas, y cuál era la más cálida? El Norte.

Mientras el ryu masticaba la información dada por sus visitantes, la curiosidad invadió al Señor del Sur.

-"Y a quién debo la valiosa información?"

-"A mi"

En su pluma flotando en el aire, la bruja del viento se presentaba exquisita y misteriosa. Si bien Kokuryu conocía el pasado de Kagura y la había visto de lejos, ahora verla de cerca le quitaba el aliento.

-"Kagura…Qué agradable sorpresa"

Una semana después…

Sesshomaru estaba ansioso. Se sentía incómodo después de todo lo sucedido con Souta, luego la intrusión de Kagura, no pudo evitarlo…El hambre de herirla y descartarla como a un trapo viejo se hizo insostenible. La sed de quitarse al sacerdote de su mente y de sus manos provocó la furia de un infierno en su cuerpo. Había desahogado su rabia con la mujer youkai, y a pesar de eso tuvo que cerrar los ojos para terminar lo que había iniciado, pero… La imagen del monje se apareció en sus párpados cerrados. Recordar su rostro y las sensaciones que le provocaba en el campamento, la tersura de su piel, sus ojos, la potencia de su aura, el peligro de su cercanía apresuraron su clímax y se sentía horrible por eso.

No le gustaban los machos, menos los hombres, pero algo extraño le había sucedido en ese momento. "Mirar" al sacerdote lo había arrastrado como una ola gigante.

Oh, Kami, como detestaba a ese hombre, maldito mil veces, Señor del Este.

Necesitaba revolcarse con alguna hembra y rápido.

Rápido!

Luego de pasar por el salón de té a visitar a su madre y dejarse atender por algunas damas, concluyó que ninguna le atraía lo suficiente. Sintió una pérdida de tiempo.

Se retiró reverenciando, fue a entrenar.

En la arena de entrenamiento se encontró con todos los generales aliados, practicando sus técnicas y trabajando en conjunto para formar una avanzada infranqueable. Quiso unirse enseguida.

Eso le quitaría la presión de encima.

Practicó durante horas. Higurashi junto a él, Inuyasha, Danaka, Kouga, Kleinez, Kumazawa entre otros.

Miroku, Souta, Kohaku y Sango.

Los enfrentamientos eran feroces. Las miradas también.

Su calma se fue perdiendo a medida que el momento de enfrentar al monje se acercaba.

Frente a frente y cuerpo a cuerpo… El Daiyoukai no quería.

Sudados de los enfrentamientos anteriores, y muy acalorados…

Higurashi quitó su haori. Las damas de la platea suspiraban ante la vista.

El Señor del Oeste no lo miraba.

No pensaba exponerse a eso otra vez.

Pero todos luchaban con otro adversario menos Higurashi y él.

Y fue así cuando se volteó y se encontró con el sagrado humano con el torso descubierto y su hermoso rostro, y para su regocijo de nuevo, no sintió nada.

Golpes, zarpazos, tomas dolorosas, con todo eso y youki fue sometido el joven Lord, y aunque terminó en pie. Sufrió bastantes heridas. A pesar de eso, Souta sonreía. Danaka, kohaku e Inuyasha observaban la saña con la que Sesshomaru atacaba al humano.

-"Va a matarlo si sigue así"

-"Nah. Souta Kun es fuerte. No es Kagome, pero es fuerte, y le agrada que lo lleven al límite para superarse"

Danaka miraba al joven taijiya hablar de su prima con esa soltura. Relatando de su inmenso poder.

E Inuyasha asentir tranquilamente, que acaso una mujer era más fuerte que un Lord Cardinal?

¿Qué?!

El tigre como todo gato curioso

-"Lady Kagome sabe luchar?"

Ambos, exterminador y mestizo se quedaron en una pieza.

Era verdad. Danaka ignoraba lo sucedido, cómo se largaron a hablar de eso frente a él?

Inuyasha negaba y suspiraba. No quería mentirle a su mentor y figura paterna.

El entrenamiento terminaba y todos iban a cambiarse y prepararse para la reunión extraordinaria al día siguiente.

Pero la potente reacción del domo de energía y el violento embiste del reiki golpeó los cimientos del palacio.

Las hembras preguntaban alteradas

-"Estamos bajo ataque?"

Todos corrieron a la explanada a ver de qué se trataba.

Los chisporroteos violentos del domo, los intensos sonidos de las explosiones de reiki. Los Occidentales se preparaban para repeler el ataque.

Los súbditos del Este sonrientes y relajados se formaban a esperar.

Souta apoyaba una mano en el hombro del Lord

-"Ji San y Nee san, han llegado"

Sesshomaru asombrado junto a Inuyasha y los generales se mantenían alerta pero enfundaban sus armas.

El domo ni alcanzaba a descender cuando las tropas lideradas por Hiten y una figura encapuchada montada en una Neko Mata se abrían paso a través de la energía demoníaca.

Los Orientales llegaban al palacio de la Luna.

Ahora sí, la suerte de Kagome estaba echada.


	16. Chapter 16

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 16

El corazón de Sesshomaru aceleró.

Su instinto de preservación se disparó.

De quién era semejante poder?

Midoriko había fallecido hacía siglos.

Shimaru se desperezaba y afilaba sus ojos para ver a quién le debía el cosquilleo cuasi doloroso que sentía en su aura.

El ingreso del patriarca Higurashi y sentada detrás, una figura cubierta con una capa blanca con una capucha que cubría su cabeza, su rostro también cubierto con una máscara de seda blanca. Sólo sus ojos se verían si ella levantara su cara, cosa que se negaba a hacer.

Sesshomaru estaba allí. Kagome no podía moverse de los nervios.

Se rodeaba de misterio pensando que eso le quitaría el interés al Oeste.

Pero la curiosidad era una característica muy arraigada en la raza Inu y también la Neko. Para peor, Kirara en su forma bestial era todo un espectáculo.

El macho Inu observaba a Souta bajar las escalinatas para quedar frente a los que encabezaban las filas de soldados.

Sesshomaru sentía interés por primera vez en siglos. El viejo monje llegaba acompañado de la "Famosa" Kagome.

Pero cómo era?

Intentaba recordarla, pero… No podía

No lograba captar nada de su energía…La ocultaba?.

Olfateaba el aire, nada, intentaba vislumbrar parte de su rostro, nada.

Otro enigma que le llamaba la atención.

No recordaba su aspecto, ni su poder, durante sus estadías en Oeste, por lo que seguramente no era nada de extraordinario, del Joven Lord a su lado, recordaba apenas alguna demostración en la arena de entrenamiento, por supuesto nada como lo de ahora…Ni como lo del campamento, nada como su desempeño en la batalla frente a los ryu...

El monje era impresionante, pero la gemela del Señor del Este, no le había parecido demasiado de nada.

Al parecer, estos gemelos tienen un problema, al comienzo son atractivos y después su interés termina por desvanecerse.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Interés, en el Lord de Oriente, ni muerto.

Higurashi desmontaba y se acercaba a saludar a Souta, pero primero, la reverencia solemne a Sesshomaru

-"Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hiten Sama"

Y el apretón de antebrazos al macho Inu.

Luego al Lord del Norte y a Kleinez

-"Mis Señores, qué honor verlos a todos reunidos"

-"Honorable Higurashi "

-"Hiten sama"

Los machos reverenciaban y estrechaban los antebrazos del anciano

Un fuerte abrazo a Souta y su reverencia

Igual hizo con su oro nieto Miroku, y sus nietas

-"Abuelo…"

El saludo del monje anciano a Danaka

-"Akira sama…Qué bueno verte viejo amigo"

La sonrisa hermosa del tigre exhibía apenas las puntas de sus colmillos

-"Es muy bueno verte también Mi Lord"

Luego llegó el turno del Segundo de Occidente.

Inuyasha observaba al anciano, Hiten no solía interactuar mucho con él. Pero luego de pedir el permiso de cortejo de Kikyo, y conocerse mejor, la relación entre ellos era verdaderamente buena, pero siempre con máximo respeto.

-"Lord Inuyasha"

-"Higurashi Sama"

El fuerte abrazo y las sonrisas del honorable anciano al mestizo causó un leve revuelo en el Oeste, no desagradó a los youkai, ni a los humanos, todo lo contrario habló de la valía de ambas razas y del respeto que Oriente tenía por todas ellas y por su apoyo al mestizaje. Mérito de Inuyasha haber demostrado el tremendo potencial que los hanyou tenían a diferencia de las antiguas creencias.

Si bien los sagrados eran muy buscados para procrear no había sido así para los humanos comunes, de a poco todo aquello había comenzado a cambiar, Izayoi no había tenido ningún poder sagrado sin embargo había parido un semi demonio muy potente, respetado y conocido en todo Japón por toda la población en general.

Kikyo y los exterminadores también eran saludados con afecto por su abuelo y luego, todos ellos reverenciaron a Kagome, cosa que llamó profundamente la atención de Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué la reverencia y la parsimonia?

¿Qué ocultaba esa capa prístina debajo de su cobijo?

Controlaba el aire una vez más…

De nuevo nada. Ningún aroma.

Humana, Miko y cubierta de pies a cabeza, solo dos opciones había, una, era una arma letal y debía mantenerse oculta del conocimiento del clan ryu, lo cual dudaba absolutamente o dos, debía ser muy fea, él se inclinaba por la segunda opción. El poder seguramente provenía del viejo Higurashi, su padre y él sabían de su potencia.

Pero esta mujer… Midoriko había sido la última en su clase con respecto a poder y habilidad de batalla. Dudaba que esta sacerdotisa, aunque sabía que era poderosa, fuera en ningún aspecto similar a la legendaria Miko.

De todos modos demostraría respeto y honraría la alianza siendo políticamente correcto y hospitalario.

Hiten señalando con su mano a su nieta aún sobre Kirara, la presentó a la atenta recepción

-"Esta es mi nieta y eventualmente co-regente del Este, Kagome"

-"Bienvenida Kagome Sama"

Hiten observaba a su nieta y con su mirada osca la increpaba a mostrase y saludar con respeto y corrección.

Ella sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y no quería mirar al Daiyoukai a los ojos.

Se sentía acorralada, su poder comenzaba a desbordar incomodando a los youkai más débiles.

Sesshomaru fijó sus ojos en ella.

Inuyasha sin esperar más tiempo se acercó y la tomó de la cintura para bajarla de su montura.

-"Bienvenida Kagome Chan"

Ella ya no tuvo más remedio que levantar su cabeza para ver los hermosos ojos de aquél al que amó por tantos años.

Aún lo amaba pero de otra manera.

Enseguida reverenció a los presentes, muy femenina y recatada.

-"Gracias por su cálido recibimiento"

Dejando ver su máscara a los que no buscaban más allá de la tela.

Pero el Lord del Oeste no se conformaría.

Kagome era más baja que el mestizo por lo que debió alzar bastante su cara. Y al ver a su amigo

-"Inuyasha Sama "

Sus ojos brillosos comenzaron a humedecerse, no era bueno, eso no era bueno.

NO en este momento.

El hanyou reverenció rápidamente a su amiga y miró a Kikyo, sus ojos dijeron todo lo necesario.

La Miko mayor se acercó arrastrando casi a Sango

-"Prima! Bienvenida!"

Y las dos la abrazaron, con suavidad, pero no tan delicadamente ya que Kagome debió levantar su rostro una vez más, y en ese momento, Sesshomaru que miraba muy atento la extraña demostración afectiva, los vio.

Vio los ojos de la mujer oculta y abrió grandes los suyos.

El Lord clavó su mirada en los oscuros abismos azulados en los que sintió perderse una vez…

Pero no podía ser, esta era una mujer, y una Miko, que jamás había visto antes.

Su aura era sutil, apenas palpable, sin aroma, sin energías legibles…

Kagome sentía que sus piernas se doblaban y su corazón se rompería en pedazos de palpitar tan deprisa, el Lord deseaba arrancarle todos esos lienzos extraños y exponerla para verla, pero no debía, no podía hacer semejante cosa.

Se calmó o lo intentó. Giró su cara para ver a Souta y desde su ángulo la mirada del monje, era oscura, si, él era y él había sido siempre.

Ese monje era el Higurashi que lo había torturado por dentro…

Se calmaba.

Shimaru sin embargo afinaba los ojos.

El Inu Daiyoukai retomó su investidura de Lord del Oeste, intentando recobrar la compostura. Ella permanecería varios días en el Oeste, tiempo suficiente para descifrar todo acerca de este nuevo enigma.

-"Sean todos bienvenidos a la Casa de la Luna…Jaken!

-"Sí Sesshomaru Sama! Pasen, pasen sus habitaciones están preparadas"

Todos agradecieron. Y comenzaron a desmontar y a dirigirse a sus respectivas acomodaciones.

Las primas tomaron con ellas a Kagome y la llevaron, por no decir"arrastraron" rumbo a SU DORMITORIO, bastante rápido. Parecía que iban a comenzar a correr.

Los recién llegados y su comité de recibimiento comenzaron a ingresar a palacio, Sesshomaru que siempre tomaba la delantera dejando a todos detrás, se apartó caballerosamente para que la joven cubierta avance.

No era por cortesía.

Así podría estudiarla un poco más.

El gesto llamó la atención de Inuyasha y Kohaku, que conocían la historia por completo.

Ambos sin casi pensarlo, apuraron el paso.

Caminaron detrás de ella para cubrirla del Daiyoukai. Una vez más alejados susurraban

-"Crees que se dio cuenta?"

-"No. Sesshomaru no es un youkai que dejaría pasar una cosa semejante sin decir nada"

-"Qué vamos a hacer?"

-"Lo que dije antes…Hablaré con ella"

Sesshomaru caminando al último, veía la blanca capa mecerse a medida que la Miko avanzaba. No olfateaba nada, no veía nada…Pero su aura transmitía una sensación que no lograba identificar.

Shimaru y él observaban

"Estaré atento a esta Miko"

"No pierdas el tiempo, es insignificante"

"Tal vez…"

"Entrenó unos años aquí…No la recuerdo en absoluto"

"Pero tiene algo…Extraño, familiar quizás"

"Tonterías…"

"Hn…"

Mientras caminaba por palacio, pasaron frente a un saloncito, desde donde se desprendía aroma a incienso y perfumes. Eso era extraño en un palacio donde hubiese tantos demonios, eran aromas sagrados.

-"Kagome dónde vas?"

Kikyo alterada susurraba.

La joven ingresaba al sitio y se acercaba al enorme altar con inciensos y velas ardientes.

Detrás de ella Hiten, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Higurashi tomaba la mano de su nieta y caminaba junto a ella para quedar frente al oratorio

El anciano se arrodilló y presentó sus respetos, Kagome se acercó aún más

Deteniéndose frente a las tres piezas exquisitamente talladas en jade blanco, los bustos de un macho youkai que ella sabía que era Touga, el busto de una hermosísima mujer, la que era madre de Inuyasha y el hermoso rostro el busto de su padre Ken

-"Chi chi ue…"

Los rasgos estaban tan bien definidos que parecía que la estaba mirando, tanto que no pudo evitar acariciar la pieza de arte con ternura y recorrerle la mejilla…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su máscara de seda.

Su reiki se expandió rodeando el salón y a los que se asomaban curiosos a ver.

La calidez de la luz rosa que iluminaba suavemente el lugar calentaba los corazones de los que observaban y eran alcanzados por ella.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta quedar junto a Kagome.

La energía sagrada de la Miko lo acarició con la misma ternura que ella a la estatua de su padre.

El Daiyoukai no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y ser golpeado por la emoción de la tristeza que el aroma de esta misteriosa mujer desprendía.

Aroma a lluvia en el bosque.

Algo que no logró identificar, lo movió a decir unas palaras de consuelo para ella

-"Siempre venerado, siempre leal al Oeste, no debe llorarlo, Higurashi Sama, debe honrarlo"

Kagome se alejó un poco del altar y reverenció profundamente a los tres

-"Taisho Sama, Izayoi Sama …Otousan… Domo arigatò gosaimasu"

Los que detrás observaban se emocionaban con ella.

Sesshomaru se vio a si mismo muy afectado por el respeto demostrado por esta delicada mujer, sus lágrimas caían al piso y un perfume de loto en flor inundó el sitio.

Y entonces, lo impensable sucedió

El frío Daiyoukai del Oeste, temido y respetado en todo Japón se agachó y reverenció junto a la joven.

-"Domo Arigatò"

Y así, todos fueron repitiendo el acto.

Tímidamente, la sacerdotisa se enderezó. Luego de a uno se fueron irguiendo, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, y antes de retirarse Kagome y él se vieron a los ojos.

Ella no supo qué la llevó a bajar su capucha y su máscara.

Descubriendo su rostro al Daiyoukai.

El Lord sintió que su corazón latió más veloz, la humana frente a él era hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa. No lo podía creer, tan parecida a su gemelo, pero mil veces más bella.

Ella observaba los ardientes soles que la abrasaban por dentro, parecía que querían consumirla y no dejar nada. No logró articular palabra.

Viéndose sin decir nada. Para pánico de Inuyasha y Kohaku, Kikyo y Sango.

Miroku codeaba a Hiten

-"Romance?"

El anciano desconcertado sonreía y aprovechando que se veían cara a cara, pensó que ahora era el momento de presentar a su nieta como correspondía.

De pie a un lado de ellos

-"Taisho Sama, permítame presentarle a mi nieta Higurashi Kagome…"

Sesshomaru reverenciaba apenas, al incorporarse continuaba viendo sus ojos.

Higurashi continuó

-"Futura Suprema Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei"

Y allí el macho youkai despertó

-"Suprema…"

Kagome cambiaba su expresión a una muy seria

El Inu Daiyoukai no entendía por qué sentía un dejo de decepción.

Sensación incómoda.

Igual ella no le gustaba…

Si después de todo ella no le agradaba, era delicada mujer, humana, voluble…Y… Miko…Suprema sacerdotisa ni más ni menos.

Estaba destinada a llevar una vida de claustro dentro de los límites del monte Hakurei. Privada de llevar una vida normal, como la que llevaban las mujeres humanas, no tendría pareja…esposo se decía, ni hijos, ni familia propia…

La bestia no logró frenar sus pensamientos

"Qué desperdicio"

Y Sesshomaru casi acongojado, solo casi, coincidía con él

"Hn."

Nada se podía hacer…

Reverenciando una vez más

-"Taisho Sesshomaru, Lord Cardinal y Señor del Oeste…Hajimemashite"

Kagome respondió

-"Hajimemashite, Taisho Sama"

Y lentamente fue conducida del brazo por su abuelo hacia la salida.

Al quedarse solo, el Daiyoukai se volteó a ver el recordatorio de su padre una vez más

Shimaru enroscándose a dormir entre bostezos y suspiros repetía

"Un auténtico desperdicio…"


	17. Chapter 17

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 17

Desperdicio…

El poder de la mujer era conocido, mas no por él. Sabía lo que se decía de ella, pero por seguro, nada.

Él no lo había visto.

Lo que sí había visto era su belleza…

Era verdaderamente preciosa.

Más aún que las más hermosas hembras youkai que hubiese conocido… Y no eran pocas.

Una mujer humana bella como pocas que había mirado o al menos que le hubiese prestado atención.

"LA" Miko, la que será suprema sacerdotisa. Más poderosa que la actual Hidoriko Sama. Estaba en su casa ahora…

Era hermosa, poderosa…

Poderosa no estaba tan seguro, igual no debía pensar en ella.

Pronto se retiraría de la vida corriente y abrazaría el título más alto entre los sagrados…Era un verdadero honor, pero… Si lo pensaba también, Shimaru tenía razón, un verdadero desperdicio.

Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo… Entrenó en Oeste y…No la vio.

Fue de visita protocolar al Este y Tampoco la vio…

Aunque tampoco había visto demasiado a Souta, al menos lo recordaba. Pero a ella?

Hubiera jurado que sus ojos eran aquellos que le robaron la calma.

Luego vio al monje de pie cerca suyo…Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, se convencía de que era él con quien había convivido las últimas semanas en el campamento…

Pensar otra cosa no tendría sentido …Y sería una traición además. Algo que los Higurashi no harían jamás.

Aquel del campamento era un hombre y ésta era una mujer

Una hembra, mujer…semejante poder…

Imposible…

"Si así fuera, hasta este Sesshomaru se sentiría atraído por ella"

"Poder o no, ya te sientes atraído por ella"

"Tonterías"

Shimaru escuchaba de lejos. Pero su lengua era muy afilada a la hora de responderle al Lord.

Sentía intensos movimientos del reiki de la hembra, mas no lo agredían…No comprendía…Se suponía que aunque amistosa, la relación entre youkai y sagrados siempre estaba "adornada" por leves incidentes.

No se parecía a esto. Nada se parecía a esto…

Mientras el macho Inu se aseaba y cambiaba de atuendo para el almuerzo, su mente divagaba entre todos esos pensamientos.

Fruncía el seño. Estaba cansado de pensar en estos gemelos. Ya no deseaba más.

Estaba preocupado por el silencio del Ryu.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener noticias del nefasto clan. Y para colmo tenía la reunión protocolar en "su casa" por así decirlo. El Oeste se vestía con los estandartes de todas las casas cardinales. Incluyendo al Sur, con el viejo estandarte del clan felino ondeando en las alturas.

Lo restauraría…Terminaría lo que su padre había comenzado siglos atrás. Vengaría su muerte y la de la madre de Inuyasha…Y la del padre de Kagome…

Kagome…

"Kagome…"

¿QUÉ?!

Ahora decía Kagome?

Acaso no tenía bastante con todo ese lío del monje para ahora agregarle una Suprema sacerdotisa que jamás iba a poder … Poder…

Poder qué?

Tener, tocar, disfrutar… Amar?

En qué demonios estaba pensando!

Sacudía su cabeza

Era evidente su agotamiento mental y su agitamiento también

Cómo un sola letra podía cambiar por completo el significado de una palabra?

Agotado y agitado… Y todo por esos malditos gemelos Higurashi.

Harto.

Se lo repetía hasta el cansancio

La bestia cubría su cabeza y orejas con sus manos

"Ahora lloras?"

"Cállate!"

"Hn."

Kagome en su dormitorio estaba acurrucada temblando sobre el futón se había cubierto con una manta hasta la cabeza y Sango y Kikyo intentaban arrastrarla fuera.

-"Vamos Kagome, SAL!"

-"Anda niña! Que ya será la hora del almuerzo"

-"NO IRÉ!"

-"Debes ir!"

-"NO!"

-"Cobarde!"

-"SÏ!"

En lo que ellas jalaban de la colcha golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-"Quién es?"

-"Inuyasha"

Kagome se sentaba en el futón y Kikyo respondía

-"Pasa"

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente observando el tremendo lío que había en el cuarto, y era un enorme cuarto.

-"Vaya…Lucha de almohadas eh? Denme una!"

Kikyo bufando se cruzaba de brazos

-"Esta necia no quiere salir de la cama! Ya será la hora del almuerzo, Sesshomaru…Ya sabes cómo es"

-"Sí, ya lo sé"

Sentándose en la cama el mestizo le tomó las manos a su amiga

-"La has hecho linda esta vez Kagome"

Ella enseguida quitó sus manos, cubrió su cara y comenzó a llorar

-"Lo sé…Pero tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que honrar el pacto, la promesa…El nombre de los Higurashi estaba en juego…Tú estabas en riesgo…Sesshomaru estaba en riesgo"

Al pronunciar el nombre del Daiyoukai su voz se endulzaba

-"Sessho…?"

Inuyasha se ponía de pie

-"Válgame Kami Sama! Te enamoraste del culo ese!"

Las mujeres lo miraban

-"Qué dices"

-"Inuyasha? Cariño?"

-"Eso, que Kagome se ha enamorado del hijo de putas de Sesshomaru!"

-"No puede ser"

-"No oíste su voz cuando dijo Sesshomaru? Le gusta!"

Las primas miraban ahora a la sacerdotisa avergonzada, Sango se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su cabello

-"Es eso verdad?"

Kagome solo sollozaba pero no negaba nada. Kikyo alzaba los brazos

-"Era lo que nos faltaba!"

Inuyasha ya perdía la paciencia con su prometida

-"Ya cállate Kikyo!"

Caminando hacia Kagome otra vez se agachaba para quedar a la altura de sus ojos

-"No llores, no te preocupes…Ya todo se solucionará"

Las mujeres y el mestizo sentían sus corazones salirse del pecho. Estaban preocupados, caminaban por un borde demasiado angosto y no podían resbalar ni siquiera un poco, o caerían al vacío.

Y aún estaba la traición de por medio, y para empeorar la presión, Kagome parecía haberse enamorado del Lord Occidental.

Más golpes en la puerta.

Hiten llegaba a buscar a sus nietas.

Kagome saltó del futón y fue a arrojarse a las aguas cálidas para asearse y ocultar los rastros de su llanto, en lo que el anciano ingresaba y se sentaba a esperarla.

Las otras nietas lo entretendrían junto a Inuyasha.

-"Sango, Kikyo, porqué no ayudan a Kagome a vestirse para la cena? Inuyasha y yo tenemos algo que discutir"

-"Sí abuelo"

Una vez a solas Inuyasha casi susurrando interrogaba al anciano monje

-"Usted dirá, Hiten sama"

-"Mm?"

-"Quería discutir algo conmigo"

-"Ah no, si no hago eso esperaríamos por Kagome toda la noche"

El hanyou reía de la astucia del monje

-"Lo tendré en cuenta cuando quiera apresurar a Kikyo"

-"Si, hazlo"

Y reían por lo bajo.

-"Lo que si haré es hablar con Sesshomaru Sama…Es tiempo de que Kikyo y tú se casen formalmente"

El mestizo sentía mariposas en el estómago. Se casaría? Wow eso no lo esperaba.

-"Eso si aún deseas unirte a mi nieta."

Inuyasha miraba al monje

-"Claro que la quiero, pero me gustaría retrasar las cosas un poco, al menos hasta que la guerra con el clan Ryu termine"

La sensatez del mestizo alegraba al anciano

-"Está bien, solo espero que esta guerra de porquería termine para que me conviertas en bisabuelo"

Ambos sonreían y se emocionaban.

Luego de unos minutos, varios minutos las mujeres salieron.

Hermosas, vistosas, atractivas, sensuales, sus kimonos de seda fina exquisitamente tramados y adornados.

Inuyasha se sonrojaba al ver a Kikyo

-"Wow te ves… Bonita"

-"Bonita? Solo eso?"

Al verlo a los ojos y notar su sonrojo y el ardiente dorado, supo que corría riesgo de ser devorada por lo que decidió disfrutar el momento y abrió su abanico para ocultar su sonrisa malévola.

Sango por su parte en rosa y verde agua se veía impresionante. Sólo pensaba.

"Ojalá Miroku se sonrojara así"

Suspirando para ofrecerle el brazo a su abuelo.

Hiten orgulloso de la belleza de sus nietas estiraba su cuello para ver a Kagome.

Pero lo que vio lo asombró aún más.

Un antiguo traje de Miko, que había pertenecido a Midoriko, blanco casi impoluto y rojo carmesí, con algunas marcas de los siglos y numerosas batallas, y las rebeldes manchas de sangre de la legendaria Sacerdotisa que se negaban a quitarse de la tela. Su reiki y su aroma permanecían en el atuendo.

La sencillez extrema, solo aumentaba la belleza de su hermosa nieta.

-"Oh, Kagome…"

Sus primas sonreían.

-" Ella es así sencilla y esa es su máxima belleza"

-"Es el traje de Midoriko Sama…"

La joven asentía

-"La mayoría de los youkai aquí presentes, la conocieron y deben recordarla con mucha estima, me parece una manera de honrar la hospitalidad del Oeste presentar a los herederos de la gran Midoriko Sama y en su memoria y representación, exhibir su traje. Sin dudas lo recordarán al verlo abuelo"

Kagome deseaba honrar su Casa cardinal y a su ancestro, pero más buscaba verse diferente a Souta y alejar toda atención sobre ella. Pensaba que sus primas se veían tan hermosas que nadie miraría a una sacerdotisa en traje de Miko.

Y así feliz le dio el brazo a su abuelo y los tres junto a Sango e Hiten se dirigieron al salón de reuniones.

Inuyasha y Kikyo caminaban un poco más rezagados.

-"Hiten Sama quiere que nos casemos pronto"

Kikyo lo miró repentinamente y su rostro se comenzaba a iluminar

-"Vamos a esperar, hasta que la situación de Kagome no se aclare, no podemos distraernos con otras cosas"

La joven Miko se entristecía, sabía que era su culpa en parte. Si deseaba casarse con él, tendría que ayudar a esclarecer el problema, gran problema de su prima para que todo termine de la mejor manera y no en alguna desgracia o peor, en una pena de muerte.

Su sangre se helaba de miedo. Su reiki se disparaba, Hiten y Kagome se volteaban a verla

-"Kikyo?"

-"No es nada, solo discutimos con Inuyasha, ya sabes cómo es"

Kagome y su abuelo reían

-"Sí, lo sabemos"

El hanyou caminaba serio y pensativo con su novia tomada de su brazo. Desde un costado llegaba Souta ataviado impresionantemente con las ropas negras con crestas doradas características del Este.

-"Hey llegamos tarde?"

Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza

-"Justo a tiempo"

En la entrada del salón principal se escuchaban las voces y murmullos del interior.

Dentro un hervidero de youkai y numerosos humanos y sagrados intercambiaban opiniones. Sesshomaru observaba un tanto aburrido la curiosa interacción.

Como siempre Inuyasha estaba retrasado.

Las Miko deben estar en camino. Hacía unos momentos había sentido una leve molestia debido a reiki errático.

Seguramente su hermano hizo enojar a la heredera del Este. Ella era poseedora de un carácter bastante difícil, y eso sí lo sabía, había escuchado a Inuyasha decirlo innumerables veces

"Kagome no se casará nunca! Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios"

Aunque se sentía un poco decepcionado debido a ese "LEVE" reiki que había sentido. Esperaba algo diferente.

Imaginó que todo ese poder del que todos hablaban podría ser capaz de rostizar a un demonio en segundos, pero lo anterior había sido patético, un patético intento de energía sagrada.

El impresionante aura sagrado del joven heredero de Oriente se hizo sentir

Los presentes giraban hacia la entrada, se disponían a saludar a la Casa real de las Almas.

Sesshomaru atentamente afinaba los ojos y los fijaba en el ingreso, ese aura no había sido broma.

Los representantes del Este habían llegado

En el Norte…

Náraku sacaba violentamente su katana del costado de un lobo gris. Siempre atacaba a sus enemigos con conjuros y maldiciones o hechizos, pero su maldad estaba creciendo y comenzaba a tomar gusto en asesinar con sus propias manos.

-"Náraku Sama…Ya no queda nadie"

-"Ah! Excelente! Ahora veamos que tal estamos de riquezas…Al palacio a buscar!"

Y así la asquerosa horda de dragones y traidores ingresaban y saqueaban todo a su paso.

-" No rompan demasiado, recuerden que esta será mi morada de ahora en más!"

Abriéndose paso entre los muertos, Onigumo llegó al asiento real y pateando el cuerpo sin vida del viejo General Ookami a un lado, el pobre lobo había sido asesor encargado del palacio hasta el regreso de Lord Kouga, mientras el cadáver caía estrepitosamente al piso, tomaba su lugar en el sitio.

-"Ahora si…Ahora soy un Señor"

Mientras uno a uno, se apilaban los muertos para encender una hoguera. Unos eran arrojados a la enorme pila y otros devorados por los dragones. Carentes de escrúpulos en todo sentido, no se fijaban en nada cuando su estómago les pedía atención.

De entre la montaña de cadáveres, dos jóvenes lobeznos heridos pero que habían sobrevivido, aprovecharon el ingreso de la horda al palacio y alcanzaron a huir hacia los bosques montañosos. Tenían que llegar al Oeste y pedir auxilio. Contar lo sucedido y rápido.

Muchos días y noches transcurrieron entre peligros, dolores, lidiando con sus heridas y pasando frío y hambre, pero su entereza los había llevado hasta las mismísimas puertas del palacio de la Luna

Los vigías que guardaban la seguridad del palacio los alcanzaron a ver y cuando se acercaban a ellos los pobres lobeznos cayeron agotados y sin fuerzas para resistir más…

De nuevo en el salón ingresaban Souta, Hiten, Inuyasha y Kikyo, Sango y al final, Kagome.

La joven no se veía detrás de la comitiva Oriental, a medida que se fueron acomodando solo quedó ella de pie y el silencio se apoderó del salón.

Era la viva imagen de Midoriko y con sus ropas ceremoniales, se parecía aún más.

Los youkai más ancianos reverenciaron a la joven

-"Higurashi Sama"

Kagome tímidamente reverenció de vuelta

-"Arigatò"

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su puño para que ella lo tome y conducirla a su sitio junto a Souta.

Estaba vestida con las célebres ropas de la legendaria Miko, Él lo sabía, reconocía el leve aroma de la antigua sacerdotisa mezclado con… Bosque, brisa marina, sol y viento fresco, que era el aroma de la esencia de Kagome.

Simplemente vestida así, pero se veía impresionante, atractiva, y a causa de la cantidad de poderosos youkai rodeándola, su poder se comenzaba a sentir.

La energía sagrada se dispersaba en el aire con el perfume de su esencia los youkai muy honrados con su detalle observaban cómo la joven avanzaba con refinada cadencia hasta tomar asiento en perfecto seiza junto al Señor de Oriente.

El reiki continuaba cosquilleándole la piel al Daiyoukai.

La bestia sentía en su mismísima naturaleza la seducción de la dulce y peligrosa energía que lo recorría de punta a punta.

El grito de alarma se desataba pero lejos de preocuparlo lo atraía cada vez más.

Sesshomaru sentía el temblor en su musculatura, apenas lograba contenerse.

Estaba confundido, jamás había experimentado algo semejante, al punto de comenzar a sudar en frío.

Ta bella, tan peligrosa, y nunca sería suya…

Se negaba a pensar en eso, ella era una simple sacerdotisa humana y ya.

Ubicándose en su lugar, se disponía a comer, pero no pudo evitar revisar de a momentos a la sacerdotisa con el rabillo del ojo.

A su lado la Miko de su hermano.

Kagome y la prometida de su medio hermano se parecían mucho ahora que se fijaba.

Mientras metía un trozo de carne sangrante en su boca continuaba reflexionando.

La Miko de su hermano, se notaba muy fina y correcta, su seiza y modales eran perfectos, Kagome sin embargo se notaba incómoda y un tanto torpe si se quería. El Daiyoukai encontraba que las comisuras de su boca se levantaban sin querer.

Acaso le causaba simpatía?

Fuera ideas extrañas! Sake!

La copa de ardiente vino de arroz enjuagaba su boca barriendo con su calor los restos de la carne masticada.

Los palillos de nuevo a la boca pero el sabor de ese trozo de carne se amargaba de repente.

Kouga Ookami desde su asiento se levantaba y se acercaba para agacharse a conversar con la más joven de las mujeres Higurashi.

Las risas y reacciones de la joven eran adorables, pero Sesshomaru sin saberlo se sentía molesto.

Por qué la familiaridad con el lobo?

Y para peor el soldado Bankotsu y su hermano divertido se acercaban también.

Las risotadas de los machos y la hembra sonrojada, qué podrían haberle dicho que la hiciera avergonzar así?

Tragar la carne molida ya era un suplicio.

Sabía a hiel y no quería comer más nada.

Su mirada continuaba de paseo, mientras probaba suerte con un cuenco de arroz de la comida de los humanos.

"Sabe horrible, cómo los humanos puede comer esto?"

Dejando el cuenco en la mesa lograba ver a Higurashi Hiten y Souta que reían tímidamente, los demás humanos se llamaban al silencio. Extraña reacción de esos ningen, o su respeto por su Señora era demasiado.

Fuera como fuera sin casi quererlo el Lord Occidental simplemente no lo resistió

-"Kagome Sama…"

La profunda y penetrante voz hizo que todo el recinto se callara dejando un silencio más que sepulcral.

Nadie lo podía creer, Sesshomaru había hablado y nada más ni nada menos que a la sacerdotisa de Oriente.

Ya con tantos ojos sobre él, el Daiyoukai tuvo que pensar rápidamente en algo diferente a su molestia anterior.

-"Ha conocido palacio ya?"

La pobre temblaba como una hoja al viento. La voz de su amado le hacía vibrar cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo.

-"EEtto… Hai, Sango y Kikyo me condujeron por el palacio y me mostraron un poco"

Al ver una conversación frívola, los presentes de a poco comenzaron a cuchichear igual que antes, cada uno en lo suyo a excepción de Inuyasha y el grupo más cercano.

-"Este Sesshomaru puede mostrarle el resto después del almuerzo"

Oh No! Su corazón se saldría por su boca. Qué respondía?

Lentamente llevó su mano a su pecho para intentar calmarse, mas su rostro no demostraba nada.

-"Sería un honor, Taisho Sama"

Ahora el corazón latiendo fuerte era el del Lord.

Por qué?, escapaba a su razonamiento.

De a poco Kouga y los demás regresaron a sus asientos.

Asintiéndole a la mujer, el Señor del Oeste, continuó devorando la carne de jabalí de su plato, con muy finos modales masculinos, pero devorando al fin. Ahora la carne le sabía a gloria, qué curioso…

En su mente se adelantaba a pensar a qué lugares la llevaría para que conozca su casa, porque el Oeste era eso, su casa, y aunque no se comprendía a sí mismo, deseaba compartir esa experiencia con la sacerdotisa Higurashi.

Higurashi…

Higurashi…

Dónde estaba Higurashi?, Ah sí, junto a su abuelo, qué bueno que esta Miko parecía tener el poder de quitar al monje de su mente…

Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, no podía olvidarse de esos ojos tan oscuros que lo llevaban al fondo de un abismo.

Un abismo que aunque se resistiera con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, desesperadamente quería conocer…


	18. Chapter 18

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 18

Lego de terminado el almuerzo y haberse realizado una sobremesa protocolar, cada uno fue a lo suyo, ya fuera entrenar, descansar o pasear, todo era lúdico y relajado al menos hasta la hora de la tarde que se realizaría la gran reunión.

Kagome ya estaba entregada al pánico cuando el Daiyoukai lavó sus garras y las secó luego de almorzar para después levantarse muy educadamente y acercarse a ella, para realizar el paseo.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo aparentemente fría y tranquila.

A medida que caminaba junto a él por los diferentes escenarios naturales, la joven se maravillaba cada vez más.

Sesshomaru había elegido los hermosos jardines para llevarla a conocer.

Inuyasha desconfiado los observaba desde la ventana del estudio de su medio hermano junto a Kohaku, Sango, Miroku y Kikyo.

Miroku ante los relatos y comentarios del grupo, necesitó tomar asiento.

Qué podía haber pasado por la cabeza de su prima para hacer semejante cosa!

Y ahora caminaba junto al Lord Occidental como si nada hubiese sucedido.

De nuevo se ponía de pie y empujaba a Kohaku para ver.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda ahora se adentran en el jardín boscoso, ya no logro verlos"

Inuyasha se apartaba de la ventana

-"Ya no los podremos ver hasta que ellos decidan regresar. Hay que confiar en Kagome, hasta ahora lo viene haciendo bastante bien"

Kikyo aún en la ventana

-"Sí claro, eso sin mencionar que se ha enamorado del tu hermano"

Miroku se sentó una vez más

-"QUÉEE!?"

Inuyasha frotaba su frente resoplando

-"Justamente eso Miroku San, Kagome se ha enamorado de Sesshomaru"

-"Oh, Kami sama…."

Los Seis observaban a la pareja desaparecer entre los árboles…

Seis porque si bien cinco observaban desde el estudio, Danaka no les perdía pisada desde la explanada

Estaba confundido, y un poco… No un poco, bastante preocupado

¿Qué estaba haciendo Sesshomaru?

Acaso no denigró a la raza humana hacía unas horas y en el campamento?

Para empeorar las cosas, había estado "flirteando" con el monje Higurashi y ahora parecía interesado en su hermana?

Otro que frotaba su frente para alejar el dolor que comenzaba a formarse detrás de los ojos.

Afinando esos bellísimos ojos verde azulados para ver la estola del Señor del Oeste perderse en la fronda.

-"Qué estás haciendo Mi Lord?"

Dentro del jardín boscoso, los ejemplares arbóreos se revelaban fantásticos y muy sanos.

Cada especie plantada con un propósito y en su lugar justo para crear la maravillosa vista que se abría ante los ojos de la joven Miko.

Verdes de diversas tonalidades, aromas frescos, flores multicolores en los claros y pequeños arroyuelos de aguas cristalinas. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las tupidas copas de los enormes árboles haciendo mágico el paseo.

Sin saberlo Kagome liberaba su esencia.

Sesshomaru y su bestia inhalaban alegremente pero sus notas frescas se clavaron en sus almas y entonces se quedaron en una pieza, como si hubiesen recibido un tremendo golpe de puño.

Qué era esta sensación?

Por qué se sentían adormecidos?

Es una simple NINGEN! No me gustan los ningen! Se repetía una y otra vez.

Shimaru se asomaba a los dorados orbes tiñéndolos levemente para verla de cerca.

Kagome lograba ver el rojo recorrer el dorado como si de sangre en movimiento se tratara.

Ella no se apartó, ella no temió, a él eso le agradó, y se despreció a sí mismo.

Tenían que salir de allí de inmediato!

Pero Kagome giró y se quedó mirando al Daiyoukai a los ojos.

Sesshomaru se perdió en los de ella. Profundos abismos oceánicos que lo hundieron.

Shimaru ya no pudo moverse y se sumó al curioso momento.

-"Sesshomaru Sama… es tan hermoso! Arigato"

Ojalá le estuviera diciendo eso a él. Ojalá esos ojos brillaran por él.

Ese pensamiento colmó su mente y corazón.

La mujer le gustaba y se estaba dando cuenta de eso ahora.

En las puertas del palacio…

Los niños que lograron escapar de Náraku llegaban cayendo rendidos y moribundos en los portales al pie del domo de energía.

Los vigías llamaban al alerta.

Danaka y Jaken corrían a ver qué sucedía

Inuyasha saltó del balcón y se apresuró a llegar donde ellos también.

-"Qué está sucediendo"

El halcón youkai respondía

-"Son dos cachorros Ookami, mi Lord, los vimos acercarse pero cayeron de repente, al parecer están muertos"

-"Abran de inmediato!"

Danaka apoyaba su mano en el hombro del mestizo

-"Cree prudente ingresarlos mi Lord?"

-"Por Kami Akira San, son niños!"

Los guardias llevaban a los cachorros al ala médica

Inuyasha caminaba su lado

-"Jaken, avísale a Lord Kouga"

-"Hai, debería avisarle a Sesshomaru sama"

-"Está en el jardín boscoso"

Una vez acomodados los cachorros, Kouga permanecía a su lado preocupado

-"Y bien?"

-"Aún viven, pero están al límite, sus cuerpos tienen bastante veneno y reiki impuro. Parece el trabajo de un brujo y muy poderoso además"

-"Náraku"

Inuyasha y Kouga se miraban

-"Buscaré a Kikyo, ella seguramente podrá hacer algo"

El príncipe lobo asentía

-"Date prisa"

En el bosque las miradas puestas una en la otra y la música del arroyo, las aves… El viento suave colándose entre las ramas…

Kagome y Sesshomaru en silencio se contemplaban.

Los gritos de Jaken los despabiló rápidamente

-"Mi Lord! Sesshomaru Samaaaaa!"

El Lord se alejaba tres pasos de la mujer

Kagome sintió aquello como una puñalada

-"Dos cachorros Ookami llegaron muy malheridos! Inuyasha los hizo pasar y ahora están en el ala médica!"

Sin obrar palabra, el Daiyoukai cobró vuelo como si de un flash se tratase y desapareció.

Detrás de él lo hizo el kappa

Kagome simplemente comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

-"Los modales de estos hombres son un asco!"

Afortunadamente su rabia acalló un poco el dolor de la aparente indiferencia del Inu hacia ella.

Una vez en el sanatorio Inuyasha vio llegar a Sesshomaru.

Kikyo hacía rato estaba intentando purificar los diversos venenos y energías que aquejaban a los niños pero sin lodrarlo. Ella ya mostraba los efectos del conjuro venenoso sobre su piel y cansancio extremo.

Varios sagrados se apersonaban para ayudar. Era mucha energía sagrada pero desordenada. Su poder solo molestaba a los demonios y no lograba ayudar a los jóvenes lobos

Necesitaban un catalizador, un elemento más puro para unificar el poder y transformarlo en energía medicinal.

El anciano Higurashi le decía a Inuyasha

-"Ve a buscar a Kagome! Rápido!"

Sesshomaru no comprendía por qué la llamaban a ella

El hanyou increpaba a su hermano

-"Regresaste solo y la dejaste allá?"

Sesshomaru no respondía, solo lo miraba sorprendido

-"Eres un hijo de putas Sesshomaru! Y lo sabes!"

El Inu se proponía comenzar a gruñir, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Raudamente el mestizo partió en busca de la joven Miko.

Ella ya iba subiendo las escalinatas de la entrada cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo levantarla y arrastrarla a gran velocidad.

-"Inuya…."

-"Si, si… Después!"

Y en un tris, estaban junto a los pequeños Ookami.

Kagome vio la preocupación de Kouga y las caras de pena de todos

-"A ver, pequeños…"

Kikyo quiso intentar colocar su mano sobre uno de ellos pero una explosión de energía la rechazó.

Inuyasha en un segundo estuvo detrás de ella sosteniéndola.

-"Kikyo! Estás bien?"

-"Si, si gracias"

Enseguida se dispuso de nuevo a intentar tocar al niño, pero Hiten la detuvo

Deja que Kagome haga eso, tú envía tu energía.

La joven Sacerdotisa pasó junto a su prima y se arrodilló junto a los cachorros.

Pasando sus manos unos centímetros por encima de sus cuerpos, analizando la situación.

Kikyo le decía apresurada

-"Ten cuidado! Ese reiki envenenado casi me carboniza las manos!"

Hiten se acercaba a Kagome y a los lobeznos

-"Ella no tendrá ese problema"

Sesshomaru observaba la confianza con la que el aciano hablaba de Kagome. Si eso fuera cierto el poder que esa mujer ostentaba y mantenía oculto era inconmensurable.

Y con razón lo ocultaban.

Ella sería una adición extraordinaria para cualquier clan en tiempos de guerra.

Y producir herederos con su poder

Imaginarla en brazos de algún youkai o un asqueroso humano le revolvía las entrañas y lo peor, no tenía idea de por qué.

Él también se acercaba a la joven, quería apreciar todo aquello de cerca.

Tanto poder…Su hambre se despertaba y Shimaru también.

Las chispas naranja y negro profundo comenzaban a salpicar a los lados de los cachorros

-"Aléjense"

Kikyo e Inuyasha los conducían fuera del lugar

-"Mejor esperamos afuera"

-"Vamos, vamos"

Kouga no se movía del lado de los lobos, ni de Kagome.

Sesshomaru por consiguiente se mantuvo estoico y firme de pie a su lado también.

Él no podía ser menos que el príncipe Ookami.

Kagome comenzó a purificar.

El horrendo crepitar de la carne corrupta de las heridas de los jovencitos era espantoso.

Sus gritos de dolor lo eran también.

Kouga se mantuvo alentándolos, recordándoles lo valientes que habían sido hasta ese momento

-"Han llegado hasta aquí, valientes Ookami hacen orgullosos a nuestro clan"

Y así los jóvenes callaron su sufrimiento mordiendo fuerte un trozo de cuero, mientras Kagome y los demás sagrados purificaban el veneno, el miasma y el reiki contaminado.

Uno a uno los sagrados iban cayendo agotados y eran retirados del lugar por Kohaku y Sango

Las manos de la joven no flaqueaban luego de varios minutos, solo algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a brillar en su frente.

Tan fuerte, tanta tenacidad a la hora de ayudar…

La mujer no tenía miedo.

El halo de la energía sagrada y el sudor le daban un toque de misticismo a esa hermosa carita de niña de Kagome.

El Daiyoukai sintió un golpe en su pecho, su corazón parecía querer escaparse.

"Qué me sucede? Parezco un cachorro inquieto…"

"El poder de la Miko es embriagador…"

"Qué limitada tu percepción de las cosas bestia"

El Lord pensaba, pobre su bestia por ver sólo el poder de la sacerdotisa, pero la bestia más sabia, simplemente llevaba a su amo a mirar más profundamente en aquella mujer que lo atraía de una manera arrolladora. Era humana, si, pero algo tenía que la llamaba desesperadamente. Sesshomaru se resistía a acercarse a los humanos de cualquier manera, más aún si de pareja se tratara.

Shimaru no estaba seguro de nada, sólo era instinto y ese instinto lo empujaba a mirar a la Miko con mucha más atención.

"Yo puedo admitir si una hembra me atrae, sea de la especie que sea"

En ese momento Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba a centímetros sobre el cuerpo agachado de Kagome. Su postura era protectora y territorial.

El Señor del Norte lo vio y se apartó de la joven unos pasos hacia el otro cachorro.

Era como si el macho Inu hubiese dado por sentado que esa hembra le pertenecía, pero al ver la actitud del lobo, Sesshomaru retrocedió hasta quedar junto al anciano Higurashi.

-"Mi Lord, no se acerque demasiado, es peligroso hasta para usted"

Y allí sucedió

La potente explosión de reiki sagrado llenó la habitación de luz purificadora.

Kouga y el Daiyoukai fueron repelidos violentamente hasta golpear contra las paredes del recinto y caer sentados.

Hiten cayó en su sitio ya que al ser un monje no recibió el embiste del poder purificador, simplemente la onda expansiva de la explosión le dobló las rodillas un tanto avejentadas.

Kouga corrió a levantar al anciano del suelo.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y sacudió un poco sus ropas.

Cuando la nube se dispersó vio que Kagome yacía inconsciente sobre uno de los lobeznos.

Algo inexplicable lo movió a socorrerla; en un segundo, estaba levantando a la mujer ayudándola a incorporarse.

Sus manos recibían de lleno el poder residual del cuerpo de la joven.

Pero a él no le importó. La acarreó hasta sentarla segura en una camilla de bambú cerca de los cachorros

-"Kagome Sama…Está usted bien!"

Ella abría sus ojos y parpadeaba un poco para recuperar la vista.

Y al lograr enfocarla le dio gracias a Kami Sama, por ella.

El hermoso rostro pálido adornado con marcas la miraban desde cerca. En sus mejillas rayas magenta aterciopeladas, una media luna color índigo en su frente y unos ojos dorados ardientes como el mismo sol.

Kagome tragaba duro tratando de respirar.

El Lord se había agachado para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la joven.

-"Está usted bien?!"

-"Hai, estoy bien, Sesshomaru Sama"

Los ojos se encontraron otra vez.

El Inu Daiyoukai, sentía la punzante atracción impedirle levantarse

Esos eran los abismos, esos eran los ojos…

Pero no podían ser.

Ésta frente a él era una mujer, una hembra humana, maldita mujer, maldito monje Higurashi y maldito él.

-"Hn."

Haciéndose de todas sus fuerzas se incorporó, se alejó y fue a ver a los cachorros.

Estaban curados y en perfectas condiciones, pero inconscientes.

Eso no ayudaba a saber lo que hubiera sido que los llevó a viajar hasta su palacio y arribar en esas condiciones.

¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que llegaran así? ¿O qué los impulsó a viajar hasta el Oeste en esas condiciones?

Y además de todo aquello tenía para pensar en la inmensa capacidad que albergaba esta sacerdotisa.

Cuánto más poder ocultaba en ese menudo cuerpo?

Por lo que estaba alcanzando a vislumbrar parecía verdaderamente más poderosa que Midoriko y eso si que era algo para tener en cuenta.

Kouga sentaba a Hiten junto a Kagome.

-"Hiten Sama…Se encuentra bien?"

-"Oh si, gracias Kouga Kun"

-"Y tú Kagome?"

Sesshomaru observaba en silencio, o al menos las palabras no salían de su boca

"Y tú Kagome? Tanta familiaridad?"

"La Miko no tiene pareja y no pesa sobre ella ningún reclamo, tiene derecho, además pronto ingresará al santuario…"

Eso no convencía del todo al Daiyoukai.

-"Si Kouga San, estoy bien gracias"

El Lobo se dirigió a él después.

-"Sesshomaru, regresaré al Norte a ver qué fue lo que pasó, Tal vez no es nada y tal vez lo es todo, pero no puedo esperar hasta que estos niños despierten y permitir que algo malo suceda a mi manada."

En tiempos complicados como estos, los honoríficos se dejaban de lado.

-"Hn. Partiremos enseguida"

Hiten asentía

-"Souta regresará al Este a ver si allí está todo tranquilo y los alcanzará después, Kagome permanecerá cuidando a los cachorros hasta que despierten"

La Miko caminaba hacia los cachorros y pasando una de sus manos por la cabeza del más joven decía

-"Si lo hacen, y tienen algo extraño que decir, enviaremos a alguien al Norte a contactarlos y comunicárselos"

Sesshomaru miró a la sacerdotisa en silencio.

Kagome se dio cuenta que había llamado demasiado la atención sobre ella

-"Si le parece, Lord Taisho"

El Inu afinó los ojos

-"Hn."

-"Qué buena idea Kagome, ojalá no sea necesario"

Y así un par de horas después

Los ejércitos partían uno al Norte y otro al Este.

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, Hiten y Jaken veían a los soldados alejarse en direcciones opuestas.

El corazón de las mujeres palpitaba desesperado por sus amores que partían hacia lo desconocido.

Miroku sabiendo que Sango lo observaba sentía un poco de pena, a él le comenzaba a agradar el pensamiento de que ella siempre esperaba por él. Y se volteó a verla para saludarlas a su hermana, a ella y su otra prima.

De la emoción, Sango sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y devolvió el saludo fervientemente moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro.

Kikyo veía a Inuyasha y a Souta hacer lo mismo y ella también respondió.

Ambas miraron a Kagome saludar tímidamente con la mano a su gemelo, su primo y sus amigos, pero sabían que internamente esperaba el saludo de alguien más.

Alguien que jamás voltearía a saludarla.

Las mujeres le tomaban las manos a la joven.

Kouga se sumaba al saludo del mestizo para luego girarse y acercarse al Daiyoukai que caminaba lentamente sin mirar atrás.

-"Volaremos, para llegar más rápido"

Uno a uno cobraban vuelo, Sesshomaru en su nube llevaría a Inuyasha y Danaka, Kleinez y Kouga irían sobre Ah Un; los humanos que iban al Norte volaban con los youkai que pudieran hacerlo. Los que iban al Este irían por tierra montados a caballo.

Sus siluetas se achicaban con la distancia.

De pronto el silencio envolvía el palacio de la Luna y a sus habitantes.

Los Señores y sus soldados partieron sin saber a ciencia cierta con que se encontrarían.

Lentamente desaparecieron en el horizonte dejándole a los que se quedaban atrás el amargo sabor de la incertidumbre…


	19. Chapter 19

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 19

Mientras el viento helado golpeaba su rostro Sesshomaru recordaba los hermosos ojos de Kagome.

Pero de inmediato en su mente se cruzaba la hermosa imagen de los otros ojos a la luz de la luna en el río de aquellas noches de campamento.

Juraría que eran los mismos ojos, pero en el cuerpo de un masculino.

Su corazón, para muchos seco y helado, latía desenfrenado al recordar los dos pares de ojos. Tan azules que eran como negros abismos insondables, no se cansaba de compararlos, no quería compararlos, eran ojos humanos, sagrados y pertenecían a un hombre y una mujer.

Un hombre…Impensable, imposible pero no podía quitárselo de la mente.

Se sentía más que abrumado por esos sentimientos encontrados y tan extraños.

Solo la imagen de la hermosa Miko vestida en las ropas de la legendaria Midoriko era quizás más fuerte en lo que a atracción se refería, La mujer no solo era bella, sino poderosa, y mucho. La boca se le llenaba de saliva al pensar en todo aquello.

Pero ese estúpido prejuicio con los humanos lo traía de pésimo humor.

¿No podría haber sido youkai, que tenía que ser una hembra ningen y para peor sagrada? Los humanos eran extremadamente débiles, algunos viles, despreciables, otros simplemente molestos y volubles.

Las hembras no le habían parecido demasiado atractivas nunca, pero algunas eran bastante aceptables.

El solo pensamiento de intimar con ellas era incómodo.

Se adaptaría una mujer humana a sus gustos y necesidades?

Satisfaría su desmedido apetito carnal una frágil y delicada mujer humana?

Lo que era más importante la gustaría a él estar con una hembra ningen?

Pensarían las mujeres que era asqueroso copular con un demonio?

Eso jamás, él veía la cantidad cada vez más creciente de hanyou en todo Japón y sabía que los youkai en su mayoría eran extremadamente atractivos para las humanas. Y su resistencia y magistral desempeño en las "relaciones físicas" eran muy conocidas por todas ellas…

La comisura de su boca se levantaba recordando los suspiros y expresiones de las "damas" al visitar él, la aldea de los humanos. Se sabía hermoso y atractivo.

El problema estaba en que si de verdad intimaba con una mujer humana, debería controlar su "ímpetu" y cuidar ciertos aspectos del frágil y delicado cuerpo de las féminas. También debería averiguar de qué se trataba ese … misterioso sitio oculto entre las piernas de ellas que sabía se diferenciaba en algunas cosas de las hembras youkai…

Había observado varias mujeres desnudarse frente a él, pero jamás les prestó la debida atención… Rechazaba sus intenciones románticas y se alejaba. Ahora se sentía estúpido por no haberlo hecho, observar y tal vez tomar aquellas "ofrendas" hubiese sido útil en estos momentos…

Si…Él podría tranquilamente probar el sabor de esas mujeres que se arrojaban a él, pero no le atraían demasiado las humanas…

O eso pensaba.

Hasta que vio a Kagome.

Aún volando y pensando percibió un olor nauseabundo que lo hizo olvidar en qué pensaba.

El hedor de muerte y humo se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

Mirando hacia el horizonte reconoció el cordón montañoso de las tierras de los lobos, ya estaban llegando a destino, los pensamientos anteriores eran reemplazados por atención extrema a los peligros y amenazas.

Ahora era una máquina de batalla, el amante quedaría para otras reflexiones en otros momentos…

Kouga se adelantaba a descender en el claro frente a su Palacio Cueva.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó en una pieza

La inmensa montaña de cadáveres carbonizados aún humeantes, lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo, Goraiishi aparecía de pronto recubriendo su puño cerrado de angustia. Tímidamente los sobrevivientes comenzaban a asomarse detrás de los escombros, su Alfa había regresado.

El Daiyoukai tocaba suelo y enseguida se acercaba al Ookami

-"Kouga Sama, levántese. Su jauría no necesita verlo así, necesitan un líder que los rescate, los proteja y los ayude a reconstruir sus vidas"

Ginta y Hakaku se acercaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia las guaridas en busca de sobrevivientes.

Kouga lentamente se ponía de pie

-"Sesshomaru sama…Prométame algo"

Si bien no respondía apenas asentía observando al lobo a la cara

-"Si algo me sucede antes de encontrar a ese maldito, prométame, no, júreme que usted encontrará al culpable, lo cazará, lo destruirá y colocará su cabeza en una lanza en la cima del monte Ookami…Déjelo ahí por centurias hasta que solo la lanza permanezca."

Ambos Sesshomaru y Kouga se volvieron a ver la pila de cuerpos, Inuyasha caminaba hacia ellos

-"Keh dejarme afuera de la diversión no es de machos honorables, sarnoso"

-"Yo sé que tú lo harías sin pedírtelo, aliento de perro"

-"Eso sip"

Y así los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la gran guarida a enfrentarse a lo que allí hubiera.

La oscuridad del ingreso y el aroma a muerte los recibía mientras que se adentraban hasta llegar al salón principal del "trono" donde yacía muerto el general Ookami y solo permanecía una piel de mandril a medio destrozar.

Una sola palabra abandonó los labios de aquellos tres

-"Náraku"

-"Náraku"

-"Náraku"

Si, Náraku, pero solo eso quedaba de él, no había otro indicio, al parecer el impío mestizo había abandonado las tierras del sol para desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Extraño, muy extraño…

En el Sur…

Náraku era arrojado a las mazmorras violentamente por su sobrino y Señor.

-"No te mandé a hacer nada en contra de los lobos! Estoy harto de que tomes decisiones por ti mismo y me desafíes maldito mestizo inmundo!"

Onigumo con muchos de sus huesos rotos y escupiendo sangre por la boca maldecía mentalmente al dragón, pero fingía estar interesado en el bienestar del clan Ryu. Si los convencía de que él estaba defendiéndolos, ellos lo defenderían a él, o eso quisiera.

-"Pero el frío nos exterminará tarde o temprano! El clan está sufriendo por la nieve y el invierno, ya comienzan a escasear los árboles y los recursos para alimentar los fuegos y se comienza a sentir el cambio en el viento. Las ventiscas se empiezan a descargar en la tierra. Los ancianos ya hibernan, falta que nos quedemos dormidos todos y así los Taisho tomen el control de todo. Si sigues sin hacer nada, caerás en hibernación y despertarás en una celda en el palacio de la Luna o no despertarás directamente!"

-"Cállate inmunda aberración!"

-"El Norte es cálido y en las montañas hay agua fresca y mucho alimento! Allí prosperaremos!"

La potente patada a la boca de su tío y luego escupirlo, dejaba sentada su autoridad.

Kokuryu estaba exaltado.

Pero ya era tarde, las palabras bastante realistas del mestizo se habían clavado en las mentes de los muchos dragones, entre soldados y sirvientes que comenzaban a compartir el pensamiento de Náraku, ya que sus familias y ellos mismos sentían frío, y sus corazones albergaban los mismos miedos que el corazón del hanyou.

Kokuryu sabía que muchos habían escuchado aquellas palabras y no estaba muy feliz por eso. Sabía que Onigumo tenía razón, pero no podía permitirle pasar por encima de él tomando decisiones por su cuenta o habría una rebelión entre sus tropas

-"El Norte será mío, pero ahora no es el momento de atacar."

-"Y si no cuándo?!"

Otra patada

-"Te atreves a cuestionarme?"

Náraku tosía sangre ahora. Y los numerosos dragones del clan comenzaban a rodearlo, Kokuryu vio eso como una amenaza a su integridad.

-"El Norte caerá en nuestras garras, de eso pueden estar seguros! Ahora a trabajar!"

Apenas convencidos los dragones retomaban sus labores y Naraku permanecía en la mazmorra.

El Señor usurpador del Sur caminaba hacia el recinto real mientras pasaba su larga mano por su nuca para aliviar la tensión.

Se repetía una y otra vez

-"Malditos Taisho…No he de dejar una gota de su inmunda sangre sobre esta tierra o ninguna…"

En el Norte

El ejército había acomodado medianamente la destrozada aldea Ookami.

Kouga Había decidido quedarse a reconstruir hasta que el Oeste lo llame a la batalla. Los demás no tenían mucho que hacer por el momento, ayudarían en la reconstrucción, acamparían unos días y luego regresarían a Occidente.

Mucho trabajo, demasiado, afortunadamente, el Lord no quería pensar más en nada, menos en los gemelos. Tanto esfuerzo y sudor no le permitían pensar. Eso en este momento era bueno, muy bueno.

El razonamiento de Sesshomaru se debatía entre Kagome que estaba en el palacio de la Luna y Souta que se dirigía a sus tierras del Este. Con qué se encontraría.

Se sentía inquieto por los dos. Y eso lo enojaba bastante.

Inuyasha había notado el malhumor de su medio hermano y Danaka le hacía señas de que lo deje tranquilo.

Pero el mestizo era testarudo por naturaleza

Una y otra vez molestaba al Daiyoukai sin recibir respuesta, hasta que sucedió.

-"YA CÁLLATE!"

Se escuchó muy fuerte en la aldea y todos vieron pasar volando una saeta roja y estrellarse violentamente contra la roca de la cueva.

Las risas generalizadas eran bajas pero levantaban el ánimo devastado del muy golpeado clan de lobos.

Transcurrido el día, al atardecer Sesshomaru salió a cazar, Inuyasha y Kleinez fueron con él.

Más tarde regresaron con tres jabalíes, cuatro venados, once pavos salvajes y peces.

Un enorme fuego se armó en el centro de la aldea, pero esta vez era para atraer a los sobrevivientes a acercarse a comer algo. Terminados de cenar, y seguros y calientes en las guaridas los lobos, y los soldados, Sesshomaru y demás Lores y generales se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo, cenar y retirarse a descansar.

Durante su comida, los reflejos del fuego parecían hipnotizar al Daiyoukai. En silencio masticaba lentamente un trozo de jabalí mirando las flamas arder, lo cual llamó la atención de Inuyasha y Danaka que lo observaban sin perder detalle.

-"Danaka San…Qué mierda le pasa al culo helado este?"

-"Inuyasha Sama…Cuide su boca"

-"Pero míralo, mastica y traga viendo fijamente el fogón…Parece como si quisiera apagarlo con esa cara amenazante jaja"

Miroku y Kohaku solamente observaban.

-"Oi, Sesshomaru, por más que lo mires con esa cara no se apagará, el fuego no parece tenerte miedo Keh!"

Ninguno esperaba la respuesta del Lord

-"Para qué volteaste a mirar a palacio"

Los ojos sorprendidos de todos, algunos con el trozo de comida asomando por la boca quedaron pasmados mirando el extraño intercambio

Inuyasha se había girado a ver el palacio al igual que los demás…

-"Qué? A qué te refieres?"

-"…"

El mestizo entonces comprendió el sentido de la pregunta, tanto él como varios de los soldados y acompañantes incluyendo los humanos vieron hacia la explanada para saludar a sus afectos o simplemente despedirse respetuosamente.

-"No miré el palacio idiota, miré a mi mujer!"

Sesshomaru conocía la respuesta, pero no comprendía la importancia de aquél simple hecho, girarse a mirar…Qué curioso…

-"Hn."

-"Me despedí de Kikyo, por alguna razón es importante para los humanos, ya cometí el error de simplemente irme y te aseguro que no fue agradable el resultado cuando regresé y ya conoces el genio de las mujeres Higurashi"

El Daiyoukai lo observó por unos instantes, sus gestos apenas visibles en su rostro para alguien que supiera leerlo, serían de alguien que sabe a lo que el mestizo se refería, lo había visto innumerables veces en su padre despidiéndose de Izayoi… Sólo que no supo sino hasta esta noche que ese humilde gesto de despedida podría ser de verdadera relevancia para una mujer, sí, claro que lo recordaba

-"Hn.".

Y regresó a ver el fuego

Inuyasha y Kohaku se codeaban, sabían que Kagome estaba enamorada del Lord, pero el Lord, estaría interesado en ella?

Solo las miradas cómplices e Inuyasha comprendió y decidió apostar a más.

-"Keh tiene que ver con el amor y esas cosas, es algo de los humanos, y los humanos a ti no te gustan, no tendrás ese problema, tú no comprenderás nunca así que no te preocupes por eso, olvídalo si?"

Una hembra Ookami les servía el sake. Su hermosa cabellera rojiza recordaba las brasas que ardían en el fogón. Miroku no pudo evitar que su maldita mano se apoyara en el musculoso trasero de la loba

Kohaku le pegaba un codazo

-"Compórtate, primo!"

Inuyasha continuaba

-"Es como con este hentai…Sabe que un día perderá un brazo, un ojo o la vida por tocar lo que no le pertenece…"

Kouga intervenía medio a las risas

-"Si, por ejemplo, la prometida del General del ejército del Norte"

Un enorme lobo gris que miraba de reojo al monje dejando ver la carne sangrante en su boca mientras era masticada

-"Mis disculpas…Mi mano está maldita"

Todos reían.

Miroku conociendo el frío corazón Youkai, y su desconocimiento acerca del romance con humanos se atrevió a intervenir en defensa de la raza humana

-"Si me permite Mi Lord…"

El Daiyoukai giró para verlo

El monje casi muere de la impresión de verse en evidencia y escudriñado de esa forma por parte del demonio Inu.

Semejante personaje le prestaba atención

Carraspeando un poco y recobrando la compostura continuó

-"Pues los humanos somos bastante especiales…Por ejemplo, a las mujeres les agrada que sus enamorados las saluden o se despidan o digan He regresado a casa, cosas como esa, Taisho Sama"

Qué extraño era el ser humano, pero era verdad que hasta Inu No Taisho tenía extrañas costumbres a la hora de tratar con Izayoi…

-"Ellas aprecian que se les obsequie flores, dulces, y tal vez un kimono o una joya…No siempre, pero la mayoría de las mujeres lo apreciarán"

Sesshomaru masticaba tragaba y bebía un poco de sake mientras veía el fuego.

Inuyasha y el joven exterminador lo observaban.

El monje despreocupado y un tanto alterado por el sake continuó

-"A los hombres nos gusta… Bueno las mujeres… Bueno, recordando a alguien de mi familia que no voy a nombrar…Hay hombres que les gustan otros hombres"

El exterminador le arrojó su jarro impactándole la cabeza

-"Auch! Qué!?"

Kohaku afinaba los ojos

-"Pero a mí solo las mujeres jiji"

-"Keh a ti te gustan todas"

-"Sip, toditas"

Y sonreía mientras tragaba más sake

Sesshomaru se acordó de la conversación de Bankotsu en la vieja taberna…Sacudía un poco la cabeza, se negaba a recordar los detalles.

Terminado de cenar el lobo gris se levantó, reverenció a Kouga y luego a Sesshomaru y tomó de la mano a su novia y la arrastró lejos del monje y los demás

Miroku suspiró

-"Es la historia de mi vida…Todas las que me gustan están ocupadas…HICK!"

Kohaku negaba con la cabeza

-"Ya perdimos al hentai de mi primo"

Pero Miroku estaba lejos de terminar

-"Esa piel cremosa y delicada…"

Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente

-"El aroma de su cabello y sus manos pequeñas…Se visten tan bellamente y cuando levantas las faldas de sus kimonos y tus manos recorren sus muslos cálidos…"

Sesshomaru tragó su bocado y el sonido atrajo la atención de los machos.

-"Eso nos gusta a los hombres una delicada y dulce mujer que entre las sábanas sea ardiente como un volcán"

Y el Lord Inu se ahogó y tosió bastante fuerte.

Inuyasha dejó su plato y golpeó a su hermano en la espalda

-"No te gustan los humanos verdad?"

Luego de vaciar su sake en su garganta el Lord se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentado y reverenció a Kouga, Kleinez y Danaka

-"Haré la primera guardia"

Y se retiró para desaparecer en la espesura del bosque de montaña…

Inuyasha sonrió, pero guardó silencio.

Estaba seguro que a Sesshomaru le gustaba Kagome, pero estaba muy alterado por alguna otra razón y esa razón no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Algo le sucedía a su hermano y debía averiguar qué era.

Danaka le preguntaba al Hanyou

-"Inuyasha sama…"

-"Deja el honorífico, me molesta, además estamos en confianza"

-"Inuyasha…San, "

-"Sesshomaru actúa demasiado extraño…Está interesado en lo que refiere a humanos y antes no soportaba siquiera pensar en su existencia"

Kleinez opinaba

-"Pero eso es positivo , Lord Taisho"

-"No, no lo es, tú no conoces a Sesshomaru como lo hago yo"

El tora, dejaba su plato en el suelo

-"Intentas decir que a Sesshomaru le comienzan a agradar los humanos?"

-"Mm."

Miroku dormía ya sobre Kleinez que lo quitaba de encima y lo acomodaba en el tronco.

-"Pero no parece feliz con ello"

-"Mi hermano ha rechazado la humanidad toda su existencia y hablo de 540 años"

Danaka lo veía mirar hacia el cielo

-"Aprecia a los humanos del Este por su alianza con el Oeste y Lord Hiten"

Kohaku tímidamente sugería

-"Y a Souta Chan"

Inuyasha asentía

-"Él solo aceptó a mi madre porque ella hacía bien a mi padre. Sesshomaru ya tiene una madre, no necesitaba otra y menos una mujer humana que le dijera lo que hacer"

-"Y entonces?"

-"Creo que Sesshomaru finalmente siente agrado por los humanos, aunque no por todos ellos, por uno en particular"

El tigre carraspeaba pensando en lo que había visto de la interacción del Inu con el monje de Oriente

-"Tal vez, mejor descansar partiremos al Oeste en horas"

Un par de hembras y unos machos asistentes recuperaban y retiraban los platos y jarros mientras los Lores se retiraban a sus descansos. Kohaku caminaba hacia el acantilado y se sentaba. Inuyasha lo alcanzaba y hacía lo mismo

-"Qué piensas Inu?"

-"Pienso que a mi hermano le gusta un Higurashi"

-"Pero cual?!"

La cachetada iba derecho a la nuca del jovencito exterminador

-"Kagome quién más?"

-"Souta chan"

Y de pronto el mestizo cayó en cuenta, ellos sabían que Kagome había personificado a Souta, pero Sesshomaru no. Y era cierto que actuaba extraño cerca del Lord de Oriente y también de Kagome.

Inuyasha chistó negando con la cabeza

Danaka que estaba de pie detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados preguntó

-"Y entonces Inuyasha San?"

Ambos suspiraron al verse en evidencia frente al tigre

-"Sesshomaru no lo debe estar pasando nada bien en este momento"

-"Y la razón será?"

-"Creo que le atraen los sagrados del Este"

El General Tora suspiró, sus sospechas eran ciertas. A Sesshomaru le gustaba el Señor del Este, pero también su gemela…

Qué iban a hacer ahora?

-"No puede emparejarse con ninguno"

El Hanyou lo miró

-"Kagome Sama, ingresará como suprema sacerdotisa a Hakurei y Souta Kun, pues…Es un macho y eso no lo aceptará"

-"O tal vez si"

-"A qué te refieres?"

Y de a poco comenzaron entre el mestizo y el exterminador a relatarle los sucesos al tigre blanco

-"Souta era Kagome"

Danaka caía de bruces.

Detrás de ellos Kouga de pie sin pronunciar palabra y Kleinez que parpadeaba sin comprender

Ahora todos sabían, no era bueno, eso los convertía en traidores a todos ellos.

El segundo de Occidente recostaba su espalda para quedar totalmente acostado con los brazos abiertos

-"Sip, el Souta del campamento era Kagome, y ahora todos somos traidores"

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la cima de un cerro observando y escaneando con su aura

Nada.

No deseaba pensar pero no podía evitarlo

Podía imaginar a Kagome entre sus sábanas y el corazón se alteraba y ni hablar de lo que ocultaban sus Fundoshi y hakama.

Se miraba incrédulo el pantalón, eso le causaba el solo pensamiento de la Miko en su cama?

Su erótico ensueño se veía interrumpido por la imagen del monje también entre sus sábanas y la idea solo le molestaba un poco…

Si fuera otro macho le arrancaría la cabeza de un zarpazo pero… No era cualquier otro macho. Era Higurashi.

Eso lo enfurecía.

"Hermosos"

"Shimaru"

Las palabras de Miroku resonaban en su mente y anhelaba ver a la Miko del Este

"La boca se me hace agua de imaginar esa hembra entre mis garras"

"…"

Sesshomaru no podía refutar el pensamiento de la bestia, pero Shimaru apostaba por más

"Si el monje fuera vaina…"

Y él se puso de pie

"No"

"La Miko es igual al monje, quiero los dos"

" Pues te diré una sola cosa bestia…No tendrás a ninguno"

Y sin más cobró vuelo hacia la cueva de los lobos, partirían ahora, no deseaba permanecer más en esas montañas que lo hacían pesar estupideces sin sentido.

Kagome en palacio se revolvía en su cama. Sus pesadillas la perseguían desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru.

Soñaba que la miraba con el rostro sin expresión y le daba la espalda.

Otras veces que él la llamaba traidora.

Otras veces que lo veía pasar a su lado mirándola de reojo e ignorarla para irse con otras mujeres sin rostro.

Ultimadamente lo soñaba hundiéndole una lanza en el pecho.

Siempre despertaba llorando o agitada, cubierta de sudor. Ya no podría mantener la calma frente a él mucho más tiempo, sabía que estaba al límite y no sabía qué hacer.

Kikyo y Sango la oían sollozar y se levantaban a consolarla.

-"No estás sola y no lo estarás nunca, Kagome, siempre estaremos a tu lado"

Pero ella no deseaba que sus primas sufrieran la misma suerte que le esperaba a ella si todo se descubría

-"Prométanme que si esto sale a la luz ustedes harán como que no saben nada"

-"Sabes que no lo haremos"

-"Prométanmelo!"

Ambas asintieron para calmarla pero una de sus manos tenía cruzados los dedos y cuando la joven Miko recuperaba el sueño las dos primas le susurraban mostrándose los dedos cruzados una a la otra

-"Lo sentimos Kagome, pero estaremos juntas hasta el final".


	20. Chapter 20

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 20

Luego de la caída del domo las tropas aliadas ingresaban al predio del palacio de la Luna.

Sesshomaru caminaba serio y a paso constante hacia la explanada vacía. De a poco se iban asomando los habitantes que sentían su poderoso aura presionarlos.

Inuyasha bufaba, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado de estar de regreso, aunque no lo dijera ni admitiera, extrañaba mucho a Kikyo. No veía las horas de estar a solas con ella. Quería unirse a ella con las ceremonias youkai y humanas, pero aún estaba pendiente el asunto de Kagome. No aceptando su amor la había desilusionado, herido, lastimado y ahora no pensaba defraudarla más ni abandonarla en esta situación tan horrible y peligrosa para ella.

Su pensamiento:

"Esta vez no te defraudaré Kagome"

Estaba decidido a protegerla con su vida, por eso y otras cuestiones, no podía emparejarse aún con Kikyo.

Miroku caminaba sonriéndoles a las damas youkai que se reían tímidamente ante sus guiños y saludos, Sango desde lejos observaba y bajaba la mirada para luego poner una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Y una sonrisa, las sonrisa más fría de alegría fingida que pudo, para recibir a su primo adorado, para aparentar felicidad frente a su abuelo Hiten y correr a abrazar a su hermano.

Kagome no se unió al grupo.

Por supuesto que había sentido el youki del Lord acercarse mucho antes que los demás, solo que su instinto le gritó desesperadamente "Huye" Y eso fue lo que hizo, huyó para quedarse sentada en el borde del estanque de los peces Koi, removiendo suavemente las aguas frías de la poza movilizando los nenúfares de un lado a otro suavemente.

Los irises estaban en flor inundando el lugar de un místico y dulce perfume que casi mitigaba su dolor.

Dolor en lo profundo de su pecho imaginando los dorados ojos que la verían fríamente sin expresión, si es que acaso la mirarían…

Qué malvado había sido el destino al ponerle esa semilla de amor dentro de su alma y corazón. Qué truculenta había sido la vida al enfrentarla a una situación como esa…

A quién se le ocurriría enamorarse de un hombre así?

Hombre?

Ni siquiera era un hombre, era un demonio macho, hermoso e intoxicante que no lograba quitarse de la mente ni de la piel. Esa piel que había sido acariciada con tanto hambre, con tanto deseo…

Pero ese a quien habían acariciado, era un masculino, ni más ni menos, su gemelo Souta.

De pronto se encontró halándoles a los peces, Kagome no podía dejar de preguntarse

-"Acaso al Lord le gustan los hombres? Eso no me molestaría en absoluto si fuese otro, pero sí me da tristeza, nunca podría competir con un hombre, mucho menos con mi hermano."

Y ella quería que Sesshomaru la amara a ella.

-"Y a Souta? Qué con Souta…A él le gusta Hidoriko, Sesshomaru no va a estar muy feliz por eso…"

De nuevo suspiraba, ya estará en sus aposentos aseándose?

Sesshomaru en el ingreso se encontró con Rin y Jaken

-"Sesshomaru Sama Okaerinasai!"

Colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la princesa del Oeste y continuó su paso

-"Rin"

La bella jovencita salticaba a su lado

-"Jaken"

-"Hai mi Lord!"

-"Alguna novedad del Señor del Este?"

-"No, señoría!"

Y se postraba ante él

Asintiendo caminó hasta llegar frente al anciano Higurashi

-"Hiten Sama"

-"Mi Lord, es bueno verte de regreso sano y salvo"

Sesshomaru apreciaba verdaderamente al monje y así se lo hacía saber.

-"Gratitud por proteger el Oeste en ausencia de este Sesshomaru"

-"Es un placer mi Lord, un placer"

Y así lo sentía el viejo sacerdote, siempre le había gustado el clima y las bondades de las tierras del poniente.

-"Esta noche quisiera conversar unas palabras con usted, Higurashi Sama"

-"Por supuesto mi Lord, por supuesto"

Ya en los pasillos de palacio el Inu preguntó a la princesita

-"La Miko"

-"Rin Sabe, Rin sabe!"

El Daiyoukai miró con mansedumbre a su hija adoptiva y le hizo un gesto de guardar silencio, Rin muy feliz asintió y le respondió susurrando

-"Está en el jardín de Izayoi Sama"

El Señor del Oeste le obsequió una media sonrisa

-"Ahora ve a buscar a Kibò y prepárate para el almuerzo"

-"Hai Sesshomaru Sama!"

Aún un tanto desalineado y con polvo del camino, se apresuró al jardín de los peces.

Estaba decidido, jamás había hecho algo semejante y eso lo tenía inquieto, pero como que era el Señor del Oeste que lo haría, lo haría porque así lo deseaba, porque lo necesitaba.

Sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho deslizó la puerta shogi hacia un lado con un dejo de torpeza.

El sonido alertó a Kagome que velozmente se puso de pie

-"Taisho Sama?"

-"Miko…"

La joven lo miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca antes el azul se vio más hermoso y brillante. El Daiyoukai se perdió en ellos por unos momentos.

El silencio reinó mientras el poderoso demonio Inu intentaba decir las palabras.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y acallando sus nervios dejó los sonidos deslizarse por sus cuerdas vocales.

-"He regresado"

La joven sintió que las lágrimas harían que sus ojos explotaran si las contenía un minuto más. No podía flaquear, solo asentiría pero su boca traicionera ganó la pulseada

-"Bienvenido, Mi Lord"

Suavemente reverenció y Sesshomaru sintió por primera vez la emoción que Inu no Taisho siempre le decía sentir cada vez que Izayoi lo recibía.

La calidez de su mirada y la dulzura de sus palabras de bienvenida…Por fin sabía…

-"Hn."

La sensación irrefutable de que esa hembra le gustaba, Kagome le gustaba y por todos los demonios del averno que no le importaba que fuese humana.

Y así como apareció, desapareció.

Dejando la puerta abierta.

Danaka que caminaba hacia sus aposentos vio al Lord salir raudamente hacia el ala de su dormitorio, mirando al costado vio la puerta abierta , se asomó y cuando vio a La joven aún de pie se quedó en una pieza.

El Lord había estado hablando con ella? Estaba interesado en la sacerdotisa, tal como lo pensaron?

-"Kagome Sama"

-"Danaka Sama"

Y la dama caminando delicadamente salió del recinto y se alejó hacia su dormitorio con el corazón aún latiendo desbocado.

El tigre asintió y la siguió con la vista, Inuyasha y Kikyo se acercaron a él.

-"Esa era Kagome?"

-"Mm."

-"Y Sesshomaru?"

-"Se fue antes que ella"

-"De veras?"

-"Mm."

-"Crees que estuvieron juntos?"

-"Creo"

Inuyasha y Danaka cruzaban miradas, era imperativo hablar con la Miko y convencerla de recluirse en Hakurei cuanto antes, por su bien y el de la alianza.

-"Hay que apresurar su partida a Hakurei"

-"Pero Kagome lo ama"

Kikyo tomaba su brazo

-"Inu…Yasha"

Suspiraba y negaba, el mestizo se sentía una basura.

-"No podemos enviarla lejos de él, Kagome ha sufrido demasiado, no puedo negarle la felicidad que yo no le brindé, que no pude brindarle"

El tigre asentía

-"Comprendo Mi Lord…Pero es de la vida de lo que hablamos ahora, de su vida y la vida de Lady Kagome es preciosa para todos"

Kikyo secaba una lágrima

-"Tengo miedo"

-"No es para menos, si mi hermano se entera de todo esto, será verdaderamente para tener miedo"

En la habitación Sesshomaru estaba desnudo frente a un espejo; una roca pulida exquisitamente que lo reflejaba de manera perfecta.

Seguía sus facciones y el contorno de sus músculos, la palidez de su piel y las marcas de su estirpe, la luna creciente en su frente, su poderoso cuerpo.

Se veía hermoso y se enorgullecía de ello, ataría su cabello en una cola alta para honrar a su padre, y usaría un hakama negro con un haori rojo con flores de sakura blancas.

Se vestiría para impresionar.

Su corazón latía como un tambor de guerra, con expectativas de ver a la joven Miko y poder hablar con ella y ver si su saludo fue de su agrado, si de verdad ella descubrió la importancia de ese acto, simple, jamás lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera con Kagura.

Si la gemela del Este no lograba verse emocionada por ello, simplemente no merecía su atención ni su interés.

Pero, si acaso ella le correspondiera, sería capaz de enfrentar el mismísimo infierno con tal de tenerla a su lado, no habría monte Hakurei ni costumbre ancestral que la alejara de él, ni siquiera el monje Higurashi…

Higurashi…

No había noticias del Señor del Este y eso en el fondo lo perturbaba aunque se negaba a aceptarlo.

El joven Lord había partido con todo un ejército de sagrados a su lado, era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo y era muy poderoso en sí mismo por lo que no pensaría más.

No pensaría en nada, solo en la oportunidad que se presentaba hoy de descubrir sus propias verdaderas intenciones al intentar agradar a la heredera de Oriente y darle una oportunidad a la raza humana de demostrarle que estaba equivocado todos estos años, que los ningen eran de fiar, leales, honorables y por qué no probar ese…Misterio que eran las hembras humanas.

Experimentar el picor del poder de una sacerdotisa Higurashi sagrada de pura sangre.

Finalmente una hembra digna de un macho poderoso como él.

Idaina Daiyoukai y Suprema Sacerdotisa…Qué mezcla más extraña y exótica.

De nuevo frente a su espejo ajustó su obi amarillo y morado.

Dándose una última mirada, se giró y salió rumbo al salón principal.

Las mujeres del clan de humanos estaban reunidas en el enorme dormitorio asignado a la prometida de Inuyasha, Kikyo había comenzado a ser tratada como realeza desde su compromiso con el segundo de Occidente.

Kikyo arreglaba el cabello de Sango con una peineta de jade blanco. Hoy llevaba un kimono celeste con flores rosas y negras. Kikyo por su parte llevaba un kimono azul brillante con detalles en plata y leves toques de rojo.

Pero Kagome simplemente llevaba su traje de Miko.

-"Hey Kagome…Hoy piensas llevar el traje de Miko otra vez?"

-"Este es mío, es nuevo"

-"Es igual al otro, es…Inadecuado para una ocasión como la de hoy"

-"Y qué tiene de extraño hoy?"

Kikyo se paró frente ella

-"Hoy él habló contigo en el jardín de peces o no?"

La pobre Kagome se poso colorada de inmediato

Sango emocionada preguntaba

-"De verdad? Hablaste con él?"

Las dos primas esperaban ansiosas su respuesta

Kagome elusiva se comenzaba a alejar rumbo a la puerta, pero Sango la detuvo

-"Cuenta"

-"No hay mucho que contar, solo dijo…"

-"Qué?!"

-"Qué dijo!"

-"Dijo que estaba de regreso"

Las dos jóvenes se iluminaron con la respuesta de su prima

-"WOOOAAAAA Bien hecho Kagome!"

-"Espectacular! Ahora todo depende de ti"

-"A qué se refieren?"

Ambas Kikyo y Sango sabían lo difícil que había sido el gesto del Lord

-"Pues es un demonio! Ellos no saludan a nadie"

-"Si, sólo los que tienen relación con los humanos lo hacen"

-"Porque a saludar es una costumbre humana y avisar el regreso es para los afectos o la familia, Kagome, te das cuenta?"

-"Sesshomaru te saludó, te avisó de su regreso, está interesado en agradarte!"

Kagome pasó de su rojo carmín al blanco sábana en segundos

-"E-está interesado?"

-"Siiiii"

-"Claro! No es emocionante?"

-"N-no lo sé?"

La sacerdotisa estaba entre emocionada y aterrada.

Quería disfrutar del conocimiento de la atención de su amado, pero sentía el peso de la culpa, se sentía una traidora aunque todo lo que había hecho fuese por una buena causa, cómo hacer para que Sesshomaru lo viera de esa manera y no como una falta a la confianza y al honor?

Vestía su traje de Miko para recordarse que no tenía derecho a enamorarse de Sesshomaru y que debía recluirse en Hakurei, no deseaba ilusionarse otra vez y que su corazón se volviera a romper en mil pedazos por otro de los hijos del Inu No Taisho, no otra vez.

-"Vamos, ya es hora"

Cabizbaja y silenciosa, recorría el pasillo que la acercaba a su hermosa ilusión, a su imposible esperanza, Taisho Sesshomaru, Señor del Oeste.

En el Este Souta se reunía con sus Generales y asesores

-"El clan Ryu ha atacado las tierras del Norte, es cuestión de tiempo para que nos ataque a nosotros, debemos preparar una buena defensa."

-"Usted cree que seremos suficientemente fuertes mi Lord?"

-"No"

Los asistentes y militares murmuraban preocupados

-"Y entonces Mi Señor?"

-"Sacaremos nuestra arma secreta"

Todos se preguntaban acerca de esa nueva adquisición del Este, Souta serio y seguro mantenía su rostro firme y decidido.

-"Ahora regresen a sus labores"

Y así mientras reverenciaban y se retiraban el gemelo se relamía imaginando la impresión del mundo conocido cuando su secreta arma se revele.

Solo una cosa le molestaba, Hidoriko, le gustaba y mucho.

Para decir verdad estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, quería sacarla de su servicio sagrado en Hakurei para casarse con ella y gobernar el Este y ser feliz…Pero eso requeriría recluir a Kagome en su lugar y él también la amaba y no le deseaba pasar su vida en soledad dentro del templo.

Quería que ella también encontrara el amor y se casara, tuviera sus hijos o no, lo que prefiriera, pero que fuera feliz.

Sabía que Kagome había amado a Inuyasha y eso lo preocupaba, estaba seguro de que su aceptación a la reclusión en el monte sagrado era por eso, por su amor no correspondido y eso lo enojaba. No odiaba al mestizo, nadie tiene la culpa de que su corazón se enamore de una o de otra persona, o a veces también youkai o hanyou, el amor es el amor y tiene una mente propia, es testarudo y no permite que nadie lo contradiga.

Suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza sumido en sus pensamientos, para levantar la vista y mirar el océano frente a palacio, tan hermoso, iluminado por el sol y seducido por numerosas gaviotas que bailaban sobre él al compás del viento frío.

-"Hhhh. Kagome…Si tan solo pudieras olvidar tu amor por Inuyasha…"

En el Oeste ya sentados a la mesa esperaban por el Lord para comenzar a almorzar.

Hiten, Miroku, Kohaku reían por las ocurrencias de Rin que jugueteaba con una mariposa que había entrado por la ventana, junto a ella se sentaba Kagome, Kikyo y Sango que reían también.

Kagome se unía a la pequeña para atrapar a la pobre mariposa que intentaba encontrar la salida inútilmente.

Mientras corrían detrás del insecto, para lo que se unía Inuyasha, las puertas se abrieron para permitir el ingreso del Lord.

Su corazón parecía latirle en la garganta mientras las puertas se apartaban.

Su mirada de inmediato se fijaba en su hija y luego en la Sacerdotisa que saltaba junto a ella tratando de alcanzar algo

-"Apártense! Yo la mato con el viento cortante!"

Sacando a Tessaiga transformada todos reían junto a los tres desopilantes comediantes.

Al sentir el repentino silencio de todos y el peso del potente youki del Señor del Oeste los tres miraron hacia la entrada.

La pequeña corrió hacia él

-"Sesshomaru Sama! Venga atrapemos la mariposa!"

Su rostro ilegible hizo reír a su medio hermano, pero preocupó a los demás comensales.

Dejándose arrastrar apenas por la niña caminaba lentamente mirando a la Miko frente a él.

-"Disculpe el desorden Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Keh, no hay desorden solo corríamos un bicho"

Kagome avergonzada y sonrojada acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja con la cara hacia abajo. El gesto dejó casi sin aliento al Daiyoukai que no pudo evitar responderle

-"Aunque no tuvieron éxito"

Kagome levantó la vista y vio la belleza del rostro masculino esbozar una leve mueca semejante a sonrisa de un lado de la boca.

-"Este Sesshomaru si"

Y exhibiendo su mano derecha mostraba entre sus garras del dedo índice y el gordo la alegre mariposa que intentaba liberarse

Olvidando toda su pena, la joven sintió una gran alegría y sonrió al Daiyoukai

Rin saltaba y aplaudía

-"OH! Usted lo ha logrado jaja!"

-"Bien hecho Sesshomaru Sama!"

El Inu alcanzó el frágil insecto y lo colocó con suavidad en la mano de la pequeña que rió y le mostró su premio a Kagome

-"Mira Kagome Sama!"

-"Es hermosa Rin, casi tan hermosa como tú"

-"Hai! Pero esta es mía, tal vez Sesshomaru Sama atrape otra para usted"

Tanto el Lord como la Miko estaban sonrojados.

Inuyasha carraspeaba

-"Ejem…Tengo hambre, y ya que mi valiente hermano se deshizo de la "amenaza", vamos a comer!"

-"Hn."

Miroku y Kohaku se pateaban debajo de la mesa.

No se atrevían a mirarse pero los dos pensaban lo mismo. El Daiyoukai se había sumado al juego de los tres.

En tanto Danaka observaba la interacción de la joven y su Señor.

El sonrojo del Lord no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado a ver.

Estaba preocupado.

Se notaba que el poderoso heredero mayor del General perro estaba interesado en la sacerdotisa del Este, eso era bueno y malo a la vez. La mujer estaba por abrazar su destino en solitud, Sesshomaru quedaría solitario y tal vez triste. Por lo que podría volverse hacia su gemelo, el Señor del Este.

Lo había visto muy alterado por el monje también, eso era malo, en el Oeste no sería algo llamativo solo sería una pareja más pero la mente retrógrada de algunos y la imposibilidad de dar herencia al Oeste de unirse a otro macho…Bueno el heredero lo podría engendrar Inuyasha.

No había antecedentes de alguna pareja del mismo género en los historiales, al menos que él supiera.

Qué podría suceder? No se lo imaginaba, había jurado proteger a los hijos de Touga y ahora no sabía qué hacer, sólo le quedaba una opción, esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Después vería lo que hacer.

De más estaba decir que apoyaría al Lord fuera cual fuere su decisión.

El Daiyoukai ofreció su puño para que Kagome se apoye en él y conducirla a la mesa.

Ella aceptó apoyando su mano sobre él y caminó suavemente a su lado dejándose llevar.

Hiten veía con agrado la situación, convencido de la amabilidad del hijo del General Taisho y su honorabilidad. Comprendía su aprehensión por la raza humana, y disfrutaba de las deferencias que tenía para con los humanos del Este.

"Es tan cordial y respetuoso con nosotros, es un buen hijo Taisho Sama"

Su pensamiento detrás de su amable sonrisa.

Lejos del anciano estaba la verdadera situación reinante en todo el salón.

Kikyo y Sango tenían la boca abierta. Kohaku aprovechaba para patear a su hermana y hacerla reaccionar

-"Cierra la boca anewe"

Inuyasha se sentaba junto a Kikyo que no lograba salir del asombro y la emoción.

Cuando la sacerdotisa se acercó al oído de Inuyasha éste le dijo

-"Después hablamos"

Y ella comprendió de inmediato.

Regresó a su plato de frutas frescas.

Ya en su lugar, Sesshomaru bebió de su copa y la dejó en la mesa.

Todos comenzaron tímidamente a comer. Kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta y no lograba tragar más de tres granos de arroz de sus palillos.

A medida que el almuerzo transcurría, los dos estaban cada vez más callados. Sesshomaru apenas respondía a los comentarios del anciano Higurashi y ella ni escuchaba las frivolidades que su prima Kikyo le decía.

Hasta Sango estaba cansada de escuchar tonterías.

-"Ya basta Kikyo, parece que no hubiera nadie más que tú en este salón"

Miroku se alimentaba bastante bien. Se comenzaba a ver un tanto atraído hacia su prima Sango. Ella parecía haberse resignado a su indiferencia y a él no le agradó el cambio.

Algo le faltaba. Ella ya no lo alababa, ni lo felicitaba, ni siquiera lo había mirado cuando llegaron, salvo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

Mirando insistentemente a Sango mientras ella hablaba con Kagome, no lograba llamar su atención.

Algo debería hacer y pronto. Estaba malacostumbrado a que ella besara el piso por donde caminaba y de pronto se vio solo, caminando sin que nadie lo siguiera.

Harto del barullo, el Lord tomaba su copa de sake para beber un sorbo.

Kagome había levantado la vista y sin poder evitarlo miró hacia él.

Sesshomaru bebió el licor de su copa y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

Ambos sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus espinas dorsales. Este momento no lo desaprovecharía era ahora o nunca.

Él apostó a la raza humana y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella.

Y ella, ante esa mirada ardiente olvidó Hakurei y sin querer levemente, casi imperceptiblemente se relamió los labios sedienta . Se le antojó tanto esa bebida…O tal vez esa boca.

El gesto sensual e inocente provocó una violenta reacción en el corazón del Daiyoukai, que no lograba recuperar la calma, a pesar de que no se le notaba.

Tragaba duro y se acomodaba en su asiento. Maldito hakama tan apretado e incómodo…

Se miró disimuladamente

¿Qué?

Vació su copa de sake en su garganta buscando alivio pero el calor se hizo insoportable

Estirando su mano tomó la jarra de agua y se sirvió para apagar el fuego que parecía correr por sus venas

Kagome veía el hermoso ejemplar beber refinadamente y ese haori, maldito haori le quedaba tan bien…

Tenía que disimular, a él no le agradan los humanos…Verdad?

O era cierto lo que sus primas le dijeron y Sesshomaru estaba realmente interesado en ella?

La sacerdotisa desplegaba su abanico

-"Hace calor aquí"

Sus mejillas parecían cerezas maduras y las pequeñísimas gotitas de sudor que se reunían en su frente le daban brillo etéreo a su hermoso rostro aniñado.

Danaka observaba desde su puesto en la mesa. Los siglos de experiencia le leían la historia que los enamorados escribían e intentaban ocultar.

Ningen y youkai…

Reiki y youki…

Sagrado y demonio…

Bueno y malo…Qué más da…


	21. Chapter 21

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 21

Souta ingresaba al Templo en Hakurei

Hidoriko entrenaba a las aprendices de arquería.

Mostraba la correcta postura para lograr un buen blanco.

El joven Lord se quedaba hipnotizado.

Ella era tan hermosa, tan sensual…Tan peligrosa

La comisura de su boca se elevaba en una sonrisa sarcástica.

El arma secreta, su maravilloso ejército de sacerdotisas de Hakurei.

"Zzzzzzziiiittttt pat!"

La flecha acertó en el centro

-"Y así deberán hacerlo, ahora comiencen, cuando su predecesora va a soltar la flecha comienza a preparase la siguiente!"

-"Hidoriko Sama"

-"Higurashi Sama"

Las dulces miradas y sonrisas tímidas

-"Venga Mi Señor, pase por aquí, prepararemos té para usted"

-"Si gracias."

En su costado derecho, entre sus ropas traía un rollo lacrado y firmado por él, y los demás Lores, que cambiarían la historia el día en que se abra y proclame ante el mundo, hasta entonces lo guardaría en el sitio más seguro de todos, el mismo monte de las almas HAKUREI.

Kagura muy seductora, se dejaba admirar por el séquito de dragones mientras caminaba hacia el salón del trono en la guarida del Sur, no se le podía llamar palacio, era una verdadera guarida, oscura, húmeda y maloliente, donde se refugiaban del frío los indignos reptiles.

Naraku aún permanecía en las mazmorras y ni miras había de que Kokuryu fuera a cambiar de opinión o liberarlo.

Kagura también había agregado su granito de arena envenenando al usurpador, Señor del Sur, en contra del Oeste.

Pero el ryu se volvía cada vez más avariento y ahora anhelaba las tierras del sol, por el calor, los recursos alimenticios y la abundancia de agua en ellas, su ira estaba al tope porque gracias a la intromisión de su tío, invadir el Norte ya no sería una opción, los estarían esperando junto a los Taisho, de eso estaba seguro.

Necesitaban calor, alimento y agua interminables, a demanda, para él y sus seguidores…Sólo una dirección les quedaba por tomar y esa era al Este…

La reunión anual se habría realizado ya. Por supuesto él no había sido invitado ya que estaban en flagrante guerra, pero él conocía el calendario protocolar a la perfección.

Seguramente los Señores del Este estarían allí, por lo que sus tierras y el palacio de las almas debería estar desguarnecido y a su merced.

-"General Ryushima, reúna al resto de la elite y preséntense aquí TODOS antes de que el sol toque el horizonte"

-"Sí, mi Señor!"

La bruja del viento ingresaba al recinto a la salida del General dragón.

-"Mi Señor…Ven, te daré un masaje, te ves tan tenso…"

La sola vista de la hermosa hembra tipo humano que se paraba frente a él le llenaba la boca de saliva.

-"Si, estoy tenso pero me aliviarás la tensión más tarde, ahora tengo cosas que hacer…"

-"Como gustes"

Kagura se giraba para retirarse, el vaivén de sus caderas enloquecía al dragón

Afinando los ojos, Kokuryu le dijo

-"Espérame en mi recámara"

De espaldas al reptil, ella tragó duro pero sintió una gran satisfacción al triunfar sobre la férrea voluntad que hasta ese momento había demostrado el demonio de sangre fría.

Se le revolvían un tanto las entrañas de pensar como sería el reptil en la cama pero ya que, ahí estaba y ese había sido su objetivo desde el principio seducirlo y transformarse en la Señora del sur para hacerse de poder y vengarse de Sesshomaru y de Irasue y apropiarse de la casa cardinal de la Luna, para hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. Comenzando por erradicar a los mestizos y hanyou del estado, eliminando luego a los humanos para permanecer a gusto en esas tierras como su Señora por toda la eternidad.

Por supuesto que para lograr eso debería deshacerse de Kokuryu, y para ello pensaba ganarse de nuevo el favor de Náraku, ese hanyou para ella, era más fácil de asesinar que el dragón. A Onigumo lo mataría ella, con el tiempo, cuando ya no le sirviera de nada.

Emulando una muñeca de porcelana semi sonriente reverenció al macho exaltado y se retiró grácilmente hacia los aposentos del falso Lord.

Tomaría un baño largo para prepararse, algo le gritaba peligro en su mente. Mejor prepararía algún brebaje para adormecer o debilitar un poco al youkai y poder controlarlo mejor.

Le estaba resultando complicado todo el asunto pero lo valía, si es que acaso deseaba cumplir con sus intenciones.

Deslizándose en las aguas de los baños de la alcoba del reptil, se acicalaba y lavaba sus cabellos susurrando para sí.

-"Maldita serpiente voladora, ya me desharé de ti, alimaña rastrera"

En el Oeste ya en el estudio de Sesshomaru Hiten esperaba la llegada del Lord.

Se preguntaba acerca del motivo de esta reunión, pero imaginaba que se podía tratar del casamiento de su nieta y el segundo hijo de Inu No Taisho.

Esperaba junto a la ardilla que lo atendía hasta que llegara Sesshomaru

Kibò tenía la orden de atender al anciano en todo lo que necesitara.

-"Desearía algo de beber Mi Lord?"

-"Oh gracias! Kibò chan, mirín si fuera tan amable"

Y así se sentaba a esperar al primogénito de Inu No Taisho

Él también deseaba hablar con el Lord, estaba preocupado por Souta, quería regresar al Este.

-"Sesshomaru sama estará con usted enseguida"

Reverenciando la joven ardilla se retiraba al sentir el youki de su amo acercarse.

-"Si gracias por tu amabilidad"

Y el anciano se acomodaba en su silla y comenzaba a degustar su dulce bebida.

Después de la tensión del almuerzo Kagome decidió entrenar con su arco junto a sus primos e Inuyasha.

El calor no la abandonaba, no lograba quitarse el recuerdo de las manos del Lord en su cintura, ni la manera tan hambrienta con la que la había arrinconado junto a su caballo.

Aunque si lo pensaba mucho Sesshomaru le había hecho esas "cosas" al supuesto Souta. Tenía que calmar su energía sagrada. Entrenar era la mejor opción.

El mestizo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle acerca de lo que habló o no habló con Sesshomaru.

Ella se mostraba renuente a responder pero le comentó que solo le dijo que regresó, lo cual era cierto, pero el gesto para muchos simple, shockeó bastante al hanyou del Oeste.

Recordó la charla del fogón en el Norte y supo de inmediato que su hermano estaba interesado en ella.

Si era de verdad o sólo por curiosidad, no lo sabía pero la situación se estaba complicando cada vez más.

Tenía que enviar lejos a su amiga cuanto antes.

-"Y …Cuándo partirás a Hakurei?"

Ella lo vio confundida, por qué el repentino interés?

-"No lo sé"

-"Hiten Sama dijo que te irías pronto"

La Miko estiraba el arco apuntando su flecha al blanco

-"Cuán pronto?"

Apretaba los dientes no deseaba pensar, estaba ya bastante alterada

-"Llega la época de la cosecha de sakura, necesitarán todas las manos que puedan"

Frustrada bajó el arco y con las manos en puño le gritó a su amigo

-"Qué demonios te sucede Inuyasha! Por qué me insistes tanto en Si me voy, cuándo me voy, con quién me voy…Acaso me estás echando?"

El Daiyoukai pasaba frente a los portales de la arena de entrenamiento junto a Danaka y se detuvo ante los gritos de la joven y las picaduras que recibía de reiki desbocado.

-"Qué está sucediendo aquí'! Inuyasha?"

El hanyou se juntaba de hombros

-"Keh! Nada, ya te lo dije, las mujeres Higurashi tienen un carácter de los mil demonios, son incapaces de soportar una broma"

Kagome estaba colorada de rabia.

-"Eres un idiota Inuyasha!"

Y dejando el arco en manos de Kikyo se retiró enfurecida.

Antes de pasar junto al Lord lo reverenció apenas y siguió rumbo a su dormitorio

-"Disculpe Sesshomaru sama"

Y el macho la veía retirarse brillando en rosa y provocando el chisporroteo en su cuerpo y luego en las paredes del pasillo.

Vaya poder! Y vaya carácter. Verdaderamente un volcán.

Su instinto le urgía a buscarla, provocarla, luchar con ella, ganarle y si la situación se daba, someterla.

Shimaru babeaba en su mente y clavaba sus garras en el suelo

Él tuvo que apretar los puños para resistir la urgencia y el hambre.

Qué clase de macho sería si no logra controlarse. Pero no dejaría el asunto así, la joven era una invitada de la casa de la Luna y debía ser tratada como tal.

-"Los invitados de esta Casa Cardinal deben ser tratados debidamente, mestizo, si no lo comprendes, te lo explicaré mejor cuando me desocupe…"

Elevando su youki sofocaba la parte humana de su medio hermano

Inuyasha captó la indirecta de inmediato, y lo que también captó fue el fuerte instinto de protección que Sesshomaru estaba desarrollando hacia Kagome.

Eso no era bueno de ninguna manera.

El hanyou asintió reverenciando y separando los brazos a modo de cuasi burla.

-"Ordene Mi Señor…Hijo de puta, te digo que le hice una broma, no tenía porqué reaccionar así"

-"Lo que sea, déjala en paz"

Esa última frase en una voz gruesa y gutural, con sus ojos incendiados en sangre y fuego, la bestia se asomaba y le advertía acerca de su actitud para con la hembra.

Todos se quedaron en una pieza, si la bestia se manifestaba, todo sería más difícil de ahora en más.

El interés del Lord hacia la Miko era verdadero.

Danaka intervenía para evitar una tragedia

-"Mi Lord…Higurashi Sama lo espera en su estudio"

Sesshomaru miró firmemente a su medio hermano y se retiró rápidamente. El tigre observó a Inuyasha y los demás. Y con su garra les hizo señas de que permanecieran allí y siguiendo al Inu embravecido se alejó.

Kikyo y Miroku chequeaban la distancia del aura del Lord.

Cuando estuvo bastante lejos se atrevieron a hablar.

-"Qué fue eso!"

Inuyasha escupía en el suelo

-" Ese hijo de putas está caliente con Kagome! Maldito"

-"Pero sus ojos?"

-"A la bestia de Sesshomaru le interesa nuestra prima"

-"Qué? Y ahora, qué haremos?"

-"Sacarla de aquí cuanto antes. Esto no puede llegar a mayores, si ellos se unen o algo el vínculo de emparejamiento compartirá sus mentes y recuerdos…Sesshomaru indefectiblemente averiguará acerca de la sustitución de Souta"

Kikyo se giraba y con sus manos en puño

-"Pero gracias a ello fue que ustedes se salvaron, los dragones se retiraron diezmados y derrotados…Y eso dio tiempo a que el verdadero Souta se recuperara, El pacto se cumplió! La palabra del clan de sagrados se mantuvo! Sesshomaru tiene que ver eso!"

-"La ley es tajante e irrefutable, está prohibido para las mujeres ir a la guerra y mucho más sustituir a un hombre, un Lord Cardinal ni más ni menos!"

-"Es considerado traición" No lo comprenden?"

-"Esa es una ley de machos egoístas las mujeres somos valiosas y luchamos mejor que muchos de ustedes!"

Kikyo y Sango estaban indignadas

Inuyasha las comprendía pero no por eso la situación cambiaría

Kohaku y Miroku les colocaban una mano en su hombro

-"Sabemos de su capacidad y poder, las hemos visto luchar, pero la ley no se ha cambiado desde hace siglos y hasta que alguien la modifique no se podrá hacer nada…Lo siento anewe"

-"Kikyo…Cálmate…Debemos estar atentos y preparados para ayudar a Kagome"

-"Oniisan…"

-"Shhh, ya… tranquila, pensaremos mejor las cosas y luego resolveremos cómo ayudar o qué hacer para evitar que sea descubierta"

-"Necesitamos mantener la calma para poder pensar y ver qué es lo que podemos hacer, a como están las cosas, todos somos culpables"

Inuyasha muy serio observaba a Miroku y Kohaku. Estaba muy preocupado, conocía demasiado a su medio hermano, no les iba a dejar pasar algo como esto.

Estaban condenados…

Ya en el estudio Sesshomaru respiraba profundo intentando acallar a su bestia.

Shimaru le urgía a ir tras la sacerdotisa, pero no lo haría, tenía otros asuntos que atender y la Miko era lo suficientemente fuerte para arreglárselas sola. Solamente estaba enojada, ya se le iba a pasar.

"Ve con ella!"

"No"

"Pero la Miko…"

"RETROCEDE SHIMARU!"

"No!"

"Cuanto antes terminemos la reunión con Higurashi sama…"

Y la bestia dentro de su instinto animal, comprendió. Si terminaba pronto podría ir a ver a Kagome.

Y la bestia retrocedió

"Hn."

Hiten observaba con calma el debate mental del Lord. Algo lo debe estar atribulando, aquella situación era frecuente en Inu No Taisho y él no lo comprendía hasta que el mismo General le explicó. De allí en más supo que debía esperar en calma hasta que las bestias de cada uno de ellos retrocediera liberando espacio a la razón.

Mientras, bebía con agrado su mirín, al anciano lo perdían las cosas dulces.

Cuando notó que los ojos del Inu regresaban a su dorado original, recién articuló unas palabras

-"Usted dirá Mi Lord…"

-"El Señor del Este…No hay noticias"

-"De eso iba a hablarle mañana, me preocupa y quisiera regresar, luego de lo sucedido al Norte, Kokuryu seguramente lo intentará en el Este…"

El anciano se ponía de pie para estirar las piernas un tanto acalambradas

Sesshomaru hacía lo mismo, no por calambres, sino por cortesía y protocolo y lo acompañaba hacia la ventana.

Afuera, Rin corría y detrás de ella un Jaken que agitaba su báculo y maldecía a la raza humana.

-"El clan ryu necesita del calor para sobrevivir…No atacarán al Oeste, deben imaginar que estamos atentos al Norte…Eso nos deja a los humanos y a las tierras de las almas a merced del maldito"

-"Hn."

En lo que ambos miraban de nuevo a la pequeña del Oeste, Kagome se acercaba a ella.

Se agachaba y le acariciaba la mejilla, la niña la tomaba de la mano y ambas caminaban para sentarse en un banco de madera debajo de una glorieta hermosa plena de flores blancas y fragantes. Kagome llevaba un libro en la mano y se veía que le comenzaba a leer.

Jaken reverenciaba muchas veces a la bella joven y se retiraba corriendo.

A Sesshomaru le llamó la atención que la sacerdotisa supiera leer.

No les estaba permitido a las mujeres por la ley humana. Y a las hembras youkai no les interesaba la inteligencia, sino el poder.

-"Su nieta…Lee?"

-"Mmh? Ah Sí, las letras y las pronunciaciones, lo básico lo aprendió con su abuela materna, Kaede, pero luego… Ja aja Verá, Kagome siempre fue autodidacta, lo que sabe lo aprendió sola, de observar y entrenar arduamente… Cuando domina una disciplina, luego les enseña a sus primas, jaja y las tres, por casualidad van de visita a Hakurei por un par de semanas…Mis mujeres son muy astutas mi Lord"

El anciano rascaba su nuca y reía.

Sesshomaru de nuevo miraba a la Miko interactuar con su hija del corazón. Al parecer la Miko intentaba enseñarle a leer a Rin?

-"Espero no le moleste que mi nieta le lea una historia a su hija, Taisho Sama"

De verdad? Sin su permiso?

Más tarde hablaría con ella…

El viejo regresaba de nuevo a su silla

Y el Inu permaneció observando el jardín unos minutos más

-"Yo pensé que me hablaría del casamiento de Inuyasha"

-"Si la ley cambiara…Las sacerdotisas podrían…Casarse dijo usted? Casarse es la ceremonia?"

-"Kikyo se casará con su hermano…"

-"Pero ella no está destinada a reclusión"

-"Pues no se contempla, ya sabe…La mujer deja su pureza en el lecho marital y siempre se dijo que…"

-"Las sacerdotisas pierden sus poderes junto con su pureza…"

-"Exacto"

Hiten cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el último trago de mirín.

Pero de pronto su copa estaba llena de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos dos luminarias doradas lo observaban muy atentamente frente a él.

El Inu se sentía avergonzado de preguntarle al humano acerca de esas cosas pero NECESITABA saber.

-"Y la pureza es…?"

Los ojos del anciano se abrían de par en par.

Qué? Su amigo Taisho no le contó nunca nada a este muchacho? Si se había casado con la madre de Inuyasha!… No, claro cómo les iba a describir ciertas cosas…

Por Kami que él no sería el que se lo explicara.

-"Mi Lord! Discúlpeme pero debería preparar las cosas para partir al Este mañana, ya sabe que no soy el mismo Hiten de hace cien años jeje"

Verdad…

Lo mejor sería dejarlo así, ni que le enviara a Miroku para que le explicara ciertas cosas…Ni muerto. Ese nieto hentai que tiene lo haría quedar realmente mal.

Sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad de ser un poco padre del Lord ante la falta del General y de su propio hijo Ken, el anciano respiró hondo y se volteó

-"Sesshomaru Kun…Sabes que siempre has sido como un hijo para mi…Los humanos somos complicados y frágiles en comparación con ustedes y con los hanyou, ahhhh… esos maravillosos mestizos que son la prueba viviente de que los youkai y los ningen somos perfectamente capaces de congeniar… Si no fuésemos tan similares dentro de nuestras diferencias, acaso nuestro querido Inuyasha estaría con nosotros?...O la bella Izayoi Sama, no hubiese sonreído tanto conviviendo con el Señor de los demonios…No lo crees?"

Girando para irse y levantando una mano se despidió por el momento del Daiyoukai que se quedó de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto tenía sentido, todo tenía sentido.

En su mente recordaba la enorme sonrisa de la madre de Inuyasha y la ternura con la que intentaba acercarse a él y tímidamente se ofrecía a peinar su cabello.

Izayoi…

Mientras se dirigía ahora hacia el jardín para ver a Rin y a la Miko recordaba la fortaleza que su padre siempre tuvo, pero también se vio incrementada cuando tuvo a la princesa humana a su lado y más aún cuando había nacido Inuyasha. Touga se había vuelto sobre protector con ellos y con él mismo.

-"Sesshomaru tienes algo que proteger?"

Ya de pie frente a las mujeres miró a su hija

Y a la tierna mujer que le leía una historia mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Y pensó

"Hai, Otousan…"


	22. Chapter 22

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 22

Kagura entre consciente e inconsciente de a momentos, y con sus piernas en los hombros del dragón, soportaba como podía la horrorosa performance sexual del señor del Sur.

Su piel, su temperatura, su olor…Todo en él le revolvía el estómago y más aun el cansancio que tenía ya que el reptil se recuperaba rápidamente de sus asaltos de cama y arremetía contra ella una y otra vez.

La saliva ácida le quemaba la piel un poco y una especie de babasa le cubría sus partes sensuales.

No sabía de qué se trataba pero tampoco quería pensar demasiado. Le bastaba con que terminara de una vez. Así se asearía y si tenía suerte, moriría ahogada en la poza por el cansancio.

Convertirse en la Señora del Sur era una decisión que le estaba costando demasiado caro…

En el Este, Souta observaba el intenso entrenamiento de su ejército secreto.

Se maravillaba con todo su despliegue de perfección y poder.

Pero se sentía inquieto.

Estaba convencido de que el Ryu atacaría sus tierras y no sabía si contaba con la gente necesaria. Eran muchos, pero una tercera parte de su ejército estaba en Occidente, si algo sucediera allí, necesitaría de todos y cada uno de sus soldados…Las Miko de Hakurei y por supuesto e indudablemente a Kagome.

Hidoriko lo veía inseguro y con su mirada perdida. Sabía el motivo, pero el único movimiento que les quedaba por hacer era esperar. Quizás sus sospechas estaban erradas y no atacaba el Este, sino el Norte otra vez.

Kokuryu debía estar demasiado desquiciado si atacaba el Oeste, al menos ahora que el ejército de los Taisho estaba descansado y reagrupado…

Miraba los banderines flameantes en la punta de los mástiles de bambú, el viento invernal comenzaba a anunciar las fuertes nevadas que precedían a la primavera.

Junto con el aire helado llegaba también el aroma de la inminencia de un ataque dirigido a su amado Señor… Debían estar preparadas, estar listas para la batalla, debían sobrevivir, y demostrar que las mujeres eran más que capaces, que eran dignas, que eran poderosas, especiales.

Girando hacia sus aprendices, las instó a entrenar con más ahínco

-"Sacerdotisas! Debemos entrenar más! Fortalecernos más! Debemos demostrarle al mundo la valía de nuestro género! Somos más que Mikos que oran y manejan las energías sagradas sosteniendo un domo de protección! Somos las primeras y únicas mujeres que están educadas, entrenadas y que son verdaderas armas letales en combate. No solo podemos calentar una cama y parir hijos, o envejecer recluidas en el templo y morir, sin que nadie nos recuerde y ahogadas en sueños de vidas que no realizamos jamás!"

Esa parte del discurso lo decía con su voz quebrada y mirando hacia Souta que observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

Ante sus palabras el joven monje negaba resoplando como decepcionado del mundo, había que cambiar todo aquello, por todas las mujeres del mundo, por su amada Miko, pero especialmente por su gemela, que estaba destinada a reclusión en Hakurei y a permanecer allí toda su vida hasta marchitarse y desaparecer…

Al menos Midoriko había pasado a la historia como la mujer más poderosa del mundo, y lo sabían porque ella había luchado, estudiado, salvado vidas, enseñado a leer y escribir, había sobresalido en todo y nadie la detuvo, ella había podido demostrar su valor.

Estas mujeres y todas debían poder realizarse en sus vidas como cualquier otra y sin estar debajo del pie de los hombres, o caminando detrás de ellos. Debía estar a la par, brazo a brazo, codo a codo.

De eso se trataba el pergamino secreto que ocultaban las entrañas del templo, de la libertad del género femenino. De su vida y su futuro, de su paz…

-"Demostraremos que también podemos luchar como el mejor de los soldados y discutir filosofía y ciencias con el más sabio de los ancianos! El Clan Ryu está preparándose para atacar el Este y debemos estar preparadas para luchar! Ese día está muy cerca y también será el día en que la historia cambie y el mundo se entere de que las mujeres somos las joyas más valiosas y como tales debemos ser tratadas y apreciadas…De nosotras dependerá cambiar el pensamiento arcaico de nuestros hombres. Por eso les reitero, ¡A trabajar con más energía!"

-"Hai!"

El eco al unísono retumbó entre las paredes milenarias provocando que la piel del monje Higurashi se erizara

Esa maravilla marcial que eran sus sacerdotisas de Hakurei estaban dispuestas a dar su vida por el Este y por él.

Ahora estaba seguro de que su decisión de elaborar el pergamino era correcta.

De esa manera, podría premiar a sus fieles soldados femeninos con el premio más valioso…

Su libertad.

Para el Lord Oriental no solo este problema estaba más que presente, sino otra cuestión.

La intensa y extraña manera de mirar que el Señor del Oeste tenía para con él.

No imaginaba los motivos para ello, ni con quién consultarlo, tal vez Inuyasha, nadie conoce a Sesshomaru mejor que él.

En el Oeste…

-"Miko"

La joven y la niña levantaron la mirada hacia él. El pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo al ver a su pequeña querer aprender con tanto entusiasmo, Rin se parecía bastante a Kagome, pero esos ojos oceánicos de la sacerdotisa eran algo único de ver.

Las hembras humanas tenían prohibido saber, conocer, aprender, mejorar, progresar… A diferencia de los hombres que se educaban desde pequeños a las niñas se les enseñaban las tareas del hogar, la siembra y la recolección Evidentemente el creador o los creadores de la lay de prohibición encontró que a más bruta la persona más manejable era.

Entonces era más sencillo controlar a una mujer ignorante que a una educada.

Recordando a Souta y su última conversación Sesshomaru sonrió.

-Flash Back-

Mirando hacia abajo comprobaba que su atuendo estuviese correcto e impecable.

Había estado durmiendo sobre esta idea durante muchas lunas y finalmente tenía la oportunidad de compartirlo y discutirlo con el Lord Occidental.

Los otros Lores no dudaron en apoyar su moción y firmar, pero…Sesshomaru era otra cosa.

De pie ante los portales a punto de anunciarse, un joven Señor.

Dentro, sumido en sus labores, Sesshomaru terminaba de colocar su última firma para culminar con su día de administrador.

Una sensación familiar y un tanto molesta alertaba sus instintos.

El aura picante del otro lado de la puerta anunciaba al visitante presto a ingresar en el estudio.

Higurashi Souta.

El corazón del Lord de Occidente retumbaba ante la expectativa de verse cara a cara a solas en su despacho.

Se sentía inseguro y a la vez molesto por las reacciones de su cuerpo ante la cercanía del joven macho ningen.

-"Adelante Lord Higurashi"

Souta negaba con la cabeza. Acaso pensó que un Daiyoukai como Sesshomaru no se percataría de su presencia detrás de la puerta?

-"Arigatô, Taisho Sama"

De pie frente a frente, los brillantes soles buscaban los océanos que no encontró, solo halló oscuridad, confundido y un poco molesto respondió.

-"Sesshomaru es suficiente"

El monje rascaba su nuca avergonzado. Ese que estaba frente a él era el demonio más poderoso y le pedía que lo llame Sesshomaru?

-"Ah, Gracias Taisho Sama, pero me parece que no sería correcto"

-"Sin sentidos"

-"Está bien, Sesshomaru"

-"Hn."

Souta no podía evitar sentir la mirada penetrante del Inu, como escudriñándole el cuerpo y el alma.

Los escalofríos no tardaron en aparecer.

-"Siéntese Higurashi Sama"

-"Oh, Higurashi Sama es mi abuelo, yo apenas lleno los zapatos de un Higurashi Kun"

La risa baja del Daiyoukai, tan agradable y cordial como todos los Higurashi.

-"Usted dirá"

-"Pues…"

Así comenzó su relato acerca de los derechos femeninos, y la necesidad de modernizarse en el pensamiento.

-"Las mujeres no son solo para procrear o calentar una cama y servir"

Sonrojado el sacerdote bebía nervioso su vaso de té.

-"Hn."

El Inu le veía cada vez más sentido al pensar en su hija…

Si ella se desposara, se vería obligada a ceder su sitio como gobernante del Oeste, por ser mujer, y además humana, a su esposo y eso no lo permitiría jamás…

Las ideas del monje eran estupendas si las consideraba e interiormente entusiasmado firmó el pergamino.

Ni bien la guerra terminara, se aboliría la ley arcaica y el mundo brillaría para todos por igual, sean del género que sean. Y Rin estaría protegida y segura por siempre.

Agradecido a los Dioses por la inteligencia y la gran idea del Señor del Este… Por otra parte, quería que la princesa de la Luna fuese educada y preparada para que nadie tome ventaja sobre ella. Ni sobre el Oeste. Firmar ese pergamino aseguraba su futuro y el de todo el mundo conocido. Ya estaba decidido, Rin aprendería todo lo que pudiera de la mano de Kagome.

Una vez firmado el rollo dos copas de sake se sirvieron y un brindis silencioso fue el único testigo del acuerdo.

Souta observaba extrañado al Lord Inu.

El poderoso Daiyoukai lo miraba casi sin parpadear.

Se sentía analizado como una fórmula de alquimia, de esas que se utilizan para preparar medicinas…

No comprendía el porqué de la mirada del Lord.

Acaso quería pedirle algo?

-"Le quedó algo por discutir, Taisho Sama?"

El Inu parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, se vio expuesto, tenía que arreglar el momento vergonzoso

-"Y usted?"

-"Ah! No"

-"Entonces…Terminamos por hoy"

-"Si, si mi Lord…Mmm. Por cierto…Mañana partiré hacia el Este"

-"Hn."

-Fin Flash Back-

Había decidió acercarse a la Miko y tantear el terreno. Caminaba sin demostrar el arrollador torbellino que sentía por dentro.

-"Lord Taisho"

-"Sesshomaru Samaaaa!"

Los saltos de Rin alrededor de su padre del corazón.

-"Kagome Sama me leía una historia!"

La joven se sonrojaba inquieta y cerraba el libro.

Esa prohibición para ellas en el mundo, era una verdadera estupidez, él quería que ella se sintiera libre, cómoda y…Feliz?

Nunca le habían importado esas cosas, cada uno tiene lo que se merece, pero ella…Era especial, para él.

-"Usted sabe leer?"

Muy avergonzada Kagome asentía mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa

-"Leer y escribir! Y los nombres de las estrellas! Dijo que le enseñaría a Rin!"

La pobre sacerdotisa ahora agachaba la cabeza sonrojada. Estaba preocupada de la opinión del Daiyoukai.

Ella no sabía cuáles eran las ideas acerca de la educación de las mujeres y hembras, ella ni sabía si a él le gustaría una hembra culta o una inculta que solo le sirviera y le obedeciera.

Temía por su opinión y no lograba ocultar su temor

Sesshomaru observaba la reacción de la joven que apretaba los bordes del libro hasta que sus dedos quedaran blancos.

Estaba visiblemente preocupada por lo que él pensara…Pero por qué?

Sería por miedo?

No, ella le daría una muy buena pelea si a él se le ocurriera atacarla, de eso estaba seguro. Entonces…debía ser por su inseguridad acerca de su opinión, y esas eran buenas noticias para él.

La satisfacción lo inundaba.

Ya no podía negarlo más, ya no lucharía contra esos sentimientos tan extraños que tenía. Quería ser parte de la vida de la joven y quería que Kagome fuese parte de la suya también y de la de Rin. Quería olvidarse del monje y del Ryu. Quería olvidarse de todo lo negativo.

-"A este Sesshomaru le agradaría escuchar la historia también"

La mirada dorada centelleante fija en los bellos ojos de la mujer, le daban seguridad y emoción.

Kagome sentía su corazón latir en su garganta, y su rostro acalorarse.

Por Kami qué hermoso era!

Ocultaba paulatinamente su aroma, sabía que se sentía "nerviosa" con su cercanía y no tenía intención de que él se percatara de eso.

Sesshomaru lentamente se sentó junto a ella y Rin se trepaba en su regazo.

El Daiyoukai, olfateaba apenas el aire, deseaba percibir ese dulce aroma de la esencia de la Miko pero…

Lo ocultaba otra vez?

La observó unos minutos mientras ella leía y notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la leve sudoración en la frente, acaso estaba acalorada?

Olfateó los alrededores, el aire era frío, estaban en invierno, pronto llegarían las nieves y heladas al Oeste… Entonces porqué?...

No habiendo más nadie, cayó en cuenta de que solo él se encontraba cerca de ella.

Acaso estaba nerviosa por su cercanía?

O tal vez le gustaba?.

Su aroma particular se vería intensificado y almizclado, eso quería ocultar? Excitación?

La comisura de su boca levemente se elevó. Y sin demora se corrió en el banco más cerca de ella, total, Rin estaba sobre sus piernas, no había necesidad de espacios entre ellos.

-"Mm… hace calor…"

La joven se abanicaba con el libro de a momentos

-"Desea ir adentro de palacio Kagome sama?"

Ese último "Kagome Sama" lo había dicho con su voz más sensual.

Maligno…

Ella estaba segura de que él era maligno. Cómo puede un ser tan bello caminar por el mundo haciendo tanto daño?

Dañaba los ojos y los corazones de quien se atreviera a depositarlos en él…

Seguramente no tenía idea o si era tan maligno como ella pensaba, estaba perfectamente consciente del efecto que causaría en los demás…

Ella afinaba los ojos recordando las palabras del anciano herrero Totousai…

-"Sesshomaru…MM ese es un chiquillo malévolo…"

Ahora lo comprendía…

…

Si es que ni lograba articular palabra sin titubear y ese calor sofocante!

Se sentía acorralada!

Pero de pronto…

Una idea extraña, perversa cruzó su mente

Y si ella le hacía lo mismo?

Y si él de verdad estaba interesado, por eso hacía todo aquello?

No quería emocionarse sin motivo, se convencía de que necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta los sentimientos del Inu hacia ella…

Patrañas…Su carácter Higurashi le rogaba por venganza, pura y asquerosa venganza.

Liberaría su esencia y que tenga una cucharada de su propia medicina!

Chiquillo malévolo, acercándose de esa forma y jugándosela de seductor…

La pobre Miko ya no lograba respirar con calma

-"Se siente bien Lady Kagome?"

La media sonrisa sexy y esos ojos abrasadores que la escudriñaban por dentro…

Y también por dentro las palabras que lo sentenciaban

"Pagarás malvado youkai"….

Kami parecía estar de su lado, al pasar frente a ellos, volando de manera errática, un hermoso pabellón.

Rin se bajó de pronto a perseguir la enorme mariposa

-"Mira Kagome sama! Una mariposa! Como la del otro día!"

La niña corría y saltaba para atrapar al insecto y cuando estuvo bastante lejos, la sacerdotisa liberó su aroma…

El Daiyoukai que sonreía a medias estaba moviendo levemente sus fosas nasales para olfatear el ambiente fresco y el aroma de las flores de la glorieta, pero lo que percibió provocó una feroz respuesta dentro de su hakama y sus ojos sangraron por momentos.

El tremendo impacto que, las feromonas, la dulzura y el picante del aroma de la mujer, le causaron a él y a su bestia, casi los pone de rodillas.

La brisa no ayudaba a dispersar el delicioso perfume sensual y atractivo… Lo más increíble que había olfateado en siglos, y provenía de esta mujer?

…!

Se encontró respirando pesado casi babeando encima de su cabeza. Atraído hasta que su cuerpo le dolía.

Si no fuese un demonio le suplicaría a Kami sama que lo ayudase.

Tenía que alejarse, tenía que guardar aunque fuese un poco de dignidad, de honor.

Él era un Idaina Daiyoukai pura sangre de fina estirpe, poderoso como nadie y estaba por saltarle encima a una sacerdotisa humana?

Si hasta necesidad de lloriquear como un cachorro tenía!

Y así como se acercó a ella levemente mientras ella leía se fue alejando hasta que quedó en la punta del asiento de madera.

Él estaba acalorado, sofocado, su bestia intentaba rasgar su control como si de un lienzo se tratara!

Y su problema dentro de su hakama era MUY notorio, cómo haría para salir de este encono?

No sabía cómo calmar su necesidad y la latente carne oculta que clamaba por atención.

Actuaba como un cachorro inexperto! Qué demonios!

Clavó su mirada en la sacerdotisa que continuaba leyendo ahora semi sonriente.

Acaso ella supo de su plan de seducción?

Tal vez lo estaba provocando?

Afinó sus ojos y como pudo se volvió a sentar cerca de ella, junto a ella, tan junto que Kagome sentía fuego en el muslo que estaba en contacto con el de él.

"Kami, kami, qué me haces?"

Sesshomaru se acercó a su oído y muy sensualmente preguntó

-"Onegai, Kagome…Sama, no entendí esa última frase"

Ella temblaba como una hoja

-"S-si, si, enseguida le repito el párrafo"

Las manos temblorosas sacudían apenas las hojas del libro. Detalle que NO pasó inadvertido para el Lord.

Colocó una de sus manos en la de ella para darle un poco de soporte, luego la miró a los ojos

-"Continúe"

Ella ya no podía más

Maligno absolutamente maligno!

Era tan sensual y tan hermoso…

"Hakurei, Hakurei, Hakurei…"

Kagome repetía como un mantra, pero no servía de nada

-"La noto inquieta, sacerdotisa"

"No sabes cuánto!"

-"Mi Lord?"

Los ojos hacían de conexión aún más allá de lo posible

El Daiyoukai ejercía un poco, de presión en la mano de la Miko, levemente, pero my significativamente

Estaban cerca, tan cerca…

Las mejillas encendidas de la joven desesperaban al macho Inu, que sentía el impulso de arrancarle el traje de Miko y someterla en ese mismo instante y lugar.

Con los rostros tan cerca y las miradas encontradas,

La joven inocentemente cerró sus ojos

Sesshomaru vio el hermoso espectáculo frente a él.

El maravilloso rostro de Kagome tan cerca que lo grababa en su memoria para llevarlo con él siempre y para siempre.

La suave respiración, los labios carnosos y atractivos

El corazón latiendo desbocado, huir, necesitaba huir o todo lo logrado durante siglos entre sagrados y youkai se derrumbaría.

Estaba loco de hambre por esa mujer, pero tenía que escapar o haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría y mucho. Y arruinaría todos los tratados de tregua y paz logrados a través de innumerables pactos y sangrientas guerras.

Pero el instinto pudo más.

La casi imperceptible sensación de humedad en su mandíbula, Kagome esperando un movimiento del Lord, un asalto a su boca lo que sintió fue frío en su mandíbula hacia la derecha.

Y luego la ráfaga de viento refrescarle la cara y volarle los cabellos.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró que estaba sola y Rin regresaba con el pabellón entre los dedos

-"Mira, mi Lady! Lo atrapé!"

La decepción hizo que intentos de lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos, pero no lloró.

En qué pensaba?

Acaso que Sesshomaru la besaría?

Es que acaso estaba loca?

"Y qué pretendías Kagome"

Se repetía en su mente.

Al tener la mariposa frente a su cara mantuvo la sonrisa por la pequeña que estaba feliz de su logro

-"Y Sesshomaru Sama?"

La punzada en el pecho de la Miko, que con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir para que su voz no se quebrara respondió

-"Regresó a palacio, tenía mucho trabajo que realizar"

Pero el frío en su rostro le hizo pasarse el revés de sus dedos, la humedad que sintió fue…

Tuvo que mirar.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Acaso era verdad?

Acaso podría ser?

Rápidamente levantó su mirada hacia la ventana del despacho del Lord.

Detrás de las cortinas los dos soles abrasadores se clavaban en su alma.

Lo vio girarse para alejarse y volvió a mirar sus dedos.

El suave brillo de la saliva del macho inu se dejaba ver iluminada por el sol.

Acaso Sesshomaru si la había besado?...


	23. Chapter 23

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 23

Kumazawa apretaba los puños.

Acaso había besado a la mujer? Y dónde quedaba el monje? Y tanta necesidad de marcar territorio frente a él en aquél campamento y alejarlo de Higurashi para qué?

"No tiene honor Lord Taisho"

Se dijo en voz baja.

Sesshomaru se percató de su presencia pero decidió ignorarlo. No tenía el más mínimo interés en saber de qué se trataba su presencia allí.

Estaban cerca de las caballerizas seguramente había llevado las monturas a sus establos.

Pero el youki del oso provocaba la atención del Inu.

La mirada de reojo lograba ver la ira en los ojos y la fuerte actitud del soldado mayor.

Sesshomaru no era estúpido imaginaba que su rabia se debía a algo relacionado con su "rivalidad" acerca del monje. Si Kumazawa lo había visto besar a la mujer, debería sentirse feliz de que por fin le dejaba al joven Señor Oriental y no sentirse molesto.

Si estaba enojado allá él y sus motivos, Sesshomaru se sentía exultante de emoción y no deseaba que nada ni nadie opacara esa sensación.

Fascinado con la hembra encaminó su paso y su pensamiento hacia su despacho, Kumazawa podía tener al monje cuando quisiera. Aunque si lo pensaba, estaba inquieto acerca de los sucesos en el Norte y no saber lo que estaba pasando en el Este. Higurashi estaba solo allí y se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si alguno de sus mejores soldados se mantuviera cerca de él.

Por si acaso.

Volviéndose sobre sus pasos y con voz firme

-"Kumazawa"

-"Taisho Sama"

Los ojos chispeantes del oso casi causaban la risa del macho Inu.

-"Enviaré tropas al Este, deseo que tú las encabeces, Higurashi puede necesitar apoyo, si el Ryu se decide a atacar"

Kumazawa no comprendió al comienzo. Lo estaba enviando al monje? Acaso ya no le interesaba más?

De a poco le ganaba una cuasi sonrisa, El Señor del Oeste hacía un paso al costado para que él se acercara al sacerdote… Esas eran excelentes noticias.

-"Hai Mi Lord!"

-"Alístate para partir cuanto antes"

-"De inmediato, Sesshomaru Sama"

Reverenció y se apresuró para buscar un grupo de soldados y comenzar los preparativos para el viaje.

Estaba emocionado, permanecería una temporada con el monje y conocería sus tierras y su palacio.

Sesshomaru por su parte sonreía negando con la cabeza

"Machos con machos…"

Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

Las imágenes de Higurashi en la cascada y su piel delicada estremeciéndose a su toque.

Si bien, tenerlo cerca esa temporada en el Oeste no le había causado nada. La temporada en el campamento lo había vuelto loco, no entendía por qué. Como era posible que un día lo deseara hasta la desesperación y al otro no le moviera un cabello.

Eso era extraño, Habrá sido algo referente a la energía sagrada, Kagome era quien ahora lo volvía loco, quizás era una cuestión de poder, ella evidentemente era más poderosa que Souta, Tal vez eso era lo que había sucedido.

Suspirando se apresuró a encerrarse en su despacho, necesitaba calmarse unos momentos, besar a la mujer lo había sacado de foco. Y un Daiyoukai como él, no debía perder la compostura. Se acercaba a la ventana.

La Miko seguía de pie.

Desde abajo lo observaba.

Él alcanzaba a ver el brillo de sus ojos…

…Kagome.

Su rostro mostraba confusión.

Le habrá gustado su beso?, Sabía que el beso humano era diferente en su ejecución, pero, su significado era el mismo.

Pasión.

Deseo.

Amor?

No tenía idea qué era el amor, pero pasión y deseo sí.

Sentía extrañas emociones acerca de esa sacerdotisa que lo estaban comenzando a inquietar demasiado.

¿Cómo saber si era amor?

Tal vez hablar con alguno de sus allegados que tuviesen una relación con un ser humano…

Ninguno le venía a la mente, sólo Inuyasha y ni muerto le consultaría una cosa tan vergonzosa a él.

Hacerlo le significaría la burla eterna y a eso no pensaba someterse.

Preferiría pasar por inexperto frente a la Miko que ser la burla de su medio hermano.

"Ella seguramente nos mostrará lo que le agrada"

"Hn. No creo"

"Las hembras piden lo que les gusta y les da placer"

"Esta hembra es una sacerdotisa, una mujer, y no ha tenido hombre, ni macho, cómo puede …Saber lo que le gusta"

La bestia estaba pensativa, ese era un gran problema, pero quizás preguntándole a ella lograrían al final un encuentro satisfactorio para ambos

"Además jamás pregunté acerca de nada, di y tomé lo que se me antojó en su momento, soy un macho viril, un Daiyoukai y las hembras siempre se arrojan a mis pies"

"Cierto es, sin embargo ya sea la Miko o el monje… Éste Shimaru siente inquietud acerca de sus…Sentimientos, éste Shimaru desea que se retuerzan debajo de él, pero de placer, no de dolor o de miedo"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru no podía estar más de acuerdo con su bestia, a excepción de lo del monje.

No deseaba copular con el monje…O sí?

El momento en que lo había visto casi sin ropas en la cascada del campamento de la frontera con el Sur, había sido…Poco menos que mágico.

La magnífica imagen del hermoso monje, tan etéreo, tan pálido, tan delicado y musculoso… Poderoso y peligroso…

Aunque le doliera y se humillara al admitirlo, en ese mismo momento, lo habría tomado.

Apretaba los dientes con rabia, pero había deseado a ese macho sagrado para someterlo y hacerlo suyo hasta saciar su apetito desesperado.

Muchas noches lo habían asaltado deseos extraños acerca del hermoso hombre

Se había soñado sobre el monje lamiendo, mordiendo, rasgando, penetrando…

La tersa espalda de Higurashi y sus garras hundidas en la carne de sus caderas…Se iba desmoronando

La sola idea lo alteraba, pero en ese maldito sueño lo había disfrutado, ni sabía a ciencia cierta lo que hacer con otro macho aunque se lo imaginaba, los escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda.

No por la relación en sí, si no por los comentarios del oso, "Higurashi no es vaina"

Eso qué quería decir, simple, era espada igual que él, y si él tomaba al monje en sus sueños…Pues no deseaba tener otro en que Higurashi lo tomara a él. Eso era impensado, jamás lo permitiría!

"Este Sesshomaru es ESPADA, y JAMÁS será Vaina"

Lo mejor era dejar que el Kuma youkai hiciera de lo suyo con el monje…

O lo intentara…

Ahora Kumazawa se haría cargo de cuidarlo, en su nombre…

Quería decir que estaba preocupado, interesado en el hombre sagrado todavía?

Intentando huir de ello había enviado al enorme oso a asistir al monje, para sacárselo de la cabeza y de las manos que lo habían acariciado, de sus sueños, pero la bestia estaba enojada.

Las imágenes de los gemelos en su cama sin ropas y él disfrutando de ellos.

Shimaru lo provocaba

"Te agradaría ver al monje entre los brazos del Oso?"

"No, … No me interesa"

"Has elegido a la Miko… Cuando la tengas gimiendo bajo tu cuerpo, dime que no pensarás en Higurashi"

"A este Sesshomaru no le agradan los machos"

"A cuál deseas más?, elegirás alguno?"

"No hay nada que elegir, solo está la Miko"

"Que así sea"

La bestia se recostó una vez más. Obviamente se sentía atraído desesperadamente por Kagome, pero ese monje del campamento lo atrajo igual que la Miko. No estaba seguro de no desear al monje una vez unido a la mujer.

Sesshomaru sentía las tribulaciones de su bestia interior

Ya no había nada que hacer, Caminaba en dirección al gimnasio.

Necesitaba hablar con Danaka, necesitaba descargarse y confiar en alguien, aunque no dijera nunca lo que albergaba su corazón, al menos hablar con su mentor aunque fuera del clima, lo haría sentir mejor.

Mientras se acercaba a la arena de entrenamiento, Sesshomaru pensaba en las palabras de la bestia

A cuál prefiere…

A cuál elige…

Ya no importaba nada más. Ya conocía la respuesta. Una pregunta que respondía a su pregunta

Por qué tendría que elegir?...


	24. Chapter 24

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 24

No quería elegir, pero sabía que tomaría el camino hacia la mujer. A donde lo llevaría unirse al sacerdote?

Gobernando con otro macho a su lado, no engendrando hijos de los dos, serían de uno o el otro con alguna cortesana o concubina, no le apetecía aquello.

Convencer a la Miko de ser su pareja también, la Miko le gustaba, y últimamente Higurashi no le atraía igual que antes. Pero no estaba seguro si ella lo aceptaría, o Higurashi.

Los pensamientos lo abrumaban. Se descargaría en la arena de entrenamiento.

Más a la noche luego de entrenar en soledad, regresaba a su dormitorio y pasando por la enfermería alcanzó a ver un resplandor.

De entre la penumbra asomaba un joven leopardo muy colorado, casi avergonzado que lo llevó por delante

-"Sesshomaru Sama! Disculpe"

-"Lord Hyò"

-"Con permiso"

Reverenciando se alejó como huyendo, lo cual dejó al Lord Inu completamente desconcertado y mucho más interesado acerca de por qué de su escape tan urgente.

En medio del silencio y la penumbra reinante, la suave y melódica voz de la sanadora se oía casi susurrando palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender. Al acercarse la entrada del ala médica, asomado al salón de curaciones principal, logró vislumbrar la tenue luz de algunas estatuillas de piedra luna que alumbraban un escritorio con varios libros, a su sanador en jefe y más lejos de pie a su joven protegida, Krisstal.

Acaso el leopardo estaba interesado en ella? La semi sonrisa del Lord imaginando el momento embarazoso al verlo llegar y atraparlo con las manos en la masa, espiando a su interés.

Si giraba para ver al pobre felino que se apresuraba a alejarse, sería algo bueno si después de todo, la joven sanadora se emparejara con alguien como él, un macho fuerte, poderoso, noble y honorable, ojalá y a su ahijada le agrade.

Pero ahora el murmullo lo atrajo hacia el interior del recinto.

Las palabras y la seguridad con la que la joven describía los aspectos de su tesis lo asombraban gratamente, jamás se arrepentiría de tomarla como ahijada y protegida.

La mirada absorta de la sanadora no permitió que ella se percatara de su presencia, y continuaba con su desarrollo cognoscitivo mientras el sanador en jefe tomaba apuntes.

Qué lo había llevado hasta allí?

Si él se estaba yendo hacia su poza de aguas termales a descansar, pero…Bueno ahora estaba a tiempo para retirarse, solo que…Las palabras pronunciadas por la joven youkai lo dejaron tieso en su sitio, para luego arrastrarlo a tomar asiento cerca del escritorio y presenciar la charla disertación

-"Y bien Krisstal, cuál será el tema elegido?"

-"Sexualidad y reproducción humana"

Si, había buscado durante días algún indicio de información y ahora como caída del cielo se la presentaban los sanadores del palacio, quién mejor para sacarlo de sus dudas?

-"Ah Sesshomaru sama, estoy tomando el último exámen a Krsisstal, ya será médico de humanos y hanyou también!"

-"Hn"

-"Se quedará a presenciar el exámen Mi Lord?"

El Inu Daiyoukai asentía y cruzaba una pierna y sus brazos

Krisstal se emocionaba, su Protector y padrino estaría viéndola lograr su título! Qué feliz se sentía!

-"Bien, Krisstal, continúa onegai"

La joven reverenciaba y comenzaba su tratado de salud humana

-"Morfología anatómica: hombre"

Desplegando las imágenes dibujadas en detalle por ella frente al médico y al Lord con un dedo mostraba cada parte y cada órgano, con su respectivo nombre y su función.

Sesshomaru se sentía muy interesado acerca de las funciones reproductivas pero no de los machos, sin embrago se asombraba de ver las similitudes morfológicas en ambas razas.

Luego de pasear por las funciones, disfunciones, y demás, pasando por la eyaculación precoz y otros temas llegó el momento tan esperado.

El Inu avergonzado se acomodaba y su asiento crujía un poco, Disfunción en la virilidad de un hombre…Acaso no se endurece? Pobres humanos que feo aquello. Seguramente era una cuestión humana.

Afortunadamente él jamás tuvo que afrontar ese problema

Era sabido que los youkai dejan a sus hembras muy satisfechas y no conocía ni siquiera el rumor de esa…Disfunción de la que hablaba Krisstal.

La joven desenrolló otro pergamino grande y allí estaba, la hembra humana. Se enderezó en su silla y se preparó para escuchar y absorber como si fuera una esponja todo lo que pudiera, solo que…

El despliegue de formas extrañas y colores lo dejaron helado en su asiento.

Qué era todo eso?

La entrepierna de una mujer humana.

El sudor de la vergüenza le comenzó a caer por la espalda a medida que escuchaba las descripciones de la sanadora.

-"En la vulva encontramos los labios…"

Cubriendo su boca apoyado como si no le importara nada de lo que oía quería desaparecer y ya.

Pero de verdad estaba interesado, todo aquello estaba entre las piernas de Kagome también.!

Tenía que ser valiente y demostrar que era un verdadero macho y resistir el impulso de huir cobardemente.

Quería aprender qué hacer con todo aquello y convertirse en un amante experto a la hora de intimar con la Miko. Youkai había tenido miles, humanas cero y se sentía en desventaja.

Los sanadores sentían la inquietud del lord que de a ratos se acomodaba y reacomodaba en su asiento.

Se miraban sin comprender, pero continuaban con su exámen.

Sesshomaru se enderezó en su sitio al escuchar la próxima consigna.

Sexualidad.

-"Funciones y estímulo de los órganos"

Las gotas de sudor corrían bajando por su musculosa espalda y se colaban entre sus nalgas, se echaba hacia atrás para que el asiento presionara su haori contra la piel y secara el sudor.

Por Kami que se sentía avergonzado, y por lo que lograba ver, la sanadora también.

Krisstal no se sentía incómoda por su presencia, sino por explicar semejante cosa frente a él

-"Ahora…El órgano más sensible a la hora del encuentro sexual se encuentra en la vulva y se llama clí…"

PUMM!

Los tres observaron hacia la puerta y una ventisca cerró violentamente una de las hojas de madera.

El sanador se levantaba pero el Inu le hizo señas de que continuara y él mismo la cerró por completo.

Mientras la joven explicaba una cosa tras otra se había perdido varios detalles

-"Convenientemente estimulados llevan al éxtasis…"

-"Sólo con la penetración logra el placer una mujer humana?"

-"No. La mujer posee varias zonas erógenas"

-"Por ejemplo?"

-"La piel, los estímulos táctiles son muy satisfactorios, los pechos, en las puntas de los mismos se encuentran los pezones que…"

Sesshomaru sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando unas garras le golpearon el hombro

-"Keh! Qué mierdas estás escuchando?! Tetas y pezones eh? Tal vez debería quedarme, al parecer tenemos los mismos intereses"

Rojo como un tomate, avergonzado y enrabiado a más no poder quitó la mano de su medio hermano bruscamente de su hombro y raudamente se retiró del lugar.

El portazo llamó la atención de los sanadores que miraron a Inuyasha, Miroku y Kleinez que reverenciaban y se acomodaba un tanto alejados para ver el resto de la disertación.

A decir verdad Inuyasha arrastró de nuevo al pobre leopardo para que viese a su secretamente admirada recibir su título de médico, él ni idea tenía que todo aquello lo beneficiaría indirectamente y Miroku, bueno él quería oír solo de hentai que era.

Hora y media después, el exámen terminó.

Y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

El Oeste ya tenía un nuevo doctor que podía atender a youkai, hanyou y humanos por igual.

Gran adquisición para la casa de la Luna y los aliados, ya que Krisstal comenzaría a ejercer y su mentor y maestro enseñaría a más y más youkai y personas que desearan convertirse en médicos.

Mientras los Jóvenes se dirigían a celebrar con dulces y bebidas a la cocina, Sesshomaru estaba sumergido en su onsen.

Todo bajo el agua caliente hasta el comienzo de la nariz.

En su mente fijo el dibujo de la sanadora y grabados en su memoria los extraños nombres de cada parte de ese interesante y secreto lugar.

Culpa de Inuyasha se había perdido la parte en la que la sanadora explicaba acerca de los puntos sensibles en una mujer.

La hembra youkai dependiendo de la raza experimentaba placer con la penetración, el manejo brusco, rasguños o mordidas a veces y las hormonas del celo.

Pero la mujer era mucho más compleja.

¿Cómo demonios abordas a una hembra humana?

Son tan delicadas, con un trato como ese se rompería en pedazos.

¿O no?

Resoplando bajo el agua las burbujas le salpicaban las narinas y su mente viajaba a su padre

Inu no Taisho

El general era fuerte como pocos que conociera, y Lady Izayoi delicada como la flor de un loto, sin embargo funcionó y de qué manera!

Recordaba algunos comentarios de su padre y las sonrisas que ella solía tener en su hermoso rostro.

Si.

Si había funcionado para ellos, también funcionaría para él vedad?

"No romperé a la Miko"

La bestia resoplaba

"Y al monje?"

"No me interesa el monje"

"Jaja ja…Sigue soñando Sesshomaru"

La bestia escarbaba en sus deseos más ocultos. Obviamente el monje que Sesshomaru deseaba, también era Kagome, pero ignorante de esa realidad, la tormenta de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que el Inu tenía al pensar que era el verdadero Souta el que le robaba el sueño en algunas oportunidades lo hacía sentir verdaderamente mal.

No tenía nada en contra de las relaciones entre seres de igual género, pero a él nunca le atrajeron los machos, obviamente no comprendía por qué ahora ese macho en particular lo volvía loco.

Se alegraba que estuviese lejos, en el Este y con Kumazawa para cuidar de él…

Saliendo del agua se secó y caminó con un lienzo de secado atado a la cintura.

Así sin más se dejó caer sobre su enorme y mullido futón sus músculos se relajaban de a poco y aunque no necesitaba dormir, esta noche lo haría, al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer y mentalmente se sentía agotado.

En su cuarto Kagome sentada junto a la ventana observaba la Luna y pensaba acerca del enorme embrollo en el que estaba metida hasta el cuello.

Y en su amado Lord.

Estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru, ya no lo podía negar más y para peor él la había besado, a su manera claro, pero había sido maravilloso.

Sin embargo las palabras de Kikyo le retumbaban en la cabeza

-"Si Sesshomaru te marca, se enterará de todo y cómo crees que reaccionará? Eso es considerado alta traición y se castiga con la muerte"

Todos eran traidores y era su culpa.

Había arrastrado a todos a ese precipicio y los había dejado saltar detrás de ella.

La había seguido por amor y fidelidad y ella ahora peleó con Inuyasha a sabiendas que el hanyou estaba preocupado de que ese amor se realice.

Claro que sabía que si el Daiyoukai la marcaba compartirían su mente su corazón y su alma, pero solo quiso soñar unos días más.

Luego de ese maravilloso beso Inu, debía alejarse si o si, o no podría controlarse mucho tiempo más.

Terminaría por mantener una relación con el mayor de los Taisho y se dejaría matar por traición.

Eso estaría bien y lo aceptaría si fuese ella sola, pero eran muchos detrás de su mentira, demasiados.

No permitiría que paguen por ella

Ella misma expiaría sus culpas eternamente enclaustrada en Hakurei, después de todo, para eso nacían las poderosas mujeres Higurashi no?

Apagarse entre los muros del templo sagrado y vivir protegiendo a su palacio y su gente… las tierras del Este, Las tierras de las Almas…


	25. Chapter 25

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 25

Kokuryu masticaba un trozo de carne cruda.

Se debatía entre atacar el Este o reincidir en el Norte, en la tierra de los lobos.

Sabía de las bondades de las tierras de las almas, pero no estaba muy seguro acerca de las temperaturas especialmente en invierno. Si estaban en plena estación fría, y no soportaban el clima del Sur, cuánto mejor lo pasarían en el Este?, entre agua salada, vientos húmedos, arena, playas y pocos árboles, el palacio se encontraba casi sobre una bahía, tal vez si colocaba su "base" en la frontera con el Oeste, eso lo dejaría cerca de Sesshomaru, cerca del Norte, con mejor clima y ricos bosques…Solo que allí cerca había un monte sagrado que estaba rodeado de energía bendita y no deseaba ser purificado…

Cuánta rabia le daba no saber el camino a tomar…

Por más que despreciara a su sobrino, Él siempre, siempre, supo el sitio correcto para atacar, después de todo, le debía su reinado a Onigumo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Escupiendo el hueso roído, tomaba ahora un pescado y de un bocado le arrancó la cabeza y la masticó.

Quizás podría pasar por noble y arrepentido y liberar al hijo de su hermana y mientras jugaba de distraído averiguar dónde pensaba que era mejor atacar para ver si de una vez por todas, podía quedarse con todo.

Él sería dueño del mundo, él sometería al clan de sagrados, él eliminaría a los Taisho y después se sentaría en su trono.

Pero por ahora…Tenía que alcanzar todo aquello y para eso necesitaba a Náraku.

El mestizo dragón miraba el cielo nocturno desde el pequeño hoyo en la cueva que era la mazmorra donde ya hacía demasiado tiempo, su tío lo había encerrado.

Ahhh, cuánto disfrutaría destrozarlo en pedazos, de a poco y dolorosamente le haría pagar cada desprecio y cada golpe recibido.

Sus planes de tomar el Norte se habían visto truncados por Kokuryu en persona, pero la sonrisa le brotaba entre las sombras.

Había sembrado la confusión en su tío, seguramente no sabía dónde era mejor atacar para debilitar al Inu del Oeste.

Siempre había sido voluble e indeciso y eso le jugaba a su favor.

Pronto caería a sus pies desplegando su asqueroso y patético jueguito de "Intento educarte y que me respetes frente a los soldados" Y lo sacaría de allí y entonces podría completar su plan de ataque.

Le daría un golpe de gracia al clan Taisho del que jamás se recuperaría y tomaría el Oeste para sí.

Ya el Norte no le interesaba, ahora lo quería todo. Para ello necesitaba sangre sagrada sangre que él resistía pero su tío no. El clan Ryu tampoco.

Él sabía justamente dónde y cómo atacar para terminar con todo, ya no se iría por las ramas, iría derecho a su objetivo.

No el Norte, no el Oeste, Un monte en tierras del Este donde supo que se encontraba la protección absoluta del Este y la sangre sagrada más poderosa. Su padre le había hablado de aquello. Su padre le había vaticinado el nacimiento de la guerrera más poderosa de la historia después de Midoriko, y él la iría a buscar.

Una vez que la tenga en su poder…

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, su eco las conducía hacia afuera, a los oídos de su clan, a los oídos de su tío, que giraba la cabeza hacia el sitio de sonde provenían las risotadas siniestras.

La piel de su espalda se erizaba elevando sus escamas. La risa macabra era la risa de un ser que estaba rayando la locura.

Tal vez lo había llevado al límite. Le convenía sacarlo pronto, mientras le era útil.

Secretamente le tenía miedo, su padre había sido espeluznante, pero eso, tampoco se lo demostraría jamás. Mantenerlo debajo de su pie era lo mejor y así lo seguiría haciendo.

Náraku era una pieza más para lograr sus objetivos.

Terminando su vaso de sake, eructó fuertemente y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Ahora le apetecía un revolcón y para eso tenía a Kagura.

En el Oeste…

Más tarde a la noche, el Daiyoukai salía dar su ronda de guardia.

Había tratado de dormir, pero sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la joven Higurashi y no lograba relajarse.

De un salto se levantó, arrojó su lienzo y se vistió.

No tenía interés en encontrarse con nadie por lo que simplemente saltó de su balcón. Iría primero al jardín de la madre de Inuyasha y luego completaría la ronda por las demás zonas.

Pero encaminado hacia el estanque Koi la respiración agitada de alguien retumbó en sus sensibles oídos. Y enseguida se desvió y se dirigió hacia los extraños sonidos.

Oculto entre las sombras y con su youki bajo control se asomó.

Inuyasha y su Miko estaban apoyados en la pared de la explanada.

El hanyou parecía devorar a la mujer.

Obviamente la besaba, eso lo sabía.

Abría su boca para cubrir la de ella y la sujetaba de la nuca suavemente.

A él no le interesaba lo que ellos hicieran, y se giraba para retirarse del lugar, pero las respiraciones extasiadas de la joven y de su medio hermano le llamaron poderosamente la atención.

Besar debía ser algo verdaderamente bueno.

Y él no sabía hacerlo.

Contra todas sus convicciones permaneció oculto fijando su mirada aguda en los movimientos de su hermano.

Recordaba a su padre apenas apoyando sus labios en los de Izayoi.

Pero esto era diferente.

El mestizo suavemente con su mano sostenía la cabeza de la mujer y con la otra acariciaba su espalda mientras con su boca la abarcaba por completo. Ella abría la suya e Inuyasha al parecer ponía su lengua y jugaba delicadamente con ella saboreándola, provocándola al punto de que la mujer también utilizaba la suya y la introducía en la boca del Hanyou. Ambos se abrazaban con avaricia y parecían alimentarse uno del otro al punto de que él mismo se comenzó a sentir deseoso de experimentar aquello.

Delicadamente, my delicada y sensualmente devorándose…

La mente lo llevaba a momentos no vividos aún junto a Kagome.

Pero debía calmarse y cumplir con su rol de Señor Cardinal, por lo que sigilosamente los dejó solos y partió.

Dio varias pasadas a lo largo y ancho de sus tierras cercanas al palacio, y luego se encaminó al Jardín de la princesa que lo criara como a su propio hijo, Taisho Izayoi Sama.

Kagome había llorado durante horas.

Sin poder soportarlo más, quiso dar un último paseo a solas y luego deseaba despedirse del altar de los tres, solo que era inconveniente pasear a estas horas por palacio, los youkai tenían sentidos demasiado sensibles y temía molestarlos. Y su reiki… Lo bajaría lo más que pudiera.

Utilizaría las técnicas aprendidas por siglos en su clan y saldría sin molestar a nadie.

Escabulléndose por los pasillos con su energía casi a cero, y en absoluto silencio la joven alcanzó a salirse por una ventana corrediza frente al patio principal.

El frío de la noche erizaba su piel, pero necesitaba aire urgente.

Bajando las escalinatas se tropezó con Kikyo e Inuyasha que estaban de romance ocultos entre los cerezos

-"Adónde vas Kagome?"

-"Kikyo?"

-"Keh, no deberías salir sola, ya lo sabes"

-"Necesito esto, necesito aire"

Ambos amantes se acercaron a ella.

El mestizo tomó la palabra primero.

-"No quise molestarte ya lo sabes, te quiero mucho, Kagome Chan"

-"Sabemos que estás enamorada de Sesshomaru y no quisiéramos que sufras más, aunque no podemos hacer nada al respecto, pero…"

-"Lo que Kikyo quiere decir es que estaremos a tu lado todo el camino, suceda lo que suceda estaremos allí para ti"

La mayor de las sacerdotisas abrazaba su joven prima

-"Lo sé, ahora voy a despedirme de todo esto. Partiré lo antes posible"

Inuyasha acomodaba el cabello de la joven y con ternura le dijo

-"Prepararé todo. Cuando lo digas, partiremos"

Kikyo apartó sus lágrimas

-"Te acompañaremos en todo Kagome, pero ya no llores"

Asintiendo se alejó de ellos.

Caminaba con su yukata de seda roja, regalo de su madre, siempre la usaba cuando necesitaba el abrazo de ella. Aturdida y sin darse cuenta sus pasos la condujeron hacia el jardín de Izayoi.

Se sentó en el borde del estanque de peces Koi y metía una mano en el agua para acariciar el lomo de los más atrevidos que sacaban sus bocas avarientos en busca de un trocito de pan o una bolita de arroz.

Pensaba que si pudiera casarse con Sesshomaru hubiera podido hacer eso todos los días y cada vez que lo deseara, pero nunca sería.

Las lágrimas caían inevitablemente en la poza y sus sollozos no se hacían esperar.

Todo el tiempo que había invertido en estudiar, entrenar, luchar, todo había sido en vano, finalmente y sin remedio Hakurei sería su única y última morada.

El fino pañuelo de seda blanco se presentó frente a sus ojos llorosos

La blanca mano con garras lo sostenía frente a ella.

El corazón de la joven esquivó un latido buscando en esa mano las marcas distintivas de la realeza Inu Youkai.

No las encontró.

Tomó el pañuelo con delicadeza y secó sus lágrimas

-"Inuyasha, gracias"

Al girar de la gran mano los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormes

-"Inuyasha no está aquí"

Casi como un susurro la joven pronunció

-"Mi Lord"

La incredulidad en la mirada azul profundo de Kagome y el rostro de un Sesshomaru un tanto confundido.

Esa mano si tenía marcas.

Por Kami si era Sesshomaru!

De pie frente a él temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento.

-"Qué la atribula mi lady"

-"Cansancio, solo cansancio…Esta espera de cualquier movimiento del clan Ryu me está llegando a quitar el sueño, la calma…"

-"Y su hermano está solo en el Este, es eso?"

-"Algo así"

Sesshomaru le mostraba su antebrazo para que lo tomara y caminara junto a él como lo había visto hacer a su padre hacía tantos años.

Ella lo tomó y caminaron juntos

-"He enviado a uno de mis mejores soldados para que lo asista, Souta Sama no está solo"

Los ojos de ella se fijaban en los de él brillantes como estrellas llenos de esperanza ahora.

De nuevo, Sesshomaru nunca había visto mirada más hermosa en todos sus siglos de vida.

-"Kagome sama…"

Ella quería saber, antes de irse necesitaba saber y fue valiente y se atrevió

-"El otro día…Usted me besó?"

Esa hembra era demasiado directa

El Inu sintió la pregunta como una caída en una poza de agua helada.

Y él deseaba responder y conocer su reacción.

Le habrá gustado?

Y también se atrevió

-"Si así fuera…Se sentiría ofendida…"

Kagome sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho

Quería gritarle que no! Que estaba fascinada pero no debía hacerlo, debía cortar con todo aquello por la vida de sus seres amados, solo que no sabía si podría.

-"Yo…No supe qué era hasta que…Me refiero no supe que era un beso, pero luego… Luego si me di cuenta"

Los ardientes ojos la miraban

-"Es diferente a un beso humano supongo"

-"Solo un poco"

Los lentos pasos los llevaban debajo de la glorieta

-"Y…Usted ha sido besada antes?"

La sonrisa sexy de la joven

-"Y eso sería importante?"

Y él se uniría al juego

-"Tal vez"

Kagome soltando su brazo se alejó un poco y tomó una hermosa flor blanca y aspiró su perfume delicadamente

El Inu estaba embelesado observándola

-"Usted sabe la importancia del primer beso de una persona verdad?"

No tenía idea, pero intentaría averiguar más

-"Hn"

-"Pues no. Jamás me habían besado"

Y cayó en cuenta. Él había sido su primer beso

-"Obviamente usted ha sido besado antes verdad?"

Sesshomaru intentaba ser seductor y pícaro, pero sabía de la naturaleza celosa de las hembras, no tenía idea si las mujeres eran igual, pero sería lo más políticamente correcto y además deseaba acercarse a ella más, quería aprender acerca de cómo besarla, como había visto hacer al hanyou y la otra Miko, saborear su boca para que se derritiera en sus brazos.

Por lo que simplemente respondió con su verdad

Quería cortejarla, pero esa maldita guerra…. Y lo del monte y su reclusión. Su mandíbula se trababa detrás de su rostro inexpresivo

-"Jamás he sido besado por un ser humano"

A excepción de Izayoi que amaba tomarlo por sorpresa y besar la media luna de su frente cuando era pequeño.

Kagome acariciaba la flor en su mano

-"Quiere decir que si alguien, un humano me refiero, lo besara…"

-"Sería mi primer beso"

Kagome acercaba su nariz a la fragante flor, su hermoso rostro se perfilaba con el reflejo de la noche estrellada.

-"Pero a usted no le gustan los humanos…"

-"No"

Sesshomaru sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho.

El aroma de la mujer flotaba en el aire y se entremezclaba con el de las flores nocturnas.

Sus sentidos sensuales se despertaban

-"Me gusta un solo ser humano, una sacerdotisa, poderosa como pocas…"

Este era el momento.

Era su momento

Camino serenamente hacia la joven y se detuvo a sus espaldas, Kagome sintió el calor del enorme cuerpo de pie detrás de ella.

Las manos del Lord tomaron suavemente sus brazos y su nariz apenas se acercó a tomar el perfume de su cabello. La sensual voz la invitaba a derretirse en las ardientes y delicadas manos del demonio guerrero más peligroso de la historia.

-"Y a este Sesshomaru le gustaría besar a esa mujer…"

Ella suavemente se dejó guiar por el Lord que la llevaba a girar hasta quedar frente a la hermosa cara del macho Inu.

-"Kagome…Este Sesshomaru desea su primer beso"


	26. Chapter 26

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 26

Kagome no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Hakurei se borró de su mente y nada más importó.

De pronto se encontró de pie, frente al Daiyoukai que la veía con sus ojos ardientes y que iban desde sus ojos a su boca. Notaba el movimiento en el que demostraba sus intenciones de besarla en cualquier momento.

Sesshomaru se acercó un poco más, de nuevo tomó sus brazos suavemente y fue acercando su rostro al de ella.

Lentamente y observando la belleza de la joven que paulatinamente cerraba sus ojos.

Ya casi estaba allí.

Ella no luchaba para quitárselo y simplemente iba elevando su carita hasta que sus labios estuvieron a su alcance.

Y entonces…Sucedió

La boca del Inu suavemente se posó sobre los labios carnosos de Kagome y apenas succionaba.

Se apartó un poco para ver su reacción y lo que vio fue tan adorable que no tardó en besarla una vez más, pero esta vez su boca se movió de un lado a otro para apartar los labios de la joven y cuando ella apenas abrió la boca él supo que era el momento de profundizar su beso.

La succión sensual era suave, dulce y ella también respondía.

Su instinto provocó que su lengua invadiera la boca de la mujer, sin darse cuenta de por qué lo había hecho pero no lograba detenerse, era tan delicioso…

Sin separarse, caminaba arrastrando delicadamente a Kagome a apoyarse contra la glorieta.

No tenía escape, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Luego, separándose un tanto pero no demasiado le susurró sensualmente

-"Ese fue tu primer beso…"

La joven sonrojada sonreía tímidamente, Sesshomaru continuaba

-"Ahora quiero el mío"

Kagome lo miraba emocionada

El Lord ajustaba sus brazos a su alrededor y su voz sonó apenas como un suspiro, un secreto

-"Bésame… Mujer…"

Y Kagome obedeció

La boca femenina cubrió la del macho y su lengua se apoderó de su interior. Acariciando suavemente la cavidad del Inu, ella besó, saboreó y profundizó su beso aún más, atreviéndose a tomar de los cabellos de la nuca al Daiyoukai que sintió que se doblaron sus rodillas y lo abandonaron sus fuerzas.

La intensa pasión que experimentaba el Daiyoukai por primera vez en su vida lo hizo temblar, debilitarse, casi desfallecer y eso lo sorprendió, lo confundió e hizo que se apartara de repente.

Su mirada extrañada estaba fija en ella.

Qué le había hecho la sacerdotisa para que sus piernas le fallaran en ese momento?

Daiyoukai pura sangre y una ningen lo ponía de rodillas?

No comprendía, qué extraño poder tenía ese…Beso que se sintió tan… Pero qué delicioso había sido.

Kagome se preocupó por la reacción de Sesshomaru. Acaso lo había hecho mal? No debió tomar sus cabellos?

Pero por Kami que ella no había querido hacer nada malo.

Sabía que a Inuyasha le dolía que le jalen del cabello pero…

La mirada de sorpresa del macho la alarmó

Lo habrá ofendido Tal vez?

Su rechazo a los humanos habrá hecho que el Inu se apartara de ella de esa forma y que la viera con la mirada de extrañeza?

No quería averiguar, temía saber la respuesta! Necesitaba huir.

-"Lo- Lo siento…"

Sesshomaru no lograba decir nada, solo la miraba incrédulo

-"Yo…"

Reverenció apenas, se giró y se alejó corriendo

El Inu desconcertado aún paralizado de éxtasis la vio correr y aunque deseó alcanzarla, no pudo hacerlo.

Qué maravillosa sensación el beso humano si es recibido de alguien que te atrae tanto como la Miko a él.

Se sentía como adormecido, flotando en un sueño

Pero el golpe que sintió en la nuca lo despabiló.

-"Pero qué idiota eres! Ve tras ella!"

-"Inu…Yasha?"

-"Quién más! Ve!"

El Inu estaba confundido pero logró recobrar la compostura

-"Ir tras ella?"

-"Pues ella huyó imbécil!"

Kikyo se sumaba

-"No ve como corrió avergonzada? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?"

-"Mik-Miko?

-"Si!"

-¿Cuánto hace que están allí?"

-"QUÉ IMPORTA! Ve con mil demonios!"

-"VAYA MI LORD!"

Kagome entró corriendo y doblando aquí y allá terminó dentro de un recinto oscuro y enorme.

Las gigantescas estatuas de piedra luna iluminaban el lugar.

A los costados se veían innumerables rollos y manuscritos acaso era una biblioteca?

Los enormes ventanales le mostraban el horizonte apenas visible y la enorme luna

¿Dónde estaba?

No le importaba, solo quería desaparecer.

Caminando hacia el enorme sillón largo cercano a la ventana se sentó allí mirando hacia afuera.

Apoyó sus brazos en el gran respaldo y bajó su cara para apenas mirar hacia afuera y esconder un poco su pena entre ellos.

Sesshomaru buscaba el rastro de energía sagrada.

Condenada mujer ¿Cómo era posible que se escondiera tan bien?

Elevando su youki, dentro del palacio el reiki del monje Miroku, del anciano Hiten resonaban con él afuera la Miko de Inuyasha y en los alrededores los sagrados del Este, pero la energía de Kagome no respondía.

Buscó por todo el palacio, los jardines las caballerizas y demás sitios, ayudado por los primos de Kagome que intentaron ayudar sin alarmar al anciano.

Nada.

Sango un tanto enojada se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba reunidos en las escalinatas debatiendo acerca de dónde podría estar.

Ella conocía a Kagome como nadie

Kikyo le había comentado acerca del beso y la huida. Ella no estaba feliz con Sesshomaru porque desconfiaba de las razones de la huida de la sacerdotisa, pero pensando fríamente un poco, si Kagome lo había besado, era porque le gustaba y no podía negar aquello.

Tendría que ser fiel a su cariño por su prima y ayudar.

-"Deberían dejar de buscar, si ella no quiere ser encontrada, no podrán encontrarla"

-"Taijiya"

-"Kagome aparecerá sola cuando se le quite la rabia, la pena, la vergüenza o lo que sea, siempre es así"

Los humanos asentían mirándose entre ellos, Inuyasha resoplaba, y Sesshomaru no entendía demasiado.

-"Si lo que la hizo huir no es demasiado grave…"

Miraba con desconfianza al Daiyoukai

-"Se le pasará en unos días"

¿Qué? Unos Días? Sesshomaru no quería esperar unos días! Quería verla de inmediato!

-"Sin sentidos, este Sesshomaru la encontrará"

Y sin esperar más se dio la media vuelta y se alejó dejando a todos negando con la cabeza y suspirando

-"Keh! … Idiota"

Dentro de palacio, caminaba sin rumbo hasta que llegó al altar recordatorio de su padre y allí sin quererlo se detuvo a mirar su imagen.

-"Otousan…Encontré aquello que encontraste tú, pero al parecer lo estoy perdiendo cuando ni siquiera lo entendí del todo, se escurrió de mis garras como el agua del río"

La luz de las velas y el aroma de la salvia quemándose, su padre parecía mirarlo y Sesshomaru sentía un gran vacío formarse en su interior.

Tal vez era mejor esperar hasta que la joven apareciera cuando a ella le pareciera conveniente o se calmara..No tenía idea de lo que hacer.

Nunca tuvo una relación seria y menos con una hembra ningen, no sabía cómo abordar este problema.

Suspirando reverenció y se retiró.

Fue atravesando corredores hasta sin intención llegó a su estudio.

Entró

Se sirvió un vaso de sake que colocó en su escritorio

Se fue a sentar en su sitio.

Acomodó sus cabellos hacia atrás con sus dos manos y resopló agotado.

Bebió de un trago su sake y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento para quedar de frente al ventanal que le mostraba un panorama asombroso.

-"Miko?...Ka- Kagome?"


	27. Chapter 27

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 27

La joven no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Sesshomaru estaba allí, con ella, en ese sitio oscuro e inmenso!

Ahora no tenía dónde huir.

Sólo pudo hacer eso, mirarlo con sus oscuros ojos que luego de llorar estaban un tanto enrojecidos.

El Lord por su parte de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

Su instinto cazador le mostraba a la sacerdotisa como si fuese un conejo asustado y él no deseaba asustarlo más de los que estaba. Seguramente huiría de nuevo.

Sigilosamente se acercaba con sus movimientos calmos y su mirada de fuego.

-"Por qué has huido, Miko?"

Lentamente se sentaba a su lado

Kagome estaba confundida

-"Po-por qué? Por qué? Bueno, luego del…"

La mirada dorada estaba fija en ella

-"Beso"

-"Si, del beso, pues usted se alejó y me miró con esos ojos y una mirada que no supe interpretar, pensé, yo pensé…"

El Daiyoukai, se acercó un poco más

-"Pensó"

Ella agachaba su mirada sonrojada y respondía con un hilo de voz

-"Que había hecho algo malo…"

-"Algo..Malo?"

Sesshomaru se enderezaba

-"Explícate"

La joven deseaba que la ventana se abriera y un viento potente la arrastrara de allí en el instante. La vergüenza la envolvía. Soplaba su flequillo para apartarlo de su frente.

Ese gesto fue hipnótico para el Inu que sonrió apenas visiblemente pero con una sonrisa hermosa.

Con sus sentidos youkai podía oler la pena en la joven aniñada, y escuchar los latidos alborotados de su corazón.

Casi sobre ella se atrevió a tomar un mechón muy fino de cabello de la sacerdotisa y luego de deshacerlo entre sus dedos, lo llevó hacia atrás de la oreja de Kagome.

-"No recuerdo que haya hecho nada malo, Miko.."

También sus fosas nasales captaban ese maravilloso aroma de su esencia sagrada salpicada con tristeza que lentamente se desvanecía, y luego de su caricia, se presentaba en suaves oleadas a su alrededor, apenas endulzada con un poco de picante…

Picante…

Picante significaba excitación, atracción, deseo?

El Lord sentía un impulso que casi no lograba detener y la bestia movía su cuerpo más cerca de la Miko si eso fuera posible.

Kagome levantaba la mirada para encontrarse casi cubierta por el enorme cuerpo del Inu que aunque estaba sentado a su lado, parecía que se arrojaría sobre ella en cualquier momento, y no era del todo errado, pero el honor de Sesshomaru lo mantenía a raya a duras penas, pero a raya.

-"Este Sesshomaru no está molesto, sólo sorprendido"

-"Sorprendido?"

-"Hn."

Con sus dedos tomaba la barbilla de la mujer y se acercaba para tomar sus labios en los suyos y besarla una vez más.

Kagome suavemente respondió su beso y el macho se fue inclinando para acercarse a ella un poco más.

Tan grande y pesado en comparación a la delicada Miko, ella, fue cediendo para apoyar su espalda en el posa brazos del sillón.

-"Sorprendido de esta sensación"

Cambiaba el ángulo del beso

-"Cómo lograste que temblaran mis piernas"

Y cambiaba otra vez para pegar su pecho al de ella

-"Cómo has puesto a este Daiyoukai de rodillas, onna"

Y ella sentía su alma abandonar su cuerpo

La masculina lengua llegaba a la delicada garganta sagrada, para suavemente regresar a acariciar la dulce boca y sacar los suspiros más sensuales que el Inu había escuchado en todos sus siglos de existencia.

Las manos sin quererlo se posaban en las caderas redondeadas de la joven.

Y ella liberaba más hormonas y perfume embriagador.

Sesshomaru se sentía narcotizado, pero se deleitaba en las sensaciones que recibía una tras otra de este encuentro tan increíble.

Sus fuertes manos temblaban y su corazón batallaba en contra de sus costillas para no salir escapado de su pecho, eso era el placer de disfrutar una mujer humana?

Por Kami y también por todos los demonios del inframundo no deseaba apartarse de esta mujer nunca más.

"Deliciosa…."

"Hn."

La bestia cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en las sensaciones.

Las respiraciones dificultosas de la mujer lo llevaban a abrir los ojos y disfrutar la vista.

Apenas se separaba y ella abría los ojos profundamente azules y levemente sonreía

-"Sólo me sorprendí de lo poderoso que puede ser un beso, si es un beso tuyo, Miko"

Ella lo veía embelesada

-"No me mires así…Otro apetito me motiva y no creo poder contenerlo esta vez"

La bestia se asomaba paulatinamente para reconocer a la preciosa perla que sostenía en sus brazos.

Kagome veía atentamente el cambio de los ojos y algunas características de Sesshomaru, sin temor, sólo curiosidad. Ella como suprema sacerdotisa sabía acerca de la naturaleza youkai en todos sus matices.

-"Eres traviesa y escurridiza Miko, una muy atractiva persecución, y una recompensa aún mayor al atraparte"

Suavemente, apenas restregó su nariz en el sonrojado rostro de la joven

Y también buscó besarla, para luego bajar su rostro a la yugular donde olfateó. La vena palpitaba fuertemente pero no fue miedo lo que olfateó, sino deseo.

"Hn."

Satisfecho, lamió y luego se alejó para darle lugar a los ojos dorados.

Kagome estaba en un estado de excitación y confusión muy fuertes.

Deseaba que el momento no acabara nunca. Quedarse así por siempre.

Sesshomaru era tanto más de lo que había soñado, que le costaba procesar lo acontecido hacía instantes.

-"Dime qué piensas"

Ella parpadeó

-"Pues…No sé muy bien lo que acaba de pasar"

-"Nos besamos"

-"Si, ya…Eemmm…"

Las manos del Inu no soltaban las manos de Kagome

-"Miko?"

-"Si?"

-"Este Sesshomaru quiere cortejarte"

-"Eh? A Mi?"

-"Hn."

-"Pero yo pensé…"

-"No me gustan, me gustas tú"

El Lord imaginó que ella apuntaba a su desagrado hacia los humanos y respondió sin saber si ella se referiría verdaderamente a eso…No se equivocó.

-"Pero yo debo cumplir mi obligación y recluirme en el monte Hakurei"

Sesshomaru bajaba su frente y la apoyaba en la de ella

-"Este Sesshomaru pensará en algo, Miko"

Ella tímidamente apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza del Inu y bajaba acariciando el suave cabello plateado.

El Lord suspiraba.

-"No me has respondido"

Y levantaba la cabeza para verla a los ojos, ella susurraba como un anhelo

-"Sería un sueño para mi"

La sonrisa de Kagome le regalaba esperanza

-"Aceptas mi cortejo entonces?"

La abrumaban las dudas acerca de cumplir su destino, pero ella deseaba y adoraba a este macho Inu. No recordaba los riesgos de recibir la marca, ni de tener que pagar su traición con la muerte, ni el peligro que corrían los que la habían ayudado alguna vez a ocultar su identidad en el campamento, ella sólo lo veía a él.

-"Si"

La satisfacción de oír esas palabras. La enorme mano masculina, acarició su rosada mejilla

El abrazo de la joven sorprendió al Lord. La calidez de los delicados brazos que rodeaban su cuello y el dulce beso en la mejilla, lo hicieron sonreír.

-"Kagome?"

Ella lo miró intrigada

-"Mmmm.?"

-"Pensaré en algo, lo prometo"

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru, su corazón que latía violento le hablaba de confianza y de esperanza.

Él abrazaba y acunaba a esta mujer como protegiéndola de un peligro invisible.

Luego de todos sus años de edad recordó las discusiones y malos entendidos con Inu No Taisho. Su pensamiento acerca de la debilidad que demostraba ante la mujer que fuera madre de Inuyasha y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con su padre.

Tener una mujer así para él jamás había cruzado por su mente.

Pero ahora, que la había encontrado, tendría que dejarla ir?


	28. Chapter 28

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

ENTRE ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO, PERO TENGANME PACIENCIA ALLÍ VOY PASITO A PASITO.

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 28

Dejarla ir no era una opción.

Él es Taisho Sesshomaru, Idaina Daiyoukai y esa era la hembra que él deseaba. Nada la apartaría de él.

O si?

Iban a salir del estudio cuando Sesshomaru tomó del brazo a Kagome y la hizo girarse para verlo a los ojos

-"Sesshomaru Sama?"

-"Sesshomaru…"

Los ojos ardientes sobre ella, iban lentamente desde la punta de los pies hacia arriba, quedándose unos momentos en sus piernas y luego en su pecho donde la seda roja no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, el pálido cuello y los carnosos labios que provocaban al macho Inu a lamerse los suyos, para terminar en los azules y brillantes ojos femeninos

-"Bien…Sesshomaru"

-"No vuelvas a usar esa…prenda tan…sugestiva cuando deambules por palacio…"

Kagome se miraba y tomaba conciencia de que estaba vestida solo con eso!

Su rubor y nervios la hacían intentar cerrarla mejor, pero era inútil, sus llenos pechos solo sostenían la tela y se negaban a ser ocultados.

Su manita bajaba hasta tomar el ruedo de uno de los lados frontales de la vestimenta y jalar para intentar estirarla y cubrirse mejor, pero de nuevo…Inútil.

La mirada penetrante del macho.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la joven hasta casi cubrirla con su altura

-"Mi…Mi Lord…Es la yukata de mi madre, la uso para sentirla cerca"

-"Hn…"

El Daiyoukai recorrió el cuello de la miko con una garra hasta llegar al broche de nácar de la yukata. Al mismo tiempo fue lentamente bajando su rostro hasta quedar mejilla con mejilla

Cerca de su oído con su voz más sensual

-"Sólo para tu Lord, sacerdotisa"

Kagome tragó duro y su sonrojo llenó de satisfacción al Señor del Oeste, el mensaje había sido claro.

Y sin más abrió la puerta y la invitó a salir delicadamente para seguirla muy de cerca.

Deseaba ver su caminar tan atractivo.

Hiten alistaba sus pertenencias en su cuarto. Temprano les había dicho a sus nietos que al día siguiente partirían al Este. Sólo faltaba contárselo a Kagome.

Caminando por el pasillo casi frente al dormitorio del anciano monje, por poco y lo llevan por delante

-"Ah Taisho Sama, Kagome hija… Es bueno encontrarlo juntos…"

Ambos sonrojados pero un tanto lejos uno del otro para guardar apariencias

-"Higurashi Sama…"

-"Abuelo"

-"Kagome! Ve a ver a tus primos que están como locos buscándote"

-"A mí?"

-"Así es, anda, ve!"

Bajando la mirada un poco el anciano se sorprendió por la liviandad con la que su nieta deambulaba por palacio casi desnuda!

-"Es esa la yukata de tu madre? Es bastante inconveniente para que la uses de esa manera! Ve a cambiarte y luego reúnete con tus primos!"

La joven reverenció rápidamente y salió al encuentro con sus parientes y amigos que ahora que lo recordaba, los había dejado mirando cuando corrió a huir de Sesshomaru.

-"Disculpe por favor mi Lord…Ella no ha querido ofenderlo…Es joven y tiene mucho que aprender"

¿Ofendido? Sesshomaru tragaba bien duro.

El Inu la observaba alejarse y su corazón palpitaba fuerte, esa era su prometida, si, esa que se alejaba …Tan hermosa…

Un momento, seguía en yukata!

Y saldría a la escalinata!

Se volteó velozmente, la alcanzaría antes de que saliera, pero… el aciano lo distrajo de su cometido

-"Iba justo a verlo Lord Sesshomaru, quería despedirme y agradecerle su hospitalidad, el deber no espera mi Lord"

El rostro inexpresivo del Lord que ocultaba magistralmente la sorpresa y la amargura

Kagome partiría a Hakurei, y por el momento no había nada que se pudiera hacer…

Sesshomaru tenía un nudo en el estómago.

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. La inquietud por la falta de ropa de su "novia" se esfumaba frente a la inesperada noticia.

Aclarando su garganta asintió respetuosamente

-"Siempre es un honor, y un placer, Higurashi Sama"

El frío se clavaba en su alma, la desazón de saber lo poco que le quedaba por hacer ante la inminencia de ese viaje. Kagome lentamente desaparecía hacia el frente del palacio y así la vería desaparecer mañana al amanecer.

-"Bien, Taisho Sama iré a alistar los últimos detalles para la partida, oyasuminasai, mi Lord"

-"Buenas…Noches Higurashi Sama…"

Volteando a ver a la mujer una vez más, el monje le había asestado un golpe mortal en su corazón, ahora más que nunca quedaba la protección preparada para las hembras, la nueva ley, aún quedaba esa esperanza… Originalmente había pensado en Rin, ahora pensaba en Rin y Kagome…Y Krisstal y su madre, Irasue. De pronto todas las hembras y mujeres de su entorno cobraban importancia ¡Cuánto tiempo de desprotección e injusticia! Tuvo que admitir que no le importó jamás hasta que Rin entró en su vida.

-"Hiten Sama…Esta noche el Oeste celebrará un banquete en su honor para agradecer su asistencia en momentos de necesidad y honra al pacto ancestral"

-"Oh, Domo Sesshomaru sama, será un placer compartir con usted la última cena en la tierra de la Luna…"

Reverenciando al anciano el Inu se comenzó a dirigir a la explanada, su INTERÉS estaba en paños menores y derrochando poder sagrado entre machos youkai que no estaba seguro podrían resistir acercarse a ella por mucho tiempo.

Llegando a las escalinatas Kagome vio al grupo que se encontraba allí.

Hasta Miroku se había llegado a buscarla

Todos se voltearon a verla

-"Bueno, Ya se te quitó la locura? Por tu vestimenta creo que no"

-"Inuyasha!"

Kikyo golpeaba a su novio en la cabeza

-"Bueno tal vez ahora que regresen al Este se tranquilicen un poco las cosas"

El rostro de la joven palideció.

-"Regresar?"

-"Keh! El viejo no te lo dijo? Mañana partirán al amanecer"

Kagome no pudo ya con su corazón que se partía.

Inuyasha insistía en averiguar dónde había estado todo ese tiempo

-"Y? Dinos, dónde estabas? Te encontraste con el bastardo? Te andaba buscando"

Ella no lograba sacudirse la sensación de desamparo.

-"A ver, somos tooooodo oídos"

Sango vio la mirada de la joven y supo que algo había sucedido

-"No hay nada de qué hablar, ya se siente mejor, ya apareció y eso es lo que importa, ven Kagome vamos adentro, para prepararnos"

La tomó del brazo y la comenzó a llevar con ella, Kikyo se les sumó, los machos quedaron afuera

-"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres"

Miroku rascaba su cabeza

-"No hay que entenderlas, hay que amarlas, por no decir co…"

-"Hasta ahí hentai, no necesito escucharlo de tu sucia boca…"

Las risotadas de todos ellos y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el salón.

Inuyasha no era estúpido, y además, su amiga apestaba a Sesshomaru por todo su cuerpo…De inmediato se dirigiría a verlo y averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Sesshomaru se encontraba muy alterado en su habitación. Iba por la tercera copa de sake y no lograba que su mandíbula inferior dejara de presionar trabando la mordida. Casi en la explanada escuchó los comentarios de su medio hermano y los demás. También percibió el aroma de angustia en Kagome y la reacción de sobreprotección de sus primas y decidió regresar a su habitación y tratar de reunirse con la Miko más tarde y ver cómo se encontraba.

Era evidente que la noticia de la partida la había sorprendido y no gratamente.

Tragaba el ardiente licor y no sentía satisfacción en absoluto.

Antes había funcionado todas las veces, pero ahora, no sentía más que desazón.

Los golpes en la puerta y el ingreso sin autorización…Seguro era Inuyasha.

El hanyou caminó hacia el interior del recinto y se encontró con el Daiyoukai sentado en un sillón, con un gran vaso de sake en la mano y mirando hacia la pared donde una pintura muy antigua de un Inu en su forma perfecta se veía en sus patas traseras y como rugiendo

-"Vete"

-"Keh! Así recibes a tu hermano?"

-"Medio hermano…Qué quieres?"

-"Qué pretendes acercándote a Kagome de esa manera?"

-"No te incumbe"

-"Claro que sí, Kagome es mi mejor amiga y me incumbe todo lo que a ella se refiere"

Los ojos ardientes del Lord se fijaron en los del mestizo

-"A ti solo debe importarte lo que le suceda a la otra Miko, tu hembra, no la mía"

-"Tuya?"

Inuyasha caminó hasta quedar frente a su hermano.

-"Los humanos no te gustan"

-"Ella si"

Empujando la botella hacia Inuyasha se volvió a reclinar en su asiento

-"Sírvete"

El mestizo lo observó unos momentos y luego aceptó la oferta y se sentó con su vaso lleno frente a Sesshomaru

-"Y bien?"

-"No hay nada de qué hablar"

-"No me salgas con esta mierda Sesshomaru, habla ahora! Sabes lo que está en juego si se te ocurre bromear con ella…"

-"No bromeo"

-"Más que todo…No rompas su corazón"

-"Y tú me lo dices"

-"Justamente por eso lo digo…Yo fui un maldito que no pudo corresponder a su afecto, Sesshomaru…Y no sabes cuánto lo intenté. Pero mi corazón ya había elegido y aunque me negara a aceptarlo al comienzo, luego ya no pude ignorar mis sentimientos, ni los de Kikyo"

El Daiyoukai tragaba más licor pero no articulaba palabra

-"Luego ya no vino más al Oeste y el resto, ya lo sabes"

Sesshomaru se servía otro vaso lleno. Inuyasha se lo quitaba

-"Crees que con esto solucionarás algo?"

-"Devuélvemelo!"

-"No."

-"Hanyou…"

-"Dije…NO"

Abalanzándose sobre el mestizo Sesshomaru le propinó un fuerte golpe de puño que lo arrancó de su asiento estrellándolo contra la pared del onsen. Poco faltó para que la atraviese y caiga dentro del agua.

-"Si crees que eso solucionará algo…Pues te equivocas, pero adelante creo que disfrutaremos de la pelea"

Golpe tras golpe el Inu y su medio hermano se abalanzaban y se atacaban provocando ruidos estridentes y tremendos retumbes en palacio. Los invitados del ancestral castillo se asomaban a las puertas de sus habitaciones, pero de pronto…Nada.

La calma reinó y como si nada todos regresaron a sus quehaceres…

-Flashback-

Danaka y Kleinez conversaban acerca de los rituales de unión de los clanes felinos. Intentaban recuperar su cultura y costumbres, por supuesto, el leopardo lo hacía por intereses propios, cosa que no ignoraba el tigre, pero si su Señor no estaba listo para confesar, él, no lo humillaría diciéndole "Yo sé que es para la sanadora eh?"

De pronto la terrible explosión y los retumbes comenzaron.

El youki enfurecido era muy reconocible, Sesshomaru estaba enojado y mucho.

El otro youki obviamente era el de Inuyasha, Danaka negaba con su cabeza mientas comenzaba a correr hacia las habitaciones del Inu.

-"Danaka sama!"

-"Discúlpeme, Lord Kleinez, pero tengo urgencia"

El apuro del tigre atrajo al leopardo y corrió por detrás.

Kagome, Sango y Kikyo estaban en la entrada del dormitorio de Kagome. Al fluctuar el aura del los machos que luchaban, ellas sintieron el movimiento energético y por unos instantes se quedaron mirando hacia el dormitorio del Lord.

En ese instante Danaka y Kleinez pasaron a su lado

-"Con permiso Damas"

-"Danaka Sama?"

Los felinos desaparecieron rápidamente y en segundos la energía se calmó.

Las hembras sentían las energías fluctuar nuevamente

Y corrieron detrás

Danaka dio tres golpes rápidamente en la puerta pero no esperó autorización. Ingresó y fue directamente a Sesshomaru

-"Kleinez San, ocúpese de Lord Inuyasha!"

Danaka sostenía a Sesshomaru de los brazos, los ojos del Lord Inu estaban rojos como la sangre.

-"Mi Lord…Onegai…No obligue a este viejo tigre a enfrentarse a usted"

El Inu estaba ciego de ira, ignoraba por completo al general tora

Su mirada ígnea se detenía fijamente en su medio hermano que también estaba a merced de su bestia, lo cual, no era para nada bueno, la bestia de Inuyasha era completamente salvaje.

Kagome y Kikyo ingresaron corriendo al dormitorio y se encontraron con los felinos forcejeando contra sus "novios" y estos perdidos en sus bestias y cubiertos de sangre y harapos

Kikyo no pudo más que gritar

-"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru se soltaba del agarre del tigre y arremetía contra el mestizo.

Kleinez cayó a un costado de la habitación Danaka era arrastrado contra Inuyasha quedando en medio de los hermanos

-"Sesshomaru deténgase, le prometí a su padre que no permitiría este tipo de comportamiento entre ustedes!"

A duras penas el tora lograba apartar un poco al Inu

Aterrorizada a sabiendas de la descomunal fuerza de Sesshomaru por su pura sangre, pero ignorante de la naturaleza indomable de la bestia del hanyou, la mayor de las Miko, corrió hasta alcanzar al hanyou.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos lo tomaba de sus brazos

-"Inu…"

El violento zarpazo no se hizo esperar, la hermosa mujer fue a dar a los pies de su prima.

Kagome se arrodilló a verla

-"Kikyo!, Kikyo! Estás bien?"

Kagome miró a los hermanos en pugna y el dolor la golpeó al ver a su amor en ese estado y a ambos ensangrentados y fuera de sí.

Solo atinó a susurrar

-"Sesshomaru"

Al escuchar su voz la bestia del Daiyoukai sacudió la cabeza, intentó volver en si

Las manos de la joven se incendiaban en color rosa. Su reiki ardía envolviéndolo todo. Los youkai sentían el peso extraordinario del reiki y apenas lograban respirar

-"Kleinez San, Danaka, onegai salgan rápido"

Sango los instaba a abandonar el recinto.

Kagome comenzaba a caminar

Los ojos dorados ganaban terreno ante el rojo de la bestia, la cordura encontraba su camino

-"Ka…Gome"

La pequeña figura de la Miko se acercó al Inu.

Sus azules ojos parecieron helar la sangre del macho que sintió una horrible sensación de vergüenza frente a esta valiente y honorable mujer

-"De verdad Sesshomaru?"

Él no halló las palabras para responderle. Ella volteó a ver al mestizo ahora

-"Y tú?"

Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos rojos y la cara deformada

Solo el gruñido feroz respondió a su pregunta, Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor recobrando la conciencia, vio a Sango, mirando todo pero sin intervenir, a Kikyo levantándose del piso con una horrenda herida que le cruzaba el rostro, a Kleinez y Danaka que salían del lugar, no entendía por qué la taijiya, y la otra Miko no hacían nada para defender a la joven, estaba atento a la reacción de Inuyasha, pero ella de nuevo lo sorprendió

-"PLAFFF!"

La tremenda cachetada imbuida en reiki se estrelló en la cara del mestizo que voló a caer en la entrada del dormitorio con la boca abajo tosía escupiendo sangre

-"Quien derrame sangre Higurashi pagará derramando la propia"

Caminando en dirección a la salida pasó junto al Daiyoukai y apenas lo vio de reojo

Ya sobre Inuyasha pasó por encima de su cuerpo esquivando de pisarlo, se volvió y le dijo

-"Nadie lastima a mi familia y se sale con la suya, ni siquiera tú que te llevo en el alma"

Inuyasha sentado ya limpiaba con el dorso de su manga de la rata de fuego, su sangrante boca producto del extremo correctivo de la Miko.

La bestia había retrocedido cuando sintió la energía sagrada quemarle el rostro. De pronto, el aroma de la sangre de Kikyo.

La tristeza y amargura del hanyou era insoportable para él. Había lastimado lo que más amaba, perdido en su bestia…No tenía perdón.

-"Lo sé, Kagome…Lo siento"

Y así salieron las tres hijas del Este dejando a los machos asombrados y avergonzados.

Los felinos esperaban afuera apoyados en la pared.

Al pasar las hermosas mujeres asintieron respetuosamente

Danaka no lograba esconder la semi sonrisa que mostraba su cara

El Leopardo comentaba

-"Las hembras humanas son de temer"

-"Las hembras Higurashi lo son"

Luego ingresaron de nuevo a la habitación del Daiyoukai

Sesshomaru tenía un sabor agrio en la boca

-"Alístense, la cena es en una hora"

Y sin más se dirigía al onsen, antes de salir los tres que quedaban, Inuyasha con voz firme le dijo a su hermano

-"Ella se merece el mundo"

El Inu se detuvo

-"Todo lo que le des, será poco…Y matarme no va ayudarte en tu cometido, aunque no me gusta lo que haces, si ella es feliz no diré nada pero…Este mestizo tiene una petición que hacer…"

-"Akira San…"

-"Hai Sesshomaru Sama"

Enseguida el tora jaló de la manga al leopardo para salir del dormitorio.

Supo de inmediato que el Inu no deseaba que escucharan lo que tenían que hablar con el mestizo.

-"Vamos Lord Kleinez buscaremos al monje Miroku y será bueno ir a los baños termales y quitarnos un poco la tensión"

Sesshomaru se volteó a ver a Inuyasha a los ojos

-"Y bien?"

-"Los humanos…Tienen un gran poder de sacrificio…"

El Daiyoukai recordaba la manera feroz en la que Souta había luchado frente a los dragones por honor y cumplir el pacto. Por defender al Oeste. La fortaleza con la que la princesa de Occidente había llevado la cercanía a Inuyasha y la otra Miko soportando el dolor de un desamor inmenso, por amor a él y a su prima

La manera en la que Kagome huía cuando pensaba que lo había ofendido o lastimado y comprendió, que los humanos eran capaces de cualquier cosa por amor.

-"Hn."

-"Entonces recuérdalo siempre, porque tal vez, un día pienses que el mundo se acaba, que la vida es una burla, que los humanos y la gente que te rodea, son traicioneros…Pero sólo son eso, humanos y el amor los hace cometer locuras"

Sesshomaru miraba los gestos de su medio hermano. Rara vez lo veía hablar tan sereno y tan serio. Buscaba un atisbo de mentira o burla en sus palabras, pero no lo encontró, tampoco comprendía el por qué de estas palabras tan sentidas pero de nuevo supo que él realmente amaba a Kagome como a una pequeña hermana.

Sus ojos flameantes brillaban con sinceridad ante lo dicho por el mestizo y asintió

-"Hn."

-"Hn, mi culo esponjoso…Promételo!"

-"Lo recordaré"

Y sin más se giró y se perdió detrás de la puerta del onsen.

Inuyasha pensaba en su interior

"Ojalá y lo recuerdes…Porque si no lo haces…Mucha sangre correrá y tú sufrirás la horrenda culpa por los cientos de miles de años de vida que tienes por delante…Aniki"

-"Sesshomaru Sama!"

Jaken corría desesperado

-"Tu amo bonito se estará lavando el culo ahora"

Escupiendo en el piso lustroso del enorme dormitorio, Inuyasha procedió a retirarse sin cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Jaken lo veía muy extrañado, era muy inusual ver a Inuyasha tan serio

-"Seguro mi amo le dio una buena golpiza…Jah! Después de todo es solo un hanyou"

Sesshomaru escuchaba desde la poza de agua.

"Ignorante de Jaken … Los hanyou son mucho más poderosos de lo que jamás imaginarías"

"Y si ese hanyou fuese hijo de una Higurashi y un Taisho, aún más"…

-Fin Flashback-

De a uno los machos que se preparaban para la cena ingresaban en los baños termales de la arena de entrenamiento.

Kleinez, Inuyasha, Miroku y algunos soldados se relajaban en el calor de las ambaradas aguas.

En silencio restregaban sus hombros enfocaban sus pensamientos en la guerra y en sus futuros

Alrededor del mestizo el agua se teñia de rojo, lo cual para nada era extraño entre los soldados, Sesshomaru siempre tomaba cuentas del hanyou en los entrenamientos, seguramente entrenaron en alguna parte antes del baño.

En cuanto a Kleinez, no deseaba inmiscuirse entre los asuntos de los Taisho, pero era evidente que las mujeres Higurashi eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para atraer a semejantes machos. Por lo que había logrado vislumbrar ambos machos tenían interés en ellas, aunque sólo Inuyasha manifestara abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia la mayor de las Miko.

La sanadora era extraordinariamente inteligente y bella. De su poder, no dudaba era youkai pura sangre, y la deseaba cada vez más, en sus planes estaba unirse a ella cuanto antes si es que lo aceptaba…Entonces le interesó saber acerca de las intenciones del mestizo para con su sacerdotisa, se uniría a ella? Esperaría a que la guerra termine? con todo de la guerra y demás, hasta cuándo debería esperar para unirse a Krisstal?

-"Inuyasha Sama…Piensa unirse con su Miko pronto?"

El hanyou abría los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro hermoso del leopardo que lo observaba con mucha atención.

-"Nada me agradaría más, mi Lord, pero…Hay tantas cosas que solucionar antes de ponerme a pensar en mi, en nosotros"

-"Ya veo…La guerra nos tiene a todos en vilo"

En sus cuerpos el vapor obraba maravillas relajándolos, mas sus pensamientos los mantenían atentos a cada situación.

-"Si solo fuese la guerra…Me uniría a ella ahora mismo"

-"Entonces mi Lord…Hay algo aún peor?"

-"Muchísimo peor amigo neko…Muchísimo peor"

Kleinez miraba al mestizo y veía un Inuyasha cabizbajo lo cual no era muy común. En su mente retumbaban sus palabras "si solo fuera por la guerra me uniría a ella ahora mismo"

Entonces sus inseguridades y miedos se esfumaban en pos de realizar sus anhelos…La sanadora era todo lo que ocupaba su mente…Si el mestizo de Occidente no le temía a la guerra él tampoco.

Apostaría a la vida…

-"Quiero unirme a Krisstal San"

-"Mmm?"

-"La sanadora, la quiero, quiero que sea mi pareja"

-"Keh! Entonces ve por ella! Esos hijos de puta de los Ryu no deben ser los causantes de más frustraciones de lo que ya son"

-"Y entonces…Si para lo demás que lo atribula…Pudiera ser de ayuda, mi Lord…No dude en contar conmigo"

-"Lo sé Lord Hyò…Pero créame, mientras menos sepan de aquello…Menos vidas se pondrán en riesgo"

-"Vidas en riesgo? Mi Lord, exijo ayudar!"

-"Respetuosamente rechazo su ayuda…Y es mejor así…"

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Inuyasha se levantó del Onsen y caminó hacia la salida tomando sus lienzos de secado y sus armas volteó y asintió saludando a los que dejaba atrás

-"Los veré en la cena"

Y se retiró

Los vapores densos dificultaban la visión.

Danaka guardaba silencio

Solo la voz del sacerdote Miroku llamó la atención del leopardo

-"Mi Lord…Créale a mi Oniisan…Es mejor si menos sabe"

Dentro del cuarto de Kagome, Sango no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta que la joven corrió a su cama y se desplomó sobre ella

Abría la boca gritando en silencio y cubría su rostro con el cobertor. Sus puños se aferraban a las sábanas y restregaba su rostro en el futón en negación. Su llanto silencioso rompió el corazón de la exterminadora y de Kikyo

-"Kagome! Qué te sucede?"

Kikyo se sentaba junto a ella

Kagome se incorporaba y acariciaba el hombro de Kikyo sobre el zarpazo de Inuyasha

-"Hijo de puta…"

-"Wow esa es la boca de la suprema sacerdotisa?"

El rostro lloroso de la joven Miko, conmovía a sus primas, que no comprendían el por qué de sus lágrimas.

Sollozando la joven ponía sus manos sobre las heridas y su reiki comenzaba la curación.

Suavemente el ardor y dolor se esfumaban dejando lugar a la placentera tibieza de la energía sagrada.

La carne desgarrada y la sangre brillaban y de a poco se reducían hasta desaparecer dejando la piel prístina y saludable a la vista.

Sango observaba

-"Kikyo tienes una hermosa piel sabías?"

-"Oh! Gracias Sango!"

Kagome ahora acariciaba el rostro de su prima

-"Mejor?"

-"Si, mucho! Gracias"

Sango se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Kikyo

-"Maldito infeliz… Inuyasha se pierde ante su bestia, ya ha sucedido antes"

-"La próxima vez voy a purificarle el culo"

Kikyo simplemente suspiraba

-"Son los riesgos de amar a un youkai…A un hanyou"

Dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama ahora Kagome escondía la cara en la almohada y gritaba hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron.

Ahora las dos mujeres se desesperaban por la más pequeña

-"Qué sucede Kagome?"

-"Enojada con Inuyasha?"

-"No"

-"Enojada con Sesshomaru?"

La pequeña sacerdotisa negaba de nuevo contra la cama

-"Ya no estás enojada…"

-"No"

-"Bien, eso es bueno."

Kikyo caminaba ahora hacia la ventana

-"Y dime…Todo esta huída y demás fue solo por el beso de Sesshomaru?"

Sango se enojaba

-"Déjala, Kikyo"

-"Sólo quiero saber, o acaso debo matarlo por hacerte algo más?"

Kagome se sentaba y ponía su cabello detrás de su oreja sollozando

-"En parte…"

Las primas se acercaron a ella y se sentaron en la cama también.

-"Como dijo Inuyasha allá afuera, somos tooodas oídos"

Kagome les contó acerca de sus dudas y de la manera que el Inu la había encontrado y demás.

De la extraña y paulatina atracción que comenzó en ella y aparentemente se desarrolló también en él.

Y finalmente de su pedido de cortejo.

Las mujeres no lograban cerrar sus bocas.

Ahora eran cortejantes? Algo se les había escapado?

Las primas le repitieron casi al mismo tiempo

-"Acaso estás loca?"

-"Estás loca!"

-"Puede ser, pero también sé que estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru y haría cualquier cosa por él"

Caminaba ahora y se sentaba para arreglarse el cabello.

-"De todos modos no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, más que cenar y marcharme al amanecer"

Kikyo y Sango la seguían con la mirada

-"Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada para evitar mi destino, por lo que me aferraré a lo que tengo ahora y después…Bueno, después aun no llega"

La tristeza y la congoja por el destino y la pena de su prima las acercaba a ella y la abrazaban frente al espejo.

Kikyo secretamente había estado un tanto celosa cuando crecían de los extraordinarios poderes demostrados por Kagome cada día. Siempre la quiso mucho, sus celos no eran malos, tan solo añoraba ser tan poderosa, pero ahora, sabía que gracias a esos poderes Kagome tenía marcado su destino, y en cambio ella, podría vivir en libertad, unirse a Inuyasha y formar una familia cuando quisiera…Kagome, no. Eso la llenó de tristeza. Su abrazo sincero hacia Kagome intentaba reconfortarla mientras una lágrima furtiva caía oculta por su mejilla.

-"Kami nos va a ayudar"

-"Si, él no nos dejará solas"

Pero la mayor de las Miko y la Taijiya se miraban sin decir nada

De verdad podría Kami ser tan cruel?

En la cena ya todos sentados, Danaka observaba a su Lord. Su extraño comportamiento y la constante manía de jugar con su copa de sake.

La futura suprema sacerdotisa, ahora vestía un hermoso kimono verde agua, y había recogido su cabello, y lo había adornado exquisitamente, al parecer esta noche, había dejado su humildad para verse espectacular, en verdad era un desperdicio que semejante ejemplar femenino se tuviera que apagar en un templo, con su belleza y poder ocultos al mundo solo para cumplir una tradición ridícula y sin sentido. Danaka comprendía la atracción que Sesshomaru sentía por ella y le agradaba la idea de que se unieran si acaso eso fuera posible…

Había tanto en juego… Quizás la reclusión de las Miko poderosas estando la amenaza Ryu latente, terminaba siendo una buena idea, si todas las hembras que estaban en Hakurei tenían el poder que Kagome demostraba tener, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si los dragones secuestraran esas verdaderas "Armas" sagradas y comenzaran a criar con ellas… El resultado sería desastroso, cientos de hanyou peligrosamente potentes atacando por doquier y sirviéndole al impío Kokuryu.

El fin del mundo…

Horror…

Su mirada continuaba hacia los invitados ahora

En realidad todas las hembras se habían vestido como de fiesta para esta cena que ya todos sabían sería la última con los invitados del Este.

Sesshomaru observaba en silencio a los comensales

Los machos humanos y monjes relumbraban con sus vestimentas, Danaka se veía majestuoso, la sanadora brillaba en su asiento y su felino enamorado no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella correspondía sonriéndole tímidamente. Estaba seguro que esos dos pronto se unirían…Si acaso el tímido leopardo se atreviese a hacer algún movimiento.

Inuyasha y Kikyo comían convidándose diversos bocadillos, Miroku le guiñaba un ojo a sango que se derretía detrás de su abanico pero…

Su mirada se quedaba a hora en su hermosa novia secreta. Querría gritar a los cuatro vientos que esa mujer humana era suya, que se uniría a ella, que procrearía con gusto todos los hijos que pudiera a su lado, que los humanos, youkai o hanyou eran lo mismo para él, siempre que su estandarte fuese el honor, a él no le interesaba su raza ni su origen. Que el gran Asesino Perfecto, la perfección de matar, desearía ver nacer, crecer y poder entrenar y mostrar con orgullo a sus hijos hanyou al mundo, que nada lo haría más feliz…

Tanto lo había cambiado el…

El…

Qué iba a decir? Amor?

Acaso eso era el amor? Verte pasar toda tu vida junto a ese ser que tanto deseas?

Aceptar con agrado y sonreír a lo que ese ser tan especial haga o diga? Aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo de todo?...

Oh Kami…

Estaba enamorado…

Estaba perdido…

Apoyándose en la mesa alcanzó su vaso de sake y mientras miraba a Kagome tragaba el delicioso y ardiente licor…

Ella de pronto sintió su mirada y volteó a verlo.

Allí se quedaron, sumidos en las miradas del otro, sin importar si alguien lo notaba o no.

Todo lo que sentían intentaban decirlo con esas miradas furtivas.

El ambiente afable y grato, se teñía de agridulce para los enamorados secretos que se miraban de a momentos anhelándose.

El mestizo de Occidente que alentaba al Señor del Sur y le asentía dándole ánimo.

La respiración entrecortada del leopardo y su repentina decisión.

Poniéndose de pie Inuyasha golpeaba una copa contra la mesa varias veces

-"Atención!"

Las miradas de todos se quedaban el él

-"Aquí el amigo Hyò , tiene algo que comunicar"

Kleinez sudaba a mares pero bajando el contenido de su copa de sake de un trago se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sanadora

-"Krisstal San…El legítimo Señor del Sur… ese que fue derrocado y su trono robado…ese que no posee, ni tierras ni corona…Ese Lord se ha enamorado de una sanadora y quisiera saber si ella acepta unirse a él para acompañarlo a recuperar lo que le corresponde por derecho y sentarse a su lado como su compañera y pareja, para reconstruir el reino del Sur y formar una familia, criar a sus cachorros en tierras seguras y prósperas…"

Krisstal sentía que las piernas no le responderían si intentaba ponerse de pie.

Acaso le estaba proponiendo unión? Realmente le gustaba a ese hermoso macho?. Ella se sentía fascinada y un poco abrumada por la cantidad de ojos que la observaban muy curiosos.

Sus ojos fueron directamente a Sesshomaru

Él apenas asintió

Ella se emocionaba. Su padrino lo aceptaba y dependía de ella lo demás. Ya no lograba respirar con calma y el leopardo para empeorarlo continuaba con su maravilloso discurso.

Krisstal rogaba a su corazón

"Resiste, resiste!"

El musculoso y sensual felino ahora la miraba de frente y sin tapujos

-"No puedo prometerte cosa alguna por el momento, más que mi lealtad, y devoción absolutas…No te prometo una vida tranquila y sin problemas, pero sí, plena de afecto y cuidados…Yo mismo me encargaré de que seas feliz y nada te falte, Krisstal San"

Ella a duras penas se levantó de su asiento

-"Esta simple sanadora estaría encantada de acompañarlo Lord Kleinez, pero no soy más que esto, un médico, no tengo tierras, ni elementos de valor…"

-"Toda usted es más valiosa para este Lord, que cualquier ser viviente, cosa o elemento en existencia y sería un honor convertirla en la Señora del Sur"

El silencio reinante se rompía con los sonidos de los vasos y copas golpeando las mesas alentando a la hembra a aceptar la oferta romántica.

Krisstal colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, sonrojada y sonriente bajaba la mirada y luego de suspirar se enderezaba y fijaba sus ojos violáceos maravillosos en el hermoso macho neko

-"Entonces… Yo, Krisstal , que soy solo una sanadora y médico… Acepto unirme a usted y acompañarlo con mucho gusto"

La explosión de regocijo y brindis. Los parabienes y mejores deseos. Las miradas de Kagome y Sesshomaru, de Inuyasha y Kikyo, ellos deberían esperar y dependían de demasiadas situaciones antes de poder concretar cualquier deseo de unión…

Suspiraban y bebían sonriendo, felices por sus amigos, pero sintiendo desazón por su futuro incierto.

Inuyasha si quisiera podría unirse a Kikyo, pero él también era culpable de traición y no dejaría viuda a su amada ni sola a su amiga del alma atravesar por el escarnio si todo aquello saliera a la luz. Sus ojos iban hasta su hermano

"Ojalá tu amor por ella sea tan fuerte que logres perdonar algún día"

Más tarde la cena transcurría con el mutismo del Inu y el barullo de los comensales.

Kagome se veía en la necesidad de responder a los comentarios y preguntas intentando sostener una sonrisa. Pero Sesshomaru solo estaba mudo y sus ojos brillantes se fijaban en la Miko discretamente.

Su mente ideaba millares de situaciones posibles para apartar a su novia de Hakurei, pero todas eran demasiado rebuscadas y ninguna terminaba con una verdadera solución al problema. Y lo peor, la asquerosa amenaza Ryu que se cernía sobre el mundo. Ya era tiempo de que mostraran su repulsiva cara por alguna parte. Sesshomaru temía por el Este, era el sitio más lógico para atacar. A pesar de tener frente a él a Kagome, su alma si inquietaba, Souta estaba solo y lejos, más le valía a Kumazawa que diera su vida protegiendo al gemelo de Oriente o él mismo lo destajaría con sus propias manos.

De nuevo esa sensación de pertenencia por el macho del Este. Sensación que lo frustraba y molestaba bastante.

Su humor se opacaba.

Y el sake encontró su camino velozmente a su garganta

-"Sírveme!"

La potente voz del Inu y la veloz respuesta de Jaken

-"Si mi amo!"

Kagome volteaba a ver a su flamante cortejante y sólo atinaba a eso, mirarlo confundida un tanto. Acaso estaba de mal humor…

Pronto habría una celebración en el Oeste debería estar feliz, pero no se lo notaba feliz, o sería por lo de su partida y tal vez eso lo estaba mortificando…

Cómo saber… En el fondo ella deseaba que así fuera, porque significaría que ella era importante, verdaderamente importante para él.

Sesshomaru se esforzaba para no voltear la enorme mesa y volar a todos los comensales lejos arrebatar su sacerdotisa y huir con ella.

No podía hacer eso.

Por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Debería soportar la cena y tratar de hacer sentir bien a los comensales, pero le era muy difícil.

Ya finalizada la cena los habitantes de palacio se dispersaban en grupos, parejas o solitarios a ultimar detalles antes de la partida de los Orientales.

Los que se quedaban intentaban apartar la amenaza de los dragones y planificar su futuro, apostando al triunfo de los aliados, por supuesto.

Y a la fe.

Ya sola en la penumbra apenas iluminada por un par de estatuillas de piedra luna, Krisstal toda un médico, finalizaba su labor y acomodaba los elementos para dejar todo a la mano y en correcto orden, si bien era la ahijada del Oeste, siempre había vivido en Oriente y temía por la guerra y su gente, estaría preparada por cualquier cosa. Ella era uno de ellos, de los apostadores a futuro, era la sanadora , se alistaba por si se necesitaba de urgencia, siempre rogando a Kami que no sucediera.

Respirando profundamente fuera del recinto el príncipe felino intentaba ganar coraje para invitarla a caminar por el jardín. Ya lo había aceptado, estaba tan emocionado que no lograba pensar con claridad.

Sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, él era un macho fuerte y valiente, el último de su clase y esa era su prometida y deseaba estar a solas con ella. Pero era un tanto vergonzoso.

Sus ojos cristalinos y penetrantes la observaban desde la penumbra, la deseaba, tanto…. Aunque a veces se sentía culpable por tenerla en su mente todo el tiempo y hacer de lado la horrible realidad de la guerra.

Si, esa maldita guerra era la causante de la casi extinción de su clan y de la muerte de sus padres y familia.

Él era el último leopardo de las nieves que quedaba en el mundo. La guerra debía ser todo lo que ocupara su mente, recuperar el trono del Sur y reconstruir.

Pero para el joven Lord, Krisstal se había convertido en todo.

Ella se notaba demasiado ocupada y no quería importunarla. Mejor sería invitarla mañana cuando no estuviera tan atareada.

Dándose la media vuelta con intenciones de alejarse, se llevó por delante a Sesshomaru que se dirigía a los dormitorios.

-"Lord Hyò"

-"Sesshoma…Sama, onegai, discúlpeme!"

La mano del Inu se posó en el hombro del felino.

-"Veo que encontró algo de su agrado en el Oeste mi lord"

El macho Inu disfrutaba con el sonrojo del joven leopardo, y a la vez lo envidiaba si se quería decir de esa forma, porque podría cortejarla y unirse a ella cuando quisiera, pero Kagome y él no podrían, al menos no tan fácilmente.

Deseaba la felicidad de su joven ahijada y también sentía que el pobre gato necesitaba recuperar su legado.

-"No desperdicie la oportunidad de ser feliz, Lord Kleinez, o acaso enfrentar a mi ahijada le asusta más que los dragones?"

Sonrojado a más no poder agachaba la mirada

-"Es que…Me siento egoísta mi Lord, yo aquí pensando en Krisstal San y soñando como un cachorro enamorado y los Ryu arrasando con el mundo. Yo me siento un traidor"

Sesshomaru observaba los gestos del felino

-"Nadie mejor"

El leopardo no entendía sus palabras

-"Mi Lord?"

-"Nadie mejor para la ahijada del Oeste que un macho honorable y poderoso como usted"

El Daiyoukai se erguía frente al joven destronado Señor del Sur.

-"No hay traición en vivir. Y eso es lo que está haciendo usted Kleinez Sama, vivir y apostar a la vida. Si acepta un consejo de éste Lord, no pierda tiempo, aférrese a su felicidad, usted mismo lo dijo, el Ryu está al acecho y todo se puede perder en un instante."

-"Lucharemos!"

-"Por supuesto, pero puede que no ganemos y en el último aliento se arrepentiría de no haber abrazado la esperanza a tiempo"

Los ojos de los Señores cardinales brillaban con el lejano reflejo de la habitación de la sala del sanatorio.

El rostro de Sesshomaru dejó entrever una veta de añoranza. El joven Lord no lo dejó pasar.

-"Y usted mi Lord…Debería aferrarse también"

El macho Inu regresó a su máscara ilegible

-"Buenas noches Lord Hyò"

Asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a alejarse, Kleinez suspiró indeciso y finamente se atrevió

-"Somos los Señores de los cuatro puntos Cardinales, somos absolutos en este mundo, nosotros tenemos la última palabra"

Sesshomaru se detuvo pero no volteó, solo esperó a que el leopardo terminara de hablar

-"Siempre podemos cambiar algunas costumbres que ya no son de utilidad, ya sabe"

El Inu sonrió apenas, de inmediato supo que su deseo por la Miko no era un secreto para Kleinez, continuó su camino pero de espaldas agregó

-"En unos días, la luna será azul, será una buena época para una ceremonia de unión youkai, ya sabe"

El neko resoplaba riendo

-"Lo tendré en cuenta, Mi Lord"

Así el Daiyoukai continuó su camino hacia su habitación y el joven neko acomodó su haori y sus katanas mientras caminaba hacia el recinto donde se encontraba Krisstal.

El suave carraspeo atrajo la atención de la joven doctora.

-"Necesitas ayuda, Krisstal San?"

Entrada la madrugada y a un par de horas de la partida, los humanos que no estaban de guardia dormían.

O eso intentaban

Al menos Kagome lo intentaba…

Su respiración era intensa y errática… Sacudía de a momentos su cabeza negando

-"No!... No! Guardias! No!"

Su hermoso cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Su energía sagrada comenzaba a fluctuar incomodando el sueño de los demás sagrados y alterando los sentidos de los youkai.

Aún sumidos en sus sueños… Sentían la incomodidad de sus almas…

Para Kagome todo pasaba frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada…

Agazapados entre las sombras los dragones y su ejército esperaban el mínimo descuido para atacar el palacio. Pero era una fortaleza sagrada al igual que el templo del monte.

Náraku le había sugerido a su tío que lo mejor sería atacar el puerto, que era vital para la supervivencia del clan sagrado, pero Kokuryu se dirigió directamente al palacio de las Almas.

El grupo de invasores, se deslizaba dentro de la fortaleza sagrada. Náraku, el maligno hanyou, esparcía una bruma venenosa que ponía a los guardias y habitantes de palacio en un estado de somnolencia profunda. Eso les permitía a los dragones ingresar sin ser vistos ni detenidos.

Los que tuvieran un alma más poderosa resistirían y eso ellos lo sabían y lo esperaban del General Gobernante del Este, pero no se detendrían por eso.

Entre penumbras y vapores tóxicos, la avanzada Ryu dentro del castillo Higurashi era indetenible. Tomaban las armas, las riquezas, los alimentos, incendiaban las estancias interiores, los cuadros y pinturas antiguas, los tapices y cortinas, los jardines y demás. Arrancaban a las mujeres de sus lechos y arrastradas por el cabello las arrojaban en la plazoleta de ingreso.

Náraku y su tío por su parte se encontraban de pie junto al General Souta que dormía muy alterado, como luchando y no lograba despertar.

Los intrusos al ver esto sonrieron y luego comenzaron a reír cada vez más fuerte, mientras Náraku sacaba un puñal de sus vestiduras y se lo entregaba al Lord Ryu.

-"Mátalo!"

El dragón sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el puñal con ambas manos y con la mirada desquiciada y riendo enloquecido clavó la afilada hoja en el cuerpo del Señor del Este causando que abriera los ojos de pronto para cerrarlos unos segundos después y para siempre…


	29. Chapter 29

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA. PERO SI SOY DUEÑO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y NO DOY PERMISO A NADIE A UTILIZARLAS.

HOLA DE NUEVO.

EN ESTE VIAJE LOS LLEVARÉ A UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, CON AVENTURAS, CONFLICTOS ROMANCE… UNA HISTORIA MUY DESDE EL FONDO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. NO ES LA PRIMERA DE ESTE GÉNERO NI SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA DE LAS MÁS ENTRETENIDAS.

AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE

AL PARECER FACEBOOK ELIMINÓ MI CUENTA O ME HACKEARON LA CUENTA DE FACEBOOK POR FAVOR SI LES FIGURA TODAVÍA, ELIMINARLA LO ANTES POSIBLE.

CUALQUIER COSA PUBLICADA DESPUÉS DEL 14/02/2020, NO HA SIDO PUBLICADA POR MI

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

(CAPITULO CORTO)

ABRAZO ENORME.

Capitulo 29

Las chispas y la fuerza de la energía sagrada de Kagome se disparaban en oleadas cada vez más intensas.

Ya nadie lograba descansar en el palacio de la Luna.

Sesshomaru sobretodo sentía el aura de Kagome jalando de su alma desesperada. Y sentándose velozmente en su futón, decididamente se levantó, tomó un hakama negro que tenía a la mano para disponerse a ir hacia el dormitorio de Kagome a ver qué sucedía.

No comprendía ese sentimiento de abandono y urgencia que tenía, no lograba calmar la necesidad de verla, caminaba velozmente, llegando al dormitorio apenas golpeó la puerta, elevó un poco su youki, pero ella no respondió, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue el grito aterrado de la joven

-"NOOOO SOUTAAA!"

Y cuando se disponía a abrir las puertas la enorme explosión de reiki lo estrelló contra la pared ocasionando un hoyo grande con la forma de la espalda del Daiyoukai, su rostro y torso estaban quemados y él estaba aturdido.

Desde los rincones del palacio Inuyasha y algunos guardias, Danaka y los Higurashi corrían a ver qué sucedía.

Sesshomaru se incorporó y en un segundo estuvo dentro de la habitación.

Lo que se encontró partió su corazón.

Kagome estaba de rodillas sobre lo que quedaba de su cama, cubriendo su cara llorando desconsoladamente.

La habitación completamente en ruinas, vestigios de chispas y energía crepitando por el lugar.

-"Miko…"

Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella sin miedo.

Hiten se asomaba agitado de tanto correr, en la puerta del dormitorio junto a los demás

-"Taisho Sama! Espere! Es peligroso!"

Él no escuchó

-"Miko, Kagome"

Ella lo vio a su rostro, estaba enrojecido y lastimado. Ella lo tomó de las manos

-"Es Souta! Es Mi hermano! El Dragón lo asesinó!"

La familia Higurashi se inquietó

Kikyo corrió hasta ella

-"Qué dices! Souta murió?"

-"Kokuryu…Él Lo mató"

Sango susurraba para calmar los ánimos

-"Kagome, fue una pesadilla…Solo un mal sueño"

-"Pero fue tan real!"

Los youkai sabían mejor que eso. Los sagrados siempre tenían asombrosos dones de clarividencia

Sin mirar al anciano Sesshomaru declaró

-"El Oeste partirá junto a ustedes para resguardar su seguridad y verificar que todo esté…En orden en las tierras de las Almas"

Luego de semejante reacción y consecuencias Sesshomaru no pensaba separarse de ella. Hiten atestiguaba la manera en que su nieta se aferraba al Daiyoukai.

Pero su preocupación por Souta obnubilaba su juicio.

-"Muy bien mi Lord que así sea"

Nadie más durmió en el palacio de la Luna.

Sesshomaru preparó su comitiva de acompañamiento y también los que se quedaban a cuidar el Oeste. Kagome estaba junto a él, pero, Souta…

Inuyasha se aprestaba para acompañarlo, junto a Danaka y Kleinez

-"Inuyasha…Tú te quedarás"

-"Qué?! Ni Hablar! Yo voy! Souta es mi amigo! Y Kagome también, no me quedaré atrás, yo también pelearé!"

Ajustando sus katanas y terminando de alistarse, Sesshomaru volteó a verlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha se sintió muy extraño

-"Qué mierda te pasa ahora? Vas a pegarme o qué?"

El Lord medio sonrió para recuperar rápidamente su rostro inexpresivo

-"Somos los últimos Taisho, y sólo un Taisho puede y debe ocupar el trono del Oeste"

Los ojos ardientes de los hermanos y el silencio del más joven.

La imagen de su padre, la pena y la incertidumbre.

-"Dejo en manos seguras a mi mayor tesoro"

Jaken estaba sentado junto al lecho del Daiyoukai, Rin dormía en la enorme cama del Lord. Mirándola a ella, Inuyasha comprendió. Él era tan importante como para encargarle a su hija, el futuro del Oeste, de `pronto se sintió orgulloso.

-"Está bien…Pero no por aceptar esto significa que me gusta quedarme acá"

Kikyo iría al Este con su abuelo, hermano y primos, cuando el Daiyoukai pasaba a su lado para salir hacia la explanada, el hanyou lo tomó del brazo

-"Y tú te llevas mi alma contigo"

El Lord no hubiese comprendido el pedido de su medio hermano en otra oportunidad, pero ahora estaba enamorado y comprendió perfectamente a Inuyasha.

-"Hn."

Más tarde, el enorme ejército partía rumbo al Este.

Sesshomaru observaba a Kagome montada en su dragón de dos cabezas. Había logrado convencerla de hacerlo, para que estuviera más segura.

Con ella estaba Kikyo y Sango, Hiten y Miroku iban a caballo

Detrás Inuyasha y Jaken veían como se alejaban cada vez más.

La esperanza iba rumbo al naciente, nadie sabía con lo que se encontrarían realmente.

En sus corazones retumbaba sólo la súplica silenciosa de que la pesadilla de Kagome sólo fuera eso, una pesadilla.


End file.
